Démons
by LaPatate
Summary: Sasuke a juré de l'aider. Juré à genoux. Mais est ce seulement son serment qui le lie au blond? Que sont ces sentiments? Il ne sait pas que les prophéties ont parlé. "Il viendra, possédé par le Démon.Et par la violence et le sang, il sauvera le monde"
1. Accident

Après une très longue absence, voici le chapitre 1 légèrement modifié/amélioré. Je les reprends un par un pour corriger les fautes et pour pouvoir écrire la suite et fin de cette fic. J'ai en effet tout perdu suite à un crash de disque dur et à la mort de mon pc, d'où ma très longue absence sur Démons... Je m'en excuse auprès de toutes les personnes qui me suivent.

Accident

Dans la capitale, la grande cité, centre du monde, il y a le Palais. Et dans le Palais vit sa grande Majesté l'Impératrice. Le Palais est interdit à tous, formellement, et seul le Haut Rang peut y pénétrer. D'aucuns disent qu'il renferme de noirs secrets, mais jamais personne n'a pu le vérifier, car les rumeurs qui courent dans la ville et qui s'échangent à voix basse racontent que si on y entre, on n'en ressort pas. Pas vivant en tout cas. Parfois des corps sont retrouvés, trainant dans un caniveaux engorgé par l'eau de pluie, des corbeaux dévorant leur chair pourrissante, et il n'y a jamais personne pour les réclamer, car personne n'est assez fou pour venir pleurer un ennemi du Palais.

Entrer. Un épineux problème. Le Palais est gigantesque, amas de pierre et de métal, de ferraille et de tuyaux crachant fumée et vapeur qui se mêlent au brouillard qui l'entoure continuellement, et ses tours les plus hautes, depuis longtemps abandonnées, semblent se perdre dans les nuages tant elles s'élèvent haut dans le ciel. Ce bâtiment imposant est entouré de douves asséchées, hérissées de pieux, plantés dans la terre sèche sur toute leur longueur, sans compter la garde royale composée des soldats les plus aguerris qui patrouillent régulièrement, gardant la moindre porte, la moindre ouverture avec une vigilance extrême. On dit que même une mouche ne pourrait pas y pénétrer, que pas un rat, pas la plus petite souris ne pourrait s'y faufiler. Mais là encore, point de preuves, car même les mouches et les rats ont peur de rentrer dans le Palais.

Le Palais, si bien gardé, abrite les appartements de sa Majesté l'Impératrice. Personne appartenant au peuple ne l'a jamais vue, ni même seulement aperçue. Sa majesté l'Impératrice ne se montre qu'aux nobles, aux personnes de Sang, et pas aux faibles et aux exécrables. Une rumeur court sur sa Majesté. Elle détiendrait l'éternelle jeunesse, et le soir, dans les tavernes, à l'heure où les hommes sont trop saouls pour rentrer chez eux, on trouve toujours un pauvre fou affirmant dans son délire d'ivrogne que sa Majesté l'Impératrice aurait le même visage depuis plus de quarante ans. Foutaises, n'est-ce pas? Certainement. C'est en tout cas ce que pensent ceux qui, aussi éméchés qu'eux, les écoutent devant un verre de piquette.

Le Palais n'est pas simplement la demeure de sa Majesté, c'est aussi son trône. Un trône immense et imposant, projetant son ombre grandiose sur la ville soumise, la gouvernant d'une poigne de fer. Sa Majesté ne connait pas la pitié. La pitié est inutile, et elle appartient aux faibles d'esprit. En ces temps troublés où les guerres font rage, seule la force compte. La force de l'armée, et l'obéissance du peuple. C'est par ces deux choses que s'obtient la grandeur d'une nation, et sa Majesté sait mener son pays à la gloire. Tout du moins est-ce l'avis général. Mais dans les bas quartiers, là où personne de censé n'oserait s'aventurer, des choses se murmurent, bas, si bas qu'il faut tendre l'oreille et écouter avec attention pour en saisir le sens.

Dans ces ruelles sombres et glauques, si l'on sait où chercher, on apprend des secrets enfouis sur la quête de gloire du Palais. Cette quête de gloire qui commença il y a quelques années en même temps qu'éclata la première des guerres, et par laquelle la désolation s'abattit sur tous, par qui viendra la Renaissance. Car le Palais a de nombreux ennemis, et il y en a un qu'il doit craindre par dessus tout. Une organisation étrange dirigée par des personnages inconnus de tous, levant une armée pour s'emparer du monde et l'écraser. Et on raconte aussi, parfois, que la quête de pouvoir insensée de l'Impératrice afin d'écraser cette menace a mené à une catastrophe qui a fait trembler les fondations de ce noir bâtiment et le cœur du monde lui-même...

OOO

Le palais était en effervescence, comme à son habitude. Les serviteurs courraient en tous sens, portant des plateaux chargés de nourriture aussi bien que des messages destinés aux gens du sang occupant la moindre parcelle des quartiers des nobles. Parmi ces serviteurs pressés, une jeune fille se frayait un passage au travers de ce flot permanent et continu de personnes hésitant entre la course et la marche rapide, portant une théière noire laquée ornée d'une unique fleur de cerisier rose. C'était l'heure du thé de la maîtresse. Et de son traitement. La jeune fille passa plusieurs portes, gravit autant d'escaliers, et se retrouva finalement face à deux battants imposants, fermés et gardés par une dizaine de membres de la milice. Elle les salua d'un signe de tête et ils lui ouvrirent sans rechigner – ils la connaissaient tous – juste assez cependant pour qu'elle puisse se glisser dans l'entrebâillement. Elle entendit les portes claquer juste derrière elle. La sécurité de la maîtresse était la plus importante des choses. On ne plaisantait pas avec la vie de sa Majesté l'Impératrice. La fille fit quelques pas vers le trône bas et recouvert de coussins de toute sorte, entouré de rideaux fins mais assez opaques pour qu'on ne voit que l'ombre de la personne se cachant derrière eux. Elle s'agenouilla et attendit.

_Approche Sakura. Je t'attendais.

_Oui Tsunade-Sama.

Sakura, car c'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelait, se leva, portant toujours la théière chaude dans ses mains, et se glissa entre les rideaux. Elle était la servante de sa majesté depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et elle se targuait d'avoir toujours su répondre à ses désirs. Sa majesté se tenait là, assisse en tailleur au milieu des coussins disposés sur son trône, ses cheveux blonds rassemblés en deux couettes retenues par un lien de cuir de chaque côté de son crâne. Son imposante poitrine sortait en partie d'un corset posé et lacé par-dessus une longue robe de soie aux manches larges. Sa majesté était belle. Belle et jeune, encore et toujours.

Sakura prit une tasse sur un petit plateau en argent ciselé posé sur une table basse à côté du trône et versa son thé à l'impératrice, y ajoutant quelques gouttes provenant d'une fiole qu'elle sortit de sa poche.

_Double la dose aujourd'hui. Je sens déjà les effets qui diminuent. J'aurai besoin de tes soins cet après-midi.

_Bien Tsunade-sama.

_Cette couleur ne part toujours pas de tes cheveux?

_Non Tsunade-sama, rien à faire, j'ai tout essayé, se plaignit Sakura. Ça m'apprenda a jouer avec d'anciens parchemins.

_Ce n'est pas grave, le rose te va bien. C'est juste un peu étrange. Mais qu'est-ce qui est encore normal dans ce palais hein? Reprit-elle d'une voix lasse.

_Pas grand chose majesté.

Sakura passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux rose, résultat d'une expérience ratée suite à l'utilisation d'un ancien sort trouvé dans un livre poussiéreux, et tendit la tasse à Tsunade. Celle-ci l'avala d'une traite, grimaçant un peu à cause du goût amer de la potion que lui préparait Sakura. La jeune fille, en plus d'être sa servante, avait aussi été longtemps sa disciple, montrant un talent inné dans la pratique des sorts médicinaux, et elle se chargeait maintenant quotidiennement des soins de sa majesté puisque celle-ci était devenue incapable de les accomplir elle-même. Sakura était, en outre, une des rares personnes en qui elle avait une totale confiance.

Tsunade prit un air pensif et contrarié. Elle s'était vraiment considérablement affaiblie depuis son accès au trône, encroutée dans ce maudit fauteuil, emmurée dans ce palais sordide d'où elle savait qu'elle ne sortirait jamais, pas même à sa mort. Et tout ça parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son orgueil, parce qu'elle se refusait à voir son corps vieillit et ridé. Mais elle n'aurait bientôt plus le choix. Son corps dépérissait et ne supportait plus le rude traitement qu'elle lui faisait subir. Il était trop tard pour penser à se lamenter, elle était déjà allée trop loin, mais elle se disait qu'elle avait le temps. Juste encore un peu. Perdue dans ses pensées, désireuse d'oublier que son apparente jeunesse tomberait bientôt en miette, elle n'entendit pas les légers coups frappés à une porte située quelque part derrière le trône.

_Tsunade-sama. Orochimaru-sama est là, annonça l'un des gardes.

_Hein? Ah, bien, fais-le patienter quelques minutes, je suis occupée.

_Si je puis me permettre, majesté...

_Quoi donc?

_Vous devriez vous méfier de lui. On dit qu'il tourne mal, chuchota Sakura.

_Je suis au courant des rumeurs qui fourmillent dans le palais, et je me tiens sur mes gardes. Tu peux disposer Sakura.

La jeune fille s'inclina devant l'impératrice, puis se glissa sans bruit jusqu'à la porte à lourds battants, quittant la pièce. Tsunade saisit la théière et rempli la tasse qui contenait précédemment la potion immonde que Sakura lui apportait chaque matin. Posément, avec tout le calme du monde, elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres pleines et laissa le liquide chaud couler dans sa gorge. Ce n'est qu'une fois la dernière goutte avalée qu'elle daigna faire introduire son visiteur. Il était parfois bon de rappeler à Orochimaru qui faisait la loi ici. Il avait un peu trop tendance à oublier qu'il n'était pas le maître des lieux, et attendre ne pouvait lui faire que du bien.

Orochimaru, s'avança jusqu'à elle, glissant silencieusement sur le sol. Malgré les années, il lui faisait toujours autant froid dans le dos. Il avait été élevé avec elle et Jiraya, et elle le connaissait depuis sa petite enfance, avant qu'elle ne soit enfermée ici, et elle aurait dû lui faire confiance, mais les rumeurs dont Sakura lui avait parlé l'inquiétaient. Elle en avait entendu parler elle aussi, grâce aux espions de l'Anbu, sa milice personnelle, et elle se méfiait de plus en plus de lui. Elle ne savait pas vraiment avec qui il fricotait mais ce n'était pas bon. Il avait toujours eu des vues sur le trône, elle le savait, et peut-être cherchait-il encore un moyen de le lui prendre.

_Orochimaru. Que me vaut ta visite?

L'homme, plus pâle que de raison, la regardait, immobile, à travers la mince fente formée par ses yeux. Il portait une tunique d'intérieur de fine soie et des cheveux noirs et huileux lui recouvraient les épaules. Tout en lui rappelait à l'Impératrice un serpent près à bondir, et elle se sentait mal à l'aise, ici, seule avec lui.

_Je dois te parler Tsunade-sama, lui dit-il d'une voix enjoleuse.

_De quoi?

_Des prophéties. D'une en particulier. Tu la connais non? « Et il viendra, possédé par le Démon. Et par la violence et le sang, il sauvera le monde », récita le serpent.

_Je connais les prophéties aussi bien que toi Orochimaru, pas la peine de venir m'importuner avec elles. Et je sais aussi où tu veux en venir. Épargne-moi une nouvelle discussion sur le sujet veux-tu, je suis lasse de tout cela.

_Pourtant, tu devrais m'écouter Tsunade-sama. Le danger grandit pendant que tu perds du temps à tergiverser sur la question. Nous devons agir les premiers, les détruire avant d'être écrasés.

_Je refuse d'agir si cela implique ce que tu proposes. C'est un Démon Majeur enfin! Te rends-tu compte des risques que comporte une invocation de ce type? Et il faudrait un réceptacle, quelqu'un de fort et d'inébranlable, des spécialistes en sceaux et en invocation et...

_Tu as déjà les spécialistes. Kushina Uzumaki et Minato Namikaze. Ne sont-ils pas les plus à même de mener une invocation de démon majeur à bien? Et pour le réceptacle, on m'a parlé d'un enfant du clan Uchiha, un jeune prodige. Les Uchiha forment la garde rapprochée de la famille impériale depuis des années. Même votre Anbu ne leur arrive pas à la cheville S'il y a un clan pouvant fournir quelqu'un de fort, c'est bien celui-là.

_Je refuse de mettre en danger les parents de Naruto.

_Je sais que tu tiens à ce gamin Tsunade-sama. Mais tu dois penser d'abord à ton peuple. Les pauvres n'osent pas encore s'approcher des portes du Palais, mais bientôt, ils s'y masseront pour implorer l'aide des Grands, pour demander que quelque chose soit fait. Ils ont peur, Tsunade-sama. Peur de ce qui se cache à l'extérieur. Le danger rôde et la mort est à nos portes. Cette organisation grandit de jours en jours et son armée ne cesse de voir grossir ses rangs. Tu as beaucoup d'ennemis. Et ces ennemis se rassemblent comme un seul homme pour t'écraser de leur poing. Nous avons besoin de cette puissance, et nous avons les moyens de nous la procurer. Il n'y a plus à hésiter, sauf si ton souhait est de voir le Palais s'écrouler comme un château de cartes et ton peuple se faire massacrer.

_Je... je vais y réfléchir. Laisse-moi maintenant.

Orochimaru s'inclina légèrement puis quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus, laissant Tsunade seule avec ses doutes et ses peurs. Une guerre. Voilà ce qui était à ses portes. Et elle, elle restait là à attendre que ses ennemis viennent l'abattre. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à la solution proposée par Orochimaru. Ou presque pas... Un démon majeur, le neuvième de surcroit... Elle devait parler à Jiraya, et à Minato de toute urgence. Il fallait régler cette histoire au plus vite car elle avait besoin d'une solution à ses problèmes. Elle détestait l'admettre mais cette vipère d'Orochimaru avait raison, et plus elle tardait à agir plus le danger se rapprochait.

Poussée par une angoisse dont elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire, elle quitta son trône, et se retrouva à parcourir seule – elle avait congédié la garde – les étroits couloirs qu'utilisaient les gens du Haut Rang pour se déplacer sans avoir à croiser les serviteurs et les nobles d'un rang juste assez élevé pour être tolérés dans le palais. Elle ne croisa personne et elle s'en réjouit profondément. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à se montrer aimable avec un quelconque parent éloigné qui lui ferait la conversation dans le seul et unique espoir de pouvoir se vanter de lui avoir parlé. Tsunade accéléra le pas. Elle savait parfaitement où aller. Elle les trouverait là-bas tous les deux.

Dans la vaste pièce aux murs recouverts de schémas, de calculs interminables et de sceaux tracés parfois à même les murs, une agitation sans nom régnait, transformant le lieu en un effroyable capharnaüm. Et ce par la faute de deux petits garçons qu'elle connaissait très bien. Le premier, elle le considérait comme son petit-fils, et le deuxième était tout simplement inséparable du premier, et cela par son intervention personnelle.

_Bonjour tout le monde, cria presque l'Impératrice pour réussir à se faire entendre.

_Tsunade bâ-chan!

Et une petite furie blonde se jeta sur elle avec force, suivit de près par un petit garçon d'un calme étonnant qui s'inclina respectueusement devant elle.

_Tsunade-Sama.

_Bonjour Sasuke. Naruto.

Souriante, elle reposa le petit blond et détailla d'un œil bienveillant les deux enfants. Naruto avait décidément une vraie gueule d'ange. Plus petit que son ami, et plus jeune aussi, il montrait, du haut de ses 8 ans, une vivacité d'esprit hors du commun. Petit et d'un blond soutenu, ses grands yeux bleus étaient soulignés par le collier de la même couleur que Tsunade lui avait offert quelques années auparavant. Il portait encore des habits d'enfants, une ample tunique aux manches courtes descendant jusqu'à mi-cuisse et un short long noir couvrant ses genoux ainsi que des chaussures basses souples, plus adaptées aux sols en marbre du palais qu'à l'extérieur. Extérieur où Naruto n'avait certainement jamais mit les pieds. Et il en allait de même pour l'autre garçon. Sasuke, était le dernier fils du clan Uchiha qui formait sa garde et celle du palais depuis plusieurs générations maintenant. Plus grand que le blond d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, et plus âgé de trois ans, il était l'exact contraire de Naruto. Si le petit blond ne tenait pas en place, Sasuke était calme et serein. Aussi brun que Naruto était blond, sa peau pâle jurait avec le teint plus foncé de son ami. Sasuke était beau. Oui, indéniablement beau. Surtout depuis qu'il avait été autorisé à quitter la tenue des enfants. Il portait ainsi une tunique ajustée noire ornée de l'emblème de son clan qui faisait ressortir la teinte outrageusement blanche de sa peau.

_Tu viens voir papa Tsunade? Demanda le petit blond.

_Oui, allez jouer un peu plus loin, nous avons à parler de choses importantes.

_Mais...protesta Naruto

_Bien Tsunade-Sama. Viens Naruto. Et ne discute pas, le coupa net Sasuke.

_T'es lourd Sas'ke.

_Mais oui.

Tsunade eut un sourire attendrit lorsqu'elle vit le petit garçon blond se faire tirer en arrière par le brun, de force visiblement. Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de ce jour-là. Naruto avait à peine deux ans à cette époque, et Sasuke en avait cinq. Naruto tenait debout mais encore dans un équilibre précaire et elle lui tenait la main. Les représentants les plus importants du clan Uchiha les entouraient. C'était la coutume que le clan soit en charge de la protection rapprochée du Trône, mais ce qui allait se faire était proprement inédit. Un serment. Un serment plus important que tout qui lierait à jamais deux âmes. Un serment pour protéger. Car elle était là, mais ça ne serait pas toujours le cas. Elle occupait un poste dangereux et convoité, et on ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait arriver, car si la guerre n'avait pas encore éclatée, on entendait son murmure se répandre dans tout le pays. Naruto était important. Il était l'enfant de son fils adoptif, et en tant que tel, il était l'avenir, l'héritier du trône. Un héritage empoisonné mais elle savait que ce petit garçon serait un jour assez fort pour assumer ce rôle, elle y travaillait.

Elle avait lâché Naruto et avait reculé d'un pas alors que Sasuke se plaçait devant le petit garçon qui le regardait anxieusement, ne comprenant pas vraiment tout ce qu'il se passait tout autour de lui. Sasuke s'était agenouillé devant le petit blond aux grands yeux bleu. Et il avait prononcé ces paroles apprises par cœur et bien trop lourdes pour qu'un enfant les comprennent, ces mots qui résonneraient dans son esprit jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, lui rappelant le devoir qui serait dorénavant le sien.

« Mon sang coulant jusqu'à la dernière goutte et ma vie donnée avant que la sienne ne soit en danger. Que je meure pour qu'il vive, car il est tout et je ne suis rien. Je le protègerai, sur ma vie, je le jure. »

Sasuke n'avait pas tout comprit, mais il savait que c'était quelque chose d'important qu'il venait de réaliser. Quelque chose dont il ne pourrait se défaire. Il le protégerait, toujours et quoi qu'il arrive, car c'est pour cela qu'il était venu au monde. Sasuke serait toujours là pour Naruto, Tsunade en était certaine. Après ce jour, le jeune Uchiha avait commencé à suivre Naruto partout, ne parlant que rarement, mais veillant à ce que le petit blond ne coure pas le moindre danger. Et quand Naruto se blessait dans ses expéditions à travers le palais, c'est Sasuke qui le réprimandait, soignant en même temps les écorchures du garçon. Ils avaient grandit, et les envies d'exploration de Naruto aussi. Il devenait de plus en plus turbulent et intenable, mais Sasuke ne se décourageait pas. Il était toujours avec lui, et, inflexible et imperturbable, il veillait.

Sa majesté détourna son attention des deux gamins, le plus grand écoutant son cadet lui raconter elle ne savait quoi, et elle traversa la pièce, s'approchant des trois autres occupants des lieux. Elle savait qu'elle les trouverait là. Les deux hommes étaient, à l'image des deux enfants, inséparables, l'un ayant été le maître de l'autre. Et la femme qui les accompagnait les regardait avec un sourire paisible. Ce fut elle qui la vit en premier. Tout de suite, elle s'inclina puis s'avança pour saluer l'impératrice.

_Tsunade-sama, quel plaisir de vous voir!

_Kushina, je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter ces simagrées. Pas besoin de donner du « sama » avec moi.

Minato, Jiraya, j'ai à vous parler.

_Je vais emmener les enfants manger quelque chose aux cuisines, annonça Kushina. Naruto est un vrai ventre sur pattes.

Aux yeux de Tsunade, Kushina, l'épouse de Minato, était vraiment la meilleure des mères. Un peu emportée parfois - son fils tenait d'elle, c'est sûr - elle se montrait néanmoins douce et aimante envers son mari tant qu'envers Naruto. Elle parti chercher les enfants, leur proposant elle ne savait quelle friandise, ou en proposant plutôt au petit blond qui serait immédiatement suivit par le brun, et elle quitta le laboratoire suivit de son fils et de son ami. Tsunade se tourna donc vers ses deux interlocuteurs, et une fois de plus, elle fut frappée par la ressemblance physique impressionnante entre le père et le fils. Naruto était un Minato miniature. C'en était presque troublant.

Minato... Il était son fils depuis plusieurs années maintenant, et même si beaucoup avaient critiqué son choix, jamais elle n'avait regretté ce geste. Et Jiraya non plus. Il était son compagnon de toujours. Élevés ensemble, ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance eux et Orochimaru. Il leur avait fallut longtemps pour comprendre qu'ils se désiraient mutuellement et il vivait maintenant avec elle au Palais, après plusieurs années passées en ermite, là où elle ne pouvait surveiller sa perversité parfois un peu trop développée.

_J'ai parlé avec Orochimaru. Je sais ce que vous pensez de lui, et je connais les bruits de couloirs, et même si je me méfie de lui, il n'a pas forcément tord quant à la situation dans laquelle nous sommes. Il a fait une... proposition... Vous savez tous deux que le danger se rapproche de jours en jours. Cette maudite organisation dont nous se savons rien hormis son existence et le nombre global des soldats garnissant ses rangs. Nous savons aussi que leur but est d'exterminer tout ce qui se dressera sur leur passage, et nous ne sommes au courant que parce qu'ils ont renvoyé un ou deux espions encore en état de transmettre un message. Il faut agir, c'est devenu une nécessité, et Orochimaru a proposé quelque chose. C'est certes un peu radical, mais peut-être que ça pourrait marcher.

_Et qu'elle est cette fabuleuse idée qu'a eu Orochimaru? Demanda prudemment le vieux Jiraya.

_Je doute que ça te plaise mon cher Jiraya.

_Et bien? Insista l'ermite.

_Un démon majeur. Le neuvième.

_Tu as parfaitement raison. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Un démon majeur, enfin Tsunade tu as perdu la tête! Et le plus puissant de surcroit! C'est l'enfermement dans ce maudit palais qui te ramolli la cervelle, ô votre majesté? Et puis que fais-tu de l'élu? Tu comptes l'appeler en espérant qu'il apparaisse gentiment?

_D'après Orochimaru, un des enfants Uchiha pourrait faire l'affaire.

_Nous ne devrions pas jouer avec ça. Il doit venir à nous, il ne nous appartient pas d'aller le chercher. Ça ne peut que nous apporter du malheur. Les prophéties du Mont Myôboku ne sont pas là pour rien, elles sont une mise en garde. Ça ne peux que mal tourner si on provoque sa venue.

_Minato, qu'en penses-tu?

_Tsunade s'il te plait, tu sais bien qu'il ne résistera pas à l'envie d'essayer si tu lui agites les moyens de réaliser cette invocation sous le nez.

_Jiraya, laisse-le parler.

L'homme blond, resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, s'avança, plantant ses yeux d'un incroyable bleu dans ceux de sa mère adoptive. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle avait commencé à parler, et elle le sentait extrêmement concentré, pesant le pour et le contre, examinant chaque possibilité. Minato était comme ça. Intelligent et prudent. Très fort aussi. Le meilleur. Elle le soupçonnait depuis un moment d'avoir dépassé largement les connaissances de Jiraya, et sii quelqu'un pouvait invoquer un démon majeur avec un nombre minime de risques, c'était bien lui. Il était fort, et Kushina aussi. Elle savait qu'ils pouvaient le faire, et même si elle était encore un peu réticente à l'idée que cette proposition venait d'Orochimaru, elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution pour sauver sa nation, car sa propre armée ne viendrait jamais à bout de cet adversaire tapit dans l'ombre. Après un moment de réflexion durant lequel la tension entre Tsunade et Jiraya était palpable, Minato prit enfin la parole, parlant lentement et clairement, montrant qu'il était sur de lui et qu'il savait ce qu'il disait.

_Je pense que d'un point de vue purement technique, cette invocation est possible, bien que compliquée, pour peu que le porteur désigné soit assez fort pour résister au démon. Ça s'est déjà vu. Pas souvent, mais c'est arrivé. Il faudra simplement choisir avec soin le porteur ainsi que les sceaux utilisés. Bien sur il sera nécessaire que j'en parle avec Kushina, mais je pense qu'elle sera d'accord avec moi sur ce point.

_Tu es complètement fou Minato, rétorqua Jiraya. Minato n'y fit pas attention et pousuivit d'une voix égale:

_Kushina pourrait se charger de l'invocation, elle a déjà eu affaire à des démons. Je placerai les sceaux le maintenant en place le temps qu'il soit fixé dans le porteur. Et si tout se passe bien, nous aurons une arme de choix pour lutter contre cette fameuse organisation qui nous menace. Je suis sûr que ça peut marcher. Si on s'y prend bien, les risques seront existants, mais réduits.

_Mais il y en aura quand même.

_Il y en a toujours, tu le sais aussi bien que moi Jiraya. Même le sceau le plus élaboré peut lâcher si l'invoqueur fait une erreur. Je n'en ferais pas, et Kushina non plus.

_J'espère que tu es consciente que si tu donnes ton accord pour une telle chose, tu vas faire exactement ce que veut Orochimaru... Il tourne mal, tu le sais, surenchérit l'ermite. Tu n'as pas pu passer à côté de ces rumeurs. Tout le monde semble au courant dans le Palais. Il mijote quelque chose, et j'aimerais savoir ce que c'est avant que ça ne me tombe dessus par surprise.

_Je l'ai à l'œil. Et même si la proposition vient de lui, je dois dire qu'il a raison, nous sommes dans une situation plus que délicate. Nous avons besoin d'une force de frappe suffisamment puissante pour tenir nos ennemis à l'écart et pour les dissuader de venir nous importuner, et c'est le démon nous apportera cette force.

_J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Tsunade.

_Je l'espère aussi.

Après cette conversation quelque peu houleuse, tout s'était enchaîné très vite. Minato Jiraya et Kushina avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied, jour et nuit afin de mettre en place la meilleure technique d'invocation et les sceaux les plus résistants possible. Tsunade ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre le moindre problème, la moindre petite erreur.

OOO

Naruto semblait particulièrement surexcité par les préparatifs qui mettaient le Palais en ébullition. Et Sasuke semblait particulièrement excédé par sa surexcitation. Le blond courrait partout, suivant ses parents à la trace dans l'espoir de pouvoir les aider à faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire du haut de ses huit ans. Sasuke regardait, toujours impassible, totalement insensible aux gens s'agitant autour de lui dans la grande pièce à haut plafond située quelque part dans les sous-sols du château et qui serrait le théâtre de l'invocation. L'invocation. Une bouffée d'orgueil et de fierté monta en Sasuke. C'était Itachi Uchiha, son grand frère, qui avait été choisit pour être l'hôte du démon. Une très grande fierté pour la famille. Apparemment beaucoup plus importante que le fait que lui ai été choisit pour veiller personnellement sur l'héritier. Ses parents avaient certes été fiers de lui, mais Itachi le dépassait toujours, et il ne pouvait pas lutter. La jalousie fit une fois de plus place à la fierté et il tenta de la réprimer en reportant son attention sur Naruto qui courrait derrière son père, transportant quelques papiers couverts de sceaux et de notes manuscrites pour lui. Naruto. Le centre de sa vie depuis qu'il avait 5 ans. Au début, son rôle semblait plus se rapprocher du baby-sitting qu'autre chose, mais Naruto s'était vite révélé être parfaitement intenable, et il avait commencé à devoir lui courir après à travers tout le Palais. Le blond appréciait en effet assez peu d'être constamment surveillé, et il essayait de filer dès qu'il en avait la possibilité. Excédé par cette furie blonde durant les premiers temps, il s'était peu à peu prit d'une affection sans bornes pour ce garçon étrange qui était tout le temps avec lui. Naruto l'avait aussi adopté et il en avait fait, contre la volonté de Sasuke, son compagnon de jeu préféré, finissant par ne plus vouloir le quitter deux secondes. En effet, les rares fois où Sasuke avait été contraint de s'absenter, Naruto l'avait réclamé à corps et à cris jusqu'à ce que celui-ci revienne.

Il se souvenait de toute les fois où le petit garçon s'était écorché le genoux et où il n'avait accepté de se faire soigner que par Sasuke, où il n'arrivait pas à dormir et où Sasuke lui avait lu des livres d'un ton tellement monotone que le sommeil avait eu raison du blond, des fois où il avait été malade et où il avait surveillé sa fièvre toute la nuit en compagnie de Kushina, inquiète pour son fils.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait au blond, le serment qu'il avait prononcé ce jour-là revenait sonner dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Il le connaissait par coeur. « Sa vie, son sang avant que lui ne soit blessé. Car il était tout, et lui rien. » Un simple serment porteur d'un lien plus profond qu'il ne pouvait se l'imaginer. Protéger Naruto était important, et maintenant plus que jamais. La guerre menaçait, un démon majeur allait être appelé et Orochimaru préparait quelque chose. Il devait rester sur ses gardes.

Ce fut un sourire radieux et deux yeux bleu pétillants qui tirèrent Sasuke de ses pensées moroses.

_Papa m'a dit que c'était l'heure de ton entrainement et que je pouvais venir Sas'ke!

_Hum.

Le brun voyait clair dans les intentions de Minato. Il se débarrassait purement et simplement de son fils. Naruto n'assistait pas souvent à ses entrainements, c'était d'ailleurs les seuls moments où ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Si Minato autorisait le blond à l'y suivre, c'est qu'il était vraiment débordé, car il préférait d'habitude tenir Naruto éloigné des armes et des manifestations de violence. Sasuke saisit la main que Naruto lui tendait et l'entraina avec lui le long des couloirs menant aux salles d'entrainement réservées à son clan, demandant au moins trois fois au blond de se calmer un peu et de cesser de gigoter.

Naruto adorait voir « Sas'ke » s'entraîner. Sas'ke était le plus fort, il le savait. Enfin, presque. Il travaillait dur pour développer l'affinité élémentaire que son clan avait avec le feu, et il s'entrainait presque chaque jour en ce moment. Sasuke n'en parlait pas beaucoup, mais Naruto voyait qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'égaler son grand frère. Le père de Sasuke répétait souvent qu'à l'âge de Sasuke, Itachi était déjà un Mage du Feu confirmé. Sasuke n'aimait pas ça, et Naruto lui répétait qu'il était le plus fort, que lui, il le savait bien. Sasuke lui souriait alors. Et Naruto était heureux de voir la tristesse quitter les yeux de Sas'ke.

Le plus fort, c'était sans conteste Itachi Uchiha, malgré les dires de Naruto. Tout le monde était d'accord là-dessus parmi les membres du clan Uchiha. Un clan puissant chargé de la protection du Trône qui assumait son rôle depuis toujours avec une immense fierté et le plus grand zèle. Et cette fidélité recevait aujourd'hui la plus grande des récompenses, le plus grand des honneurs. Le choix de Sasuke pour devenir le protecteur de Naruto avait certes était une joie pour les hautes sphères du clan, mais cette fois, un des leurs était choisit pour devenir l'arme la plus importante de la Nation. Itachi serait l'hôte du démon. Il servirait le Palais aux premières lignes du champ de bataille et apporterait la victoire à l'Impératrice quand la guerre éclaterait. Oui, c'était définitivement un immense honneur pour le clan Uchiha qui était donc présent dans sa totalité à l'intérieur de cette cave aux dimensions grandioses où se déroulerait l'invocation.

OOO

Tsunade voyait la salle se remplir peu à peu. Elle aurait préféré faire ça avec un nombre réduit de personnes pour limiter les risques, et ça l'embêtait que tout le clan soit présent, la famille proche d'Itachi située au tout premier rang, mais elle s'imaginait mal leur interdire d'assister à la « cérémonie ».

Elle se sentait anxieuse. Ça faisait maintenant trois semaines que Minato et Kushina travaillaient dur pour mettre au point la technique d'invocation la moins dangereuse et aillant le plus de chances de réussir. Ils avaient passés de nombreuses nuits blanches à parler avec Jiraya et elle afin de tout mettre au point dans les moindres détails. Tout s'était vraiment enchaîné très vite. Beaucoup trop vite peut-être. Et elle n'aimait pas plus qu'avant que l'idée soit venu du serpent Orochimaru. Et pourtant elle voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre solution. Et si Orochimaru était assez fou pour tenter quelque chose, et bien le clan Uchiha au grand complet était là à disposition pour l'arrêter et un nombre suffisant de gardes se tenaient devant chaque accès à la salle. Tout devait bien se passer, en théorie, mais pas si on écoutait les prophéties. Elles parlaient d'un enfant élu pour recevoir le démon. Itachi n'avait-il pas été élu par elle-même? Elle ne savait pas. Jiraya la traitait de folle, il maintenait que l'enfant devait venir à eux. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'Itachi était le bon. Et que tout se déroulerait bien.

Et en effet, tout semblait bien se passer. Un silence tellement oppressant qu'on pouvait presque en sentir le poids régnait en maître dans la salle, pas un murmure, pas un bruissement, rien. Puis un bruit, lent, régulier. Un bruit de pas étouffé en partie par un tapis posé sur le sol de marbre, puis plus fort alors que la pierre résonnait sous les bottes, l'écho de chaque pas résonnant avec force. Puis à nouveau du silence. Car Itachi s'était arrêté. Il s'était placé au centre d'un entrelacs de symboles se superposant, se croisant et se chevauchant, formant un cercle parfait. Itachi resta là, bien droit, alors que Minato posait ses mains sur le sol face à Itachi et que Kushina faisait de même dans son dos. Ils exécutèrent de rapides signes avec leurs mains, si vite que leurs gestes paraissaient flous, puis les reposèrent avec force sur le sceau, un « Invocation » clair et puissant résonna. Rien ne se passa. Rien du tout. Puis, sans prévenir, les sceaux s'illuminèrent. Car celui sur lequel de trouvait Itachi n'était pas le seul. Il était relié par de fines écritures et des symboles à neuf autres cercles de tailles plus réduites disposés autour du sceau principal. Neuf. Neuf pour le neuvième démon qui était appelé. Itachi se crispa et un léger filet de sang coula de la lèvre qu'il mordait, mais il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. La lumière dégagée par les sceaux augmenta, gagnant progressivement en intensité. Le sol trembla, et un bruit retentit, comme si une bête avait poussé un grognement depuis les profondeurs. Tsunade se disait qu'elle rêvait jusqu'à ce qu'une forme commence à se matérialiser au-dessus d'Itachi. Kushina transpirait à grosses gouttes et elle donnait l'impression d'utiliser toutes ses forces pour appeler à elle ce démon.

Avant que celui-ci n'ai pu prendre une forme distincte, Minato entra en scène. Il devait agir avant que le démon ne soit complètement là, pour éviter qu'il ne soit totalement libéré. Le démon était là, il fallait donc le sceller dans un porteur ou voir tout le monde mourir, tué par la soif de sang de cet être de haine pure.

Sa majesté se félicita d'avoir demandé à Sasuke de tenir Naruto loin de tout ça. Elle avait jugé bon de l'éloigner car même si tout allait bien, on n'était jamais sur de rien. Et elle avait raison. Car oui, tout se passait bien, mais tout dérapa.

Naruto, lui, se félicitait d'avoir réussi à semer Sasuke. Il mourrait d'envie de voir une invocation de démon, une vraie, de voir son père accomplir cette chose incroyable. Il avait donc entrainé Sasuke à un bout du palais et s'était enfuit dans le sens inverse dès qu'il l'avait pu, prenant la direction de ce sous-sol immense où il avait suivit son père une ou deux fois. Il était donc là, bien caché sous une table, écartant la lourde nappe de velours rouge juste assez pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'est qu'au premier hurlement qu'il comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Sasuke, par contre, ne se félicitait absolument pas. Il avait perdu Naruto. Cet abruti de gamin l'avait entrainé dans une course-poursuite à travers le palais, heureusement du côté opposé à l'endroit où se déroulait la cérémonie. Mais il connaissait bien le petit garçon. Il voulait voir son père appeler la créature qu'on allait mettre dans son grand frère, et il doutait qu'il ait abandonné aussi vite son idée. Après l'avoir perdu complètement de vue au détour d'un couloir, Sasuke fouilla la chambre de Naruto, les cuisines, et les quelques endroits où aurait pu être le blond. Il ne le trouva nulle part et se rendit à l'évidence. Naruto avait décidé d'assister à cette maudite cérémonie quoi qu'on lui dise.

Alors qu'il approchait de la salle, le sol trembla. Puis trembla encore, un peu plus fort, et une sorte de rugissement retentit. Continuant à marcher, il se demanda si tout se passait bien pour son frère.

Tsunade avait comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas quand elle avait vu Minato froncer les sourcils. Et voir Itachi tomber à genoux en poussant un cri de douleur n'avait pas servi à la rassurer. Itachi avait lutté. Mais il avait de toute évidence perdu le contrôle, et plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Un cri plus animal qu'humain. Un cri annonciateur d'un massacre. De l'envie de tuer.

La confusion.

La peur.

Des coups frénétiques.

Du sang. Des cris, encore. Et la mort. Des regards vides. Des débris jonchant le sol, aussi nombreux que les morts, aussi nombreux que les membres arrachés. Des mains pleines du sang de ces gens. Le garçon possédé par le Démon. Pas l'élu qui sauverait le monde. Un simple humain, instrument de la mort. Il n'avait pas été assez fort. Trop tard pour placer des entraves sur lui. Il attendait, les yeux dans le vague et un sourire dément sur les lèvres. Un sourire de fou. Jiraya le retenait, de peur qu'il ne décide de continuer son oeuvre. Kakashi était là aussi. Elle était pourtant sure et certaine d'avoir ordonné au capitaine de l'Anbu de rester à l'extérieur pour garder les portes. Il était entré dans la salle avec une blessure. Elle avait cru comprendre que la garde avait rejoint Orochimaru, mais elle n'en était pas sure à cause de la brume engourdissant son cerveau. Plus de garde. Ses hommes obéissant à Orochimaru... Et un démon qui risquait de se libérer.

Kushina avait finalement réussi à extraire le démon alors que le pauvre garçon finissait de décapiter les derniers membres de son clan présent. Mais il était trop tard pour le renvoyer. Pas assez forte pour expulser de ce monde un démon majeur à elle seule. Ouvrir une porte était une chose, renvoyer un démon contre sa volonté en était une autre. Il fallait le sceller dans un porteur, sinon, il serait libre et il tuerait pour assouvir sa soif de sang. Besoin d'un porteur et peu de volontaires. Tsunade vacilla. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Terriblement mal. Comme si son cerveau était entouré de laine et que les sons lui parvenaient avec difficulté. Et tout ce sang... la nausée. Un haut-le-cœur. Une blessure. Et du sang qui coule. Elle tenta de se maîtriser mais ne parvint qu'à chanceler un peu plus. Orochimaru. Elle ne se souvenait pourtant pas l'avoir vu au début de la cérémonie. Il parlait à Minato. Il se portait volontaire. Il ne fallait pas. Elle n'avait pas confiance en lui. Trop de rumeurs, beaucoup trop pour être simplement des rumeurs. Des menaces. Il n'hésiterait pas à agir si le démon n'était pas placé en lui. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Elle essayait de réfléchir, mais c'était comme si son cerveau refusait de se mettre en marche. Elle trouva juste la force de se relever pour faire face à Orochimaru prête à se battre avec lui s'il le fallait. Elle se mit en position de combat. Elle était peut-être affaiblie, mais elle pouvait le retenir un moment. Elle seule le pouvait. Elle connaissait l'ampleur de sa force. Et elle était à présent seule contre tous. Seule, avec pour seul soutient son vieux compagnon, le capitaine de sa garde, et deux enfants qui n'étaient absolument pas censés être là. Une belle armée...

Ce fut Minato qui prit une décision à sa place. C'est avec effroi qu'elle le regarda s'approcher de son fils. Naruto... Elle avait pourtant voulu l'éloigner. Il avait dû échapper à Sasuke. Elle avait découvert qu'il était présent lorsque Itachi avait envoyé valser la table sous laquelle il s'était caché pour regarder discrètement la cérémonie. Il avait une entaille à l'arcade et était inconscient, mais ses jours ne semblaient pas en danger. Minato regarda Kushina qui hocha la tête pour montrer son accord après quelques instants de réflexion. Et elle comprit. Comprit leur horrible intention qui devait leur déchirer le cœur autant qu'à elle. Elle voulut hurler pour arrêter ça, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Kushina embrassa son fils inconscient, lui murmurant tant des mots d'amour que d'excuses. Puis elle agit, utilisant ses dernières forces, tentant d'ignorer les flots de sang coulant de ses blessures et de celles de son mari. Elle introduisit le démon, arraché à Itachi, dans le petit corps qui se cambra, écrasé sous la puissance de la créature qui hurlait, refusant qu'on l'emprisonne. Et Minato plaça les sceaux alors que Kuchina s'écroulait. Tsunade voulait lui hurler qu'il était fou, que les sceaux ne tiendrait pas, et que si le démon avait pu avoir le dessus sur Itachi, un gamin ne pourrait pas lutter. Mais Minato le savait aussi. Et elle le comprit en voyant qu'il plaçait une nouvelle série de sceaux, d'un rouge sang. Son propre sang. Le sang du père pour sauver le fils. Des entraves. Des sceaux de blocage entrelacés empêchant le démon de sortir. Naruto ne s'apercevrait même pas que la créature était en lui. Un dernier hurlement. Puis plus rien. Un silence de mort.

Et Naruto allongé là, des inscriptions sur son ventre disparaissant peu à peu. Naruto allongé et inconscient, la marque du pêché d'orgueil de l'Impératrice s'effaçant de son ventre pour que le garçon vive dans l'illusion qu'elle n'existait pas.

Ce petit garçon blond et inconscient, ce fut la dernière chose que vit Minato avant de mourir.

Le calme était revenu. Mais ce n'était pas bon signe. Simplement la preuve que parmi tous ces cadavres démembrés dont le sang couvrait le sol de marbre et imbibait les tapis, pas un seul n'était encore en vie. Le clan Uchiha était mort. Presque. Itachi vivait. Mais plus que d'une demie vie. Il était là, à genoux, à l'endroit même où il s'était laissé tomber sur le sol quand Kushina avait extrait le démon. Il sourirait, regardant dans le vide, les yeux dilatés. Oui, il restait Itachi.

Seulement Itachi? Non. Elle avait oublié un détail. Et ce « détail » venait de pousser la porte. Elle le vit entrer. Elle vit l'horreur se peindre sur son visage. L'horreur et l'incompréhension. Elle le vit tourner la tête vers son grand frère à genoux au milieu des cadavres, les mains pleines de sang et toujours ce sourire fou sur les lèvres. Puis il vit Naruto, et il sembla paniquer encore plus. Il le secoua, hurlant son nom dans le silence pesant, hurlant encore et encore.

_Il est en vie Sasuke, calme toi.

Tsunade se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé seulement après avoir fini sa phrase. Les hurlements de Sasuke avaient agit comme un électrochoc pour elle, et elle tenta de se ressaisir, pesant, évaluant rapidement la situation. Naruto était évanoui et avait un démon enfermé en lui, Jiraya et Kakashi restaient autour d'Itachi, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas prêt de sortir de sa léthargie, et Sasuke, tenant le petit blond dans ses bras, semblait complètement perdu, presque déplacé, là, agenouillé entre les cadavres des parents de Naruto et de son défunt clan.

Il fallait agir. Tsunade envoya un premier coup vers Orochimaru. Son bras droit saignait abondamment mais elle s'efforça de l'ignorer. Elle devait prendre les choses en main car elle devait sauver ceux qui restaient. Il fallait le retenir le temps qu'ils s'échappent. Naruto était l'avenir. Esquivant un coup de son conseillé, visiblement très énervé d'être passé à côté du démon, elle hurla à l'intention de Jiraya et de Kakashi :

_Jiraya, Kakashi, prenez Naruto et Sasuke et partez!

_Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu as perdu l'esprit?

_Jiraya, écoute-moi sans discuter pour une fois. Je le retiens. Fuyez, cachez-vous quelque part. Et quand Naruto sera prêt à utiliser la puissance que ses parents lui ont offerte, aidez-le à reprendre le Palais. Dépêchez-vous, PARTEZ!

Jiraya et Kakashi hésitèrent. Puis, alors que Tsunade évitait difficilement une pluie de coups, ils attrapèrent chacun un des enfants et quittèrent la pièce en courant. Jiraya portait Naruto dans ses bras tandis que son compagnon entrainait de force Sasuke, traversant les couloirs vides à toute allure. La dernière chose qu'ils virent fut Tsunade qui tombait à terre et Orochimaru qui hurlait un ordre pour qu'on les arrête et qu'on récupère Naruto. Plusieurs fois ils croisèrent une patrouille de la garde royale qui tenta de les arrêter. Fuyant pour ne pas perdre de temps, pour ne rien risquer, pour que plus aucune vie ne soit prise, il coururent jusqu'à une des sorties du château. Les portes n'étaient plus gardées et ils sortirent aisément. Orochimaru n'avait sans doute pas imaginé qu'il resterait quelqu'un de vivant pour fuir le Palais.

Ils coururent, encore et encore, jusqu'à la nuit tombée et encore après, jusqu'à l'épuisement, sans repos. Ils s'abritèrent quelques heures puis repartirent. Continuant pendant des jours et des jours encore. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques jours dans un tout petit village pour reprendre des forces. Puis ils repartirent. Une vie d'errance nécessaire. Ils devaient disparaître, pour qu'Orochimaru ne remette pas la main sur le démon. Pour que grandisse l'espoir. Pour que grandisse la force. Et pour que la prophétie s'accomplisse.

« Et il viendra, possédé par le Démon. Et par la violence et le sang, il sauvera le monde ».

Naruto était maintenant le démon. Il détruira tout, et sauvera le monde.


	2. Cauchemar

Voici le chapitre 2 retravaillé. Bonne lecture !

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps maintenant, et pourtant, dans un petit village perdu au cœur de la forêt, chaque maison était éclairée de multiples lanternes en papier tandis que sur la place - un simple espace dégagé au centre des habitations - planté bien droit devant un feu, redoublant de gestes théâtraux, un vieillard déclamait une histoire, son ombre pareille à un monstre dansant au rythme des mouvements des flammes. Le conte était connu de tous, mais encore bien souvent réclamé tant par les ivrognes que par les mères de familles et leurs enfants. L'histoire de la déchéance du Palais et de l'Impératrice.

« L'orgueil de l'Impératrice était si grand, si démesuré, qu'il suffit d'un mot de son vil conseiller pour que celle-ci ordonne qu'on accède à sa folle requête sur le champ. Et c'est ainsi que le Démon fut lâché sur la terre, tuant et détruisant, n'écoutant que sa soif de sang, comme l'animal enragé qu'il était. »

Sasuke avait su dès le départ que s'arrêter ici était une très mauvaise idée, mais Naruto n'avait rien voulu entendre, comme d'habitude. Ce garçon était têtu comme une mule. Quand ils étaient arrivés, marchant dans la poussière de la rue principale, les habitants étaient en train d'accrocher les lanternes qui éclairaient maintenant la nuit, attirant autour d'elles une véritable colonie de moucherons et de moustiques en tout genre, atrocement abondant à cette époque de l'année où la chaleur est insupportable le jour et gênante la nuit. Naruto, d'un naturel sociable, leur avait tout naturellement demandé ce qu'ils faisaient et à quoi tout ça allait servir. Et ainsi, il avait apprit qu'un conteur était dans le village et qu'il allait raconter toutes sortes de récits durant la soirée. Il n'en fallait pas plus au blond qui avait commencé à supplier ses deux compagnons de rester. Kakashi s'en fichait, comme à son habitude. Il allait simplement rester à l'auberge et lire un de ses livres bizarres dont il gardait jalousement le contenu. Et Sasuke n'avait pas réussi à lui résister. Il s'était donc retrouvé debout derrière un Naruto aux yeux grands ouvert, ressemblant à un enfant ouvrant un cadeau, pendant que son ami attendait avec patience, les bras croisés et ne cherchant pas à cacher qu'il s'ennuyait déjà affreusement.

« Le sang coula à flot recouvrant les sols et les murs d'un rouge écarlate et dans le ciel, les nuages prirent la couleur de la mort. Des tête tombèrent, et des membres arrachés jonchaient un sol caché par des monceaux de cadavres. Le conseiller de l'Impératrice tenta de stopper la folle souveraine, l'empêchant par là d'aggraver le mal qu'elle avait causé mais... »

_On s'en va.

Sasuke soupira, se pinçant l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. « Il était temps », pensa-t-il, las depuis un moment des bavardages sans intérêt du vieux conteur et peut désireux de se remémorer ce moment peu agréable de son existence. Il avait essayé de prévenir le blond que cette histoire ferait forcément partie du programme, mais Naruto ne l'avait pas laissé placer un mot. « Je suis sur qu'il y aura plein d'histoires passionnantes! » avait-il assuré. Et voilà où ils en étaient. Naruto avait la mine sombre, et Sasuke ne valait pas mieux. La voix grave et profonde du conteur résonnait encore lorsqu'ils quittèrent le feu pour s'enfoncer dans les ruelles à la recherche de leur auberge. Tout cela était encore un sujet très sensible pour tous les deux, et ça le resterait probablement toujours. Le brun en avait entendu assez pour se remémorer cette maudite journée où il avait vu, du haut de ses onze ans, son clan être décimé, les corps décapités et le sang s'écoulant sur le sol. Et surtout, Itachi, à genoux au milieu de ce massacre, ce sourire accroché aux lèvres qu'il revoyait sans cesse dans ses cauchemars et du sang dégoulinant le long de ses bras. Pas son sang. Celui des siens, de tous les membres du clan qu'il avait tué de ses mains. Naruto avait de la chance car si lui aussi n'aimait pas se remémorer tout cela, il ne gardait aucun souvenir de l'Accident. Absolument aucun. Grand bien lui en fasse. Il avait certes perdu ses parents, sûrement tués par Itachi eux aussi, ainsi que tout ce qu'il avait, mais lui n'avait pas eu à regarder leurs corps en morceaux.

_Tu veux aller faire un tour avant de rentrer? Interrogea le brun. Il savait que son ami était affecté par cette histoire, et il avait besoin de se changer un peu les idées. Il marchèrent donc en silence dans les ruelles mal éclairées que la clarté des lampions n'atteignait pas sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé. Sasuke suivit Naruto lorsque celui-ci s'engagea sous le couvert des arbres, se repérant au son des clapotis de l'eau venant d'une petite rivière coulant non loin de là, et qu'ils avaient repéré en arrivant. Le blond s'agenouilla sur la rive et passa sa main dans l'eau fraîche, regardant fixement l'onde se propager autour de ses doigts, les cercles se heurtant et se brisant au fil de ses mouvements. Le silence régnait, seulement troublé par quelques grillons et par le bourdonnement de la colonie de moustiques qui semblait avoir élu domicile tout autour de ce maudit village.

_Un jour, je rendrai à Tsunade ce qui lui revient de droit, énonça Naruto. Il me le paiera. C'est sa faute si mes parents sont morts, si toi et moi nous sommes seuls. C'est lui qui a poussé Tsunade à faire ça. Elle n'avait pas le choix, la guerre était à nos portes, et tout le monde la juge responsable. C'est injuste.

_Ne te tourmente plus avec ça. Je t'ai fais une promesse, et je la tiendrai. Tu dois juste être patient. Juste encore un peu. Jiraya a dit trois ans. La date approche.

Une promesse. Un poids supplémentaire ajouté à celui de son serment. Il s'en souvenait encore parfaitement, même après les sept ans écoulés. Naruto venait en une seule journée de perdre ses parents, son droit au trône, ainsi que la seule maison et la seule famille qu'il avait connu jusque-là, et ce par la faute d'un seul homme. Il avait pleuré dans ses bras. Pleuré sa rage, pleuré sa tristesse, sa haine et son désespoir. Puis, une fois calmé, il avait juré. Juré qu'il deviendrait fort et qu'il combattrait Orochimaru et cette organisation pour ramener la paix dans le pays. Juré qu'il rendrait sa place, son trône à Tsunade. Et c'est tout naturellement que Sasuke aussi avait juré.

OOO

_Il faisait nuit. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps exactement tant ils avaient courut pour s'éloigner le plus possible du Palais. Ils étaient pourchassés mais ils étaient humains et avaient besoin d'un peu de repos. Kakashi avait appelé un démon mineur, un chien bizarre avec un bandeau sur la tête, et il l'avait envoyé en arrière pour dénicher d'éventuels ennemis tapis dans l'ombre. Jiraya avait posé Naruto par terre. Celui-ci se réveillait à peine, et il ne se souvenait de rien. D'absolument rien. Alors Jiraya lui avait tout raconté, d'une voix neutre, sans la moindre émotion, absolument tout, pour qu'il sache, le laissant face à la terrible et froide réalité, pour qu'il sache qui était responsable de tout cela et vers qui tourner sa haine et sa soif de vengeance. Et là, il avait juré qu'il la sauverait et qu'il récupérerait le trône pour elle. Et Sasuke aussi avait juré. Il s'était mit à genoux, semblant faire revivre une scène bien connue des deux enfants. Il avait juré du haut de ses onze ans, comme il l'avait fait autrefois lors de ses cinq ans. « Je jure de t'aider à accomplir ta vengeance aussi longtemps que je vivrais. Car tu es tout et je ne suis rien. Ma vie et mon sang avant que tu ne sois blessé. » Naruto avait été étonné, ouvrant de grands yeux aux coins desquels perlaient des larmes. Puis était lui aussi tombé à genoux, se serrant contre le brun, remerciement silencieux pour son geste. Un double serment les liaient. Sasuke l'aiderait, quoi qu'il en coûte._

_OOO_

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient silencieux, se remémorant tous deux le jour de cette promesse qui les liaient l'un à l'autre aussi sûrement que des chaînes. Ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés depuis le premier jour. Jamais. D'aussi loin que Naruto se souvienne, Sasuke se trouvait toujours quelque part, là, derrière lui, veillant à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Sasuke était un élément inébranlable de sa vie, il en avait toujours fait partie et y serait toujours, et le blond lui en était infiniment reconnaissant. Il existait quelque chose de fort entre eux et rien ne pouvait détruire cela.

Naruto quitta l'eau en mouvement de la rivière pour se tourner vers Sasuke, ses deux yeux azurs le fixant avec intensité.

_Sas'ke?

_Hun?

_Merci d'être là depuis tout ce temps.

Sasuke rougit face à ces paroles auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas. Naruto n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un qui exprimait ce genre de choses à haute voix. Braillard et toujours surexcité, enthousiaste à propos de tout et n'importe quoi, il se montrait en revanche timide lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentiments. Surtout à propos de ses sentiments envers le brun. Ainsi, Sasuke l'avait un jour fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, lui rappelant qu'il avait juré sur sa vie d'être là pour lui alors que Naruto tentait de lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas obliger de le suivre s'il avait d'autres choses à faire. Depuis, Naruto évitait le sujet de leur relation, lui signifiant simplement qu'ils étaient amis. Les meilleurs amis. Toutes les autres choses entre-eux restaient en suspens, silencieuses et jamais expliquées à haute voix. Ils étaient liés, ils le savaient, tout simplement et ils n'avaient nul besoin de chercher à s'expliquer ces choses-là plus en détail.

_C'est normal, crétin, faut bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi, répondit le brun. En plus, tu sais pas te tenir et t'as l'air d'attirer les emmerdes.

_Connard. Quand je serai sur le trône, je te ferais transférer aux cuisines et tu récureras des marmites jusqu'à ce que tes mains tombent en lambeaux.

_Oui ta majesté. En attendant, si on rentr...

Sasuke ne put finir sa phrase. Il se jeta sur Naruto et le plaqua vivement à terre pour éviter une lame recourbée qui fendit l'air juste au-dessus de leurs têtes et frôla la joue du blond, y creusant une entaille qui se mit à saigner, et les fit chuter dans le cours d'eau, heureusement peu profond. Il maintînt Naruto à terre, agenouillé dans le lit de la rivière, pour le mettre hors d'atteinte de leur agresseur inconnu. Le blond protesta, affirmant qu'il pouvait se battre et se défendre seul, puis pesta contre lui même, se traita de débile pour avoir oublié son épée à l'auberge dans les sacs. Le temps qu'il finisse de s'auto-insulter, Sasuke était déjà en position d'attaque.

_Naruto, recule. Tout de suite

Le ton de Sasuke était froid et sans pitié, il vibrait de colère. On avait voulut attenter à la vie du blond, on l'avait blessé et il ne le pardonnait pas. La colère montait en lui, vive et puissante.

_ Personne ne le touchera. Je vais te tuer, espèce de sous-merde.

Les pensées de Sasuke n'étaient que haine et colère. C'est en tremblant de rage qu'il se prépara à faire face à son adversaire.

Naruto ne connaissait que trop bien la position dans laquelle se trouvait son ami. Son bras gauche tendu, la main gantée d'une mitaine de cuir, l'autre bras replié dans son dos, rabattant sur le coté la cape de tissu qu'il ne quittait jamais, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose glissé dans sa ceinture. Il en sorti un rouleau qui dépassait à peine de sa main et en fit sauter le scellé du bout du pouce. Les parties visibles de sa main gauche et son avant-bras se couvrirent de symboles ardents, rouges et lumineux, et le rouleau disparut dans un nuage de fumée. À sa place se trouvait maintenant un bâton d'un noir profond plus grand que le brun d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètre et surmonté d'une demi lune en argent brillant artistiquement gravée de symboles étranges. Un bâton de mage. De mage du feu. Sasuke jaugea ses adversaires du regard. Celui qui avait attaqué Naruto était maintenant accompagné de trois autres. Un sourire cruel et carnassier apparut au coin de sa bouche.

_Katon.

L'air crépita et, venues de nulle part, les flammes s'abattirent. Le bâton semblait vomir des feux infernaux qui entouraient les hommes, hurlant de douleur sous le supplice. Certains tentèrent de fuir. Ils n'y parvinrent pas. Une répugnante odeur de chair brûlée se répandit dans l'air, et quand les flammes de Sasuke s'éteignirent, seuls les corps calcinés et les moustiques brûlés tombant vers le sols éclairaient la nuit.

L'Uchiha se détourna de la scène sans le moindre signe de gêne à la vue des corps humains en combustion et tandis une main à Naruto pour l'aider à se relever.

_Et ben dis donc, t'y es pas allé de main morte...

_On doit partir. On rentre à l'auberge prendre nos affaire et chercher Kakashi puis on s'en va. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas les seuls.

Le blond ne pensa même pas à protester. C'était comme ça que ça se passait, tout simplement. Ils se cachaient, et quand on les trouvaient, ils se débarrassaient de leurs ennemis et fuyaient. Fuir. Naruto détestait ça, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Pas tant que Jiraya n'avait pas fini ce qu'il était parti faire. Quand il reviendrait, il cesserait de fuir, et enfin il ne serait plus la proie. Il attaquerait comme un chasseur, et il attendait cela avec impatience, passant mentalement en revue tout ce qu'il ferait subir à celui qui avait fait de sa vie un tel enfer.

C'est sur ces réflexions qu'il suivit Sasuke jusqu'à l'auberge.

L'auberge. Un bâtiment miteux infesté de bestioles dont les deux garçons ne voulaient pas vraiment connaître l'identité. Un bâtiment plein à craquer, rempli de réfugiés cherchant à s'éloigner le plus possible de la capitale. Car c'était là-bas que la situation était la plus difficile. Depuis que Orochimaru, « sa majesté l'Empereur » avait fait emprisonner Tsunade et avait prit sa place, plus rien n'allait. Les impôts ne cessaient d'augmenter, écrasant le peuple sous les taxes, et le moindre petit crime était sévèrement punit, les peines allant de l'emprisonnement à la pure et simple pendaison. Un voleur avait la main droite coupée s'il était attrapé ou dénoncé. Puis on lui enlevait la gauche s'il continuait. La troisième fois, il était pendu sans plus de cérémonies. Une personne qui était entendue disant du mal de l'Empereur faisait un séjour en prison pour quelques paroles, et se retrouvait au bout d'une corde s'il semblait proférait la moindre menace contre sa Majesté. Les rassemblements comportant plus de dix personnes étaient interdits sur la voie publique et les tavernes étaient souvent surveillées. Ce n'était pas un empereur mais plutôt un tyran qui exploitait la population jusqu'à l'os, puisant tant que c'était possible dans les maigres ressources du peuple. C'était un miracle que l'aubergiste, un homme tellement gras qu'il avait du mal à avancer et portant un tablier orné de taches de graisses et aux cheveux sales, ait pu leur fournir une chambre. Une seule pour trois, évidemment. Et pour un prix absolument exorbitant.

Quand ils passèrent la porte branlante, se demandant comment elle pouvait encore tenir sur ses gonds, Kakashi était déjà vautré sur l'unique lit de la pièce. Il ouvrit son seul œil visible, l'autre étant caché sous un bandeau, à leur entrée puis le referma tranquillement.

_C'était bien?

_Pas le temps. Prépare tes affaires, on s'en va.

_Hein? Pourquoi? Demanda l'homme, surpris par tant de hâte.

_À ton avis? On vient de se faire attaquer. Des hommes de l'Organisation. Ou d'Orochimaru. Ou les deux, je pense toujours qu'ils sont de mèche. On se casse d'ici en vitesse.

Et ce fut la frénésie. Kakashi rangea le livre qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et attrapa son sac, resté posé contre le lit. Ils ne défaisaient jamais leurs affaires dans le cas où, comme ce soir, ils devaient partir dans la précipitation. Ils n'avaient que peu d'effets personnels de toute façon. Quelques habits de rechange qui ne prenaient qu'un minimum de place grâce aux parchemins de stockage comme ceux que Sasuke utilisait pour transporter son arme. Des objets très pratiques ces parchemins. Ainsi, en moins de deux minutes ils étaient prêts à s'en aller et ils ne seraient nullement ralentis par le poids de leurs bagages. Kakashi laissa un peu d'argent sur le comptoir. Pas la totalité de la somme demandée par l'aubergiste bedonnant, mais juste ce que l'homme masqué avait jugé suffisant pour payer les deux heures durant lesquelles ils avaient occupé la chambre délabrée. Devant le haussement de sourcil de Sasuke, il s'expliqua d'une voix calme, mais rapide.

_Ça lui suffira. Je lui donne déjà plus du double de ce que coûte une chambre dans une auberge aussi miteuse que celle-là, leur expliqua Kakashi en haussant les épaule pour expliquer son geste. Il devrait déjà s'estimer heureux que je lui donne autant simplement pour quelques heures à être assis sur un lit infesté de puces. Je suis absolument certain que je n'étais pas son seul occupant.

_Nous discuterons de ça plus tard. Il faut partir et vite.

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Quelques minutes après ils étaient déjà hors du village et les lumières des lampions n'étaient plus que des vagues points à peine discernables entre le feuillage touffu des arbres. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun autres gêneurs, au grand soulagement de Sasuke qui scrutait les arbres, s'attendant visiblement à voir surgir d'entre-eux une armée entière prête à les tuer. Naruto avait émis l'idée qu'ils auraient très bien pu passer la nuit à l'auberge mais Sasuke l'avait fait taire sans plus de cérémonies, lui expliquant avec irritation qu'il préférait dormir roulé en boule sous un buisson plutôt que de prendre le moindre risque de le voir se faire attaquer en pleine nuit et de mourir d'une manière aussi « débile que tu peux l'être quand tu décides de devenir têtu et borné, abruti ». Le blond, visiblement vexé et désireux de se plaindre auprès de quelqu'un, ralenti la marche pour laisser Kakashi prendre de l'avance et se retrouver seul avec Sasuke. Parler avec lui l'aidait toujours, même si c'était souvent lui la cause de ses bouderies. Ils se lançaient souvent des piques, et s'ils se chamaillaient plus que de raison. Sasuke était quelqu'un de fort, au caractère inébranlable. Il savait toujours quoi faire et quand, où aller... Il était sûr de lui en toutes circonstances. C'était aussi ça qui faisait qu'il était énervant, hautain et fier, et ça avait le don d'énerver le blond. Mais l'Uchiha était comme ça, froid et calme, et ça, personne n'y pouvait rien. Naruto supposait que c'était l'Accident qui l'avait changé. Après tout, Sasuke avait vécu une expérience traumatisante alors que lui même n'en gardait pas le moindre souvenir, et il avait été obligé de s'endurcir pour faire face et protéger Naruto. Faire face pour ne pas sombrer.

Naruto rumina ses pensées un moment puis se rappela qu'il s'était rapproché de son ami pour se plaindre de leurs conditions de vie impossibles et éventuellement pour réclamer une nuit ailleurs que sur un sol plein de bosses et de racines d'arbres. Car une fuite pour échapper au tyran qui s'était emparé du trône n'était, après tout, pas une raison pour oublier si facilement qu'il avait envie d'un lit et de se remplir l'estomac convenablement dans un restaurant de nouilles.

_ Sas'ke, j'en ai marre. Ça fait des semaines qu'on dort dehors et qu'on mange mal et froid. Ce village est le premier qu'on traverse depuis une éternité. J'ai envie d'un lit Sasuke...

_Je préfère te voir mal dormir et être en vie plutôt que confortablement installé dans un lit et mort. C'était dangereux de rester, tu le sais très bien, alors arrête de m'emmerder et ferme la.

_Une nuit n'aurait rien changé, insista le blond, prenant une mine boudeuse et un air penaud.

_Peut-être que si. Je refuse de t'exposer au danger.

_Tu me couves beaucoup trop Sas'ke.

_Peut-être. Mais j'ai promis de t'aider et de veiller sur toi. Alors cesse un peu de discuter et marche, ça me facilitera la vie. On s'arrêtera dans une heure ou deux pour que môssieur pose son auguste derrière sur le sol plein de bosses.

Sasuke entendit Naruto marmonner quelque chose du genre « crétin trop protecteur » mais n'y fit pas attention. Le blond avait accéléré le pas, c'était le principal. L'Uchiha savait qu'il en faisait parfois un peu trop, mais c'était, selon lui, parfaitement justifié. Le blond était trop bavard pour son bien, trop surexcité aussi, et il attirait les situations fâcheuses avec une navrante régularité. Il avait besoin d'être surveillé, c'était pour son bien. Et puis Naruto était son ami. Et il se devait d'être présent pour lui quand c'était nécessaire, que le blond soit d'accord ou pas.

Ils continuèrent à avancer entre les arbres à une allure soutenue jusqu'à ce que Kakashi juge raisonnable la distance qu'ils avaient mit entre eux et le village. Alors seulement ils s'installèrent pour dormir un peu, à même le sol, couché à l'abri de buissons touffus, Sasuke s'installa tout naturellement pour prendre le premier tour de garde.

Il avait insisté pour être le premier à veiller. Il ne restait que quelques heures à passer dans le noir. On était en été et le soleil se levait tôt. Il regarda d'un œil morne Kakashi qui s'allongeait à même le sol, la tête calée contre une racine sortant de terre. Naruto quant à lui se roula en boule à quelques mètres de là, certainement à l'endroit où il avait trouvé le moins d'inégalités, de bosses et de cailloux.

Le temps passa. La respiration de Kakashi se fit plus discrète, inversement proportionnel à celle de Naruto qui se mit à ronfler joyeusement. « Bonjour la discrétion et la furtivité », pensa Sasuke, qui fixa son attention sur le blond vautré, un bras étalé et l'autre rabattu sur le ventre, la bouche ouverte et la bave coulant sur le menton. Il ne put retenir le léger sourire qui fit se relever le soin supérieur de ses lèvres. Naruto était désespérant, mais c'est ça qui le rendait attachant. Il attirait sans effort la sympathie de tout le monde et paraissait toujours heureux et très ouvert malgré les coups durs qui lui avaient été imposés par la vie. Il avait su garder sa joie de vivre alors que lui ne faisait que se renfermer un peu plus chaque jour. Naruto était la seule personne qui arrivait à passer les barrières qu'il avait érigé avec soin autour de lui.

OOO

Sasuke somnolait quand Kakashi posa une main sur son épaule, lui signifiant que c'était à son tour de prendre un peu de repos. Sasuk se retint de se dégager de la large main de son compagnon. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche et il s'employait le plus souvent à rester aussi loin que possible de toute personne autre que Naruto. C'était différent pour le blond. Il était son seul lien, la seule personne qu'il lui restait, et il était habitué à lui courir après depuis son enfance, à le prendre dans ses bras quand il se faisait mal. Le massacre de sa famille avait anéanti toute chance de le voir nouer des liens avec d'autre personnes que le blond, et ça lui allait très bien. Du moment que Naruto était là, aucune autre personne ne comptait. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que de sa présence.

Le brun s'approcha doucement de l'endroit où Naruto dormait, toujours dans la même position, et toujours en ronflant, bien que plus silencieusement. Sasuke n'hésita pas, s'allongeant à côté de Naruto, les recouvrant tout deux de sa cape. Il faisait ça dès qu'il le pouvait. Car si le contact des autres le gênait, il avait besoin de celui de son ami. Un étrange besoin, différerant de celui qui le poussait à prendre Naruto dans ses bras quand il se blessait étant enfant, et auquel il se refusait à penser. L'Uchiha se coucha sur le côté, un bras replié sous sa tête et l'autre passé par dessus Naruto. Ainsi, il était sûr et certain que rien n'arriverait au blond.

Son devoir le hantait, c'était presque obsessionnel. Et comme à chaque fois, il préférait en revenir à la même conclusion, celle qui régissait toute sa vie. « J'ai promis. C'est mon devoir envers lui. »

Sasuke vérifia que le parchemin contenant son bâton était bien à portée de main puis il enfuit sa tête dans la profonde capuche de sa cape. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le sommeil, bercé par la respiration régulière du blond et par la sécurité d'une conclusion simple et logique. Son serment. Et cette amitié si profonde. Rien de plus.

OOO

_Une grande pièce, immense, au plafond tellement haut... Des cris, et du sang... Il courrait, courrait de toutes ses forces pour échapper à « Lui ». « Lui » dont il ne connaissait que la silhouette. « Lui » qui voulait le submerger, le faire disparaître complètement pour prendre le pouvoir. « Il » voulait l'attaquer, le frapper, le déchiqueter en petits morceaux pour le dévorer, manger sa chair et boire son sang. « Il » le lui chuchotait d'une petite voix teintée d'envie, une petite voix qui voulait grandir, grossir et s'amplifier jusqu'à devenir un cri, un hurlement qui l'engloutirait. « Il » le lui répétait sans cesses. « Tuer. Manger. Te dévorer. Libre. Un jour. Tuer. Sang. Mort »_

_Le couloir immense touchait à sa fin. De la lumière tout au bout. Un espoir aussitôt brisé. Car dans la lumière se découpe une ombre. Une ombre animale, féline. Une ombre prête à bondir pour le dévorer et neuf queues battant violemment l'air. _

Naruto s'éveilla en sursaut, le dos trempé de sueur. La tête encore pleine de son cauchemar, il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, se demandant d'où l'ombre allait surgir pour lui arracher les membres un à un. Ce fut la voix de Sasuke qui le ramena à la réalité ainsi qu'une main l'attirant à lui, suivie de deux bras puissants l'entourant doucement.

_Naruto, calme-toi. Encore un cauchemar?

_Hein...? Que? Oh... oui. Toujours le même à quelques détails près.

_Tu devrais aller te passer de l'eau sur le visage. On va prendre un petit déjeuner et on ira s'entraîner un moment, ça te changera les idées. On a un peu de temps avant que Kakashi revienne. Il est parti en éclaireur il y a une bonne demi heure.

_Hum. OK.

Naruto était encore secoué par ce mauvais rêve et il apprécia le réconfort apporté par la proximité de Sasuke. Le brun le protégeait, et le sentir là, contre lui, l'aider à oublier peu à peu ce rêve horrible. Ce rêve... Il le faisait depuis sa fuite du Palais, mais depuis quelques mois, il devenait de plus en plus présent, le hantant presque chaque nuit, le laissant haletant et couvert de sueur.

C'est en voulant se dégager de sous la cape pour se lever que Naruto réalisa enfin que, encore une fois, son ami était venu dormir juste à coté de lui quand son tour de garde s'était terminé. La première fois que Sasuke avait agit comme ça après une attaque surprise en pleine nuit, le blond avait protesté. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être gardé d'aussi près, et il estimait avoir le droit de dormir tranquille. Mais Sasuke n'avait absolument rien voulu savoir et avait superbement ignoré les protestations de Naruto. C'était comme ça et il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Le brun était borné. Presque autant que lui.

Naruto savait à quel point Sasuke détestait ces attaque surprises. C'était pour lui un constant rappel de son devoir, de la menace qui était toujours à leurs trousses. Et de son impuissance. Car si jusqu'à maintenant il avait toujours réussi à éviter le pire, il n'était pas invincible, pas infaillible, et la coupure sur la joue de Naruto faite la veille en était la preuve. Une blessure superficielle, mais une blessure quand même. Le blond passa un doigt le long de l'estafilade pour en jauger la taille. C'est ainsi que Sasuke aussi la remarqua. Naruto soupira. Il savait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre. Et il savait aussi parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas la moindre chance de protester.

_Viens, je vais soigner ça, on a pas eu le temps de s'en occuper hier soir. Il faut désinfecter et mettre un pansement.

_Pas la peine, ça guérira tout seul. Je cicatrise vite.

_Naruto s'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à t'en mettre un de force, ça ne ferait que nous faire perdre du temps à tous les deux.

_Tu es un tortionnaire Sasuke.

_Fermes-là et assied-toi.

_T'es chiant.

_Merci, toi aussi.

Sasuke farfouilla dans son sac et en sorti une trousse de premier secours. Humidifiant un linge avec l'eau contenue dans sa gourde il s'appliqua à nettoyer la plaie avec des gestes lents et précis. Naruto grimaça quand le désinfectant remplaça l'eau, se plaignant pour la forme du douloureux fourmillement se propageant le long de la plaie. Enfin, un pansement fut placé sur la joue du blond.

Sasuke jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son travail, s'assurant que tout allait bien, faisant glisser ses longs doigts froids sur la peau bronzée de son ami. Il avait toujours été fasciné par cette peau hâlée, si belle comparée à la teinte désespérément blanche de la sienne. Les doigts s'attardèrent peut être un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, glissant jusqu'à la mâchoire de Naruto qui avait les yeux un peu perdus dans le vague. La peau douce et fraîche de Sasuke sur la sienne le troublait, et il avait toujours apprécié son contact d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Quand il était petit et qu'il s'écorchait un genou, les mains de Sasuke étaient pour lui un remède miraculeux.

_Merci, bredouilla Naruto, troublé.

_C'est rien. Viens, on va manger.

_J'arrive

Les deux garçons avalèrent un petit déjeuné frugal – les réserves baissaient, ils auraient à s'arrêter quelque part pour acheter des provisions – puis ils se mirent en quête d'un endroit dégagé, prévenant Kakashi qui revenait de sa patrouille de reconnaissance qu'ils allaient s'entraîner un peu pour se détendre.

Ils tombèrent sur une clairière de petite taille, offrant juste l'espace nécessaire à leur activité. Sasuke décrocha sa cape et l'accrocha à une branche basse. La tunique noire moulante à manches mi-longues qu'il portait mettait en valeur sa fine musculature et ses bottes hautes donnaient l'impression d'à peine toucher le sol tant sa démarche était féline. Naruto lui, chemise large comme à son habitude, était un peu plus petit mais plus massif et plus large d'épaules. Il avait un corps qui transpirait littéralement la puissance à force de manier la lourde épée qui venait de remplacer le parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa main quelques secondes auparavant.

Le brun se rappelait encore parfaitement le jour où Naruto avait décidé qu'il voulait celle-là et pas une autre. C'était presque un an après leur fuite du palais. Naruto allait avoir 10 ans. Voyant que Sasuke piétinait dans sa maîtrise du Feu, Jiraya et Kakashi les avaient accompagnés chez un armurier. Sasuke avait besoin d'un bâton pour canaliser sa puissance et réussir à augmenter sa maîtrise. Et pendant qu'il le choisissait sa future arme, Naruto avait parcouru la boutique, regardant les lames avec ses grands yeux bleu. Il avait regardé, longtemps, puis il avait eu le coup de foudre. Une épée à la garde simple et à la lame particulièrement imposante. Il l'avait littéralement adorée. Et il avait fait un caprice. Un très, très gros caprice. Jiraya avait dit non. Kakashi aussi. Il s'était donc naturellement rabattu sur la seule personne restante, la seule qu'il pouvait avoir une chance de faire flancher. Sasuke. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Naruto le regardait, avec ses yeux si bleu et un visage si triste... Il avait craqué et avait prit l'épée. Ainsi, Naruto avait traîné derrière lui une arme presque plus grosse que lui et qu'il arrivait à peine à soulever. C'est Jiraya qui, trouvant que le sillon tracé dans le sol par la lame permettait de remonter un peu trop facilement à eux, lui offrit un de ces parchemins dans lequel il s'empressa de placer fièrement l'arme, traçant les sceaux avec son sang comme le lui avait montré son grand-père d'adoption.

Naruto avait mit du temps pour y arriver, mais il maniait aujourd'hui parfaitement cette arme et les heures d'entraînement lui avaient donné ce corps puissant qu'il possédait maintenant. Le blond se mit en garde, les deux mains sur le manche de l'épée, la lame en avant. Sasuke tenait son bâton comme un bâton de combat. Il n'utilisait jamais la magie lors de ces affrontements de peur de blesser le blond. Naruto savait se protéger, et il était fort, mais il se refusait à courir le moindre petit risque. Ce fut Naruto qui attaqua en premier. Il savait que Sasuke ne ferait pas le premier pas.

Le brun esquiva souplement le premier coup d'épée et para le deuxième en plaçant son bâton en travers de la lame, le choc entre les deux métaux emplissant de bruit la clairière. La lourde épée aurait pu paraître comme un handicap gênant vu le poids qu'elle semblait peser, mais Naruto la soulevait comme s'il s'agissait d'un bout de bois mort. Le blond, tendant ses muscles à l'extrême, pivota tenta d'atteindre Sasuke sur le côté mais celui-ci roula sur le sol poussiéreux pour esquiver et faucha au passage les jambes de Naruto qui tomba lourdement à terre, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Il eu juste le temps de dévier le coup de Sasuke avant de se relever d'un coup de bassin.

Les coups s'échangèrent pendant un long moment, les chocs du métal contre le métal se faisant entendre sans interruption. Ce fut finalement Naruto qui mit en défaite son adversaire quand il le mit à terre à son tour, sa lame s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres seulement de la gorge pâle du brun. Sasuke écarta la lame d'un geste nonchalant, comme si elle n'était qu'un insecte à la présence indésirable, et un petit sourire sarcastique apparut au coin de ses lèvres.

_J'étais pas en forme aujourd'hui.

_J'avais oublié que môssieur était mauvais perdant.

_ Tu peux parler, crétin, depuis que tu es petit je dois faire semblant de perdre dès que je joue avec toi sinon tu fonds en larmes.

_Bien sûr. Tu ne veux seulement pas avouer que tu as trouvé quelqu'un de supérieur à toi, le taquina Naruto avec un sourire rayonnant, appuyé sur son épée plantée dans le sol.

_Ta gueule. On devrait aller se laver et se changer. On est couverts de sueur.

En effet, le blond ruisselait de transpiration, son front et son torse nu luisant sous les rayons d'un soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. Il avait ôté sa chemise trempée de sueur en plein combat, narguant Sasuke en cessant de se préoccuper de lui, lui signifiant par là que lui et son bâton n'étaient nullement une source d'inquiétude pour lui. C'est donc sans aucun remord que Sasuke, profitant que Naruto passe le vêtement par dessus sa tête, avait asséné un coup de bâton sur les côtes de son ami. Naruto, appréciant assez peu, s'était vengé peu après en faisant chuter le brun qui s'était étalé fort peu gracieusement sur le sol avant de se prendre un léger coup du plat de la lame de Naruto.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la rivière tout en continuant à se provoquer, se bousculant doucement et s'insultant comme ils avaient prit l'habitude de le faire, Naruto soutenant que Sasuke n'acceptait pas de s'être fait battre et Sasuke assurant que sa défaite était totalement volontaire de sa part. Une fois devant le cours d'eau Naruto ôta sans la moindre gêne son short troué et ses chaussures, se retrouvant en sous-vêtements et ne portant plus que le collier bleu offert par Tsunade quand il était petit. Il se plongea dans le cours d'eau et entreprit de se débarbouiller et de laver ses habits sales. Voyant que Sasuke ne le rejoignait pas, il leva les yeux vers lui. Celui-ci était encore sur la rive, toujours habillé, et il fixait Naruto le rouge aux joues.

_Ben quoi? Tu viens pas?

Non, Sasuke ne venait pas. Mais le choc qu'il venait de recevoir, lui, était bien venu. Et ce choc consistait à voir Naruto accroupit dans l'eau, torse nu, en plein soleil, les gouttes d'eau dégoulinant doucement sur sa peau bronzée. Et Sasuke l'avait trouvé... non, il ne voulait pas le dire. Pas même en pensée. C'était mal. Il ne devait plus penser à ces choses étranges et pas très saines qui s'amusaient à se glisser dans son esprit ces derniers temps. Il ne savait pas d'où elles venaient et ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir. Naruto était son ami, il devait le protéger. Rien d'autre. Il repoussa ces choses gênantes dans un coin de son crâne, un coin très très éloigné, il l'espérait, et s'appliqua à les oublier pendant qu'il retirait sa tunique, son pantalon et ses bottes montantes pour rejoindre Naruto dans l'eau, beaucoup trop fraîche à son goût malgré la température extérieure déjà caniculaire.

_Et bien Sasuke, on aurait aimé une baignoire chauffée peut-être?

_Ta gueule. Lave ta chemise puante et fous-moi la paix.

_Elle est est pas plus puante que la tienne. Et puis la mienne est plus belle.

_Elle est orange!

_Justement. C'est ça le problème. Je ne comprend pas ta passion pour cette couleur immonde.

_Le orange est une très belle couleur, et tu devrais en porter plus souvent, ça te changerait du noir. Et ça te donnerait peut-être le sourire.

_La ferme.

_La ferme toi même, connard.

Un instant de silence passa entre les deux garçon alors qu'ils frottaient énergiquement leurs vêtements souillés par la crasse due tant à l'entraînement qu'aux heures passées sur les routes. Sasuke regardait de temps en temps Naruto du coin de l'œil et il s'aperçut rapidement que quelque chose tracassait son ami. Il le connaissait par cœur et savait parfaitement ce que voulaient dire cet air contrarié et cette incapacité à arrêter de gigoter pendant plus de deux secondes. Sasuke attendit. Quand Naruto avait quelque chose à dire, et bien il le disait. Il n'aurait sûrement pas à attendre bien longtemps. Et en effet, quelques minutes seulement s'étaient écoulées quand Naruto se lança enfin.

_Sas'ke?

_Hum?

_Tu crois qu'on y arrivera un jour? Je veux dire... ça fait des années qu'on fuit et qu'on se cache. Je me demande si on parviendra vraiment un jour à renverser ce fichu Palais et l'imposteur qui gouverne, bien à l'abri à l'intérieur.

_Ce n'est pas ton genre de douter.

_Je sais, mais ça fait sept ans qu'on est sur les routes et presque trois ans que Jiraya est parti. Je me demande simplement quand est ce que nous serons enfin en mesure d'agir.

_Fais confiance à Jiraya. On ne devrait pas tarder à recevoir un message de lui. Il en envoie un tout les mois. Il a l'air assez nonchalant comme ça, mais il sait ce qu'il fait. Il nous trouvera des alliés qui combattrons à nos côtés. Et nous te rendrons ce qui t'appartient.

_Je ne sais même pas si je suis devenu assez fort.

_Tu l'es déjà. Tu l'es peut-être même plus que moi.

_À l'épée. Mais une lame n'est rien face à de la magie. Et encore moins devant une invocation. J'aimerais avoir autre chose que cette épée pour me défendre, je voudrais pouvoir compter sur quelque chose de plus puissant.

_Ne te préoccupe pas inutilement. Et tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça. La force que tu mets dans cette épée, c'est la tienne. Ta propre puissance. Et elle a considérablement augmenté depuis le début de ton entraînement. Je me rappelle encore de l'époque où tu n'arrivais même pas à la soulever de terre.

_Tu as peut-être raison... Mais ça n'empêche pas que je n'en peux plus d'attendre. Je veux arracher de mes mains la tête d'Orochimaru.

_Avant de penser à ça, il faudra déjà réussir à pénétrer dans le Palais.

_Jiraya trouvera les troupes nécessaires. Dès que nous serons assez nombreux, nous lancerons une attaque massive. Orochimaru ne pourra rien contre nous.

_Je l'espère.

Le reste de leur lessive improvisée se déroula en silence, chacun frottant ses habits sales avec énergie, les rinçant dans l'eau claire qui s'écoulait doucement. Naruto n'avait plus ouvert la bouche et Sasuke voyait bien que le blond était tracassé. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Tout dépendait de Jiraya maintenant. Il était parti voilà trois ans dans le but de coordonner les actions des différents groupes de rebelles et d'opposants au pouvoir. De ce qu'ils en savaient, le vieil homme parcourrait le pays, contactant les groupes qu'il pouvait trouver pour en faire des alliés. Dans son dernier message, Jiraya sous-entendait qu'il était sur une importante négociation, se mettant dans la poche des personnes qui pourraient enfin faire pencher la balance. Un simple sous-entendu. Sasuke avait comprit depuis longtemps que l'homme se refusait à donner de faux espoirs à Naruto. Et peut-être aussi à lui-même, car il faisait tout cela pour l'héritier, mais aussi et surtout pour Tsunade, sa compagne, celle qui avait su l'arracher à sa solitude. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il tenait beaucoup à elle. Et il n'aurait jamais laissé entendre que les choses allaient peut-être enfin évoluer si ça n'en valait pas la peine. Trouver des gens acceptant de les aider n'était pas simple. Beaucoup se contentaient d'une ou deux attaques de patrouilles, et encore, seulement quand le faire sans danger était possible. Ceux souhaitant vraiment s'engager ouvertement dans la bataille étaient trop peu nombreux aux yeux de Sasuke. Bien trop peu nombreux.

Rejoignant le camp, les deux garçons disposèrent leur habits dégoulinant d'eau sur des branches basses pour les faire sécher et enfilèrent des vêtements propres. Naruto, fidèle à lui-même, enfila une tunique noire et un pantacourt orange. Il s'appliqua ensuite à lacer les chaussures souples montant jusqu'aux chevilles qu'il portait habituellement. Un « tsss » réprobateur de la part de Sasuke l'accompagna lorsqu'il enfila le pantacourt.

_Quoi?

_Encore cette couleur immonde?

_Je t'emmerde Sasuke.

Sasuke le traita à son tour de crétin tout en fixant l'attache de sa cape en tissu par dessus une tunique à manches courtes tout aussi noire que celle qui séchait maintenant sur une branche et un pantalon kaki enfoncé dans ses bottes au niveau de la mi-mollet.

_Je comprends pas comment vous pouvez vous battre par une chaleur pareille, leur lança Kakashi de derrière son livre.

_Tu le saurais si tu te joignais à nous plus souvent au lieu de lire ces livres bizarres.

_Je vous écraserais. Je préfère vous épargner cette honte.

_Bien sûr, on te croit.

_Vous faites bien, bande de gamins. Et puis, franchement, c'était pas le moment de faire une lessive. On part.

_Hein? Où ça?

_Si vous n'étiez pas parti vous agiter inutilement sous cette chaleur atroce, vous auriez attendu pour laver tout ça.

_De quoi tu parles Kakashi?

_Un démon mineur est arrivé. Un crapaud de Jiraya. Il apporte des nouvelles.


	3. Proximité

Bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre 3 revu et corrigé.

Dans le coin de forêt où Naruto, Sasuke et Kakashi avaient décidé de s'installer pour passer la nuit après leur fuite précipitée du village, l'agitation régnait sous les grands arbres centenaires qui faisaient régner sur les sous-bois une agréable fraîcheur. La source de cette effervescence était une chose qu'ils attendaient depuis longtemps, tellement longtemps que le blond n'y croyait plus. Et cette chose, c'était un crapaud. Mais pas n'importe lequel, non, loin de là. Pas un quelconque batracien stupide venu croasser et répandre son mucus un peu partout. Ce crapaud était l'un des démons mineurs personnels de l'Ermite Jiraya.

Depuis que leurs routes s'étaient séparées voilà maintenant 3 ans, le vieil homme utilisait ces démons mineurs pour leur transmettre régulièrement des messages afin de les tenir un minimum informés de l'avancée de ses activités. Quand il avait jugé Naruto assez grand pour pouvoir se débrouiller sans lui, il était parti seul. Parti pour unifier la rébellion, car il ne vivait plus que pour une chose : détruire l'Imposteur et anéantir de ses mains l'être infâme qui se tenait avec contentement sur le trône de Tsunade, sa compagne, qui, selon les rumeurs, croupissait depuis toutes ces années quelque part dans une des prisons du sous-sol du Palais. Orochimaru devait payer pour ses crimes, et pour cela, ils avaient besoin d'alliés. Et, si on en croyait le message que Kakashi faisait tourner entre ses mains, l'air pensif, il avait enfin une piste intéressante. Beaucoup plus intéressante que les groupes de dix ou quinze personnes qu'il parvenait à convaincre de l'aider et à enrôler au détour de ses voyages. Ce message-ci était autrement plus important. Si important que Naruto hurlait consciencieusement sur Kakashi, lui demandant pourquoi il n'était pas venu les chercher tout de suite pour les prévenir.

_Mais bon sang, Kakashi! Tu aurais dû venir nous le dire immédiatement! On doit se mettre en route!

_Ne hurles pas Naruto, ça ne sert à rien, tenta Sasuke pour calmer son ami. Tu le connais non?

_Oui mais je pensais que pour une fois il aurait trouvé la force de lâcher son abruti de livre et de venir nous chercher!

_Pourquoi faire? Vous alliez revenir de toute façon, expliqua l'ancien capitaine de la garde. Et vous aviez l'air si enthousiastes à l'idée de vous taper dessus, je ne voulais pas vous ôter cette joie. Et puis de toute façon même si on était partis dès l'arrivée du crapaud, on ne pourrait pas arriver dans la journée.

_Arriver où? Interrogea le blond.

_Au point de rendez-vous bien sûr.

Naruto tiqua, et, prenant une profonde inspiration, dit d'une voix faible à son compagnon :

_Sasuke, retiens-moi où je lui colle mon poing dans la figure...

_Calme-toi? Tu sais bien qu'il est irrécupérable.

_Kakashi, où se situe ce fichu point de rendez vous? Et on a rendez-vous avec qui? Pour quoi faire?

_À au moins trois jours de marche d'ici, expliqua Kakashi. Jiraya dit que quelqu'un nous attendra là-bas. Et ce « quelqu'un » nous mènera à un endroit sûr. Nous recevrons des informations supplémentaires là-bas pour retrouver ce cher Jiraya.

_ Le message ne dit rien d'autre? Aucune précision?interrogea Sasuke, soucieux d'obtenir toutes les informations.

_Rien. Seulement l'endroit où aller. Et un « Faites-vite ». C'est tout.

Après cet échange, Naruto et Sasuke étaient partis préparer leurs affaires afin d'être prêts à lever le camp. Kakashi, lui, s'était levé, lentement, l'air de rien. Il leur avait lancé un nonchalant « Je vais remplir ma gourde » et s'était éloigné vers le petit court d'eau qui s'écoulait non loin de leur camp.

OOO

Une fois seul, il quitta cet air ennuyé et endormi qu'on pouvait voir fixé en permanence au peu de son visage exposé à la vue sous son masque, son bandeau et sa chevelure étrangement grise avant l'heure. Il avait maintenant un air sérieux et inquiet. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses traits tirés. Un de ses poings était serré, crispé au point que ses jointures devenaient blanche. Serré autour d'un bout de papier froissé recouvert d'une écriture cursive. Le message de Jiraya. Il contenait bien des indications sur le point de rendez-vous. Pas beaucoup plus de choses. Seulement quelques lignes destinées à lui seul et qu'il valait mieux cacher à ses deux compagnons pour l'instant. Un mot lourd de conséquences.

_Le moment approche. La vérité du Démon va éclater. « Il » peut nous aider. J'ai entendu qu'« Il » en est un aussi. Ils se comprendront, j'en suis sûr. Naruto à cette faculté d'attirer l'amour des gens. J'espère simplement qu'il est prêt à entendre ça. Je l'espère vraiment. Tout dépend de lui. D'eux. Il aura besoin de soutient. _

Kakashi relut le mot encore une fois, bien qu'il le connaisse déjà par coeur. Il savait que Naruto devrait être mis au courant un jour ou l'autre. Au courant du geste de ses parents. Au courant de ce qu'avait été ce jour. Ils auraient besoin de cette force, c'est elle qui ferait pencher la balance, pas les quelques groupes rebelles enrôlés par Jiraya, même s'ils avaient leur importance. Mais il aurait aimé attendre encore un peu. Et puis, Naruto n'était pas le seul concerné par cette vérité. Sasuke aussi. Il n'était arrivé qu'après le massacre, après l'Accident. Il ne restait que peu de personne à savoir ce qu'il était advenu du Démon, et il préfèrerait que ça reste ainsi, mais la vérité devrait bien surgir tôt ou tard.

La vérité sur ce massacre. Sur la mort des siens. Et sur Itachi.

L'ancien capitaine de la garde posa un dernier regard sur le bout de papier froissé, puis il le déchira consciencieusement en petits morceaux, les jetant un à un dans la rivière où il furent immédiatement emportés par le courant. Des moments plus que difficiles les attendaient, et ce qui l'embêtait le plus, c'est qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas le choix. Plus maintenant.

Kakashi soupira alors qu'il tirait une feuille vierge et de quoi écrire du fond d'une pochette fixée autour de sa cuisse. Il y griffonna rapidement un mot en réponse.

_Message reçu. Nous nous mettons en route. Trois jours de marche environ. J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, tu vas enclencher quelque chose que ni toi ni moi ne pourrons contrôler. On ne pourra plus reculer une fois qu'il saura. Qu'ils sauront. Les deux en seront affectés, tu l'as dis toi-même. Nous verrons bien._

L'homme ne signa pas le mot. Jiraya saurait de qui il venait. Et si jamais le mot était intercepté, celui qui le lirait n'y verrait rien de compréhensible. Ainsi faisaient-ils depuis le départ de Jiraya. Kakashi roula le papier, y plaça un scellé, puis, faisant passer la lettre dans sa main gauche, il porta son pouce droit à sa bouche. Se mordant avec force, il vérifia qu'un peu de sang coulait bien sur sa peau. Le rouleau de papier changea à nouveau de place et se retrouva entre ses lèvres tandis que sa main gauche empoignait son avant-bras droit. La peau du soldat se couvrit de symboles noirs, antiques écritures fourmillant sur sa chair, cherchant à la recouvrir. Puis elles recouvrirent le sol en un sceau circulaire comportant quelques ramifications.

_Invocation.

Le sceau brilla. Et dans un nuage de fumée, le démon mineur de Kakashi apparut. Il n'avait jamais voulu expliquer à Jiraya où et comment il avait obtenu le contrôle de ses Démons, tout comme il refusait d'expliquer pourquoi un de ses yeux demeurait caché en permanence ou pourquoi il portait un masque. Il avait droit à ses petits secrets après tout. Kakashi leva la tête vers son familier. Il avait la forme d'un chien. Un chien au crane orné d'un bandeau. Il lui tendit la lettre.

_Pakkun, apportes ça à Jiraya. Suis la procédure habituelle. Et repars dès que tu lui a remis la lettre, ce n'est pas le moment de courir des risques.

_Bien.

Et dans un « plop » sonore et un nuage de fumée, le démon disparut. Kakashi se releva et, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la petite rivière qui s'écoulait doucement, il prit le chemin du camp, affichant de nouveau sur son visage cet air ennuyé qu'il portait inlassablement depuis tout ce temps.

OOO

Il faisait chaud. Extrêmement chaud. Et Naruto en avait déjà assez de marcher. Ils avaient quitté le couvert accueillant des arbres ainsi que la relative fraicheur qu'ils pouvaient apporter depuis au moins deux heures déjà, et la route de terre sèche n'offrait pas le moindre réconfort. De la poussière se soulevait à chacun de leurs pas, recouvrant sournoisement leurs habits, se nichant dans le moindre recoin qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Pour la énième fois, Naruto soupira. Il en avait assez de cette vie et de cette chaleur insoutenable, de cet été caniculaire qui sévissait dans la région où ils se trouvaient... Il aurait aimé partir un peu plus au nord, quelque part où l'été était synonyme d'autre chose que de canicule, mais un des démons mineurs de Kakashi envoyé en éclaireur avait montré des mouvements de troupes dans cette direction. C'est pourquoi ils avaient décidé de partir au sud. Le blond se demandait s'il n'aurait pas préféré affronter les troupes d'Orochimaru plutôt que de marcher une seconde de plus sous ce soleil de plomb et au milieu de toute cette poussière. Naruto regarda le paysage d'un air désolé.

Une plaine immense faite de poussière s'étendait sous ses yeux. Rien que de la poussière et des montagnes, hautes et sinistres, recouvertes d'arbres presque tous rabougris par la sécheresse. Des montagnes immenses et visiblement peu accueillantes dont ils suivaient la courbe comme pour en faire le tour. Tout en ruminant contre les conditions climatiques, Naruto pestait intérieurement contre Jiraya. Celui qui était devenu son grand-père n'était qu'un... qu'un... un abruti! Il envoyait un message tous les mois, pas plus, et ses indications étaient toujours plus vagues les unes que les autres.

Kakashi disait qu'il ne pouvait pas donner trop d'informations au cas où le messager serait intercepté. Naruto lui accordait certes qu'il fallait être prudent, mais il détestait de plus en plus ces mots de trois ou quatre lignes alors qu'il savait que Jiraya avait assez de choses à dire pour remplir au moins trois pages pour chaque message envoyé. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait au final que très peu de choses sur ce que faisait vraiment Jiraya. Le blond était au courant qu'un certain nombre de groupes armés étaient prêts à se joindre à leur lutte, pratiquant déjà de leur côté quelques coups d'éclats visant à affaiblir l'Empereur, ainsi que quelques autres personnes éparpillées un peu partout, mais au final, il n'avait aucune idée du nombre total de personnes qui les aideraient. Aucun chiffre précis, que des approximations tellement floues qu'il était impossible de se faire une idée claire de la situation.

Et Naruto avait peur. Peur que ces sept années à fuir et à s'entrainer pour devenir plus fort n'aient finalement servit à rien. Pourtant, il gardait un espoir. Un espoir un peu puéril, il le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire. Cet espoir, c'était Sasuke. L'Uchiha lui avait fait une promesse. La promesse qu'il l'aiderait à se venger. Et si Sasuke l'avait promis, il tiendrait parole, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Naruto avait une confiance aveugle en Sas'ke. Comment faire autrement? Le brun avait été à ses côtés tout au long de sa vie, jusqu'à aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait, il avait toujours été là, arrangeant les problèmes causés par le petit garçon blond, et personne n'avait jamais autant compté pour lui que le brun.

Et c'est le-dit brun qui tira Naruto de ses pensées :

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu penses tellement fort que je t'entends râler d'ici.

_Vas te faire foutre Sasuke.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore? T'as faim? Soif? Mal aux pieds? Les trois à la fois?

_J'en ai marre. On ne sait même pas ce qu'on va trouver quand on sera arrivés. J'en ai marre des messages flous sans aucune précisions.

_Il faut être patient. Cette fois-ci est peut-être la bonne. Jiraya-sama ne nous a jamais donné de rendez-vous nulle part. En trois ans nous ne l'avons jamais revu. C'est bon signe non? Le rassura Sasuke.

_Mouais... N'empêche que j'en ai marre.

_Je comprends. Mais on ne peut qu'attendre. Trois jours de marche c'est rien. On avisera une fois qu'on sera là-bas.

Trois jours de marche, en effet, ce n'était pas grand chose, Naruto en convenait. Ils avaient déjà marché sur de plus longues distances et pendant beaucoup plus longtemps. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait passé sa vie à marcher depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Palais en catastrophe. Mais il avait commencé à changer d'avis concernant le « pas grand chose » de leur excursion quand le terrain était devenu subitement moins plat et qu'il avait comprit que les montagnes qu'ils avaient longés dans cette plaine aride n'allaient pas être contournées mais traversées. « C'est le chemin le plus rapide » avait assuré Kakashi lorsqu'ils s'étaient engagés sur un sentier étroit, sûrement emprunté par des trappeurs ou des chasseurs durant les saisons à gibier. Naruto se sentait de plus en plus excédé. Après la poussière, ils se trouvaient maintenant entourés d'arbres rabougris, de cailloux et d'un chemin pentu. Qui montait, la pente, pas qui descendait. Ça aurait été trop facile sinon. C'est en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme que Naruto s'engagea sur le chemin raide qui les emmènerait au cœur de la montagne, trainant les pieds, les épaules basses et la mine triste.

Un peu après midi, Kakashi leur fit faire une pause le temps de manger. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant et pas un nuage ne venait le voiler. Pas un oiseau non plus. Naruto était sûr que même eux avaient trop chaud pour sortir de leur nid. La chaleur, quand à elle, était toujours aussi insoutenable, et le blond avait ôté sa tunique dès qu'ils avaient stoppé la marche pour s'asseoir à même le sol pendant que Kakashi sortait des provisions de son sac à dos.

_Naruto, remets ça, tu vas attraper un coup de soleil. Tu trouves pas que t'es assez bronzé comme ça?

_Lâche-moi un peu Sasuke. Je n'ai jamais attrapé le moindre coup de soleil de ma vie. Arrêtes de me couver deux minutes. Et occupe-toi de ta propre peau. Je suis sûr que si tu sortais de sous ta cape tu finirais carbonisé, se moqua Naruto

_Pourquoi tu crois que je ne l'enlève pas?répliqua le brun.

_Je me disais aussi... Bon, Kakashi, active! J'ai faim!

_Tu vas devoir faire avec ce qu'il reste. On a presque plus de provisions et on n'a pas eu le temps d'en acheter au village. Il n'y a plus que du pain, du fromage et un peu de viande séchée. Peut-être qu'on pourra attraper un peu de gibier quelque part. Il doit bien y avoir des animaux cachés dans les arbres ou sous les buissons.

_Tu es un vrai sauvage parfois Kakashi.

_C'est à toi de voir si tu préfères crever de faim pendant quelques jour Sasuke. Et avant que j'oublie, surveilles bien Naruto, il ne sait pas se tenir à table et je suis persuadé qu'il a plusieurs estomacs. Si on ne le retient pas il va tout dévorer en un clin d'œil et on se retrouvera sans vivres.

Et c'est sous un concert de protestations du blond que Kakashi distribua à chacun sa part de nourriture.

L'après-midi était bien avancé, et le petit groupe de trois avançait toujours. Mais il rencontrait quelques difficultés. Un vent léger s'était levé, ravissant tout d'abord Naruto qui espérait un peu de fraicheur. Il déchanta très vite quand il sentit l'air chaud glisser sur lui. La légère brise était très vite devenue un véritable vent, charriant avec lui la poussière soulevée dans la plaine, les obligeant à avancer en plissant les yeux.

Naruto avait drapé une écharpe en tissus autour de sa tête tandis que le brun tenait son visage profondément enfoui dans sa cape, qu'il maintenait d'une main pour éviter qu'elle ne s'envole. Kakashi, lui, avait baissé le bandeau qui cachait un de ses yeux afin de protéger l'autre. Le vent en lui-même n'était pas très puissant, mais la poussière était un véritable problème. Ils avançaient donc tant bien que mal, ralentissant la cadence.

Un peu avant que le soleil ne commence à décliner, Kakashi était une nouvelle fois parti en éclaireur. Il y avait beaucoup de brigands dans les montagnes et il craignait que quelqu'un ne profite des conditions météorologiques néfastes et de la nuit qui approchait pour leur tendre une embuscade. C'était son rôle d'être leur éclaireur, et il lui avait été attribué par la force des choses. En effet, il était agile et savait se dissimuler de la vue des autres. Il se déplaçait aussi extrêmement silencieusement. Il avait donc été tout naturellement désigné. Surtout après avoir vu que Jiraya était aussi discret qu'une baleine et que Naruto tenait de toute évidence de lui malgré l'absence de liens de sang. Et de toute façon, la seule fois où Naruto était parti en éclaireur, Sasuke était finalement parti le chercher une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ne supportant pas de l'avoir laisser aller seul au devant des ennuis. Le brun avait aussi essayé de partir devant, et il s'était montré aussi bon que Kakashi, mais il avait fait demi-tour assez rapidement pour les mêmes raisons qu'il était allé chercher Naruto. Il savait que le blond était un aimant à problèmes, et il ne voulait pas prendre de risques.

Ainsi Kakashi s'était éloigné, leur assurant qu'il reviendrait à temps pour chercher un abri convenable. Une tempête s'annonçait de toute évidence, ils le sentaient, bien que dans le ciel ne soient présents que quelques nuages d'un gris foncé, et elle se préparait à déverser sur eux des trombes d'eau, relâchant cette tension qui semblait être présente dans l'air. Ils devaient donc se trouver un refuge. Il n'était en effet pas question pour eux de continuer leur chemin dans ces conditions qui, bien qu'encore peu gênantes, se dégraderaient sûrement à une vitesse folle. Ils l'avaient déjà fait quand des hommes de main d'Orochimaru leur courraient après, marchant sous la pluie comme sous la neige, mais s'ils pouvaient faire l'économie de ce genre de choses, ils ne s'en privaient pas. Car même si Naruto se plaignait de ne pas dormir assez souvent dans un lit, il y avait une limite à leur inconfort.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux jeunes hommes commençaient à vraiment s'inquiéter. Le ciel se couvrait dangereusement et ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe. D'énormes nuages d'un noir de suie s'amoncelaient maintenant juste au-dessus de leurs têtes et la chaleur devenait lourde et de plus en plus pesante et oppressante au fur et à mesure que le soleil déclinait, se tentant d'un rouge vif. L'orage menaçait et le vent gagnait en puissance. Il arrivait. Un orage qui balaierait tout sur son passage une fois qu'il éclaterait.

_Je le sens mal... Grogna Naruto en regardant le ciel d'un air maussade, se protégeant les yeux de la main.

_Moi aussi. C'est pas une petite averse qui se prépare, rajouta Sasuke.

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'un premier éclair zébra le ciel dans un flash de lumière. Presque aussitôt, le tonnerre gronda, résonnant autour d'eux comme une sombre annonce de ce qui les attendait. Quelques minutes plus tard, un second éclair déchira les nuages toujours plus noirs. Le soleil avait maintenant complètement disparut et la lumière avait rapidement baissé. Seuls les éclairs permettaient de voir le paysage par intermittence, toujours suivis par un coup de tonnerre retentissant dans la montagne. Les éclairs. Et le tonnerre. Puis très vite les premières gouttes de pluie. Et le vent. Ce vent hurlant qui soufflait de plus en plus fort, les assourdissant, les empêchant d'avancer, faisant ployer les arbres de toute sa force, imposant sa domination à la montagne imperturbable.

Sasuke avait passé une main dans le dos de Naruto, l'obligeant à avancer, l'aidant à lutter contre le vent, tentant de le recouvrir de sa cape pour le protéger de la pluie. Effort inutile. Le tissu battait dans le dos de Sasuke, refusant d'être maintenu en place, le puissant souffle le faisant voler en tout sens. Ils étaient tout deux trempés jusqu'aux os. La pluie ne faiblissait pas et gagnait au contraire en puissance, les gouttes d'eau s'écrasant au sol avec violence au rythme des coups de tonnerre. La nature se déchaînait et son hurlement strident, ses grondements de bête sauvage emplissaient tout.

_Il faut qu'on trouve un abri, hurla Sasuke à l'attention de Naruto, couvrant ainsi le bruit du vent de sa voix grave, sinon, on ne s'en sortira pas!

Le brun jetait des regards dans toutes les directions, espérant voir Kakashi. Naruto était sûr que l'homme avait trouvé un endroit où s'abriter, mais il s'inquiétait. La tempête était d'une rare violence, provoquée par cette tension, cette chaleur insoutenable.

Un éclair illumina la montagne. Puis un autre. Ils avançaient toujours. Encore un éclair. Le tonnerre assourdissant. Et un rideau de pluie impénétrable. Les arbres presque couchés. Toujours le tonnerre, s'enchainant avec les éclairs. Puis, dans un énième flash lumineux, Naruto la vit. Au début il avait cru que c'était simplement une ombre, une ombre aussi noire que la nuit sur la pierre de l'avancée rocheuse de la montagne. Une grotte. Un abri. Il tira Sasuke par le bras, attendant l'éclair suivant pour lui montrer sa découverte. Elle n'était pas facile à voir, simple fissure sans la paroi rocheuse. Pas facile à voir, et pas très grande, mais elle suffirait. Oui, elle suffirait amplement. N'importe quoi suffirait pour échapper à toute cette eau vomie par les énormes nuages noirs.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la fissure. Et ce fut le calme. Le calme au milieu de ce déchaînement des éléments. Le vent hurlait toujours et la pluie s'abattait sur le sol avec la même violence, mais ils n'étaient plus ballotés au milieu de ce chaos. Ils étaient à l'abri, simple spectateur de cet instant de dévastation. Essoufflés, leurs épaules montant et descendant, suivant le rythme saccadé de leurs respirations, les deux garçons, complètement trempés, fixèrent un moment la scène qui se jouait devant eux, tous deux silencieux. Puis Naruto éternua. Et Sasuke réagit.

_Déshabille-toi.

_Hein?

_J'ai dis, déshabille-toi.

_Pardon? T'as pété un câble à cause de la pluie Sas'ke?

_Naruto, à poil. Tu vas attraper froid sinon avec ces habits dégoulinant de flotte. Je vais faire un feu. On doit faire sécher nos vêtements.

_Ceux de ce matin doivent être secs non?

_Ils étaient dans les sacs. Et vu que les sacs sont aussi trempés que nous, je doute qu'il nous reste quelque chose de sec à nous mettre.

_Roh, c'est la merde, se plaignit le blond. Et puis, je m'inquiète pour Kakashi.

_Il est grand, il a dû trouver un abri. On le retrouvera demain matin. Allez, passe-moi tes habits.

Une fois que Naruto eut enlevé l'essentiel, Sasuke fit un tas des habits mouillés qu'ils portaient, y ajoutant ceux qui se trouvaient auparavant dans leurs sacs et, levant sa main gantée et approchant l'autre de l'endroit qui serait le foyer, il prononça le même mot que la veille lorsqu'il avait fait brûler sans le moindre petit remord les corps de ces hommes qui avaient voulut lui prendre Naruto.

_Katon.

Sa main gauche brilla, bien que moins intensément que lorsqu'il avait déversé ces torrents de feu sur ses ennemis, et de sa droite surgit un jet de flamme parfaitement maîtrisé qui se plaça au centre de la grotte. Les flammes commencèrent à danser, faisant danser leurs ombres sur la paroi de la grotte, et cela malgré l'absence de bois. Le feu de Sasuke était issus de sa magie. Il brûlait partout, brûlait n'importe quoi. Sasuke disposa leur linge autour du feu, étalé sur quelques gros rochers trouvés au fond de la grotte et ils s'installèrent, tous deux seulement vêtus de leurs sous-vêtements.

La chaleur monta très vite dans la grotte. Le feu brûlant dans l'espace réduit de la grotte s'ajoutait à la chaleur étouffante de l'extérieur, bien que celle-ci fut un peu atténuée par l'orage et la pluie, et leur donnait l'impression de se trouver dans une étuve. Ils transpiraient tous deux à grosses gouttes et se retrouvaient presque aussi trempés que lorsqu'ils étaient là, dehors, sous la pluie.

_Super, on était mouillés, maintenant on est mouillés ET sales.

_Il faut bien que nos vêtements sèchent. On a plus rien à se mettre.

_Je sais. Mais on crève de chaud. Et j'ai jamais autant transpiré de ma vie. Et puis je crois que j'ai attrapé un rhume à cause ce cette foutue pluie.

_Arrêtes de te plaindre deux minutes. C'est pas un rhume qui aura raison de toi.

_On sait jamais...

_Ferme-là Naruto. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bruyant.

Et Naruto la ferma. Mais seulement pour se concentrer sur quelque chose qui semblait le troubler intensément. Quelque chose qui l'embêtait, et qui lui picotait le nez, donnant l'impression de vouloir voulait rester là pour l'embêter. Le blond entrouvrit la bouche et plissa le nez, attirant l'attention du brun.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore?

_Je... je crois que je vais.. étern Aaa AAAAa AAAA! AaaAHHAHTCHAAAA!

_C'est fou ce que tu es sexy et délicat quand tu éternues.

_Merci, je trouve aussi, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Sasuke se pinça l'arrête du nez et secoua la tête. Il trouvait parfois son ami désespérant. Mais il le faisait rire, et il tenait à lui. Naruto était son ami. Le seul ami qu'il ait jamais eu. Il aimait le taquiner, lui lancer ces insultes amicales qu'ils avaient l'habitude de se renvoyer mutuellement. Sasuke n'aimait juste pas montrer ses sentiments. Il se fermait à quiconque voulait l'approcher. Seul Naruto parvenait à passer outre sa carapace. Ou presque.

Sasuke regarda dédaigneusement le blond pendant que celui-ci se mouchait, marmonnant pour lui-même, se plaignant de tomber malade maintenant alors qu'ils avaient encore au moins deux jours de marche devant eux. Naruto essuya son nez, éternua à nouveau, se remoucha, se faisant un devoir d'ignorer les moqueries de Sasuke concernant sa façon de se moucher aussi peu attirante que sa façon d'éternuer. Après une énième pique, le brun comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. Naruto réclamait vengeance, et une lueur de malice qu'il connaissait bien s'était allumée dans ses yeux. Il allait en chier, il le sentait.

_Sas'ke?

_Quoi...?

_Je suis maladeuuuuuuuuu!

_C'est terrible. Qu'allons-nous faire?

_Tu dois me soigner Sas'ke.

_Pardon?

_Oui, soigne-moi comme quand j'étais petit! Fais-moi un bisou! Sur le nez! Ajouta Naruto avec un énorme sourire.

Oui, Naruto s'emmerdait dans cette grotte, et il avait décidé qu'embêter Sasuke était une merveilleuse méthode pour se distraire. Il n'avait donc pas hésité.

Il se rappelait très bien des « bisous magiques » de Sasuke quand il était petit. Quand il se faisait mal, Sasuke le soignait, puis, lorsqu'il avait placé le pansement sur la plaie du petit blond, il y déposait un léger baiser, un air extrêmement sérieux affiché sur son visage d'enfant. Et Naruto était persuadé qu'il avait déjà beaucoup moins mal une fois le rituel du bisou accomplit. Il avait donc prit l'habitude d'en réclamer dès qu'il se faisait le moindre petit bobo. Mais Sasuke avait brusquement arrêté de lui en faire quand Naruto avait eu environ 10 ou 11 ans. Ne comprenant pas le brusque refus de son ami, il avait interrogé Jiraya. Celui-ci lui avait expliqué que Sasuke devenait grand et traversait une période compliquée, et qu'il ne fallait plus l'embêter avec ça. Naruto n'avait jamais vraiment bien compris ces explications mais il les avaient acceptées, tout simplement, ne voulant pas mettre le brun dans l'embarras ou dans il ne savait quoi d'autre. Et Sasuke avait parut en être soulagé. En effet, lors de sa treizième année, Sasuke avait découvert qu'embrasser quelqu'un pouvait lui plaire, être agréable, et ne plus être une simple manière de calmer un gosse braillard et surexcité. Et que ça lui plaisait un peu trop pour que ça soit normal. Surtout quand la personne qu'il embrassait, bien que ça soit sur le genou, le front ou la joue, était un autre garçon. Celui sur qui il devait veiller.

Sasuke se sortit difficilement de ses souvenirs, et quand il revint à la réalité, il trouva Naruto qui contournait le feu, tout sourire, et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Quand il fut à moins d'un mètre, Sasuke sentit les muscles du blond se tendre. Et, comme il s'en doutait, il lui bondit dessus dans un grand éclat de rire. Car oui, Naruto s'amusait beaucoup de la situation, et il trouvait hilarant de voir Sasuke se débattre et lui crier dessus pour qu'il le laisse tranquille. Naruto ne l'écoutait pas le moins du monde. Luttant d'abord, le brun finit par demander grâce, espérant faire cesser ces enfantillages. Mais Naruto n'était pas encore assez divertit. Enjambant Sasuke qui était à demi allongé, en appui sur ses coudes, il approcha son visage du sien, laissant le bout de leurs nez à quelques millimètres seulement l'un de l'autre. Puis le bout de ce nez bronzé vint se frotter aux lèvres de l'Uchiha.

_Allez Sas'ke... ais un peu pitié. Je suis souffrant.

_Enlèves ton nez de là.

_T'es méchant Sas'ke.

_Je sais.

_Tu dois te faire pardonner.

Et le pardon de Naruto consistait en peu de choses. Il se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur le pauvre brun qui ne put pas lutter et qui se retrouva avec le corps de son ami collé au sien, les bras de Naruto autour de son cou et la joue bronzée posée contre la sienne.

Rougissant, Sasuke repoussa le blond en arrière, pestant contre lui, et il plaça une main sur sa bouche et détourna la tête, gêné par cette proximité qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Cette peau sur la sienne, ce corps collé au sien, et les mains posées sur son corps. Mais le plus grand choc vînt d'autre chose. D'un autre endroit. Un endroit sensible, situé plus bas. Un contact cruellement dur. Un gémissement non contrôlé devant cette sensation inconnu pour le blond, et un rougissement encore plus intense colorant les joues pâles de Sasuke.

C'était trop pour lui. Trop à la fois. Trop pour que ça soit supportable. Car toutes ces choses qu'il enfouissait dans un coin de son esprit lui revenaient en pleine figure.

Pour Naruto aussi c'était trop. Mais lui, il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la température était encore montée d'un cran, pourquoi il rougissait autant que Sasuke, pourquoi son ventre semblait faire des bonds. Et pourquoi le contact avait été si bon, pourquoi heurter cet endroit « là » à celui de Sasuke lui faisait... tout ça. Stupéfié, incapable autant l'un que l'autre de bouger un muscle, ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Complètement choqués, aucun des deux ne semblait réussir à se dire qu'éviter de prolonger le contact de leurs peaux serait une bonne idée. Sasuke y pensait. Sincèrement. Mais il n'arrivait pas à convaincre son cerveau de réagir.

Naruto, lui, était juste loin de tout. Loin dans l'incompréhension. Oui, il n'y comprenait rien. Mais c'était agréable. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi proche physiquement de Sasuke. Très longtemps. Une fois dans l'adolescence, le brun s'était empressé de placer des barrières entre eux. Là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait bien. Simplement bien. Et il ne se posait pas de questions. C'était normal d'être bien avec Sasuke non? Apparemment non. Car celui-ci sembla revenir de loin. D'aussi loin que lui. Et il réalisa.

_Naruto, descends.

_Heu... oui.. oui, je descends. Pardon...je...

_Nos affaires sont sèches. On devrait se rhabiller. Et dormir. Je vais éteindre le feu.

_Ou... oui, tu as raison.

Enfilant en silence leurs affaires, ils s'allongèrent chacun de leur côté, se souhaitant rapidement bonne nuit et se tournant volontairement le dos. Les respirations ralentirent. Mais, là, dans le noir de cette grotte les abritant de la pluie déjà moins violente, les rougissements ne disparurent pas. Les deux garçons, les joues en feu, attendaient en vain que vienne le sommeil. Le brun comme le blond ne comprenaient pas. Ou ne voulaient pas comprendre.

À nouveau, Sasuke se voilà la face. Il refusait d'accepter cela. Il ne le voulait pas. Ce n'était pas sain. Pas avec lui. Mais paradoxalement, il était atrocement conscient qu'il ne pourrait faire de place dans sa vie à personne d'autre. Ils étaient tout deux trop étroitement liés. Ils parcourraient les routes ensemble depuis sept ans. Ils avaient grandit ensemble, ne se lâchant pas d'un centimètre. Sasuke avait voué sa vie entière à Naruto. Jamais aucune personne ne pourrait prendre une place aussi grande pour lui. Et cette place, il l'occupait toute. Il s'était replié sur lui-même après l'Accident, se protégeant de la seule manière qu'il avait trouvé. Et la seule place libre, le blond l'occupait entièrement. Oui, lui seul. Et pourtant...

Naruto, quant à lui s'interrogea. Longuement. Il se repassa cet instant en boucle, cherchant à comprendre quelque chose à l'enchevêtrement de sensations étranges qu'il avait pu ressentir. Se demandant depuis quand avoir la peau de Sasuke sur la sienne était aussi électrisant. Il se posa beaucoup de question, se faisant parfois rougir lui-même. Il se posa des questions jusqu'à s'endormir de fatigue quelques heures avant l'aube. Et là, le rêve revint.

OOO

_Un grognement animal. Un grognement agressif, celui d'une bête prête à tuer, n'attendant que ça. L'envie de tuer, l'envie de carnage, de se repaitre du sang. Les cris d'agonie et les crocs déchirant la chair. « Lui ». Encore. Il attendait, impuissant, de pouvoir enfin le dévorer, le faire disparaître, l'anéantir. Et le posséder. Des chuchotements. Une voix basse, une voix qu'il devinait gutturale. Des paroles horribles. Des actions suggérées, susurrées doucement à son oreille. Des paroles maudites lui comprimant l'estomac. « Tuer. Déchirer. Te dévorer. T'arracher les bras et les jambes. Et boire ton sang. Me repaitre de ces corps. Mort. Mort pour tous. » Le chuchotement semblait prendre de l'ampleur, résonnant dans ce monde noir vide de toute choses qu'était son rêve, cherchant à tout dominer, couvrant tous les autres sons qui pourraient exister. Il pouvait ressentir l'envie de violence, l'envie du sang. Il avait peur. Car elle était là. Dans le noir, il entendant clairement ces membres battant l'air avec violence. Et même s'il ne les voyaient pas, il savait parfaitement qu'il y en avait neuf. _

_OOO_

Sasuke ne s'était endormi que plusieurs heures après leur petit « incident », ressassant inlassablement des choses qu'il considérait comme des problèmes. Des problèmes extrêmement gênants dont il devait se débarrasser absolument. Et c'est en cherchant une solution, en vain, qu'il avait fini par sombrer dans le sommeil. Un sommeil sans rêve. Sasuke ne rêvait jamais, plus depuis l'Accident. Et une fois de plus, il avait été réveillé. Réveillé par Naruto. Le visage couvert de sueur, il semblait se débattre avec quelque chose. Sa tête s'agitait, tournant à droite et à gauche dans des mouvements nerveux et ses poings étaient tellement crispés que les phalanges du blond blanchissaient à vue d'œil. Les yeux de Naruto paraissaient s'agiter sous ses paupières, et des gémissements craintifs lui échappaient. Sasuke n'hésita pas. Il secoua son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, l'attirant tout de suite à lui pour lui faire oublier son mauvais rêve, et se félicitant d'avoir mit une tunique, évitant ainsi un nouveau contact avec le torse nu de l'autre garçon. Naruto s'agrippa à lui, serrant sa tunique entre ses doigts. Sa respiration était rapide, son souffle saccadé. Il avait eu peur. Peur de cette chose dont il rêvait si souvent.

_Chut Naruto, calme-toi. C'est rien. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

_Je... « Il » était là. Il me chuchotait des choses horribles. Il parlait de mort, de sang...

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

_Mais un rêve que je ne supporte plus de faire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il revient sans cesse.

_Je suis sûr que ce n'est rien.

Naruto resta dans les bras de Sasuke, cherchant à se rassurer, véritablement traumatisé par ce rêve, l'estomac encore serré par les immondes paroles qui sortaient de la bouche de cette choses. Peu à peu, son étreinte perdit de sa vigueur, et il délogea sa tête du cou de Sasuke pour simplement venir appuyer son front contre le torse de celui-ci, attendant de retrouver une respiration normale, apaisé par la main du brun qui lui frottait doucement le dos dans des mouvements circulaires.

Naruto comptait bien profiter encore un peu de ce moment de répit après un rêve aussi atroce. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Entendant un bruit à l'extérieur, Sasuke l'attrapa et le plaqua au sol à une vitesse fulgurante. En moins de deux secondes, un parchemin laissait place à son arme et sa main gantée était déjà recouverte par les symboles brillants qui annonçaient l'immédiate apparition de flots ardents. Une boule de feu se matérialisa devant lui, lévitant au dessus de sa main gauche. Son bâton était pointé vers l'entrée de la grotte.

_Qui est là? Répondez ou je vous brûle vivant!

_Du calme, du calme Sasuke!

_Kakashi?

_J'en ai mis du temps à vous retrouver. Vous avez eu plus de chance que moi.

Quand l'homme aux cheveux gris apparut, la boule de feu disparut instantanément et le bâton retrouva sa place dans le parchemin. Ils firent une place au soldat qui entreprit de leur expliquer sa folle nuit. Surprit par la vitesse avec laquelle la tempête s'était déclarée, il avait très vite renoncé à rebrousser chemin pour les rejoindre. Il avait donc entreprit de se trouver un abris convenable. Il s'était finalement déniché un endroit relativement potable, sous les racines d'un arbre, dans un replis de terrain assez bas sous lequel il tenait assis. Seulement de l'eau s'était infiltrée dans le sol et son « plafond » s'était transformé en véritable gouttière. Il n'avait au final pas pu dormir de la nuit entre l'eau qui dégoulinait sournoisement sur lui et le sol garni d'énormes racines. Ainsi, dès que la tempête avait cessé et que les premières lueurs du jour s'étaient montrées, il était sorti de son abri de fortune, marchant dans la boue du sol détrempé, pour partir à leur recherche.

Sasuke lui raconta brièvement comment ils avaient trouvé la grotte alors qu'ils piochaient dans leurs maigres réserves pour s'offrir un petit déjeuné bien mérité.

Une fois leur maigre repas terminé, ils effacèrent les traces de leur présence dans la grotte, et ils quittèrent les lieux sous les protestations de Naruto qui râlait contre le sol boueux dans lequel ils allaient devoir patauger.

Heureusement, la tempête était passée, et le soleil brillait maintenant avec la même force que la veille, séchant lentement ce que la pluie avait trempé pendant la nuit. Et les protestations de Naruto concernant l'humidité se muèrent ainsi au fil de la journée en protestations contre la chaleur qui revenait déjà. Sasuke essaya bien de le faire taire. Mais il n'y parvint pas.

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans encombres. Ils traversèrent la montagne, suivant toujours cet étroit chemin par lequel ils y étaient rentrés, et étaient arrivés au milieu de terres cultivées, irriguées par des canaux qui les traversaient, allant puiser de l'eau plus loin, sûrement dans un fleuve ou un lac assez grand pour ne pas être en partie asséché par la chaleur de l'été. Quelque part au milieu des rizières, des femmes agenouillés prenaient soin de leurs cultures, mais aucune ne se préoccupa d'eux plus de deux secondes, juste le temps de voir que trois étrangers passaient sur le chemin. Puis elles se replongeaient dans leur travail. Le cœur de Naruto se serra quand il croisa le regard de l'une d'elle. Les traits tirés, des cernes sous les yeux, d'un aspect misérable, elles étaient maigres et paraissaient faible. Il n'était pas assez fou pour penser que lorsque Tsunade était l'Impératrice tout le monde vivait dans la joie et la bonne humeur, mais la misère avait considérablement augmenté depuis qu'Orochimaru s'était emparé du pouvoir. Les paysans étaient écrasés sous les impôts et ils étaient obligés de se tuer à la tâche pour survivre. Et c'était son devoir de changer ça. Il était l'héritier. Tout reposait sur ses épaules, et rien ne s'arrangerait tant qu'il n'aurait pas chassé le Traitre du Palais. Serrant les poing, il proféra un juron à voix basse, maudissant Orochimaru.

Leur voyage se poursuivit. Et ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous. À quelques kilomètres d'une montagne plus imposante que celle qu'ils avaient traversé lorsque la tempête avait éclaté, la masse imposante de celle-ci disparaissait dans les nuages, loin, très loin au-dessus de leurs têtes. Kakashi les conduisit jusqu'à une étrange pierre, dressée un peu à l'écart de la route. Celle-ci paraissait recouvertes d'antiques inscriptions effacées partiellement. L'homme s'y adossa, ne se préoccupant de ce qui pouvait recouvrir la roche. Il croisa les bras. Et attendit.

« On est un peu en avance ». voilà les seuls mots qu'il prononça. Et ainsi commença l'attente. Une heure, puis deux. Une troisième passa encore avant qu'enfin, sortant d'ils ne savaient où quelque part près de la montagne, un groupe apparut. Et il avançait droit vers eux. De ce que Naruto pouvait en juger, deux garçons et une fille approchaient. Dès qu'il les vit, Sasuke sortit son bâton. Naruto l'imita en sortant son imposante épée du parchemin.

_Rangez ça. Ne soyez pas ridicule, les gronda Kakashi.

_Je ne rangerais rien. On ne sait jamais.

Naruto ne quittait pas la petite procession des yeux, les regardant se rapprocher, mètres après mètres. Il les détailla dès qu'il furent assez près pour l'être. Sasuke, lui, souleva sa main gantée, prêt à protéger Naruto dès qu'il le faudrait. Mais un des garçons, celui qui semblait être leur chef, l'arrêta dès qu'il fut à portée de voix.

_Baissez vos armes. C'est Jiraya-sama qui m'envoie.


	4. S'embrasser

Bonjour les gens! Voici le chapitre 4 revisité, tout beau et corrigé. LE chapitre du premier baiser^^ Bonne lecture!

Depuis quelques années, le Palais était devenu bien plus sinistre qu'il ne l'avait jamais était, et il semblait aux habitants de la capitale que le ciel n'avait jamais été aussi noir au-dessus de lui. Des nuages menaçant semblaient avoir élu domicile au-dessus du bâtiment, s'installant là et prenant leurs aises pour ne jamais en partir. Les rues aussi semblaient plus sombres, et elles étaient beaucoup plus dangereuses qu'autrefois. Plus un homme, qu'il soit saint d'esprit ou pas, ne s'y aventurait, pas même armé et encore moins désarmé, et seuls les voleurs de bourses et les coupes jarrets les plus hardis osaient encore y trainer une fois la nuit tombée. Les rues principales résonnaient du son des pas des patrouilles, plus nombreuses de jours en jours, harcelant la population, et il n'était pas rare de trouver des cadavres sur leurs pas. Les patrouilles étaient assez tatillonnes et le moindre écart de comportement, la moindre attitude qui leur déplaisait, se soldait dans le meilleur des cas par une blessure, et par un meurtre en bonne et due forme pour les plus malchanceux. Les gens malchanceux étaient, semble-t-il, assez nombreux ces derniers temps. Mais peut-être étaient-ils finalement les plus chanceux de tous puisqu'ils pouvaient enfin quitter ce calvaire, ce lieu de peur et de torture qu'était devenue la Capitale.

Le peuple vivait dans la peur. La peur de l'Empereur. « Le Traitre ». Un nom qui lui avait été donné par ceux qui avaient trouvé la volonté de lui résister; par ceux qui ne s'étaient pas contentés d'adhérer simplement à sa version des faits quand il était monté sur le Trône du jour au lendemain, supplantant sa Majesté l'Impératrice. Sa majesté avait encore des soldats fidèles, des hommes prêts à tout, et surtout à se battre pour renverser l'être abject qui gouvernait. Mais elle n'en savait rien. Car de là où elle se trouvait, sa Majesté l'Impératrice ne pouvait pas entendre le moindre murmure à propos du monde ni voir ne serait-ce qu'un coin de ciel. Et mieux valait pour elle. Car le ciel n'était plus bleu depuis bien longtemps.

Sa Majesté l'Empereur allait s'adonner à son activité préférée, celle dont il se délectait le plus. Vêtu d'un habit de soie richement décoré et brodé de fils d'or qui s'entremêlaient artistiquement, il avançait d'un pas lent, glissant sans bruit sur le sol de pierre, le son de ses pas étouffés dans ses pantoufles d'intérieur. Seul le son des pas de ses « larbins », comme il aimait à les appeler, se faisait entendre dans le sous-terrain humide. L'un des « larbins » dépassa avec hâte sa Majesté tout en tirant maladroitement une clé rouillée d'une de ses poches, bataillant avec celle-ci alors qu'elle s'enroulait dans le tissus retourné. « Une nouvelle recrue, pensa sa Majesté. Aussi pitoyable et exécrable que les autres ». L'introduisant dans une lourde porte pleine en fer, le jeune soldat la fit tourner avec difficulté, luttant contre la rouille.

_Il faudra penser à remplacer la serrure. Que ça soit fait rapidement. Susurra l'homme sans un regard pour les soldats.

_Bien votre Majesté, répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

_Attendez-moi là.

Et, prenant une lampe à huile qui se balançait dans les mains d'un des gardes, il entra, franchissant la porte qui se referma avec un bruit sourd derrière lui. Dès qu'il mit un pied dans la pièce, un large sourire prit place sur son visage et sa langue, à la longueur dérangeante, passa lentement le long de ses lèvres. Il s'approcha d'un coin de la pièce où l'ombre était plus dense qu'ailleurs. Une chaine bougea, et un corps de déplaça. Orochimaru rapprocha la lampe du sol et vérifia l'état des sceaux qui entouraient ce coin d'obscurité où un être semblait tapit. Les sceaux étaient relativement en bon état malgré l'humidité ambiante. Peu puissants, ils suffisaient pourtant à remplir leur rôle. « La » retenir. « Elle ». Tsunade. Orochimaru approcha un peu plus la lampe. Un œil brilla dans l'obscurité. Et un visage apparut. Un visage fatigué. Un visage vieux et ridé. Orochimaru dû, comme à chaque fois que ce spectacle s'offrait à lui, réprimer sa violente envie de rire. Voir Tsunade dans cet état était pour lui une source de bonheur sans fin, une chose délectable et follement amusante. Sale, affaiblie, les techniques médicales de Sakura, qui se trouvait normalement dans une autre cellule non loin de celle-ci, ne lui étaient plus prodiguées depuis longtemps, et son visage avait maintenant l'apparence qu'il aurait dû avoir depuis bien longtemps. Une peau ridée et fripée, des cheveux tirant plus sur le blanc que sur le blond, sales et abîmés... Tsunade n'était plus l'Impératrice à la beauté stupéfiante dont la réputation avait fait le tour du monde. Elle n'était plus rien. À peine encore une humaine.

_Alors, ta majesté, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui? Tu n'as pas trop froid dans ces sous-sols humides? Pas trop courbaturée? Je te proposerai bien une chambre dans mon Palais, mais j'aurai trop peur que tu viennes me poignarder la nuit dans mon sommeil.

Tsunade ignorant les paroles de cet être qu'elle détestait plus que tout, ce traître, celui qui l'avait trompée, planta son regard dans le sien et, oubliant toute dignité et tout savoir-vivre, lui cracha au visage.

_Tsssssss Tsunade, tu devrais mieux te tenir. Tu sais ce qu'il t'arrive si tu me manques de respect.

_Vas te faire foutre Orochimaru. Torture-moi autant que tu le veux, je m'en fiche. Je garde espoir. Je sais qu'il viendra.

_Je t'ai pourtant dis d'arrêter d'espérer. Il ne pourra jamais pénétrer dans le Palais. Tu le sais mieux que moi. Et de toute façon, tu espères vraiment que deux gamins, un ancien soldat et un vieux fou en aussi mauvais état que toi vont réussir à passer mes défenses? Ils seront capturés en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et je récupèrerai enfin ce qui m'appartient. La créature sera à moi et l'enfant m'obéira. Il y sera obligé s'il ne veut pas qu'il arrive des choses fâcheuses à sa chère grand-mère. Il sera mon instrument.

_Que fais-tu des prophéties, pauvre fou? Tu crois que tu pourras utiliser impunément l'élu? Il n'est pas ton instrument mais celui du Destin! Nous avons enclenché des choses dont tu n'as pas idée en invoquant ce démon. Le vent du changement souffle et le monde tremble. Et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.

_Ces vieilles prophéties ne sont qu'un ramassis de stupidités, des textes sans queue ni tête ne comportant aucune indication précise et écrites par des fous. Cet enfant n'aurait rien été sans moi. Je l'ai créé. C'est grâce à moi que le Démon a trouvé un hôte! Il me revient de droit. Et j'en serai le maître.

_Il ne sera pas à toi. Il n'y a plus personne d'assez fort pour l'extraire de Naruto.

_Je ne désire pas l'extraire. Je ne veux en aucun cas finir de la même manière qu'Itachi. Je vais simplement forcer le garçon à m'obéir.

_Tu es complètement fou.

_Simplement ambitieux. Bien, je te laisse, vielle peau, j'ai un pays à gouverner.

Et, adressant un sourire machiavélique à sa prisonnière, l'homme quitta la cellule, éclatant d'un grand rire, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Il jubilait littéralement. Un messager était arrivé. Des hommes à lui avaient été retrouvés morts dans les terres du sud. Brûlés vifs. La signature de l'Uchiha, aucun doute. Les rapports signalaient la présence d'un important groupe rebelle aussi loin au sud. Le porteur du Démon cherchait de l'aide. Et quand il l'aura obtenue, il viendra à lui, tout seul, comme un grand garçon. Il n'aurait même pas à se déplacer pour récupérer son arme. Bientôt, il pourrait partir à la conquête du monde, et même cette organisation qui avait fait parler d'elle à l'époque où il avait prit le pouvoir ne pourrait pas lui tenir tête si elle remontrait le bout de son nez. Il écraserait tout et tout le monde, il en était sûr. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre, bien au chaud dans le Palais. Attendre que cet enfant se décide à venir à lui.

«Et il viendra, possédé par le démon. Et par la violence et par le sang, il sauvera le monde »

Orochimaru connaissait cette prophétie par cœur. Et il y croyait presque en ce moment. Car oui, l'enfant venait. L'enfant et son Démon. Et lui, Orochimaru, sauverait ce monde décadent et lui imposerait sa domination. Il était l'élu. Lui. Lui seul. Et cet enfant n'était rien. Il en était intimement persuadé.

OOO

Sasuke était méfiant. Très méfiant. Ce garçon devant lui était bien gentil, mais n'importe qui pouvait dire qu'il venait de la part de Jiraya-sama puis les approcher, et enfin, les poignarder dans le dos sans le moindre remord. Oui, il était définitivement méfiant. Et sur les nerfs, et Naruto ne l'aidait pas. « Pour changer » se plaignit mentalement l'Uchiha. À la mention du nom de Jiraya, Naruto avait sourit à ce gars comme s'il était son meilleur ami depuis toujours et avait amorcé un mouvement vers l'avant, la main droite tendue dans l'intention de saluer son interlocuteur. Sasuke l'avait immédiatement attrapé par le poignet pour le tirer en arrière et se placer devant lui, ignorant les bruyantes protestations du blond. Naruto était beaucoup trop insouciant. Vraiment beaucoup trop. Il criait à présent des excuses au groupe pour l'accueil « si mauvais et malpoli de cet enfoiré ». L'enfoiré au moins, il ne prenait pas le risque de se faire tuer comme un boulet, ce qui n'était manifestement pas le cas de tout le monde ici.

_Nous n'avons pas d'armes sur nous.

_Je m'en fiche. Je pourrais jeter mon bâton, je ne serai pas désarmé pour autant.

_Sasuke, arrêtes d'être aussi méfiant!

_Laisse-le faire, intervint Kakashi.

_Mais Kakashi il...

_Tais-toi Naruto. Vous, vous avez 2 minutes pour vous expliquer. Nous verrons après si ce que vous nous dites nous satisfait.

Les deux groupes se dévisagèrent un instant. Puis celui qui semblait être le chef soupira. Et il commença à parler, d'une voix lente et monotone, comme s'il... s'ennuyait à mourir.

_Je suis Shikamaru Nara. Voici Ino Yamanaka et Shino Aburame. Je suis le chef d'un groupe de rebelles dont Ino et Shino font partie. Nous nous employons à lutter contre le Traitre, dans la mesure de nos modestes moyens bien sûr. Ce qui n'est absolument pas suffisant, vous vous en doutez. Bref, Jiraya nous a contacté il y a quelque mois. Il voulait des informations à propos d'un autre groupe beaucoup plus important que celui-ci. Un groupe établit plus loin au sud. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi il avait besoin de parler à leur meneur, mais ça semblait important. Il est parti à sa rencontre et se trouve maintenant dans le désert. Il nous a chargé de vous emmener à lui. Il a laissé un message à l'adresse de Kakashi.

En disant ces mots. Shikamaru tira de la poche intérieure de sa veste sans manche un rouleau scellé et, le montrant d'abord pour prouver qu'il n'était pas piégé, il le lança devant lui. Sasuke le rattrapa et le passa à Kakashi qui l'ouvrit rapidement. Il reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de Jiraya. Le mot était court. Beaucoup trop court, et Kakashi eut le sentiment qu'ils ne pourraient rien contrôler et que Jiraya allait tout leur faire éclater à la figure quand ils le retrouveraient. Le contenu du mot ne faisait que le conforter dans cette opinion.

_Je sais que c'est rapide, mais tu peux faire confiance à Shikamaru, il pourra nous aider. Lui et toute sa bande possèdent des capacités héréditaires très bien éveillées. Il vous mènera dans le désert. Et là, nous pourrons seulement prier. Ne dis rien à Naruto, je lui expliquerai. J'ai pu obtenir des renseignement sur cet autre porteur. Un Majeur lui aussi. Mais bien moins puissant. Et scellé par quelqu'un de beaucoup moins expérimenté. Tu jugeras par toi-même._

Le désert. C'est donc là que se trouvait cette fameuse personne semblable à Naruto. Un autre porteur de Démon. Kakashi pensait que ce n'était absolument pas une bonne idée d'y emmener Naruto mais il savait bien que ce moment viendrait tôt ou tard. Leur victoire reposait sur la capacité du garçon à contrôler cette arme en lui. Le dernier cadeau de ses parents. Un cadeau bien lourd à porter, un cadeau empoisonné, mais un cadeau quand même. Celui par lequel ils vaincraient, il l'espérait de tout cœur. Kakashi rangea soigneusement le papier dans sa sacoche. Il le détruirait plus tard. Il fit signe à Sasuke qu'il pouvait ranger ses crocs puis redirigea son attention sur le chef de la bande.

_C'est bien un message de Jiraya. Je vous accorde ma confiance. Sasuke, range ça, ce sont des amis. Voici Naruto Uzumaki. L'Héritier au trône, le petit-fils adoptif de Jiraya et Tsunade-sama. Et celui qui est prêt à mordre si on touche à Naruto est Sasuke Uchiha, son homme lige, il est son protecteur. Quant à moi, je suis Hatake Kakashi, ancien capitaine de la garde de Tsunade-sama.

Les deux groupes se rapprochèrent prudemment l'un de l'autre, car si Naruto avait replacé son épée dans le parchemin, Sasuke, lui, tenait toujours fermement son bâton en main, et il ne desserra pas la bouche durant tout le trajet qui les mena jusqu'au repère du groupe de rebelles. Shikamaru leur apprit qu'ils étaient une dizaine à avoir réellement les moyens de combattre grâce à leurs capacités innées, et qu'une bonne vingtaine de soldats leurs prêtaient main forte du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Ainsi, ils venaient attaquer les convois ou les troupes qui passaient dans le sud. D'après les dires du garçon, ils faisaient très mal aux troupes du sud grâce à leurs capacités.

Naruto, lui, était sceptique. Les techniques héréditaires n'étaient plus aussi courantes qu'avant et Sasuke était l'une des rares personnes qu'il connaissait à pouvoir utiliser la magie. Ainsi, il demandait d'abord à voir ce que valaient ces gens. Pensif, il les détailla, tentant de découvrir quels pouvaient bien être les pouvoirs qu'ils possédaient.

Shikamaru marchait en tête, conduisant la petite troupe vers l'immense montagne d'où ils étaient venus. Portant un anneau à l'oreille, ses cheveux brun étaient remontés sur son crâne en une queue de cheval. Ses habits étaient simples, seulement constitués d'un t-shirt noir par dessus lequel il portait une veste sans manche et à col montant. Son pantalon était rentré dans de solides chaussures de marche qui ne semblaient pas être de la première jeunesse. Ino, elle, marchait à côté de Sasuke. Presque aussi blonde que Naruto, elle avait aussi remonté ses cheveux en queue de cheval, bien que laissant une mèche couvrant une partie de son visage. Elle paraissait assez féminine malgré l'environnement dans lequel elle vivait. Vêtue d'un haut sans manche et d'une jupe courte tout deux violet, elle exposait à la vue son ventre musclé. Des protections étaient placées sur ses coudes et ses genoux, et ses orteils dépassaient de ses chaussures montantes ouvertes au bout. Elle semblait plongée dans une discussion animée avec Sasuke, mais si on y regardait bien, on voyait très vite qu'elle était en fait la seule a parler.

Le plus étrange des trois était sans conteste Shino. Il avait une allure inquiétante. Son t-shirt avait un col montant qui lui couvrait le visage et ne laissait voir que ses yeux, eux-même recouverts par des lunettes de soleil. Un bandeau frontal et la capuche de son ample veste masquaient le reste de son visage. Son pantalon était resserré aux genoux, là où il avait été glissé dans une paire de bottes de cuir fermées par des lacets serrés. Oui, Shino était effrayant. Le garçon marchait à côté du blond, ne prononçant pas le moindre mot , avançant simplement droit devant lui. Soudain, tendant l'oreille, Naruto remarqua quelque chose. Croyant qu'il avait des hallucinations, il écouta avec attention. Et il se rendit à l'évidence. Shino... oui, Shino bourdonnait. Ce type était louche. Définitivement louche.

Naruto fit quelques pas de côté, le plus discrètement possible, s'éloignant de Shino et se rapprochant de Sasuke. Ino le collait un peu trop à son goût et il n'aimait pas ça. Surveillant la blonde du coin de l'œil, il écouta les explications que fournissaient Shikamaru à la demande de Kakashi.

_Il y a un groupe rebelle qui a élu domicile quelque part dans le désert. On dit que son chef est un être sanguinaire qui n'a aucune pitié pour les soldats de l'Empereur. D'après nos informations et les restes de corps de soldats qu'on a pu trouver, et bien je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à leur place. On a retrouvé plusieurs corps démembrés, et certains étaient tellement mutilés qu'on ne pouvait pas déterminer à quelle partie du corps humain on avait affaire. Beaucoup ont déjà essayé de s'allier à lui, mais il refuse à chaque fois. Personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi. Il règne en maître sur le désert avec son groupe et ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que nous. Orochimaru a déjà envoyé plusieurs centaines d'hommes pour mater la rébellion. Aucun n'est revenu. Nous entretenons quelques rapports avec lui, mais rien qui ne s'apparente à une quelconque alliance. Nous échangeons des hommes et de la nourriture quand le besoin s'en fait sentir. Rien de plus. Et leur chef ne se déplace jamais en personne. C'est sa sœur qui vient en son nom.

_Et personne n'a jamais vraiment osé demander à s'allier à lui de toute façon, continua Ino. Il paraît qu'il est vraiment effrayant comme gars. On dit qu'il tue d'un regard et qu'il dévore lui-même ses victimes comme une bête sauvage.

_Ino tais-toi. Cesses de raconter ces histoires seulement bonnes à faire peur aux gamins.

Lorsque Shikamaru s'arrêta, Naruto ne comprit pas pourquoi ils avaient stoppé la marche. Ils était devant une paroi rocheuse et il n'y avait pas le moindre passage, pas la moindre ouverture devant eux. Shikamaru leur demanda de reculer, et, cherchant un endroit bien précis de la roche, il frappa trois coups secs dessus. Puis il se recula lui aussi. D'abord, rien ne donna l'impression de changer. Le silence régnait, et Naruto commençait à se demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien attendre. Puis, soudainement, le sol se mit à trembler sous leur pieds. De la poussière s'éleva de la roche, et une ouverture sembla se dessiner. Lentement, tout un pan de mur se déplaça vers l'intérieur. La poussière retomba, dévoilant une ouverture. Et un garçon atrocement gros, qui avait visiblement soulevé à lui seul cet énorme bloc de roche. Grand, imposant, ses innombrables cheveux étaient retenu en arrière par un bandeau et ses joues rebondies étaient ornées d'étranges spirales. Il portait des protections de métal un peu partout sur son corps ainsi qu'un plastron orné d'un symbole stylisé, qui, étrangement, signifiait « manger ». Se frottant les mains pour en enlever la poussière qui les recouvraient, il salua Shikamaru.

_Désolé, j'étais en train de manger.

_Tu es toujours en train de manger Chôji. Tu devrais faire plus attention, imagines que ça ait été urgent... Tu es le seul qui arrive à bouger ce truc, on a besoin de toi auprès de la porte quand quelqu'un sort.

_Désolé. Oh, ce sont les personnes que Jiraya voulait qu'on récupère?

_Oui, Hatake Kakashi, Sasuke Uchiha, et Naruto Uzumaki, l'Héritier. Je vous présente Chôji Akimichi.

Kakashi et les deux garçons saluèrent le nouvel arrivant et se virent invités à pénétrer dans leur repère, creusé dans la montagnes et constitué d'une multitude de galeries qui se croisaient et parcouraient la montagne, s'entrecoupant de salles de tailles diverses. Shikamaru leur expliqua qu'ils avaient découvert cet endroit par hasard et qu'il était autrefois occupé par des trafiquants. Des hommes d'Orochimaru, ayant eu vent de leurs activités peu louables, étaient venu les débusquer. Ils avaient donc investi les lieux, prenant soin de masquer chaque entrée et postant des sentinelles un peu partout. Naruto ouvrait de grand yeux, impressionné par les lieux, et Sasuke était souvent obligé de le tirer par le bras pour qu'il suive le rythme. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une salle ronde de taille moyenne au sol garni de coussins usés et dépareillés. Ils prirent place dessus et Shikamaru prit la parole.

_Je vous proposerais volontiers de partir tout de suite, mais mieux vaut prendre un peu de repos. La traversée est rude, surtout à cette époque de l'année. Je dois aussi réunir des provisions et de l'eau. J'ai également des précautions à prendre pour l'organisation de la défense du repère. Je vais vous accompagner pour une partie du chemin, et je n'aime pas laisser mes hommes livrés à eux-même. Nous partirons dans deux jours.

_Deux jours! Mais c'est beaucoup trop! Jiraya nous attend enfin!

_Naruto tais-toi. Tu as entendu comme moi, on ne peut pas partir tout de suite.

_Mais Sas'ke...

_Naruto, prends ton mal en patience.

Afin de faire taire les protestations inutiles et vaines de Naruto, Shikamaru leur proposa de leur montrer leurs chambres, qui consistaient en de petites pièces rondes sans ouvertures autres que de petites canalisations servant à l'aération. Kakashi prit place dans la sienne avec joie et apprécia la présence d'un matelas rembourré posé à même le sol. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais c'était mieux que les buissons sous lesquels ils dormaient et le sol dur et plein de bosses qui leur meurtrissait le dos chaque nuit depuis trop longtemps. Quand Shikamaru leur indiqua deux autres portes, Sasuke secoua la tête pour refuser.

_Une seule chambre suffira pour nous. Je dormirais à coté de son lit ou devant sa porte.

_C'est comme tu veux.

_Je lui dis qu'il me couve trop mais il ne veut rien entendre, se plaignit Naruto. Depuis qu'on a fuit le château, il n'a pas passé une seule nuit à moins de deux mètres de moi. Bon, je vous laisse discuter de où Sasuke montera la garde, j'ai un matelas qui m'appelle!

Naruto ouvrit la porte, ne prit même pas la peine de la refermer. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Sasuke pu le voir se jeter sur le matelas et s'y vautrer avec une joie plus qu'évidente. Le brun voulu récupérer son sac pour rejoindre son ami, mais Shikamaru l'arrêta.

_Alors tu es bien celui qu'on appelle le protecteur... Il paraît que tu as fais un serment, jurant sur ta vie de protéger l'héritier.

_ « Ma vie et mon sang avant qu'il ne soit en danger ». J'ai prononcé ces paroles à genoux devant lui quand j'avais 5 ans. Il tenait à peine debout tout seul. Depuis, je m'emploie à le protéger. Je ne mets pas en doute sa sécurité dans ton repère, mais je préfère être prudent. Il est aussi mon ami, mais mon rôle est avant tout de le garder en vie

_Je comprends. Si on est attentif, on voit au premier coup d'œil que vous êtes liés par quelque chose de très fort. Le moindre de tes gestes semble pensé par rapport à lui. Tu as l'air très attentif quand il est dans les parages.

_C'est mon devoir.

_Oui, peut-être. Mais je pense que tu es parfaitement conscient que ça va un peu au-delà, pour lui comme pour toi. Bon je vous laisse vous installer, j'ai des tonnes de choses à faire. J'enverrai quelqu'un vous porter votre repas.

Et le garçon disparut, laissant un Sasuke plus qu'étonné planté là, au milieu du couloir. Ce fut Naruto qui, ne le voyant pas arriver, passa la tête par la porte pour voir ce qu'il faisait, là, immobile devant l'entrée. Sasuke se donna une claque mentale et, attrapant son sac posé à ses pieds, entra dans la pièce à la suite du blond. Troublé, il s'assit, le dos au mur, écoutant distraitement Naruto qui lui expliquait en long, en large et en travers pour quelles raisons ils devraient être déjà en route pour le désert.

Sasuke, lui, pensait. Il pensait aux paroles du chef des rebelles. Son comportement était-il si transparent? En y réfléchissant, il avait déjà du mal à se cacher à lui-même toutes ces choses, alors les cacher à d'autres... Ces choses. Elles remontaient à la surface, encore, se jouant de tout ses efforts pour les enfouir loin, très loin dans un recoin de son cerveau. Naturellement, ses pensées se tournèrent vers cette nuit dans la grotte. Ce contact qui l'avait électrisé. Ce contact qu'il aurait voulu plus long. Plus intense. Il ne cessait de repenser à ce moment-là, il tournait dans sa tête, hantait ses rêves. Mais c'était mal. Affreusement mal. Il était « le protecteur » comme l'appelait Shikamaru, il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de choses, il ne devait pas être faible. Le brun tourna la tête vers son ami. Et, tout lui revint en pleine figure. Une claque monumentale. Car Naruto était beau. Il avait fait cette découverte voilà quelques années déjà, mais cette réalité ne cessait de s'imposer un peu plus à lui au fur et à mesure que le blond grandissait. Et Sasuke ne savait plus que faire de ce qu'il ressentait. Il y avait une seule chose dont il était sûr, il devait agir. Car rester à simplement observer Naruto ne lui suffisait pas. Ne lui suffisait plus. Plus du tout. Et ça depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

OOO

Shikamaru était pensif. Extrêmement pensif. Et Chôji le remarqua immédiatement. Il suivait le garçon aveuglément depuis leurs années d'enfance, et il le connaissait par cœur. Quelque chose le troublait. Il savait que son ami était extrêmement intelligent malgré une attitude souvent négligée, et il n'était sûrement pas préoccupé sans raison. Ino, qui, grandement occupée à brosser ses longs cheveux blonds, ne semblait rien remarquer était assise à coté d'eux. Chôji, voyant que la fille ne voyait que sa chevelure, décida d'interroger leur chef.

_Tu as l'air pensif, il se passe quelque chose? C'est à cause des amis de Jiraya-sama?

_Hun. Je... Je réfléchissais simplement. Quelque chose me dérange dans cette histoire.

_Quoi donc?

_Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour que Jiraya-sama soit convaincu que l'héritier pourra le convaincre de s'allier à nous. Et ça doit être un argument de poids. Tu connais comme moi la réputation de l'enfant du désert. Pourquoi un chef de clan rebelle sanguinaire et vivant reclus loin de tout aiderait un gamin blond à reconquérir son trône alors qu'il ne veut s'allier à quelqu'un sous aucun prétexte? Il n'attaque les troupes d'Orochimaru que lorsqu'elles lancent un raid sur ses terres. Il n'a jamais cherché à participer activement à la lutte. Alors pourquoi?

_Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je suppose que tu as une réponse.

_Oui. Et si j'ai raison, nous allons au devant d'ennuis. Je crois que des Démons Majeurs sont impliqués.

_Qui irait fricoter avec des Démons Majeurs?

_Je ne sais pas... Peut-être un fou prêt à tout pour prendre le pouvoir et diriger une nation sur laquelle il n'avait pas le moindre droit.

_Je ne comprends pas...

_Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûr de moi.

_Moi en tout cas, je vous laisse discuter de vos démons. Je vais aller chercher le grand brun de mes rêves et l'emmener faire un tour dans une galerie tranquille et abandonnée, décréta Ino avec un air malicieux.

_Je serais toi Ino, je n'aurais pas trop d'espoir, tenta de la prévenir Shikamaru. Le protecteur n'a pas l'air extrêmement disposé à se trouver dans une pièce où l'héritier n'est pas. Ou même disposé à s'intéresser à quiconque n'est pas l'héritier.

_Nous verrons bien.

Et Ino quitta la pièce dans un grand éclat de rire, visiblement persuadée qu'elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle voudrait sans rencontrer la moindre difficulté. Shikamaru soupira en secouant la tête.

_Roh laisse-la faire. Elle a le droit de s'amuser un peu.

_Sauf qu'elle va droit dans le mur. Elle le verrait si elle était un peu plus attentive.

_Que veux-tu dire? Demanda Chôji au brun.

_Ce garçon est totalement dévoué à Naruto. Il vit pour lui, pense et bouge par rapport à lui. Et, crois-moi, il n'est pas guidé que par son serment. Et ça a l'air de marcher dans les deux sens. Sauf qu'il n'ont pas l'air d'en être encore totalement conscient.

_Tu as fourré ton nez dans leurs affaires hein?

_Je me suis juste dis que j'allais aider un peu le protecteur à réfléchir. Je pense que ce garçon va jouer un grand rôle, et bpas seulement pour Naruto. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à cette histoire depuis que Jiraya est parti. Et si j'ai vu juste, ils vont bientôt vivre des moments assez peu agréables.

_Tu en as trop dis ou pas assez. Dis-moi tout.

_Et bien...

Naruto parlait. Parlait, parlait, et parlait encore, et il ne s'arrêtait plus. Il avait parlé de son envie de partir tout de suite rejoindre Jiraya pour le retrouver au plus vite et enfin pouvoir attaquer le Palais. Puis il avait parlé du Traitre, et de ce qu'il lui ferait quand il l'aurait sous la main. De souvenirs plus joyeux au sein du sombre bâtiment. De leur enfance dans ces murs familiers. De toutes les bêtises que le blond avait pu faire, et de toutes les fois que Sasuke avait dû lui courir après. Naruto aimait évoquer ces souvenirs heureux de son enfance, quand lui et Sasuke avaient encore leurs parents et que tout allait bien. De leur enfance si heureuse avant que leur vie ne bascule, et dont il ne restait rien. Ils étaient bien, là, tous les deux, se rappelant ensemble le temps où tout était simple. Et ils étaient aussi simplement bien ensemble. Simplement satisfaits de la présence de l'autre. Mais cette simple satisfaction vola en éclat. Un intrus était maintenant là.

_Tu permets Naruto, je t'emprunte Sasuke, demanda pour la forme la blonde d'une voix mielleuse.

Ino était entrée dans leur chambre comme une fleur, frappant à la porte mais n'attendant pas la réponse. Elle était venue se planter à côté de Sasuke, et elle l'avait attrapé par le bras. Le brun avait ouvert de grands yeux, peu habitué à ce que les autres se permettent un contact physique avec lui. Naruto vit clairement Sasuke retenir un frisson ainsi qu'une grimace de dégout et dégager son bras. Il connaissait Sasuke aussi bien que le brun le connaissait lui, et sa répugnance à être toucher par d'autre lui était familière. Étrangement, lui seul pouvait encore avoir un contact physique avec son ami sans provoquer de gêne en lui.

Naruto regarda la blonde s'installer à coté de Sasuke, et essayant visiblement de le convaincre d'aller il ne savait où avec elle. Et Sasuke refusait catégoriquement, ou en tout cas essayait, car pour lui, laisser Naruto était une option absolument pas envisageable. Alors Ino n'insista pas. Non. Elle avait compris que ça ne la mènerait à rien. Ainsi, elle changea simplement de stratégie. Et elle s'installa sur un coussin, là, dans LEUR chambre, sans y avoir le moins du monde été conviée, draguant Sasuke assez ouvertement. Elle avait décidé que le brun était à son goût, et elle semblait plus que décidée à le lui faire clairement comprendre.

Naruto ressentit une sorte de pincement au cœur. Car la jeune fille voulait empiéter sur son territoire. Bien sûr, il avait toujours su que Sasuke était beau, il avait un charme indéniable. Et comment ne pourrait-il pas plaire avec cette grâce naturelle, cette démarche féline, cette peau si pale contrastant avec des yeux et des cheveux d'un noir de jais? Sasuke était beau. Atrocement beau. Naruto avait toujours été conscient de cette vérité. Seulement, il avait jusque-là toujours été le seul spectateur de cette beauté. Sasuke avait toujours été à lui, toujours centré sur lui, le suivant partout pas à pas depuis qu'il avait deux ans et qu'il avait prononcé ce serment. Jamais dans le Palais la moindre femme de chambre ou domestique n'avait eu l'audace de s'approcher du brun pour roucouler auprès de lui. Et jamais durant leur fuite ils n'avaient eu l'occasion de passer un quelconque moment près de la gent féminine. Ainsi, Naruto n'avait jamais été confronté à cet ennemi qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais voilà, l'ennemi faisait face. Et il fallait riposter. Non? Après tout, Sasuke n'avait pas le droit de lui préférer cette fille. Absolument aucun droit. Et elle n'avait pas non plus le droit de pousser Sasuke à la préférer à lui.

Naruto se sentait très puéril d'avoir ces pensées mais il avait grandit dans l'idée que Sasuke était et serait toujours à lui. Et puis, il y avait « ça ». Ces sentiments qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui étaient apparus ce soir-là, dans la grotte. Des sentiments qui lui paraissaient être la simple évolution logique de sa relation actuelle avec Sasuke. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça impliquait de vouloir sentir à nouveau la peau du brun contre la sienne. Ni pourquoi il détestait à ce point voir les mains de la blonde sur son ami. Ino était actuellement en train d'expliquer à un Sasuke abasourdi que ses cheveux étaient absolument magnifiques et qu'elles les trouvaient d'une douceur incroyable. Et elle illustrait ses paroles en passant ses doigts entre quelques mèches fines couleur corbeau. Elle lui expliqua ensuite qu'elle-même prenait grand soin de sa chevelure, et qu'elle faisait aussi un tas d'autre choses absolument passionnantes dont Naruto n'avait absolument rien à faire, et Sasuke non plus, il l'aurait parier. Le blond commençait à se sentir légèrement énervé par cette intruse plus collante qu'une sangsue. Elle prenait de plus en plus d'audace, le frôlant d'un doigt, laissant trainer une main sur son bras, rapprochant imperceptiblement son visage de celui de Sasuke, et, quand elle passa son bras autour du sien et qu'elle voulut le tirer à l'extérieur, tentant une nouvelle fois d'attirer l'Uchiha hors de la chambre, Naruto craqua.

_Stop! ARRÊTE!

_Hein?

_Lâche-le. Ne... Ne le touches plus! Et laisse-nous. Vas t-en!

_Mais Sasuke et notre promenade?

_Ino, je reste avec Naruto. Et nous avons à parler je crois. Laisse-nous s'il te plait.

La blonde ouvrit de grands yeux, battant rapidement des paupières, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi ses plans étaient contrecarrés. Elle amorça un autre geste vers Sasuke puis se ravisa quand elle vit le regard onyx ancré dans celui azur. Et là, elle comprit pourquoi Shikamaru l'avait mise en garde. Il y avait entre ces deux-là quelque chose contre quoi elle ne pouvait pas lutter.

Sasuke entendit à peine la porte se refermer doucement. Tout comme il avait à peine entendu tout le baragouinage sans intérêt de cette pauvre fille inintéressante. Il sembla hésiter, puis son regard se voila, et il apparut dans ses yeux noirs quelque chose de fort, de chaud, quelque chose de trop gros pour être contenu. S'avançant vers Naruto, il l'accula contre un mur et plaça ses avant-bras à plat contre la paroi de roche, entourant de part et d'autre la tête blonde.

_T'es jaloux ou quoi?

_Heu... je.. heu... c'est juste que... là, elle essayait de prendre ma place. Tu n'es pas à elle Sas'ke.

_J'ai toujours été à toi Naruto. Tu le sais. J'ai juré.

_ Arrêtes de toujours me rabâcher ton serment, s'énerva le blond. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est plus seulement ça. C'est de l'amitié. Et... Encore une chose en plus...

_Et c'est quoi cette chose à ton avis?

Naruto rougit furieusement. Sasuke, lui, resta imperturbable. Il fixait le blond et attendait sa réponse. Réponse qui tardait à venir. Naruto se sentait perdu. Complètement perdu. La proximité de Sasuke lui faisait perdre la tête et il n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Pour lui, il n'y avait plus que les yeux de Sasuke dans les siens. Son souffle sur sa peau. Le blond se sentait complètement désorienté. Et le brun aussi. Il dominait Naruto d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, et pourtant, il se sentait vulnérable face à lui. Sa seule faiblesse était là, entre ses deux bras. Et leurs visages étaient si proches.

Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de celui de Naruto, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il avait l'impression de faire une chose normale, logique, une chose qu'il attendait depuis des mois. Peut-être même des années. Une voix au fond de sa tête lui hurlait que non, ce n'était pas normal d'avoir cette furieuse envie d'être plus près, encore plus près de ce corps aux muscles tendus qui se trouvait à peine à quelques centimètres de lui. Que ce n'était pas normal d'avoir envie de sentir cette peau, de parcourir de ses lèvres chaque endroit. Sasuke se sentait déconnecté de tout. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit. Peut-être était-ce la faute des paroles de Shikamaru, du dégoût que lui inspirait Ino et ses minauderies, la faute à la crise de jalousie de Naruto qui lui montrait qu'il ne voulait voir personne entre-eux. Il n'en savait rien. Il savait par contre qu'en cet instant, pour la première fois depuis que tout ces sentiments étaient apparus, il n'avait plus la volonté de résister. Il ne voulait plus être raisonnable. Il voulait simplement Naruto, et celui-ci avait l'air plutôt d'accord à première vue.

Les joues rouges, le souffle court, chaque muscle tendu, il attendait, immobile, regardant toujours le brun dans les yeux, le provoquant du regard comme pour lui crier silencieusement que lui aussi ressentait tout ça. Et qu'il était d'accord. D'accord pour absolument tout du moment que ça venait de Sasuke. Le brun semblait d'ailleurs totalement disposé à répondre à la provocation du blond. Il s'était sensiblement rapproché, tout doucement. Lentement. Et leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Être si proche de Naruto était comme une souffrance pour le brun. Une souffrance atroce, car il sentait cette bouche si proche de la sienne, cette bouche qu'il regardait depuis si longtemps sans pouvoir la posséder, et elle se trouvait là, ces lèvres appelaient les siennes, elles lui susurraient un message langoureux et obsédant, un cri, un appel, et c'était comme si un ordre impératif résonnait à ses oreilles, lui hurlant à plein poumon de prendre ces lèvres.

Sasuke, dans une dernière hésitation, dans un dernier instant de lucidité, dans une dernière interrogation, se demanda s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose d'insensé. Puis, perdant tout contrôle, il combla cet espace maudit qui, si infime fut-il, l'empêchait d'accéder à cette chose qu'il désirait depuis tout ce temps.

Le temps sembla ralentir et s'accélérer en même temps. Les souffles se firent saccadés, brusques, comme si avaler de l'air était devenu extrêmement difficile, et aussi une activité secondaire. Immédiatement, Naruto avait répondu au baiser, perdant le contrôle autant que son ami. Les avants-bras du brun encadraient toujours la tête du blond, et ses mains étaient maintenant plongées dans la chevelure de son ami et s'y perdaient avec délectation. Naruto, lui, s'était hissé sur la pointe des pieds et tenait fermement la nuque de Sasuke, essayant d'être toujours plus près de lui, de lui donner et de recevoir un baiser encore plus fort, plus profond. Un baiser encore plus bon.

Oh dieu oui, c'était bon. Un plaisir proche de la souffrance physique. Un baiser brûlant, ardant. Un baiser fou où tout tournait et s'emmêlait, où seule comptait la langue de l'autre et les mains qui touchaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient. Un baiser qui aurait dû avoir lieu bien plus tôt, ils en étaient conscient, mais un baiser qui n'en était que plus bon. Sasuke cherchait sans relâche la langue de son ami, il enroulait la sienne autour d'elle, la caressait, et il explorait chaque endroit auquel il pouvait accéder. Ce fut Naruto qui rompit le baiser. Les joues rougies, haletant, la bouche entrouverte et l'air perdu, il regardait dans le vague. Sasuke lui laissa à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Et ils replongèrent goulument dans l'exploration de la bouche de l'autre, et avec un plaisir mal dissimulé.

Quand le baiser stoppa à nouveau, Sasuke s'attarda, plantant doucement ses dents dans la lèvre inférieure du blond.

Grisé par les sensations nées de ce baiser, Sasuke se refusa à abandonner si vite ce corps, cette peau. Il plongea ainsi dans le cou hâlé. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Pas encore. Plus maintenant qu'il y avait goûté. Il voulait plus. Il voulait tout. Tout ce corps, et cette peau contre la sienne. Plus rien n'était clair, tout n'était qu'un tourbillon de cheveux blonds, d'yeux bleu et de cette peau bronzée par le soleil. S'écartant légèrement, d'un mouvement vif, il ôta sa tunique au blond. Dévastant ce torse de ses mains, de sa bouche, il décrocha sa cape et remonta maladroitement sa propre tunique, collant son torse à celui de Naruto. Le contact de leurs peaux électrisa l'un comme l'autre. Naruto laissa échapper un gémissement incontrôlable, un gémissement qui menaçait déjà de sortir depuis leur premier baiser. Et ce gémissement rendit Sasuke fou.

Le monde tournait, encore et encore.

Et là, tout cessa.

Brusquement.

Heureusement, Kakashi avait prit la peine de frapper. Ainsi, Sasuke eu le temps de se décoller de Naruto et de remettre sa cape. Naruto, lui, s'était tourné à demi vers le mur, les joues en feu et le cœur battant. Il avait l'air absent. Kakashi lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension, puis pénétrant dans la pièce, il leur parla d'une voix rapide. Rapide et sinistre.

_Le repère est attaqué. Des hommes d'Orochimaru ont dû nous repérer et nous suivre. Shikamaru a besoin de toute personne capable de se battre.

_Nous arrivons.

_Bien.

Sasuke chercha rapidement le parchemin scellé contenant son arme tandis que les symboles lumineux recouvraient déjà sa main. Voyant que Naruto était complètement ailleurs et n'avais toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, il ramassa son t-shirt et le lui lança à la figure.

_T'as entendu crétin? On est attaqué. Alors prends cette épée que tu te vantes tant de savoir manier et bouge-toi le cul. Et surtout, restes bien à côté de moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Pas... Pas maintenant.

Naruto parut retrouver sa raison, et, riant des joues colorées de Sasuke suite à cet aveux qu'il ne voulait pas voir de malheur arriver après cet échange, échangeant les insultes rituelles avec le brun, il enfila une paire de mitaines en cuir et, saisissant à deux mains le manche de sa lourde épée, il se précipita dehors, suivit de près par Sasuke et son bâton, prêt à vomir les flammes de l'enfer sur leurs assaillants.


	5. Attaque

Chapitre 5, corrigé et réarrangé (très peu, mais quand même). J'en profite pour remercier toutes les personnes qui me lisent et qui me suivent, qui me laissent des reviews et qui aiment cette fic (et les autres!)

Et enfin, un merci tout gros énorme à ma chère bêta, Nowa Uchiwa (toujours la même!) qui m'a écouté des heures durant déballer mes délires scénaristiques, qui m'a aidé à tout rendre logique, à tout mettre en place. Je lui remet une médaille du mérite virtuelle.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Les murs tremblaient, et partout des bouts de roches tombaient du plafond. Des gerbes de terre se soulevaient en nuages sombres et le vacarme qui envahissait les galeries était assourdissant. Des coups s'échangeaient, des lames s'entrechoquaient, et, un peu partout, des hommes tombaient. Morts. Parfois il n'étaient que simplement blessés, mais ils nageaient dans une mare de sang grandissant et s'étalant peu à peu, se mélangeant au sol de terre. Des hommes portant l'uniforme impérial gisaient donc en grand nombre. Les hommes d'Orochimaru, le Traitre. À intervalle régulier les murs mal éclairés par des lampes à huile suspendues à des anneaux métalliques, enfoncés grossièrement à même la roche, s'illuminaient d'une lueur rougeoyante qui projetait les ombres des combattants sur les murs, les teintant des couleurs de l'enfer. Un enfer de flammes, un enfer ardant et effrayant qui engloutissait ses victimes dans des vagues de flammes déferlant sans pitié sur les hommes qu'elles croisaient. Le temps qui s'écoulait entre chacun de ces éclats ardents s'allongeait à chaque fois sensiblement, mais personne n'avait le temps de s'en rendre compte, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à sauver leur vie.

Le combat durait depuis deux bonnes heures, même si Sasuke avait perdu le compte du temps depuis bien longtemps, et il commençait à fatiguer. L'utilisation de la magie était un don inné chez lui, et son affinité héréditaire avec les forces du feu lui en facilitait l'utilisation mais ces puissances qu'il déchainait venaient aussi en partie de lui. Il allait bientôt être à cours d'énergie, et les écritures courant sur la peau de sa main gauche, enfermée dans une mitaine de cuir, brillaient avec de moins en moins de force. Il se demandait même comment il arrivait encore à avancer et à lancer ces gerbes de flammes qui brûlaient avec indifférence les corps humains qu'elles touchaient, leur crépitement résonnant comme une moquerie aux oreilles des mourants brûlant à petit feu.

Au début de la bataille, tous avaient été massés en deux groupes distincts : eux et les envahisseurs, pénétrant dans les souterrains dans le seul et unique but de les capturer. Ou de les tuer plus vraisemblablement. Puis, au fur et à mesure que leurs ennemis se faisaient moins nombreux sous leurs coups, le groupe s'était éclaté, pourchassant dans les galeries ceux qui tentaient de fuir et pour les punir. Shikamaru avait dépêché un groupe à l'extérieur pour pourchasser et tuer ceux qui tentaient de s'échapper car aucun ne devait survivre. Si un seul parvenait à fuir, Orochimaru connaitrait l'emplacement du repaire, et personne ne souhaitait ça.

Sasuke trouvait que la décision d'envoyer des hommes poursuivre les fuyards était une excellente idée, certes, mais il l'avait beaucoup moins approuvée quand Naruto avait décidé au dernier moment de se joindre à eux. Naturellement, Sasuke avait immédiatement protesté, et tout aussi naturellement, le blond ne l'avait pas écouté. Sasuke était mort d'inquiétude. Il avait voulu le suivre, mais Shikamaru lui avait dit de rester car il serait plus utile dans les galerie. Dehors, ses flammes seraient visibles à des kilomètres à la ronde et il arriverait juste à mettre le feu aux broussailles sèches. Sasuke avait crié le nom de Naruto, lui avait hurlé de revenir, mais le blond était parti, et l'Uchiha s'inquiétait affreusement.

Naruto, bien loin des inquiétudes de Sasuke, courait. Il courrait de toutes ses forces, et le vent lui fouettait les cheveux et sifflait à ses oreilles. Il se rapprochait de l'homme qu'il poursuivait. Bientôt, très bientôt, ce larbin d'Orochimaru ne serait plus qu'un corps sans vie gisant sur le sol. Tenant sa lourde épée à une main, la lame posée à plat sur son épaule pour ne pas se blesser accidentellement dans sa course, il accéléra le pas. Quand il rattrapa enfin l'homme, il le tua sans le moindre sourcillement. Il avait dû s'habituer rapidement à donner la mort depuis sa fuite, et ce n'était plus une source de trouble pour lui que de planter sa lame dans un corps humain. Il se souvenait du premier homme qu'il avait tué. Du deuxième aussi, mais le troisième, le quatrième et tous ceux qui avaient suivis, il ne se les rappelait pas. Tous des hommes à la solde du Traitre. Tous ses ennemis. Et tous en travers de sa route.

Essuyant le métal aiguisé dans les habits du cadavre, il partit à la recherche de sa prochaine victime, essayant de localiser l'homme au son de ses pas précipités allant vers le col de la montagne, puis vers les champ, tentant visiblement de rejoindre la ville la plus proche, là où il pourrait envoyer un message par pigeon voyageur avec les coordonnées exacte de l'emplacement du repaire. Il enverrait ensuite un deuxième pigeon qui irait exactement à la même destination. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Bien que très occupé par sa tâche macabre, Naruto avait pourtant la tête ailleurs. Et elle se trouvait dans un endroit précis. Là, quelque part dans une chambre, avec la bouche de Sasuke sur la sienne. Il avait manqué de se faire blesser plusieurs fois à cause de sa déconcentration. Mais rien à faire, le brun qui se battait à ses côtés attirait inévitablement son attention et sa tête était remplie de questions. « Pourquoi? » était celle qui revenait le plus souvent. Sasuke l'avait embrassé, et il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela arriverait, ni que ça ne le gênerait pas plus que ça. Il avait toujours été conscient qu'il était bien trop proche de Sasuke, bien plus proche que ne le seraient deux amis. Ils avaient toujours tous deux mis ça sur le compte de ce serment. En effet, celui-ci avait joué son rôle, les rapprochant depuis toujours par des liens indéfinissables. Et ces liens avaient finalement dépassé cette limite qu'est l'amitié. Ils avaient couru bien loin de celle-ci l'espace d'un instant. Un instant où amitié s'était muée en désir.

Naruto s'arrêta et, plantant son épée dans le sol dur, il s'assit, genoux fléchit et les fesses posées sur ses talons. Il passa ses mains sur son visage pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Il devait arrêter de penser à ça. Se torturer les méninges ne l'avancerait pas, surtout tant qu'il n'aurait pas pu parler avec Sasuke. Après tout, il ne savait rien, absolument rien des intentions du brun. Celui-ci devait sûrement regretter, surtout que c'était lui qui lui renvoyait à longueur de temps son serment à la figure. « Mon serment » par ci, « j'ai juré » par là. La vie de Sasuke n'était guidée que par ça, et Naruto doutait qu'il soit prêt à le considérer comme autre chose que l'héritier qu'on lui avait fait jurer de protéger quand il avait eu 5 ans et ça seulement sur un coup de tête.

Un buisson bougea, tirant le blond de ses pensées. Saisissant sa lame avec une étonnante rapidité malgré le poids de celle-ci, il se mit en garde. Les feuilles s'écartèrent, et un étrange son se fit entendre, comme un bourdonnement, un assemblement de milliers d'insectes agitant leurs ailes à l'unisson. Et aussi vite qu'il s'était fait entendre, le bruit disparut. Puis là, entre les feuilles des arbres, à la lumière de la lune, presque invisible dans ses amples vêtements, apparut Shino.

_Tu peux rentrer. Il n'en reste que deux à l'extérieur. Il seront bientôt morts. Des hommes sont sur leurs traces.

_Ok. Tu as des nouvelles des galeries?

_Certains des hommes se sont retranchés dans des couloirs si éloignés qu'ils ne sont même pas éclairés tant ils sont peu utilisés. Shikamaru y sera inutile. Il s'occupe d'achever les derniers survivants en ce moment même. Quelques personnes sont parties poursuivre ceux qui courent toujours. Et le reste a commencé le nettoyage. On doit se débarrasser des corps avant qu'ils ne se décomposent et répandent leur odeur de pourriture dans toutes les galeries. C'est infernal en été avec la chaleur... Nous nous occuperons des réparations et de tout ce qui paraît urgent demain.

_Bon, je rentre puisque plus personne n'a besoin de moi.

Naruto fit donc demi-tour, se demandant pourquoi diable Shikamaru serait inutile dans une galerie sans éclairage, mais il ne rangea pas sa lame pour autant. Il la replaça simplement à plat sur son épaule, on ne savait jamais. Des hommes pouvaient très bien avoir échappé à la vigilance de Shino et se cacher derrière n'importe lequel des buissons qui se trouvaient sur l'étroit chemin. Et d'ailleurs, comment Shino pouvait-il être aussi sûr qu'il ne restait que deux hommes? Sûrement une de leurs fichues saletés héréditaires. C'était un don qui se perdait. Un don que Naruto et sa famille n'avaient, semble-t-il, jamais possédé, le blond se sentait inutile avec sa simple épée.

Sasuke, lui, avait tout de suite aidé à faire pencher la balance en leur faveur. Possédant une affinité avec le feu, il avait piégé comme de pauvres petites souris leurs ennemis, les prenant en tenaille dans d'impitoyables murs de flammes qui avaient lentement, mais sûrement, brûlé leur chair. Lui ne serait jamais fort comme ça, jamais malgré tout ses efforts pour savoir se servir de cette maudite lame qu'il n'avait même pas été capable de soulever pendant plusieurs années. Il savait qu'il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais il était certain que quels que soient ses efforts il ne rattraperait jamais Sasuke. Se trainant d'un pas lent jusqu'aux galeries, il franchit la porte laissée ouverte. Chôji ne remettrait sûrement l'énorme bloc de roche qui servait de porte qu'une fois que tout le monde serait en sécurité à l'intérieur. Une sécurité assez relative après cette attaque, certes, mais en sécurité quand même. C'était mieux que rien, et Naruto le savait. Lui-même fuyait depuis des années, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir « en sécurité » lorsqu'il refermait la porte de sa chambre les rares fois où ils dormaient dans une auberge. C'est fou ce que quelques murs et une porte pouvaient parfois être rassurant quand on n'avait rien d'autre sous la main.

Naruto croisa quelques hommes blessés, mais il fut rassuré quand il constata que les corps entassés près de la porte appartenaient tous aux hommes du Traître. Apparemment, les pertes de leur côté était assez peu lourdes, seulement quelques un des mercenaires qui s'étaient joints à eux avaient été blessés à mort. Des hommes morts n'étaient jamais une source de réjouissance, mais il était bon de savoir que seul un nombre réduit avait péri. De toute façon, ces hommes savaient ce qui les attendaient, tout comme tous ceux qui se joindraient à lui savaient ce qui les attendrait quand ils attaqueraient le Palais. C'était cruel, Naruto le savait, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Arrivant enfin à destination, à savoir la pièce circulaire sans le moindre ornement où Shikamaru et ses hommes se réunissaient, Naruto ne fut pas surprit d'y découvrir Sasuke. Il se sentit rougir et se demanda brièvement comment il devait se comporter avec le brun après « ça ». Mais son ami ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, et il lui apporta une réponse sans même que le blond ait à en demander une.

OOO

Sasuke se sentait perdu. La tension de la bataille et son tumulte qui lui emplissait le cerveau et l'empêchait de penser avait disparu, retombant peu à peu pour finalement s'éclipser totalement. Il était maintenant seul avec lui-même et avec ses pensées. Naruto allait bientôt rentrer, et avant toute chose, il allait d'abord lui passer un savon. Le blond était sorti contre sa volonté alors qu'il lui avait interdit de s'engager dans un combat quand il n'était pas à ses côtés pour veiller sur lui, et cet abruti n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude. Naruto était fort même s'il détestait se l'avouer, et il doutait qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, mais il était en colère. En colère contre son ami, et contre lui-même. Oui, car il savait que c'était sa faute si le blond avait failli être embroché par une lance ou un sabre à plusieurs reprises. Sa faute à lui. La faute à ce baiser.

Sasuke s'était laissé porter par cette envie plus forte que tout sur le moment, mais maintenant, il se sentait surtout stupide. Complètement stupide. À quoi pensait-il? Il avait embrassé le blond, d'accord, mais maintenant, ils n'allaient tout de même pas se mettre à roucouler tranquillement dans leur coin... C'était une chose totalement absurde et impossible, une idée saugrenue, une envie irréalisable. Naruto était l'héritier, lui le protecteur, rien de plus, c'était comme ça et ça ne changerait pas. Il avait simplement obéit à une pulsion provoquée par une trop grande et longue proximité avec son ami, une pulsion due à un lien beaucoup trop fort pour être contenu dans une simple amitié. C'était la seule explication, la seule raison logique. Et la seule solution elle-même logique était qu'ils oublient tous les deux cette histoire et n'en reparlent plus jamais, même sous la torture. Sasuke ignora la voix tout au fond de sa tête qui essayait de lui hurler qu'il se voilait la face, qu'il y avait beaucoup plus sous ce baiser. Il n'y avait rien. Rien de rien. C'était comme ça et pas autrement. Quand Naruto arriverait, il lui hurlerait dessus, lui reprochant son inconscience, il recommencerait à simplement le protéger. Il dormirait dans le couloir, adossé à la porte de la chambre du garçon, il reprendrait ainsi la place qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter, et le lendemain, ils aideraient aux préparatifs pour le départ. Puis ils iraient dans ce fichu désert. Et tout se mettrait en place.

Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il fit.

Le premier endroit où Naruto penserait à chercher, ce serait le « bureau » de Shikamaru. C'était d'ailleurs là que se trouvait certainement Kakashi, et là où il devrait lui-même se trouver depuis un bon moment au lieu de marcher sans but comme un idiot dans ces fichus couloirs mal éclairés. Se secouant mentalement, il prit donc d'un pas décidé le chemin qui le mènerait pile là où il devrait être. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour retrouver la pièce, et comme prévu, Kakashi s'y trouvait en compagnie de Shikamaru, Ino, Chôji et Shino. Il eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas pour aller s'adosser à un des murs, croisant les bras dans une attitude nonchalante que le blond fit irruption dans la pièce. Et quand Naruto retrouva enfin Sasuke, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose du genre « il faut qu'on parle ». Mais Sasuke ne lui en laissa absolument pas le temps. Il commença, comme il l'avait prévu, à lui hurler dessus.

_Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi? Ça va pas de te casser dehors dans la nuit comme ça?

_Sasuke ne commences pas s'il te plait.

_Bien sûr que si je commence! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, abruti!Riposta le brun.

_Et bien il ne fallait pas. Je n'ai pas la moindre égratignure, je me porte comme un charme et je suis frais et dispos, ou presque. Et j'ai au moins pu aider un peu. Beaucoup plus que si j'étais resté comme un con dans ma chambre à attendre que tout le monde fasse le boulot à ma place ou dans un couloir trop étroit à te regarder cramer des gars à la chaine. Je n'avais pas assez de place pour manier mon épée dans ces galeries. J'ai été plus utile à l'extérieur.

_Je me fiche de tes excuses. La prochaine fois que tu me fais un plan comme ça, je plante tout et je viens te chercher par la peau du cul!

_Ta gueule Sas'ke, j'suis plus un gamin contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de croire. Tu n'as plus besoin de me suivre comme mon ombre pour soigner mes genoux écorchés.

_Ta gueule toi-même, crétin. Tu m'énerves.

_Toi aussi tu m'énerves Sasuke. Et j'en fais pas tout un plat pour autant.

_Merde, là!

_C'est ça, si tu le dis.

_On vous dérange peut-être?

Le silence s'installa. Un silence gêné et plein de rougissement. Aucun d'eux ne trouvaient la moindre chose à dire. Ils venaient de se disputer comme deux gamins, en public, et juste après une attaque qui aurait pu être beaucoup plus lourde de conséquences, pendant un conseil ou des décisions devaient être prises. La grande classe, incontestablement.

Shikamaru avait l'air désespéré par eux, soutenu par Kakashi. Et il avait l'air de se faire royalement chier aussi. Il était entouré de cartes et de divers plans de la région et une multitude de points rouges pointaient les endroits par où étaient arrivés les hommes d' Orochimaru, dans quelles directions ils avaient tenté de fuir, ainsi que l'emplacement des garnisons et postes avancés ennemis. Jetant un regard noir aux deux garçons pour s'assurer qu'ils ne prononceraient plus un seul mot sans y avoir été invité, Shikamaru prit la parole.

_ L'attaque de ce soir est un regrettable incident, certes, mais nous ne devons pas nous laisser impressionner. La date du départ ne change pas. Des préparatifs sont nécessaires, et ce n'est certainement pas cette misérable attaque qui va nous pousser à les terminer plus rapidement et à commettre des erreurs, au contraire. Avancer le départ n'est pas une bonne idée. Jiraya a donné des instructions, je ne vais pas commencer à les modifier parce que ça m'arrange. Shino?

_Oui?

_As-tu détecté des mouvements de troupes dans les garnisons?

_Non, aucun. Tout à l'air calme pour l'instant.

_Attendez une minute... Comment Shino pourrait-il savoir si les garnissons situées à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici ont déplacé des hommes? Et comment il pouvait être aussi sûr du nombre de soldats encore en vie? Et tant qu'on y est, pourquoi Shikamaru ne sert à rien dans un tunnel non éclairé? J'y comprends rien. C'est vos fichues magies héréditaires c'est ça? Comme Sasuke et son abruti de feu.

_Mon abruti de feu t'emmerde, sale blond.

_Et je l'emmerde en retour.

_Naruto, tais-toi veux-tu, le coupa Kakahi. Et toi Sasuke, arrêtes de répondre à ses provocations. Tu le connais à force non?

_Mais Kakashi je... tenta le blond.

_Naruto, tais-toi.

_La ferme Sas'ke!

_Roh mais taisez-vous à la fin! Hurla kakashi.

_Laissez Kakashi, je vais lui expliquer, le calma Shikamaru, las de ces cris. Ce n'est pas un secret après tout, et si ça nous permet de continuer tranquillement la réunion... Nous possédons en effet, pour certains d'entre-nous, des capacités magiques héréditaires. C'est un peu différent de Sasuke. Lui possède en plus une affinité élémentaire avec le feu qui détermine l'élément des capacités magiques qu'il utilise. Ce que nous nous possédons tient de la simple technique magique combinée à des sceaux permettant de l'enclencher, comme ceux qui apparaissent sur la main de Sasuke quand il déploie sa magie.

_Je sais comment marchent les sceaux. J'ai... une ou deux notions.

_C'est une chance. L'art des sceaux se perd, et le pouvoir avec lui. Nombreuses sont les personnes qui copient simplement les sceaux apposés sur leurs ainés pour réutiliser la même magie qu'eux. Il paraît que le Palais possédait un spécialiste de ces écritures. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce sont des choses que peu de personnes maîtrisent encore. Elles sont pourtant une des clés de la magie. Il paraît qu'autrefois on pouvait réaliser des choses extraordinaire en modifiant simplement les sceaux apposés sur les mages, mais ce savoir a disparu, et nous devons nous limiter aux bribes de pouvoir dont nous disposons encore.

_Parlez-nous de vos techniques...

Sasuke avait parlé pour changer de sujet, Naruto le savait. Et il lui en était reconnaissant. Le brun se doutait que cette conversation allait faire mal à son ami. Très mal. Se souvenir de ses parents était encore une chose douloureuse pour lui. Son père, Minato, était celui qui avait pratiqué l'invocation du démon avec l'assistance de sa mère et de Jiraya. Minato connaissait les sceaux mieux que quiconque en ce monde, et il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de lui apprendre ce qu'il savait. Jiraya avait commencé à le faire, mais très partiellement. Naruto était très jeune quand ils avaient fuit le palais, et pas encore prêt à recevoir en héritage le complexe savoir que son défunt père avait passé une vie à amasser. Jiraya avait tenté de l'instruire, mais il les avait finalement quitté pour réunir les rebelles. Ce fut un apprentissage assez disparate au final. Quoi qu'il en soit, une tristesse maintenant familière montait en lui. Et personne n'y pouvait rien. Même Sasuke ne parviendrait pas à le protéger de ce cruel passé.

Sasuke... Il le fixait sans la moindre gêne, affichant un regard légèrement inquiet, apparemment pas gêné pour deux sous par rapport à leur précédent « échange buccal ». Naruto lui adressa un léger sourire pour le remercier de son intervention, et le rassurer aussi, puis il tourna à nouveau son attention sur la conversation. Shikamaru était en train de parler des techniques magiques que lui et ses hommes pouvaient exercer. L'emploi de la magie l'intéressait beaucoup, et seulement peu d'informations circulaient. Chaque clan et chaque mage gardait ses secrets pour lui. Il écouta donc attentivement quand Shikamaru se mit à parler.

_Ma famille a développé un moyen de contrôler les ombres, c'est pour cela que je suis inutile dans un endroit sans lumière. Pas d'éclairage, pas d'ombre, et ma magie ne sert à rien. Le fonctionnement est en lui-même assez simple et il m'assure le contrôle total des mouvements de mon adversaire. Les sceaux sur mon corps descendent jusqu'à mon ombre et glissent sur celle de l'ennemi. Et là, il a perdu la partie. Shino, lui peut contrôler les insectes, ce qui fait de lui un pisteur hors pair. C'est une simple magie de contrôle, mais ça demande une grande précision et beaucoup de concentration pour manipuler des essaims entiers. Quoi qu'il en soit, il nous est indispensable. Il est plus efficace qu'une dizaine de sentinelles et il peut prévenir l'approche des hommes du Traitre plusieurs heures avant qu'elles n'arrivent jusqu'à nous.

_Je comprends mieux, murmura Sasuke pour lui-même.

_Ce n'est cependant pas infaillible. Comme tu dois le savoir Sasuke, la magie s'enclenche avec l'apparition des sceaux qui agissent comme une porte vers elle, une fois cette force libérée, elle doit se nourrir en partie notre propre énergie pour que nous puissions la contrôler et en faire ce que nous désirons. Shino ne peut pas déployer ses insectes indéfiniment, tout comme l'emploi de ma technique reste lui aussi limité dans le temps. Shino a besoin de temps de repos. C'était la faute à pas de chance s'il n'était pas de garde quand vous êtes arrivés. Mais je suppose que vous êtes tous familiers de cela, n'est-ce pas Kakashi?

Naruto et Sasuke se tournèrent vers l'homme aux cheveux gris d'un même mouvement, se demandant pourquoi Shikamaru lui avait posé cette question à lui. En effet, Kakasih présentait seulement une faible capacité d'invocation, et il ne pouvait appeler qu'un démon mineur assez faible qui lui servait à échanger des messages avec Jiraya et qui jouait éventuellement, quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir, le rôle d'éclaireur. Les deux garçons avaient bien essayé de savoir de quelle manière il s'était lié avec Pakkun et qui lui avait appris à l'invoquer, mais il avait toujours fait la sourde oreille et n'avait jamais daigné leur répondre. Et mis à part son démon mineur, Kakashi ne se battait qu'avec ses poings, et ils ne lui avaient jamais connu la moindre maitrise magique. Kakashi souleva son seul sourcil visible, un de ses yeux étant en permanence masqué par un bandeau et par une lourde mèche de cheveux gris ébouriffés, et ignora simplement Shikamaru.

La conversation continua brièvement, puis chacun se retira dans sa chambre. Ils avaient tous besoin de repos, et ils devraient être en forme lorsque que le jour du départ viendrait. Ils auraient à traverser le désert, et d'après le chef du groupe rebelle, ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant leurs chambre, Kakashi laissa les deux garçons. Leur souhaitant rapidement bonne nuit, il ne fit pas attention aux rougissements du blond ni à l'attitude un peu trop crispée du brun.

OOO

Kakashi était perplexe. Ce gamin était décidément beaucoup trop intelligent pour son bien. Il savait impossible pour un homme de déceler si les autres pouvaient utiliser des techniques magiques, et il avait donc compris simplement en l'observant. Compris qu'il cachait quelque chose. Le soldat frôla son œil masqué, pensif. Cet œil... un cadeau empoisonné. Un cadeau qui lui avait révélé certaines choses, et qui lui en avait permis de nouvelles. Cependant, pas avec assez de puissance. Pas assez du tout. Il n'avait toujours eu qu'un faible contrôle, et il n'était pas dupe, il ne pourrait avoir aucune utilité de ce côté-là. Il ne savait même pas combien des autres membres de la famille avaient un jour su que ce pouvoir existait en eux et le peu de maîtrise qu'il avait acquis avait été au prix d'années d'entrainement. En le lui donnant, « il » lui avait demandé de ne pas en parler. Il avait donc gardé le silence, et il comptait bien continuer, ne cherchant pas à obtenir plus que ce qu'il avait eu par lui-même. Kakashi soupira. Il ne serait vraiment pas utile à l'élu. Il était fort, mais pas assez. Même Sasuke était quasiment aussi fort que lui. Oui, quasiment. Car il avait appris depuis longtemps qu'il valait mieux cacher son jeu. Quand le moment serait venu, il dévoilerait ses cartes. Une à une. Quand il serait temps, et pas avant.

OOO

Naruto était gêné. Extrêmement gêné. Et énervé que Sasuke, lui, n'ait pas du tout l'air de l'être. Un peu plus tôt, ils s'étaient embrassés, et si Naruto se posait énormément de questions, Sasuke, en revanche, était parfaitement déterminé à faire comme si tout cela n'avait pas existé. Le brun avait étouffé toute tentative de la part de Naruto de reparler de ça, et il avait définitivement clos la conversation en poussant le blond à l'intérieur de la chambre tout en lui ordonnant de se coucher et en refermant la porte pour s'y adosser et monter la garde pendant la nuit. Le jeune homme n'était tout simplement pas prêt à aborder ce sujet. Il comprenait que Naruto veuille en parler. Qui ne le voudrait pas après ça? Il le connaissait par cœur, il devait trouver ça parfaitement normal, après tout Sasuke lui avait toujours été dévoué, ce n'était qu'une preuve de plus de leur lien pour le blond. Mais pour le brun c'était manifestement beaucoup plus compliqué que ça. Il avait distinctement entendu le « connard » prononcé d'une voix claire par Naruto lorsque la porte s'était refermée. Et il avait distinctement entendu la suite aussi. « Tu n'es qu'un abruti Sas'ke. C'était pas rien et tu le sais. Mais non, Môssieur préfère se cacher derrière son devoir. Et derrière la porte aussi, de toute évidence ».

Et il avait aussi parfaitement entendu le « abruti » presque craché par son cadet. Il comprenait la réaction de Naruto mais se refusait à en parler avec lui, car ça revenait à admettre que c'était arrivé. Il allait donc faire en sorte que cet « incident » n'existe plus. Et aussi, si possible, qu'il arrête de venir hanter ses pensées. Énervé contre lui-même et contre sa stupidité, il s'adossa à la porte, son bâton coincé dans le pli d'un de ses bras. La nuit allait être longue. Et il savait déjà que ses rêves seraient peuplés de langues qui s'entremêlent et des images de deux torses collés l'un à l'autre. Et avant de s'endormir, il se fustigea pour sa bêtise. Oui, il était irrécupérable. Il avait l'impression que jamais il n'arriverait à vraiment repousser toutes ces choses. Et un jour, il ne parviendrait plus à se contrôler. Il déraperait de nouveau et il craignait que ça n'aille plus loin qu'un simple baiser. Ou plutôt, il craignait d'avoir envie que ça arrive.

Le lendemain et les jours qui suivirent, tout s'était déroulé le plus normalement du monde, au grand dépit de Naruto. Il avait espéré qu'après un peu de sommeil, Sasuke serait finalement un peu plus disposé à parler avec lui de « ça ». Mais non, il ne l'était pas. Il avait rembarré Naruto plusieurs fois et celui-ci avait finalement arrêté de chercher, en arrivant à la conclusion un peu bancale que oui, finalement ça devait n'être rien de plus qu'un petit dérapage à mettre sur le compte d'un lien trop fort, oui, c'était seulement ça hein? Décidément, il trouvait que Sasuke était très doué pour s'auto-convaincre que les excuses qu'il s'inventait étaient vraies. Il ne servait à rien d'insister, Sasuke savait se montrer aussi buter que lui. Il avait appris à le devenir pour ne pas se faire bouffer par les caprices d'un certain gamin blond un peu chiant quand il décidait qu'il voulait quelque chose que l'on refusait de lui donner. Et de toute façon, il devait mettre de l'ordre dans ses propres sentiments.

Il attendrait donc. Rien ne pressait.

Et il avait d'autres choses à faire. Notamment aider aux préparatifs de départ et au nettoyage des galeries. Il avait ainsi passé la matinée à aider Chôji à trainer dehors les corps ensanglantés de leurs assaillants de la veille. Plusieurs fosses avaient été creusées pour en enterrer certains, mais ça représentait beaucoup trop de travail d'enfouir tous les corps. Ainsi, tout ceux qui n'avaient pas trouvé de place dans les entrailles sombres de la terre seraient simplement jetés un peu partout dans la montagne, abandonnés aux charognards diurnes et nocturnes qui se régaleraient de leurs corps sans vie, puisque les brûler était beaucoup trop voyant.

Il avait ensuite fallut réparer certaines ouvertures qui servaient d'aérations ou qui perçaient discrètement les plafonds de pierre pour évacuer la fumée des feux qui servaient à faire la cuisine. La fumée se perdait généralement dans les nuages vu l'altitude à laquelle ils étaient, et de toute façon, les rares fois ou de la fumée avait été aperçue, les hommes n'avaient pas su trouver l'entrée de leur repaire et la chercheraient encore s'ils étaient en vie. Naruto avait donc laissé Sasuke préparer leur expédition dans le désert en compagnie de Kakashi et était parti se changer les idées en aidant les autres. Et quand il n'y eut plus rien à faire, un des mercenaires aidant le groupe de Shikamaru était venu lui proposer de s'entrainer à l'épée. Naruto avait trouvé là un moyen de faire passer les 3 ennuyeux et monotones jours qu'il restait à attendre, mais aussi un moyen d'éviter Sasuke. Le brun semblait plus décidé que jamais à lui montrer qu'il était son ami et son protecteur, mais rien de plus. Il n'approchait donc pas à plus de deux mètres et passait toutes ses nuits à l'extérieur de la chambre pour monter la garde.

La première nuit, Ino était revenue tenter sa chance, juste au cas où, mais elle avait définitivement abandonné après que Naruto soit sorti et ait réveillé tout le monde en lui hurlant que Sasuke ne lui appartenait pas et qu'elle ferait mieux de « Se casser pour aller se faire foutre ailleurs si elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse bouffer son soutien-gorge », ou quelque chose approchant avant de claquer la porte en traitant le brun de connard. Depuis, il n'avait presque pas reparlé à Sasuke. Et il préférait ça.

Le brun l'énervait, et son attitude l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Et le pire, c'est qu'il semblait ne pas s'en rendre compte, et qu'il continuait à le suivre partout. Ainsi, dès que Naruto rejoignait le mercenaire qui s'entraînait au maniement de l'épée en sa compagnie chaque jours, Sasuke s'adossait à un mur ou à un arbre, selon qu'ils s'entrainaient en extérieur ou pas, et il attendait patiemment, sans bouger le moindre muscle, que Naruto ait terminé. Puis ils rentraient pour partager leur repas avec Shikamaru et Chôji, Ino les fuyant visiblement, et ils partaient se coucher. Sans un mot. Oui. Pas la moindre parole. Jusqu'au soir précédent le départ.

Naruto était dans sa chambre, rassemblant ses affaires dans son sac. Et doucement, presque sans bruit, Sasuke était entré.

Sasuke avait réfléchi. Beaucoup. La situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il devait mettre les choses au clair. Et pour ça, il devait parler à Naruto, même s'il n'avait aucune envie d'aborder le sujet. C'est pourquoi il était entré sans bruit dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de frapper, ça n'aurait fait qu'énerver d'avantage le blond qui l'aurait royalement envoyé se faire foutre. Il entra donc et trouva le blond en train de préparer son sac. Ils étaient enfin à la veille du départ, et ils se lèveraient avant l'aube pour profiter des dernières heures de fraicheur qu'offrait le désert avant de devenir un enfer cuisant. Quand Naruto se rendit compte qu'il avait de la visite il fronça immédiatement les sourcils, prêt à protester, mais l'Uchiha ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

_Naruto, s'il te plait! Laisse-moi parler. Je sais que j'aurais du venir avant mais...

_Ah ça tu peux le dire. T'es vraiment chiant Sas'ke. Et deux fois plus têtu et borné que moi parfois.

_Tu voulais que je te dise quoi de toute façon? « Désolé de t'avoir roulé une pelle, j'ai pas pu me retenir. Mais bon maintenant que c'est fait, viens, on va se promener au clair de lune en se tenant la main! » C'est complètement ridicule tout ça!

_C'est ridicule ou alors tu essaies juste de te convaincre que ça l'est pour ne pas avoir à regarder la vérité en face? Accusa Naruto.

_C'est juste ridicule. Tu es mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. Et celui que j'ai juré de protéger.

_Tu peux pas t'en empêcher de me lancer ton serment à la figure, lui reprocha-t-il Je connais la rengaine Sasuke. Et je te connais. Je sais que ta vie ne tourne qu'autour de ça, mais il faudrait que tu acceptes que ce lien vient de nous péter à la gueule pour devenir quelque chose d'autre. Même un abruti le verrait enfin!

_Ouvrir les yeux sur quoi? Sur des choses que je ne comprends même pas? Se défendit l'Uchiha.

_Tu crois que je comprends moi? Tu crois que j'ai une explication claire sur le fait que j'ai aimé mettre ma langue dans la bouche de mon meilleur ami? Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu es le seul de nous deux que ça a l'air de déranger.

_Naruto, c'est simplement un dérapage. On est constamment ensemble depuis que tu as deux ans. Tu marchais à peine tout seul la première fois qu'on t'a collé dans mes pattes. On... on a dérapé parce qu'on a toujours été énormément proches.

_Crois ce que tu veux. Tu devras bien te rendre à l'évidence un jour Sasuke.

_Il n'y a rien. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère, et tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Mais cela n'arrivera plus.

_Et si moi j'avais envie justement de recommencer, hein?

_Je...

_Ouais ouais, c'est ça. Tu m'excuseras, j'aimerai me coucher.

Naruto se retournait sous sa couverture pour au moins la dixième fois. Il se sentait énervé, et il savait parfaitement pourquoi : la débilité de cet abruti de Sasuke. Ils avaient enfin parlé, oui. Et quelle discussion! « Abruti d'Uchiha borné de mes deux. » Il avait mis Sasuke dehors et s'était couché directement après, mais il n'avait pas encore réussi à simplement se calmer pour laisser le sommeil venir à lui. Sasuke n'était qu'un abruti, voilà tout. Il refusait même d'envisager que ce qui s'était passé entre eux soit autre chose qu'un dérapage qu'il convenait d'oublier.

Pour le blond, c'était beaucoup plus. Tout n'était pas clair pour lui, loin de là, mais il était sûr et certain d'une chose : si Sasuke recommençait, il ne le repousserait pas plus que lors de cette première fois. Il avait lui aussi essayé de se voiler la face, mais la chose s'était imposée d'elle-même. Il avait aimé ça. Énormément. Il en était même venu à se dire que Sasuke pourrait peut-être bien devenir pour lui plus que son meilleur ami. C'était comme ça et il l'acceptait lui, au moins. Il ne faisait pas tout un flan à cause d'un fichu serment qui les liait et tout le tintouin. Le serment était là, certes, et il en était heureux. Il avait toujours été le centre de la vie de Sasuke, et ne voulait pas changer ça mais avec ce baiser leur relation avait évolué dans un sens auquel il n'aurait jamais pensé, et il voulait voir où est-ce que ça pourrait les mener. Il en avait envie, une envie troublante qu'il ne comprenait pas mais à laquelle il pourrait céder les yeux fermés. C'était égoïste, mais il avait besoin de voir ce que tout cela pourrait être avec Sasuke. Egoïste, oui. Car il avait aussi une tâche à accomplir : il devait libérer Tsunade. Elle était vivante, il en était certain. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte, elle ne le devait pas. Il la sauverait puis il récupèrerait le Palais. Bientôt, il retrouverait Jiraya après trois ans sans l'avoir vu et il conduirait l'alliance des groupes rebelles à l'assaut du Palais, ce bâtiment imprenable qui plongeait la ville couchée à ses pieds dans la terreur.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Naruto ne se rendit compte qu'il avait glissé dans le sommeil que quand il reconnu ce rêve maintenant si familier.

OOO

_Une pièce sombre. Plus sombre qu'il ne pensait que c'était possible. Du noir partout. Un noir si __dense que même en écarquillant les yeux il ne distinguait pas ses doigts. Il avait l'impression que seule sa conscience flottait dans cette noirceur et que les sensations de son corps n'étaient qu'illusion. Il tenta à nouveau de voir mais ne distingua rien de plus que lors de son premier essai. Il ne voyait rien. Mais il entendait. Un chuchotement. Faible. Distant. Mais bien présent. Il emplissait la pièce, ou ce qu'il supposait en être une bien qu'il ne puisse distinguer le moindre mur, gonflant petit à petit. Gagnant en puissance. Et devenant enfin intelligible._

_« ...Tuer... Veux...Manger... Voir couler ton sang... » . « ...Te tuer... Veux... Manger et dévorer... Voir couler ton sang sur ta peau... » « Je veux te tuer. Je veux te manger et dévorer ton cœur. Je veux voir couler ton sang sur ta peau! » _

_Le chuchotement continuait, litanie obsédante et angoissante. La peur lui serrait l'estomac et il regardait dans toutes les directions, ne voyait que cette obscurité de plus en plus effrayante. Toujours les mêmes phrases, répétées encore et encore, inlassablement. D'abord de plus en plus fort. Puis le chuchotement redevenait un faible murmure presque inaudible avant d'enfler à nouveau pour vomir sa haine et ses envies macabres. Il avait peur. Très peur. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. La peur. Elle était là. Et elle redoubla lorsque deux paupières d'obscurité se levèrent, dévoilant des yeux fou. Des yeux brillant et jaunes. Des yeux hurlant cette envie de tuer si longtemps murmurée. Naruto voulait fuir. Fuir à toute jambe, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il n'était que cette conscience flottant dans le vide. Il ne pouvait que rester là à écouter ces paroles horribles, attendant d'être dévoré. De la même manière que les yeux étaient sortis de l'obscurité, des dents apparurent. Une mâchoire béante dégoulinante d'une bave chaude et mouillée. La bouche s'ouvrit, de plus en plus grand, et le fond de cette gorge luisait d'un orange dérangeant. La bouche était maintenant un gouffre, une vision d'effroi. Elle s'ouvrit encore. _

_Et elle l'engloutit. _

_OOO_

Puis il se réveilla, en sursaut et couvert de sueur, comme à chaque fois. Et comme pour toutes ces autres fois, une main fraiche et rassurante était posée sur son front, le caressant doucement pour essayer de l'apaiser. Un murmure se faisait entendre, comme dans le rêve, mais il était beaucoup plus doux, et il ne lui glaçait pas le sang. Cette voix il la connaissait bien. C'était celle qui le tirait de ses errances nocturnes depuis que ces cauchemars avaient commencé. La voix de Sasuke.

_Naruto réveille-toi! Du calme.

_Que?.. Sasuke?

_Tu as encore fait ce cauchemar...

_Qui t'a permis d'entrer dans la chambre? Questionna le blond, énervé et encore anxieux.

_Je t'ai entendu crier. Je t'ai vu te débattre...expliqua Sasuke d'une voix inquiète.

_Lâche-moi. Je... je vais bien. C'était juste un rêve.

_T'es tellement crédible là...

_Vas te faire foutre. On part quand?

_Dans un quart d'heure environ, répondit l'Uchiha dans un murmure.

_Je te rejoins à l'entrée des souterrains.

Et il se dégagea des bras du brun qui l'entouraient encore pour se lever et se préparer. Sasuke resta

interdit quelques instants puis quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Il devait laisser Naruto seul. Il était toujours visiblement énervé contre lui, surtout après leur dernière discussion. Il décida donc d'aller se poster au point de rendez-vous pour attendre les autres. Shikamaru devait déjà certainement y être. Il les accompagnerait ainsi que Shino afin de les guider dans le désert. Sans eux, jamais ils ne trouveraient leur chemin dans cette étendue de sable aride et ils risquaient plus sûrement d'y mourir que de trouver le repaire des rebelles du désert s'ils s'y aventuraient seuls. Sasuke avançait d'un pas lent dans le couloir de pierre au plafond bas, perdu dans ses pensées, comme souvent ces derniers jours. Naruto continuait à lui faire la tête, et il n'aimait pas ça. Il maudissait son geste autant que le fichu entêtement du blond. Tout cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Jamais. Il devait oublier ça, s'en tenir à la relation qu'il avait toujours eu avec Naruto. Une amitié plus forte que tout, rien de plus. Vraiment?

Naruto avait insinué qu'il serait prêt à recommencer. Et lui? Se laisserait-il faire? Il refusait de se poser sérieusement la question, et il refusait également en bloc d'y penser. Il ne trouverait pas les réponses qu'il attendait de toute façon, se torturer ne servait à rien. C'était simplement bien mieux pour eux ainsi, voilà tout.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Shikamaru était déjà posté devant la porte d'entrée en compagnie de Shino, vérifiant méticuleusement le contenu de ses sacs afin d'être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié. Sasuke se méfiait du brun. Il était beaucoup plus intelligent que ne le laissait penser son attitude négligée etcachait bien son jeu. Oui, il le cachait, jusqu'au moment de vous lancer à la figure ce que vous ne vouliez montrer à personne. Et Shino aussi le mettait mal à l'aise. Mais lui était juste... bizarre. Et il préférait se méfier d'un gars qui bourdonnait. À son arrivée, les deux garçons le saluèrent.

_Sasuke. Naruto n'est pas avec toi?

_Il va arriver. Il se prépare.

_Ce n'est pas grave j'espère, demanda Shikamaru

_Quoi donc? Répondit le brun étonné qui ne comprenait visiblement pas pourquoi on lui posait cette question.

_Votre dispute.

_Je ne vois pas en quoi notre relation te regarde.

_Elle ne me regarde pas. Je souhaite juste que ça s'arrange. L'Héritier a besoin de toi, et inversement alors ne vous faites pas la gueule trop longtemps.

Shikamaru était énervant. Vraiment très énervant. Mais il avait raison. Il avait besoin de Naruto. Il allait attendre que cette histoire se tasse un peu puis il pourrait enfin discuter calmement avec lui. Et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il l'espérait.

Naruto fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard. Portant un t-shirt orange et un pantalon noir rentré dans ses chaussures montantes, il avait coincé le parchemin contenant son épée dans sa ceinture afin de l'avoir à portée de main en cas d'attaque. Il portait également sur ses épaule une cape munie d'une ample capuche, fournie par les rebelles afin de s'abriter du soleil et de la chaleur étouffante du désert. Ignorant superbement le brun, Naruto lui lança simplement un regard agacé avant de reporter toute son attention sur l'arrangement de sa cape.

Kakashi arriva finalement avec dix minutes de retard, prétextant un problème quelconque auquel personne ne cru plus de deux secondes. Enfin au complet, Chôji, qui était arrivé un peu avant le soldat aux cheveux argentés avec un visage endormi et des habits froissés, attrapa fermement le lourd bloc de pierre qui servait d'entrée et, au prix d'un effort surhumain, le déplaça juste assez pour leur aménager une ouverture. Il les salua brièvement, assurant à Shikamaru qu'Ino et lui s'occupaient de tout en son absence, puis il replaça la porte, faisant trembler le sol lorsque celle-ci retomba, l'introduisant avec une précision improbable dans l'ouverture à présent masquée.

Ils avaient au moins deux heures devant eux avant que le soleil ne pointe à l'horizon. L'air était encore frais, et un croissant de lune les regardait depuis le ciel sans nuage, sourire moqueur de la voute céleste. Ils s'étaient engagés sur un petit sentier et, avec une certaine régularité, Shino envoyait quelques insectes afin de prévenir toute attaque. Il ne leur faisait couvrir que de faibles distances pour ne pas s'épuiser, mais c'était déjà le gage d'une sécurité relative. Le chemin rocailleux bordé de buissons chétifs se fit de plus en plus raide, serpentant le long du flanc de la montagne. Puis il redevint de plus en plus plat. Et, peu à peu, les cailloux et graviers se faisaient rares, remplacés par de la poussière de plus en plus fine.

Du sable.

Le sable du désert.

Aucun d'eux ne parla durant le trajet et un silence lourd pesait sur eux depuis un long moment, un silence aussi lourd que la chaleur qui commençait à tout écraser à mesure que le disque solaire apparaissait à l'horizon. Ils marchèrent, encore et encore, leurs pieds s'enfonçant dans le sable, ses grains pénétrant dans leurs chaussures et se glissant dans les plis de leurs capes lorsqu'une bourrasque d'un vent chaud et sec les soulevait de terre. Le soleil tapait, brûlait, cuisait, et il n'offrait aucun répit. Le sol était chaud, les rochers aussi. Tout était hostile autour d'eux, et même quelques cactus hérissés d'épines qu'ils croisaient semblaient vouloir les utiliser pour les transpercer. Ils n'avaient fait une halte que pour manger un peu de leurs provisions qu'ils portaient en grande partie dans des sacs sur leurs dos, les quelques parchemins de stockage qu'ils possédaient ayant été assignés d'office au transport d'outres d'eau.

Buvant dans celles-ci, ils avaient simplement repris leur chemin sans un mot. La tension entre Naruto et Sasuke était presque palpable quand on voyait le brun marcher en silence derrière le blond, et le blond se retourner pour lui jeter un coup d'œil furibond avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route. Un premier éclat de voix eu lieu dans la tente qu'ils partagèrent la première nuit. Naruto avait remis « la » discussion sur le tapis. Sasuke avait gardé le silence. Il s'était donc fait copieusement insulté. Puis ils s'étaient endormis. Et les jours se rythmèrent ainsi.

Ils marchaient, mangeaient, buvaient jusqu'à plus soif, ayant rempli leurs outres dans un puits isolé, simple mur de pierre construit autour d'un trou d'une cinquantaine de centimètres de diamètre et recouvert par des planches usées clouées entre elles. Ils marchaient ensuite encore, changeant sensiblement de direction quand Shikamaru sortait une carte et sa boussole. Puis ils se couchaient. Écoutaient les disputes. Et ils dormaient avant de se lever pour marcher à nouveau.

Ils s'enfoncèrent ainsi dans le désert cinq jours durant, jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru s'arrête enfin.

_Nous vous laissons ici. Marchez tout droit sur au moins deux kilomètres. À ce qu'on m'a dit, vous ne pouvez pas les louper. Jiraya a dû être prévenu par un des insectes de Shino. Vous êtes attendus.

_Merci de nous avoir guidé jusqu'ici.

_De rien Kakashi. Essayez de les garder à l'œil pour qu'ils se tiennent bien devant le fils du désert, conseilla Shikamaru.

_Je n'y manquerai pas.

_Si tous se passe bien nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Et ils étaient parti, laissant les trois hommes seuls au milieu de ce désert aride et sous un soleil de plomb. Naruto n'avait pas hésité. Il avait donné un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Sasuke qui se trouvait devant lui pour lui faire dégager le chemin, puis il était parti dans la direction indiquée d'un pas rapide. Son destin était là, devant lui. Les choses allaient enfin changer. La roue tournait. Il allait retrouver Jiraya ainsi qu'un allier puissant. Bien plus puissant que tous ceux que le vieil homme avait pu rassembler jusqu'à maintenant, il en était certain.

Naruto avançait et il entendait les autres le suivre, mais ne se préoccupait pas d'eux. Non. Car il avait vu quelque chose. Quelqu'un venait à leur rencontre. Il accéléra le pas tandis que la personne en face conservait son allure, lente et calme, pleine d'il ne savait quoi de fort et puissant. Il trébucha dans le sable friable en voulant avancer encore plus vite. Sasuke et Kakashi l'appelaient pour le faire ralentir, mais il ne parvinrent qu'à le faire aller encore plus vite. Il avança, encore et encore. Et il furent face à face. L'enfant du Désert.

C'était lui, il le savait.

Des reviews? (siouplait?)


	6. L'enfant du Désert

(Chapitre 5 revu et corrigé) Vous y découvrirai le grand le beau et le très attendu Gaara! et toujours nos Naruto et Sas'ke chéris

Un grand merci maintenant habituel à ma bêta Nowa Uchiha, que j'exploite sans payer mais qui ne s'en plaint pas et qui corrige mes chapitres toujours aussi bien!

Et petite note puisqu'elle me l'a fait remarqué hier soir, j'utilise le mot « invoqueur » dans ma fic,je sais que le bon est « invocateur », mais je trouve ça moche, et j'ai toujours dis invoqueur depuis que j'ai joué a final fantasy 10 avec ses invokeurs.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent ma fic, et bonne lecture!

OOO

Le désert et son enfant. Son enfant malade et détruit, brisé jusqu'à la moelle. Son enfant de douleur et de souffrance. Son enfant, oui, mais aussi son maitre. Il avançait, pied nu sur le sable, mais c'était comme si c'était le sable qui voulait le porter, le faire avancer sans qu'il n'ait à faire le moindre effort. Le sable l'aimait, lui, détesté de tous, il avait trouvé en lui un refuge, et il aimait le sable. Profondément.

Le regard ferme et les muscles tendus roulant sous une peau qui aurait dû être brune après des années passées sous le soleil, mais qui était à peine plus foncée que celle de Sasuke, il avançait, d'un pas lent mais régulier. Il était torse nu, nullement gêné par le soleil tapant sur tout ce qui se trouvait dans ce lieu de désolation. Un tissus pourpre noué autour de sa taille, dont un pan traversait sa poitrine pour venir reposer sur une épaule, retombait jusqu'à ses pieds et ceux-ci n'étaient découverts que lorsque l'homme marchait. L'étoffe nouée autour de sa taille tombait bas sur ses reins et des liens de perles et de diverses pierres faisaient le tour de ses hanches, pendant sur ses cuisses, cliquetant légèrement à chacun de ses mouvements. Une chaine semblable faisait largement le tour de son cou, ornant sa poitrine, et une autre faisait le tour de son poignet gauche. Il portait les cheveux courts, du même rouge que le tissus dont il était vêtu, dont quelques mèches cachaient en partie un tatouage qu'il portait au-dessus de l'œil gauche et représentant un symbole de l'ancienne écriture perdue servant pour tracer les sceaux. Mais ce qui choquait le plus chez cet homme, c'était ses yeux. Ses yeux et le tatouage qu'il portait sur son ventre, semblant s'enrouler autour de son nombril, et il était dur de déterminer laquelle de ces choses mettait le plus mal à l'aise.

Ses yeux. Des yeux remplis d'une extrême force, mais aussi comme parcourus d'une sorte de terreur permanente. Des yeux verts soulignés par d'épais traits de crayon noir et par des cernes toutes aussi noires. Des cernes démesurées qui descendaient loin sous les yeux du fils du désert.

Et son tatouage. Un complexe entrelacs de symboles, un sceau à l'élaboration compliquée. Mais, pour l'œil connaisseur, c'était aussi un sceau à l'aspect sale, comme tracé avec du sang séché, un sceau dont la simple apparence pouvait déranger, mettre mal à l'aise. Il semblait comme incomplet, ou tracé par quelqu'un qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait mais le faisait quand même.

L'enfant du désert avançait, et parfois, sans que le moindre souffle de vent ne se fasse sentir, des gerbes de sable se soulevaient autour de lui pour retomber mollement sur le sol chaud. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de Naruto, il s'arrêta, encrant son regard vert dans le bleu de celui de son vis à vis. Sasuke et Kakashi étaient restés en arrière, mais l'Uchiha, fidèle à lui-même, se tenait prêt à bondir et il serrait le parchemin contenant son bâton de mage à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

Naruto était tendu, mais celui qui lui faisait face semblait l'être encore plus, bien qu'affichant clairement une maîtrise de lui-même hors du commun. Il pouvait sentir chacun de ses muscles tendus et il voyait clairement la mâchoire crispée du roux. Il attendit. Et pas le moindre muscle ne se relâcha, pas même quand il prit la parole.

_Tu es l'héritier, affirma-t-il d'une voix calme.

_En effet, c'est moi, répliqua le blond sur le même ton. Je viens retrouver Jiraya.

_Il est en effet ici. Il t'attend. Suivez-moi.

Il fit demi-tour et repartit par où il était venu. Naruto n'hésita pas et lui emboita immédiatement le pas. Sasuke suivit donc, soucieux de la sécurité du blond. Kakashi resta interdit, fixant le garçon aux cheveux rouges s'éloigner, n'accordant aucune attention aux grains de sable chaud qui agressaient ses pieds nus. Le sable continuait à s'envoler quelques fois sur ses pas, et le tissus noué autour de ses hanches se balançait doucement, suivant ses mouvements. Il avança droit devant lui, d'une démarche presque féline, chacun de ses muscles toujours comme tendus en permanence à l'extrême. Ils marchèrent ainsi un quart d'heure durant. Et l'enfant du désert s'arrêta.

Il surplombait Naruto, perché sur une haute dune qui masquait l'horizon. Il se retourna lentement, prudemment, de la même manière que le ferait une personne entourée d'objets fragiles afin de n'en briser aucun. Il serra les poings et avala douloureusement sa salive avant de prendre la parole.

_Approchez. Nous sommes arrivés.

Naruto ne comprenait pas. Il ne voyait rien. Il combla donc la distance qui le séparait du garçon, escaladant maladroitement le monticule de sable. Trébuchant, il faillit perdre l'équilibre plusieurs fois, et il franchit en un bond les derniers mètres. L'enfant du désert l'attrapa et le tira en arrière quand le blond faillit perdre l'équilibre, ne s'attendant absolument pas à trouver du vide devant lui.

Du vide. Un énorme trou creusé dans le sable, de plusieurs centaines de mètres de profondeur et de diamètre. En son centre se dressaient trois tours, juste assez basses pour ne pas être visible par un marcheur. Ainsi, si quelqu'un s'égarait aussi loin dans le désert, il pourrait passer à seulement quelques mètres du repaire et ne voir que de hautes dunes. Les tours étaient impressionnantes. Dressées en cercle et reliées par des ponts sans rambardes, elles avaient une apparence rugueuse, leurs parois irrégulières donnant l'impression qu'elles étaient faites d'une énorme masse de terre modelée par des mains gigantesques.

_Putain...

Naruto sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu Sasuke se placer derrière lui. Il tourna la tête et vit aussi Kakashi à ses côtés, tout deux arborant le même air ébahi qu'il devinait sur son propre visage. Il ramena, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, ses yeux sur les étonnants édifices. C'était vraiment... stupéfiant.

_Allons-y. Jiraya-sama attend.

_Hein? Oui, oui, bien sûr. Mais comment on descend? Je ne vois aucun escalier, s'étonna Naruto.

_Reculez.

Tous trois s'écartèrent, faisant plusieurs pas sur le coté. Le roux se campa face au vide, admirant les trois tours sans que la moindre émotion ne paraisse sur son visage. Il inspira profondément, puis, sans prévenir, tendit ses muscles avec encore plus de puissance qu'il ne le faisait déjà, si c'était possible. Le sceau s'enroulant sur son ventre s'alluma, mais pas de l'éclat lumineux des symboles apparaissant sur la main de Sasuke quand il utilisait la magie. Non. Les siens semblaient ternes en comparaison, sans éclat, brillant d'une lumière sale. Le jeune homme sembla respirer plus difficilement à partir du moment où la magie l'envahie, et il prit plusieurs secondes pour être à nouveau maître de lui-même. Naruto avait la certitude folle qu'il luttait contre cette magie pour la dominer, et il ne comprenait pas la cause de cette lutte qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez la moindre personne utilisant la magie. Le garçon prit encore de longues secondes à simplement respirer, les yeux fermés, ses épaules se soulevant au rythme saccadé de ses inspirations.

Puis il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et tout son visage se crispa. Levant un pied, mettant ainsi à nu une grande partie de sa jambe que le tissus pourpre ne couvrait plus, il tapa le sol avec force, s'enfonçant dans le sable jusqu'à la cheville. Le sol trembla, gronda, et la vibration de ce coup se répercuta jusqu'au fond de la cavité.

Rien ne se passait, tout était silencieux, comme mort. Puis, comme dans un rêve, le sol bougea. Bougea et se modela sous leurs regards ébahis. Des marches apparurent le long de l'abrupte paroi de sable à pic, des marches de sable durcies, compactes, et en apparence tout à fait sûres. N'attendant pas plus longtemps, le roux commença la descente vers le fond de ce trou béant, sautant avec calme et agilité d'une marche à l'autre. Les autres le suivirent, et ils s'enfoncèrent peu à peu dans le gouffre béant perçant la surface du Désert, abritant ainsi son enfant.

L'air était frais et le sable beaucoup moins chaud au fond de ce puits de sable. Ils ne croisèrent personne quand ils s'approchèrent d'une des trois tours pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Seule une ombre ou deux passèrent furtivement sur le sol alors qu'un guetteur avançait sur un des ponts en hauteur. Il faisait presque froid dans les tours de terre et Naruto se surprenant à frissonner, resserra sa cape sur ses épaules. Ils eurent à peine le temps de faire quelque pas qu'une jeune fille fit irruption d'un escalier venant de quelque part sous la terre pour venir se planter près de leur guide. Plus grande que lui, et visiblement plus âgée, ses cheveux blonds étaient répartis en quatre courtes couettes à l'arrière de son crâne et elle avait une courte frange maintenue par un bandeau frontal. Elle était habillée d'un long kimono noir à manches mi-longues, serré à la taille par une écharpe-ceinture d'un rouge aussi vif que celui du vêtement du roux. Elle donna un coup de coude au garçon qui prit la parole de sa voix lente et grave, ferme mais comme à deux doigts de se mettre à trembler, comme si un rien pouvait la faire vaciller.

_Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Sabaku no Gaara, « l'enfant du désert », comme certains aiment à m'appeler. Et voici ma sœur, Temari.

_Bonjour! Alors, que pensez-vous de la forteresse? L'essentiel de la construction est en sous-sol. Il y a une nappe phréatique plus bas. Elle nous permet de nous alimenter en eau et de faire pousser quelques plantes et légumes dans des chambres spécialement aménagées. Pour tout ce que nous ne pouvons pas faire pousser nous-même, nous envoyons une caravane chercher des provisions.

_C'est une construction impressionnante, complimenta Kakashi.

_Où est Jiraya?

_Naruto, un peu de politesse, le réprimanda l'Uchiha, désespéré par les manières de son ami.

_Merde Sas'ke, c'est pour lui que je suis venu. J'ai une tâche à accomplir.

_Je vais te conduire à lui, coupa Gaara pour arrêter la dispute. Il vous attend.

_Merci.

Gaara les mena vers l'escalier d'où était venue Temari et les entraina vers les profondeurs de l'immense forteresse de terre et de sable. Tous lui emboitèrent le pas, Naruto le premier, suivit de très près par Sasuke, encore et toujours méfiant. Kakashi marchait derrière eux, trainant et regardant d'un œil morne les murs sombres faits de sable humide et compressé. Temari fermait la marche et ponctuait leur descente de commentaires sur ce que contenaient les différents étages. Elle leur expliqua ainsi qu'ils hébergeaient des familles de réfugiés qui, désespérées, avaient fui la ville et l'oppression du Traitre et avaient tenté leur chance dans le désert en suivant le convoi de caravanes ramenant les provisions à la forteresse. Gaara leur avait annoncé d'une voix basse qu'il ne renvoyait aucun réfugié Des gens souffraient partout, et il ne voulait refuser sa protection à personne. Parfois, certains des réfugiés désiraient rejoindre les rangs des rebelles. Ils étaient donc entrainés par des soldats trop vieux ou aillant reçu trop de blessures pour retourner sur le terrain, mais néanmoins encore assez vif pour instruire les nouvelles recrues, et ils prenaient ainsi part aux grosses attaques planifiées par les rebelles. Tous ne revenaient pas vivant, certes, mais c'était leur choix, à eux et à eux seuls.

Après une courte marche, Gaara s'arrêta devant une porte simple faite d'un bois sec. Ils étaient dans un long couloir faiblement éclairé, à l'apparente austérité et ne présentant qu'un alignement semblable et parfaitement symétrique de portes en tous points semblables à celle devant laquelle ils se trouvaient en ce moment. Un lieu peu accueillant, certes, mais on ne demandait pas à une forteresse cachée dans le désert d'avoir un intérieur coquet après tout. Elle gardait en vie une foule de réfugiés et de personnes prêtes à se battre contre Orochimaru, c'était le principal.

_C'est ici que se trouvent les appartements de Jiraya, expliqua Gaara. Je vais vous laisser lui parler en privé, vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Je viendrai vous chercher plus tard.

Naruto hésita quelques instants, fixant le battant de bois, indécis. Il n'avait pas vu son grand-père adoptif depuis maintenant trois ans, et il était difficile de s'imaginer qu'il se trouvait juste là, derrière cette porte dans cette étrange forteresse au milieu du désert. Voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas, Sasuke décida de le bousculer un peu. Il connaissait Naruto par cœur. Il était très touché de revoir Jiraya, mais il devait se poser tout un tas de questions stupides et il avait besoin d'un peu d'aide pour se donner du courage et pénétrer dans cette pièce où se trouvait un des derniers membres de sa famille qui soit encore en vie. Il serait donc cette aide, même si cela impliquait, vu ses rapports tendus avec le blond, de se faire vertement remballer.

_Tu comptes frapper ou tu attends que la forteresse s'effondre?

_Je frappe si j'en ai envie.

_Il ne va pas te manger. Je pense même qu'il sera très heureux de te revoir, tenta de le rassurer Sasuke.

_Je le sais.

_Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends?

_Ça fait trois ans... lâcha le blond dans un murmure.

_Oui, mais rien n'a changé. Alors frappe à cette porte avant que je ne décide d'aller faire un tour en attendant que tu ne te décides.

_C'est bon, arrête de m'emmerder, je frappe ça va...

Et Naruto frappa. Deux coups brefs résonnants en un long écho dans les couloirs de cette construction souterraine éclairés par d'étranges lampes rondes, des globes de verre posés sur des trépieds et diffusant une lumière blanche et douce qui semblait venir de sorte de plantes phosphorescentes. Les secondes semblèrent s'écouler lentement, s'étirer encore et encore jusqu'à paraître aux yeux du blond des minutes, des heures... Et finalement, la poignée tourna, grinçant légèrement. Et un homme aux longs cheveux blancs ébouriffés apparut dans l'entrée.

Un sourire illumina immédiatement son visage quand il reconnu le blond, et il le serra contre lui à l'en étouffer, heureux de retrouver celui qui était devenu son petit-fils, l'enfant de Minato. Ébouriffant la tignasse blonde, déjà peu disciplinée par nature, en un geste amical et paternel, Jiraya les fit tous entrer dans la pièce qu'on lui avait donnée avec entrain et bonne humeur. La pièce était assez spacieuse mais les murs étaient toujours de cette même couleur de sable mouillé. Des tapis étaient dispersés sur le sol afin d'apporter un peu de confort à l'endroit. Une table recouverte de rouleaux remplis de ce que Naruto identifia comme étant des sceaux entourée de simple tabourets du même bois que la porte se trouvaient en son centre, et un lit défait, sur lequel se trouvaient des pages noircies par l'écriture de l'homme, trônait dans le fond. Jiraya les fit entrer et ils prirent place sur les quelques sièges.

_Je suis heureux de tous vous revoir! Ça fait combien de temps, trois ans non?

_À peu près. Raconte-nous tout ce que tu as fais! Je veux tout savoir, et dans les moindres détails. Tu as pu convaincre Gaara de se joindre à nous avec ses hommes? Combien de personnes as-tu pu rassembler? On pourra lancer une attaque bientôt?

_Du calme Naruto, du calme. Rien ne presse.

_Comment ça rien ne presse? Tu oublies Tsunade?

_Je ne l'oublie pas, mais dans l'immédiat, je ne peux pas agir. Gaara m'a accueillit avec beaucoup de générosité, mais il ne parvient pas à décider s'il à le droit de lancer ses hommes dans une telle entreprise. Et c'est pour ça que je t'ai fais venir Naruto. Je suis absolument sûr que tu peux le convaincre de nous aider.

_Hein? Moi? Mais comment je pourrais...

_Gaara et toi vous ressemblez malgré les apparences. Je pense que tu pourras trouver les mots justes. Tu comprendras quand tu le connaitras un peu mieux.

_Si tu le dis, vieux pervers...

_Naruto! Ne parles pas comme ça à Jiraya-sama, lui dit le brun, offusqué.

_Laisse-le Sasuke, je suis habitué! Ça m'a même presque manqué de ne plus entendre ses idioties habituelles. Et puis... Il n'a pas tellement tord... Vous saviez que la forteresse possède des bains publics? Ne me regardez pas comme ça enfin!

_Jiraya, tu devrais avoir honte.

_Je sais Kakashi, je sais, mais que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, si Gaara nous aide, nous seront assez nombreux pour lancer notre offensive. Des hommes nous attendent un peu partout dans le royaume. Si l'Enfant du Désert nous aide, il ne restera qu'un ou deux détails à régler avant de nous mettre en marche. Bon! Parlons de choses plus joyeuses! Tu n'as pas changé Naruto! Toujours aussi... aussi toi!

_Mais j'ai changé! J'ai pris cinq centimètres, au moins. Et puis je suis beaucoup plus musclé qu'avant.

_Tu arrives enfin à soulever cette maudite épée sans risquer de tuer quelqu'un?

_Très drôle, vraiment.

La conversation continua. Longtemps. Durant plusieurs heures, Naruto et Kakashi s'employèrent à narrer leurs aventures depuis le départ du vieil homme dans le moindre détail. Parfois, Sasuke apportait une précision au récit, mais il resta surtout extrêmement silencieux. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre part à tout cela. Car il se sentait blessé. Atrocement blessé. Il était heureux de retrouver Jiraya, certes, et il se réjouissait d'approcher enfin du but qu'ils poursuivaient tous depuis sept ans. Mais en ce moment précis, il se sentait tout simplement blessé. Car Naruto souriait. Dès l'instant où il avait vu Jiraya, ce sourire qu'il connaissait si bien était venu illuminer son visage. Un sourire rayonnant et plein de joie qui lui était normalement destiné depuis qu'il avait été chargé de surveiller ce petit garçon blond qui allait changer sa vie. Ce sourire, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des jours, et c'était sa seule faute, son péché. Il avait franchi une limite qu'il n'aurait jamais dû repousser, une limite détruite qui compliquait leur relation au plus haut point. Il avait été stupide en embrassant Naruto, en lui dévoilant ces sentiments qui le troublaient toujours plus fort depuis le début de son adolescence. Naruto avait goûté à ces choses avec lui, et il en redemandait, visiblement inconscient de tout ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Il l'avait donc repoussé, car c'était la seule chose raisonnable à faire. Mais il était maintenant privé de ce sourire et ça avait l'air bien parti pour durer.

Les yeux noirs de l'Uchiha se perdirent dans la contemplation du garçon blond qui, sous une boutade de son grand-père adoptif, laissa à nouveau échapper un éclat de rire resplendissant. Et Sasuke eut un coup au cœur. Il savait qu'il exagérait probablement, en tout cas il l'espérait, mais il avait l'impression que plus jamais ce sourire ne lui serait adressé.

Les retrouvailles se poursuivirent jusqu'à ce que des coups soient frappés à la porte. Jiraya se débarrassa d'un Naruto extrêmement collant afin d'aller ouvrir. Ce fut sans surprise Gaara qui passa la porte, toujours dans une étrange attitude réservée et extrêmement tendue, avec cette même voix comme à deux doigts de se mettre à trembler.

_Je viens vous conduire à vos chambres. J'ai pris la liberté de n'en attribuer qu'une à l'héritier et au protecteur. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était difficile de les séparer.

_Oh oui, siffla Naruto, sarcastique, il prend son rôle trèèèèès à cœur. Il ne voudrait s'en éloigner pour rien au monde. Sasuke est très consciencieux.

_Je prends mon rôle à cœur parce que tu es un aimant à emmerdes, espèce de sombre crétin.

_Vas te faire foutre Sasuke, et ton rôle tu peux te le carrer là ou je pense. Et bien profond.

_Tu ne comprends toujours rien hein? Ou tu ne veux pas comprendre? Riposta le brun.

_C'est toi qui ne comprends rien, abruti, tu ne veux pas réfléchir sérieusement deux minutes? C'est tellement plus facile de se voiler la face et de me renvoyer ton abruti de serment à la figure!

_C'est tout réfléchit. Je n'y peux rien si tu es encore plus buté que moi, enfoiré!

_Tu es irrécupérable Sas'ke.

_Je te retourne le compliment.

C'est donc en se disputant allègrement que les deux garçons rejoignirent leur chambre, située à quelques portes de celle de Jiraya, guidés par Gaara qui les précédait en silence ignorant avec beaucoup d'aisance la dispute qui se poursuivait juste derrière lui. Alors que Naruto allait entrer dans la pièce indiquée par leur guide afin de poser ses affaires et de se détendre un peu suite à leur traversée éprouvante dans la chaleur de cette maudite étendue de sable, le garçon aux cheveux rouges lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour l'arrêter. Naruto, surprit, stoppa net l'insulte fleurie dans laquelle il s'était lancé en réponse à celle, toute aussi joliment garnie, de Sasuke, et fit face au maître de cette forteresse.

_Je voudrais m'entretenir avec toi demain. Si ça ne te dérange pas, et si le protecteur veut bien me laisser assurer ta sécurité à sa place durant un moment.

_Heu... Oui bien sûr. Pas de problème. Et si le protecteur est pas d'accord il ira se faire foutre, je suis assez grand pour me défendre seul, et je doute de courir le moindre danger ici.

_Bien. Je viendrai te chercher. Un repas vous attend. Passez une bonne nuit.

_Merci, dors bien toi aussi!

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de voir le sourire en coin qui étira la bouche du garçon alors que celui-ci lui tournait le dos pour retourner dans les appartements de Jiraya. Un sourire effrayant, comme fou. Un sourire face à une bonne blague. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas pu passer une bonne nuit au juste? Il avait perdu le compte du temps depuis très longtemps. Depuis qu'on l'avait mutilé, il passait ses nuits à veiller sur le sommeil des autres. Plonger dans le sommeil était un luxe qui lui était depuis longtemps interdit.

OOO

_C'est moi ou ça a empiré entre eux?

_Ils sont comme ça depuis la nuit où le repaire de Shikamaru a été attaqué, expliqua Kakashi. Soit ils se font la gueule et ne s'adressent pas la parole, soit ils se font la gueule, se parlent, mais finissent immanquablement par s'insulter. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de le savoir. J'ai pensé qu'il était préférable de ne pas poser de question.

_Ils ont peut-être fini par comprendre, insinua Jiraya, l'air taquin.

_Comprendre quoi?

_Ce qu'est vraiment ce fameux lien entre eux. Il faudra bien qu'ils s'en rendent compte un jour.

_Hum. C'est possible que ça soit ça. J'ai trouvé Naruto très agressif envers Ino. La pauvre a essayé de courir après Sasuke. Elle s'en est mordu les doigts.

_J'imagine bien.

Le silence se fit. Gaara venait d'entrer à nouveau dans la pièce après avoir montré leur chambre aux deux garçons. Prenant son temps, il vint prendre place sur un des sièges. Les deux hommes aux cheveux argentés ne prononcèrent pas le moindre mot, attendant que le maître des lieux se décide à leur parler. Il resta simplement assis, fixant un point dans le vague. Ses poings restaient serrés avec force et une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa joue.

Après un silence qui parut interminable, la tension insoutenable qui émanait de lui et qui semblait tout écraser retomba enfin. Il prit une profonde inspiration et prit la parole.

_Excusez-moi. Il m'est parfois... difficile de me dominer.

_Ce n'est rien Gaara.

_C'est donc vrai...

_Oui Kakahi. Il est l'hôte d'un Démon Majeur.

Kakashi n'en revenait pas. Jiraya le lui avait bien dit assez explicitement dans le message qu'il lui avait fait parvenir. Et pourtant c'était une nouvelle qui restait difficile à avaler. L'ancien capitaine de la garde avait toujours été persuadé qu'invoquer un démon majeur était une chose folle, insensée, ainsi que totalement impossible. Les démons mineurs pouvaient être contrôlés dans une certaine mesure par un invoqueur, mais un majeur pouvait dévorer votre âme et bien plus encore. Si vous réussissiez à le faire venir du monde des démons jusqu'à vous, ce qui était déjà une épreuve en soi. Kakashi avait toujours cru cela impossible. Jusqu'à ce que Minato le fasse.

Oui, il l'avait fait. Et quelle erreur. Itachi n'avait pas été un hôte assez puissant, il avait massacré la quasi-totalité de son clan et avait provoqué la mort des parents de Naruto, la destitution de Tsunade, leur fuite... Apprendre qu'un autre fou avait tenté l'expérience de fixer un démon sur un humain était effrayant. Gaara s'en était apparemment mieux sorti que Itachi, mais il semblait malade avec ces cernes, et il avait une attitude plus qu'étrange. Curieux d'en savoir plus sur cette expérience contre nature, Kakashi attendit avec patience que Gaara ou Jiyara lui donne les détails de la chose. Ce fut Gaara qui débuta le récit de la morbide histoire qu'était sa vie.

_Quand j'étais enfant, je vivais dans une ville de taille moyenne à la frontière sud, au-delà du désert. J'aurais presque pu avoir une enfance heureuse. J'ai développé une affinité avec l'élément de Terre alors que je marchais à peine. J'ai appris à maîtriser ce pouvoir dès que j'ai été en âge de comprendre que c'était un don inestimable dans une époque où la magie faiblit et se perd peu à peu. Au début, je ne pouvais déplacer que quelques mottes de terre. Puis j'ai appris. Avec la terre, la boue, tout ce qui me passait sous la main. Puis j'ai découvert que le sable était aussi sous mon emprise. Et là, le désert est devenu mon terrain de jeu.

Gaara marqua une pause, avalant sa salive avec difficulté, et respirant un peu plus vite pendant un instant. Puis il reprit son récit, sa voix basse et grave résonnant dans la pièce, envoutant ses deux auditeurs.

_Mon père était fier. Extrêmement fier. Un fils prodige lui avait été offert, et il comptait en profiter. Il était exigeant, et m'en demandait toujours plus, mais ce n'était pour lui jamais suffisant. Il a donc décidé qu'il fallait augmenter mon pouvoir, encore et encore. Il s'est intéressé à la source de la magie et aux sceaux, ces écritures perdues nous donnant accès au pouvoir. Il les a étudié, et a fait des expériences atroces, d'abord sur des animaux, puis sur des enfants abandonnés ou sur des vieillards proches de leur dernière heure. Il recouvrait leurs corps de tous les sceaux qu'il étudiait afin de comprendre leurs effets. La plupart sont finalement morts. Les autres, je préfère ne pas y penser.

Il a finalement fait une découverte après des mois de recherches, sûrement par hasard, mais ça a marché. Et je suis devenu son ultime cobaye.

De l'expérience en elle-même, je ne garde le souvenir que d'une terrible douleur, et d'un froid horrible qui m'attirait vers la mort. Je pensais ne jamais me réveiller de ce cauchemar. C'est une voix qui m'a tiré de ce sommeil atroce et emplie de souffrance. Une voix sournoise et cruelle. Elle me chuchotait continuellement des choses horribles et lui résister devenait de plus en plus difficile.

J'ai tenu deux jours.

À l'aube du troisième, j'ai tué mon père. Je l'ai décapité. À main nue. Puis ma mère à suivit. Et en deux jours, il ne restait plus âme qui vive dans la ville. Quand j'ai finalement repris le dessus, je me suis réfugié dans le désert, seul, afin que la créature horrible qui était maintenant en moi ne nuise plus à personne. Mon frère et ma sœur avaient réussi à échapper au carnage. Ils ont été les premiers à me rejoindre. Au début, j'ai refusé, et ils ont campé plus d'un an dans le désert, attendant que je les accepte. Quand le Tyran a pris le pouvoir il y a sept ans, nous avons commencé à attaquer ses patrouilles, puis tous les hommes qu'il nous envoyait en représailles. Notre réputation a grandit, et des hommes se sont peu à peu joints à nous.

Mais les choses ne se sont pas facilitées pour moi pour autant. Car le sceau retenant le démon est... comment dire... Imparfait.

_C'est à dire? Demanda Kakashi, curieux.

Gaara était à présent en sueur. Parler autant paraissait être pour lui une véritable épreuve. Jiraya lui lança un regard inquiet auquel Gaara répondit par un geste se voulant rassurant. Conscient de l'état du jeune homme, il prit le relais.

_Le sceau est étrange. Il est construit de manière assez peu conventionnelle. Pour être un peu plus clair, c'est comme si le démon avait été prit et fixé de force sur le corps, mais avec des moyens non adaptés, imagine-toi un chirurgien opérant avec des outils rouillées et essayant de fixer un membre étranger sur le corps de quelqu'un avec... des agrafes par exemple. Le corps est endommagé et tout est sale et putride, presque glauque, et au final, le nouveau membre tient tout juste, à peine relier par un mince bout de chair menaçant de céder à tout instant. Le sceau lui-même inspire le malaise, et la lumière qu'il dégage quand Gaara utilise la magie est souillée, sans éclats... C'est quelque chose d'absolument horrible que lui a fait subir son père. Et comme le sceau est bancal, le contrôle de Gaara est assez aléatoire. Il a besoin d'exercer un contrôle continu pour dominer le démon. C'est une lutte constante.

Kakashi réprima un frisson. C'est vrai que la vue du tatouage du garçon l'avait mis mal à l'aise sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. L'histoire de Gaara lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il avait eu une existence terriblement dure. Heureusement Naruto avait échappé à tout cela. Son père lui avait certes fait un cadeau empoisonné, mais il avait eu la sagesse de placer des entraves assez puissantes pour contenir le démon et le sceau le retenant. Mais cette tranquillité n'allait pas durer bien longtemps. Ils auraient besoin de la puissance de ce démon. Gaara en possédait un, mais si un vieux fou avait pu l'appeler et le fixer dans un enfant, il devait être d'un rang moindre que le Neuvième Démon Majeur. Et Gaara ne pouvait pas déployer sa puissance sans danger. Si la lutte était aussi acharnée qu'elle en avait l'air, il serait au final juste plus puissant qu'un mage normal. Jiraya pouvait sûrement l'aider un peu dans son contrôle avec ses connaissances dans les sceaux, mais Minato était le maître incontesté, et les connaissances du vieil homme n'étaient certainement pas en mesure de contrer la domination du démon, sinon, il aurait certainement déjà fait en sorte de soulager le fardeau de l'enfant du désert.

_Quoi qu'il en soit, nous allons bientôt pouvoir agir. Du moins je l'espère. Gaara pourra apprendre à Naruto à maîtriser le démon quand j'aurai levé la première entrave.

_Il faudra d'abord que Naruto accepte le fait qu'il porte cette chose en lui. Et Sasuke sera touché aussi. Ça risque de ne pas être simple.

_Nous n'avons pas le choix, pas plus que lui. Il devra surmonter ça. Heureusement, nous ne sommes pas complètement pressés par le temps. Je voudrais lui laisser le temps de se remettre du voyage. Et lui donner un dernier moment de paix.

_C'est très noble de votre part Jiraya, complimenta Gaara. Vous savez, l'héritier m'intrigue. Je me sens... attiré par lui.

_Il fait ça à beaucoup de personnes. Il est très attachant, et il est d'une grande générosité.

_Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais m'entretenir avec lui demain. Je voudrais vérifier que je ne place pas ma confiance ainsi que la vie de mes hommes dans les mains de n'importe qui. J'espère que vous me comprenez.

_Absolument.

La conversation ne dura pas bien longtemps suite à l'histoire de l'enfant du désert. Kakashi subissait les effets de la fatigue due à leur pénible traversée, et il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose. Dormir. La nuit ne tomberait que dans quelques heures, mais il était persuadé qu'il pourrait plonger dans le sommeil au moins deux jours sans se réveiller. Gaara le mena donc à sa chambre en compagnie de Jiraya et l'ancien soldat se retira sans un mot de plus, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

_Je vais me retirer moi aussi. J'ai à faire dans la forteresse. Il y a toujours un endroit où ma présence est requise, même la nuit.

_Bien. Nous parlerons demain.

_Je viendrais après mon entretient avec Naruto.

_J'espère qu'il te permettra d'y voir plus clair sur le chemin à suivre.

_Il vous faut être conscient que le chemin à suivre ne sera pas forcément le même pour moi que pour vous Jiraya.

_Je le sais bien. Mais j'ai confiance en Naruto plus qu'en quiconque. De rudes épreuves l'attendent, mais il s'est toujours relevé et n'a jamais abandonné. Il saura te convaincre, fils du désert.

_Nous verrons bien.

OOO

_Non Sasuke, je refuse que tu dormes dans le couloir. Et je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu insistes autant pour squatter MA chambre. Je suis parfaitement en sécurité ici, s'énerva le blond, emporté dans une nouvelle dispute.

_Je reste là un point c'est tout, trancha Sasuke désireux de couper court à toute protestation. Alors arrêtes de faire la gueule, ça ne changera rien de toute façon.

_T'es vraiment chiant tu sais Sas'ke.

_Tu m'as tout appris, dobe.

_Je t'emmerde.

_Moi aussi. Alors maintenant que nous savons que nous nous emmerdons mutuellement, tu te tais, tu dors, et tu me laisses dormir là où j'en ai envie en m'épargnant tes commentaires inutiles.

_Mais rend-toi à l'évidence! Je suis en sécurité ici! Nous sommes dans une forteresse en plein milieu du désert, quasiment introuvable, hébergeant une petite armée et sûrement gardée par des tonnes de sentinelles. Et puis Jiraya est là depuis un moment et il ne lui est rien arrivé, pourquoi il m'arriverait quelque chose à moi?

_Je me fiche de tes arguments. Je veille sur toi et c'est tout.

_Pfff... Fais comme tu veux.

Sasuke était littéralement à bout de nerfs. Il ne supportait plus cette ambiance tendue et pesante qui s'était confortablement installée entre le blond et lui. C'était... étouffant. Oui, c'était le mot. Ce crétin de blond passait son temps à le remballer, à le contredire, et même à l'envoyer chier vertement dès que l'occasion de le faire se présentait.

L'Uchiha n'en pouvait plus. Il avait tout essayé pour calmer la situation. Il avait tenté de se montrer patient, gentil. Ça n'avait pas marché. Il avait essayé l'indifférence sans plus de résultat. Il avait finalement montré autant d'animosité que le blond. Et là ça avait purement et simplement envenimé les choses. Rien n'y faisait et il se sentait perdu. Perdu dans le mélange et la cacophonie incompréhensible de ses sentiments, tous plus contradictoires les uns que les autres. Le blond commençait à lui sortir par les yeux avec son attitude insupportable, il l'énervait, et il commençait à ne plus supporter sa présence. Mais en même temps, il savait que si sa présence s'effaçait, il en souffrirait. Il avait toujours eu ce besoin de sentir le blond près de lui. Ainsi, dès qu'il s'éclipsait de son champ de vision pour aller crapahuter quelque part dans le palais, Sasuke le cherchait jusqu'à l'avoir retrouvé. Et si aujourd'hui ce besoin était toujours le même, il avait pris de l'ampleur. Surtout ces derniers jours. Plus le blond le repoussait, plus il avait cette envie désespérée de le suivre partout et tout le temps. Car Sasuke avait peur. Une peur terrible, incontrôlable. Celle d'être en train de perdre la personne qui comptait le plus dans sa vie. La personne qui était sa vie, la seule pour qui il luttait encore.

Il avait réalisé soudainement, après l'une des innombrables remarques blessantes de son compagnon, que Naruto lui en voulait sérieusement. Et qu'il pourrait peut-être ne plus vouloir de lui à ses côtés. Cette idée lui faisait terriblement mal, comme si deux mains étaient placées en coupe autour de son cœur et s'amusaient à le serrer de plus en plus, avec une lenteur calculée, étaux de chair l'opprimant sans relâche. Naruto était la seule personne qui comptait pour lui. Et il allait le perdre pour ce simple baiser.

Simple?

Non, en réalité, ce baiser était la chose la plus compliquée au monde, et il n'en comprenait ni les raisons, ni les conséquences. Où il refusait de les voir et de les comprendre. Oui, il se voilait volontairement la face.

Les raisons de ce baiser? Le résultat d'années à voir grandir ce petit garçon en même temps que lui, de le voir s'épanouir, devenir toujours plus beau, toujours plus rayonnant au moment où lui se découvrait des envies qui lui étaient auparavant inconnues. Le résultat, aussi, de nombreuses années à le considérer comme le centre de sa vie, à n'être là que pour lui, à apprendre à le connaître, à devenir son ami, son frère, et bien plus encore, se liant à lui par quelque chose dépassant l'entendement.

Des raisons plus que suffisantes pour le pousser à ce geste qu'il avait eu pour le blond.

Mais des conséquences dérangeantes pour lui. Des sentiments. Et une envie. Des choses qu'il avait préféré enfouir en même temps que ce désir qu'il se découvrait alors qu'il vivait son adolescence.

Et aujourd'hui, tout ça lui revenait en pleine figure. Et il avait eu le malheur de le montrer à Naruto.

Naruto qui ne comprenait pas que tout ça n'était pas raisonnable, qu'ils risquaient de détruire leur lien unique en se laissant dominer par ces sentiments là. Naruto qui lui en voulait de lui refuser ces choses qu'il avait à peine entrevue et qu'il avait terriblement aimées.

Lui aussi avait aimé, c'était une certitude, même s'il avait eu du mal à se l'avouer, mais poursuivre dans cette voie ne pouvait mener à rien.

Oui, il essayait avec force de s'en persuader, encore et toujours, mais ces paroles résonnaient en lui avec de moins en moins de conviction. Il luttait contre tout ça, mais il avait finalement de moins en moins envie de le faire. Le blond lui manquait et il le voulait.

Alors que Naruto, posté devant lui, tentait encore et encore de lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'ils dorment dans la même chambre, gesticulant pour illustrer son énervement, Le brun saisit son bras, entourant celui-ci d'une poigne ferme, et attira fermement le blond contre lui, obéissant à des choses qu'il ne pouvait plus, ou ne voulait plus, garder en lui. Son autre main se perdit dans la chevelure blonde, caressant celle-ci avec une douceur qui n'existait plus entre les deux garçons depuis le jour où ils s'étaient embrassés. Naruto, étonné, n'avait pas dit un mot. Il s'était simplement laissé aller contre le torse du garçon, profitant de ce revirement inattendu.

_Tu as beaucoup trop d'emprise sur moi. Vraiment beaucoup trop, abruti.

_Comme ça je suis sûr que tu ne me laisseras jamais.

_Comme si tu avais besoin de ça.

_On ne sait jamais Sas'ke.

_Moi je sais. Tu comptes énormément. Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre à cause de « ça ».

_ « ça » a un nom Sas'ke. Ça s'appelle s'embrasser.

_Ce n'est pas normal Naruto, pas entre nous.

_Mais ça pourrait le devenir. Je vais te laisser y réfléchir, maintenant que tu sembles disposé à arrêter de t'entêter inutilement. Tu verras que tout sera plus clair et plus simple quand tu arrêteras de te prendre la tête pour rien et de te mentir à toi-même. Crois-moi.

Naruto se dégagea de l'étreinte donnée par Sasuke, lui tapota la joue comme s'il était un enfant qui avait comprit qu'il avait fait une bêtise et qu'il félicitait d'être prêt à s'en repentir, puis il se glissa sans un mot de plus dans le lit qui l'attendait dans un des coins de la pièce.

La situation semblait prête à s'arranger. Mais Sasuke connaissait Naruto. Il allait encore en chier.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous aurez une folle et irrésistible envie de laisser des reviews :D


	7. Derniers Instants

(Chapitre 7 revu et corrigé!)

Et bien voilà le nouveau chapitre. De la jalousie, de la chaleur, de la perfidie! tout est au rendez vous!

Un merci tout spécial a maryline pour ses idées lumineuses et ses conseils, et un autre à ma bêta que j'ai augmenté, de 5% sur son salaire de 0€ mensuel et qui a menacé de faire grève mais qui a quand même fini de corriger ça^^

Bonne lecture! Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer!

OOO

Lorsque Sasuke se leva ce matin-là, il prit enfin le temps de détailler sa chambre. Un endroit sombre dont les murs de sable étaient en permanence humides à cause de l'eau de la nappe phréatique qui s'infiltrait dans le sol. S'étirant longuement, Sasuke repoussa sa couverture, se félicitant d'avoir finalement accepté de dormir dans le deuxième lit présent dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas pris de repos depuis longtemps, et passer la nuit sur un matelas avec une couverture autour de lui lui avait fait du bien. Depuis bien avant leur fuite de l'auberge où ils avaient décidé de rester avant qu'ils ne se fassent attaquer, il n'avait eu droit qu'au sol dur et à une grotte. Rien de bien luxueux.

Il avait eu de l'espoir dans le repaire de Shikamaru, mais son petit problème avec Naruto et l'attaque du repaire l'avaient poussé à dormir dans le couloir, adossé à la porte du blond, afin de monter la garde.

Et puis il y avait eu la chaleur et le sable. Ça semble beaucoup plus confortable que de la terre à première vue, mais ça s'insinue partout, et c'est rempli de petits cailloux qui vous broient le dos bien plus efficacement que quelques racines. Il avait donc apprécié sa première vraie nuit de repos depuis des jours et des jours. Se retenant de bailler, il tourna la tête vers Naruto. Il le distinguait mal dans la pénombre ambiante. Ils avaient recouvert l'étrange globe de verre qui fournissait la lumière avec la cape de Sasuke, gênés par la douce clarté qu'il dégageait. Sasuke se leva et souleva un pan de sa cape, laissant un peu de la lumière filtrer.

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur le visage du brun, sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Naruto était allongé dans toute sa grâce habituelle. Vautré comme une loque au milieu de son lit, une jambe pendant dans le vide, la couverture était enroulée autour de lui alors qu'il ne se rendait compte de rien, dormant comme un bienheureux. Il était certes peu élégant, mais c'était Naruto, et, bien qu'il aimait à prétendre le contraire pour faire bonne figure, il y avait au final très peu de choses qu'il n'aimait pas chez son ami. Très peu. Voire aucune. Il était braillard, désordonné, et toujours surexcité mais c'était comme ça qu'il était lui, et pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait changé.

Repensant à leur conversation de la veille, Sasuke se dit qu'il aurait peut-être à faire des concessions. Mais il avait beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer « roucouler » avec Naruto. La simple idée de l'embrasser de manière totalement volontaire lui paraissait terriblement étrange, presque déplacée, là, dans cette amitié profonde qu'ils avaient construite. Dans le repaire de Shikamaru, il avait obéit à une pulsion. Une pulsion incontrôlable, résultat d'une trop grande frustration accumulée pendant trop de temps. En somme, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge, et Naruto n'avait pas fini de lui en faire baver, encore apparemment inconscient de tout ce qu'impliquait ce qu'il attendait du brun .

Oui, carrément inconscient.

Sasuke se pinça l'arrête du nez dans un geste d'énervement. Naruto avait réussi à le pousser à reconsidérer tout ça, à ne pas rejeter en bloc toutes ces choses. Et au final, il s'était carrément fait manipuler. La tête angélique couronnée du blond cachait en fait un être machiavélique, il en était maintenant sûr. Et il avait craqué parce que son ami le connaissait trop bien. Et aussi parce que ces sentiments qu'il tentait d'enfouir étaient de plus en plus difficiles à cacher. Parce qu'il avait eu peur de perdre le noyau de son existence et aussi, peut-être, parce qu'il en avait tout simplement envie, même s'il n'était pas encore prêt à se l'avouer.

Au moins, tout cela avait eu le mérite de calmer leurs disputes. Enfin, il l'espérait.

Lorsque deux coups furent frappés à la porte, Sasuke s'arracha à sa contemplation et donna un coup de poing dans les côtes du blond pour le réveiller puis il alla ouvrir. Le battant de bois pivota sans bruit, laissant place à L'enfant du Désert. Tout en le laissant pénétrer dans la pièce, Sasuke le détailla. Il portait le même vêtement rouge que la veille et ses cernes faisaient toujours aussi peur tant leur taille était impressionnante.

_L'héritier est-il réveillé?

_ Pas vraiment... répondit le brun à l'enfant du désert.

_J'attendrais alors.

_Je doute qu'il ne soit debout avant plusieurs heures.

_C'est embêtant. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire dans la forteresse.

_Je vais aller le réveiller, se résigna Sasuke, peu désireux de tirer la tempête blonde de son sommeil.

_Il risque de ne pas apprécier, non?

_Il va crier un peu, mais rien de bien méchant. Il survivra, prophétisa-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Bien, tu m'excuses, j'ai un boulet à tirer du lit.

_Fais donc, je t'en prie.

Lorsque Gaara s'assit sur une des chaises libres, les quelques chaines qu'il portait autour du cou et des poignets cliquetèrent. Et quand le garçon remit en place d'un geste lent et calculé le tissus entourant ses hanches et couvrant ses jambes, Sasuke pu apercevoir des chaines supplémentaires autour de ses chevilles, tombant en cascade sur ses pieds nus. Quand il voulut se retourner pour aller vers le lit dans lequel le blond recommençait à ronfler, il vit du coin de l'œil l'impressionnant tatouage recouvrant le ventre de son interlocuteur, et, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, un frisson parcourut son échine. S'approchant de la couche sans se préoccuper du bruit qu'il pouvait faire, et, pensif, il se demanda quelle serait la solution la plus efficace. Il opta finalement pour quelque chose de simple et rapide. Il attrapa fermement la couverture à deux mains et tira dessus d'un geste brusque, précipitant l'endormi au bas du lit.

Un concert de protestations s'éleva alors, réveillant sûrement toute personne susceptible d'être encore endormie dans cet étage, celui du dessus ainsi que celui du dessous. Naruto se massait les fesses, criant à Sasuke sa « stupidité » et sa « délicatesse aussi atrophiée que son égo était développé ». Le brun l'ignora, le gratifiant simplement d'un « mais oui » coupant court à la conversation, ou plutôt au monologue virulent du blond. Monologue qui s'interrompit net quand il découvrit la présence du roux dans la pièce.

_Heu... Bonjour?

_T'en as pas marre de te rendre ridicule tout le temps, abruti?

_La ferme Sasuke. Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, répliqua le blond.

_J'ai décidé de le donner quand même.

_Pfff...

_Tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller essuyer la bave séchée sur ta joue et de mettre des vêtements propres. Gaara t'attend.

_Roh ça va, ça va. Il y a une salle de bain dans le coin? Demanda Naruto au roux.

_Trois portes plus loin. Des salles de bains communes, répondit Gaara le plus calmement du monde, elles devraient être libres à cette heure-ci.

Naruto se saisit donc en quatrième vitesse d'une pile de vêtements propres trainant dans un de ses sacs ainsi que d'un nécessaire de toilette contenant les objets vitaux pour le maintien de leur hygiène lorsqu'ils étaient sur les routes, et il se précipita dehors, laissant le roux seul avec le mage du feu.

Le silence régnait depuis quelques minutes quand Gaara se décida à le briser, emplissant la pièce de sa voix grave et basse.

_Je suppose que tu ne me laisseras pas seul avec l'héritier.

Ce n'était pas une question.

_Je préfèrerai en effet vous suivre. Je serai assez contrarié s'il lui arrivait quelque chose de fâcheux. Il a tendance à attirer les ennuis, aussi ai-je pris l'habitude de le suivre partout où il va. Je préfère être prudent.

_Je comprends tout à fait ta volonté de le protéger, mais sache tout de même qu'il est en parfaite sécurité dans la forteresse.

_Je n'en doute pas, mais je me sentirai plus rassuré si je pouvais garder un œil sur lui. Je resterai à une distance respectable, et je saurai me montrer discret.

_Je n'en doute pas.

Le silence de plomb retomba sur eux, et ne s'en alla plus. La respiration lente de Gaara se faisait entendre avec une inlassable régularité. Une respiration lente et profonde en surface, mais qui paraissait plus difficile si l'on y prêtait attention. Sasuke trouvait Gaara étrange. C'était comme s'il se retenait en permanence, comme s'il était une bombe prête à exploser à la moindre secousse, au moindre geste brusque. Il était presque effrayant, là, complètement immobile dans le demi clarté de la pièce, ses cernes soulignant des yeux brillants, les ombres creusant ses joues et lui donnant l'air d'être un cadavre.

Sasuke eut beaucoup de mal à cacher son soulagement lorsque Naruto revînt enfin dans la pièce, les cheveux mouillés et encore plus en bataille que d'ordinaire. Tenant ses vêtements sales en boule sous un bras, il tenait ses chaussures montantes dans son autre main. Vêtu d'une tunique à manches courtes d'un orange qui ne plaisait certainement qu'à lui, les lacets qui la fermaient sur le devant étaient défaits. Il portait un pantacourt noir de coupe simple qui tombait un peu en-dessous de ses genoux et portait ses mitaines de cuir. Une bosse sous la tunique indiquait la présence du parchemin contenant son arme.

Jetant son ballot et ses chaussures sur son lit, il se planta devant Gaara, tout sourire.

_Je suis prêt.

_Bien, allons-y. Il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous devons nous entretenir.

_Tu comptes y aller pieds nu, crétin? Lança Sasuke d'un ton sec.

_Le sable, ça rentre dans les chaussures, c'est énervant. Je suis mieux comme ça.

_Comme tu voudras...

Gaara se leva doucement, ignorant les piques échangées par les deux garçons, et sorti de la pièce, suivit par Naruto. Sasuke prit le temps de récupérer sa cape, libérant ainsi le globe de verre qui déversa sa lumière dans la pièce. Il la passa sur ses épaules et la fixa tout en fermant la porte. Il laissa de l'avance à ses deux compagnons pour les laisser discuter, les suivant sans bruit. Les couloirs étaient vide, et le brun en déduisit que la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Les seuls bruits qui se faisaient entendre étaient le bruissement de sa cape, celui du tissus rouge dont Gaara était vêtu, et le bruit étouffé de leurs pas sur le sable. Naruto se retourna plusieurs fois, l'air vaguement contrarié, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que son protecteur les suive.

En effet, Naruto aurait cru que Sasuke les laisserait seuls. Il avait à parler avec Gaara, car de lui dépendait la réussite ou l'échec de leur prochaine attaque contre le Palais. La grande offensive qui serait décisive. Celle qui déciderait de l'avenir du peuple qui aurait dû être le sien. Du peuple qui vivait sous le joug du Traitre. Il avait un rôle important à jouer, et il comptait le faire correctement. Sasuke lui répétait souvent qu'il était maladroit, qu'il attirait les ennuis, et tout un tas d'autres choses, mais il avait quelque chose à accomplir, et n'avait aucun droit à l'erreur. C'était à lui de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien car beaucoup de gens comptaient sur lui, le nombre de réfugiés présents dans la forteresse de sable en était la preuve.

Il était reconnaissant envers Sasuke. Le brun avait toujours été là, quelque part derrière lui, présent en toute circonstance, le retenant s'il trébuchait, et le relevant s'il tombait, mais là, il devait se débrouiller. Il avait besoin de la présence rassurante de Sasuke, mais plus de cette manière qui devenait bien trop ettoufante. Il pouvait se défendre seul, et puis il en avait assez d'entendre parler du serment prononcé alors qu'il n'avait que deux ans, marre que leur lien ne tourne qu'autour de ça. Autour de cette seule et unique chose qui semblait les relier. Il en avait assez d'entendre parler de ce fichu serment jours après jours. Leur relation ne se résumait pas à ça, il l'avait compris lorsqu'ils avaient échangés ce baiser. Il y avait beaucoup plus. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à quoi. Il suivait juste son instinct, car se prendre la tête inutilement ne menait à rien.

Il voulait plus, et voilà tout.

C'est pourquoi voir Sasuke le suivre pas à pas l'énervait à présent autant.

Il avait sincèrement cru que leur petite conversation de la veille aurait réveillé Sasuke. Il avait peut-être réalisé certaines choses, mais pas autant que Naruto ne l'avait espéré. Sasuke savait parfois se montrer particulièrement obtus. Il ne pensait qu'à son serment. Sa sécurité. Son devoir. Les envies et les sentiments n'étaient pas quelque chose à prendre en compte dans sa vision de la vie et le blond comptait bien changer ça.

Bien sûr, tout cela était étrange pour lui aussi. Il n'aurait jamais pensé éprouver de l'attirance pour un autre garçon et surtout pas pour Sasuke, mais ça lui était tombé dessus sans prévenir et il était persuadé que Sasuke était la seule personne qui lui ferait un jour ressentir ce genre de choses. Il n'allait donc pas se laisser faire par son attitude butée, foi de Naruto Uzumaki! Sasuke était la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, et ce depuis toujours. Il avait toujours été là pour lui depuis leur fuite du Palais, il l'avait soutenu quand les cauchemars avaient commencé à hanter ses nuits, quand il s'était réveillé en pleurant la mort de ses parents, quand il s'était découragé, ne croyant plus en rien, doutant du sens de leur quête. Sans Sasuke, il était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas surmonté toutes ces épreuves. Il avait besoin de l'avoir près de lui. Besoin de sa présence.

Car Sasuke était tout.

Car il le voulait. Plus que tout, il voulait Sasuke.

Naruto ne réalisa où il se trouvait que lorsque la lumière vive du soleil agressa ses yeux. Ils se trouvaient au sommet d'une des trois tours constituant la forteresse. L'horizon était invisible d'ici, masqué par les dunes qui dissimulaient l'emplacement de l'immense construction, mais le blond pouvait apercevoir des guetteurs un peu partout autour du gigantesque fossé. Il se tenait seul avec Gaara au bord de la tour. Sasuke était resté dans l'escalier, adossé au mur, profitant de l'ombre de celui-ci. Il semblait hors de portée de voix. Naruto ne voulait pas vraiment lui cacher quelque chose, mais il avait besoin de parler seul à seul avec Gaara. Ce fut d'ailleurs le roux qui entama la conversation, abordant un sujet banal, visiblement dans l'intention de détendre un peu l'atmosphère avant de passer aux choses sérieuses.

_Ça a l'air d'aller mieux entre toi et le protecteur.

_Disons qu'il a décidé d'arrêter de s'obstiner et qu'il a enfin cessé de faire sa tête de mule pour m'écouter. Il n'a pas encore compris que lutter ne sert à rien, il en vient toujours à faire ce que je veux.

_Il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi, affirma Gaara.

_Oui. Et je tiens énormément à lui. Mais peut-être pas de la manière à laquelle on se serait attendu.

_Je vois. Ça ne m'étonne pas, on sent que quelque chose de fort existe en vous.

_Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas fait venir ici pour discuter de ma relation avec Sasuke, plaisanta Naruto.

_En effet. Nous avons à parler.

_Et bien parlons.

_Pourquoi veux-tu renverser l'Empereur? Interrogea Gaara, impassible.

_C'est un traitre. Il a provoqué le massacre d'un clan tout entier, il a manipulé des gens, et c'est à cause de lui que mes parents sont morts. À cause de son idée insensée d'invoquer un démon majeur.

_Il est dangereux de jouer avec les démons... Les traits du roux se firent plus dur encore qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

_Oui. Un jeu dangereux. Mais il a perdu. Et nous aussi.

_Que feras-tu si l'attaque contre le Palais réussi?

_Elle réussira.

_Pas sans mes hommes, ni ma présence, coupa l'enfant du désert.

_J'en suis conscient, répondit Naruto dans un souffle.

_Je dispose d'avantages que tu ne soupçonne pas. J'ai parlé avec Jiraya. Il a réussi à rassembler beaucoup de monde mais il ne dispose pas d'assez d'hommes pour faire capituler le Palais. Moi, je peux t'offrir une armée mais je dois savoir ce que tu vas en faire. Je dois être sûr que tu ne seras pas le nouveau bourreau du peuple. Je refuse d'envoyer mes hommes à la mort au nom de quelqu'un qui ne le mérite pas.

_Je le comprends tout à fait. Mais je ne suis pas comme Orochimaru. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'aussi abject. Je le hais pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir, à moi, mais aussi à Jiraya, à Tsunade... à Sasuke... Et plus que tout, pour ce qu'il fait subir aux sujets du Palais depuis sept ans. Son règne a plus que duré. Il doit prendre fin. Et pour cela, j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne peux que t'apporter la promesse que je ne serai pas comme lui. J'ai toujours su que je prendrai la place de Tsunade un jour, mais je ne sais pas comment on gouverne un pays, mais j'apprendrai, et je mettrai tout en œuvre pour que plus jamais une telle chose n'arrive. Et cela, je le jure.

Naruto avait les sourcils froncés et un regard sérieux qu'on ne lui voyait que rarement. Il pensait le moindre mot qu'il avait prononcé, et il espérait que sa détermination inébranlable serait suffisante pour convaincre Gaara. Il ne pouvait pas lui apporter plus qu'une promesse pour l'instant, mais il y avait mis toute sa volonté, toute son envie d'abattre le Traitre.

Les poings serrés, le blond fixait Gaara de ses yeux bleus, si bleus qu'ils semblaient pouvoir hypnotiser quiconque les fixait trop longtemps. L'échange silencieux dura longtemps. Naruto était nerveux, mais rien ne pouvait ébranler sa détermination.

Au bout d'une petite éternité qui s'était étirée là, juste entre eux, Gaara tourna le dos à Naruto et leva la tête, contemplant le ciel. Un léger vent beaucoup plus chaud que rafraichissant vint soulever le tissus rouge habillant le garçon avant de le laisser retomber mollement, comme s'il était lui-même trop fatigué par la chaleur pour le soulever plus longtemps. Le soleil tapait fort, et Naruto transpirait déjà alors qu'il sortait à peine d'une douche. Gaara, lui, ne semblait nullement souffrir de la température, sûrement habitué à la rigueur de la vie dans le désert. Il laissa échapper un nouveau soupir, puis prit la parole sans prendre la peine de faire face à son interlocuteur.

_Je vais devoir quitter la sécurité du désert bien plus tôt que je ne m'attendais à y être contraint.

_Tu acceptes de m'apporter ton soutient?

_Oui. Même si c'est assez compliqué pour moi. Beaucoup plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer. Mais je te suivrai, tu as ma parole.

Gaara se retourna lentement, une expression grave et solennelle sur son visage. Tout aussi lentement qu'il s'était retourné, il tendit une main à Naruto. Le blond n'hésita pas une seconde avant de la saisir pour la serrer avec gravité, scellant par là leur accord.

_Je tiens malgré tout à te prévenir, reprit Gaara. Tu t'engages dans quelque chose de risqué. Tu vas défier le Traitre, la bataille sera terrible, et si nous échouons, nous serons poursuivis, traqués comme des animaux partout où nous irons. C'est la réussite ou la mort. Des hommes et des femmes vont mettre leur vie en jeu parce qu'ils seront prêts à croire en toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de les décevoir. Des épreuves t'attendent et tu ne pourras compter que sur toi-même. Car dans ce qui t'attend, même si des gens se tiendront à tes cotés, tu seras seul.

Gaara posa une main sur l'épaule du blond en un signe maladroit de réconfort. Le blond lui sourit en guise de remerciement silencieux.

Et le brun sortit de ses gongs.

Il réussit à réaliser à temps qu'il avait commencé à s'avancer vers les deux jeunes hommes, les poings serrés, prêt à arracher la tête de celui qui avait osé toucher Naruto. Il stoppa net, stupéfait de sa réaction. Depuis quand il se laissait emporter par sa colère aussi facilement? Il était digne d'une adolescente jalouse. Et surtout, depuis quand un simple contact physique échangé avec Naruto par quelqu'un d'autre que lui le mettait-il autant hors de lui? Il avait la réponse, bien sûr, mais il préféra l'ignorer. Il ignora également cette voix décidément beaucoup trop présente ces derniers temps qui lui criait qu'il refusait encore et toujours de regarder la vérité en face.

Il avait toujours ressenti un peu de cette jalousie quand Naruto était enfant et qu'il se faisait câliner par les servantes du Palais et que leurs filles s'extasiaient devant le petit garçon qu'il était, mais là, il ne se reconnaissait plus. La pression sur l'épaule de Naruto dura un peu trop longtemps à son goût, puis prit finalement fin. Alors, il respira à nouveau normalement. Se fustigeant lui-même face à son idiotie, il tenta de retourner dans la zone d'ombre qui l'abritait, espérant que son emportement passe inaperçu. Peine perdue.

_Un problème Sasuke?

_Aucun, répondit-il sèchement.

_Tu es sûr? Tu faisais quoi là? Demanda Naruto, énervé par la réaction excessive du brun.

_Je veille à ta sécurité.

_ Gaara est tout à fait capable de me protéger. Tu devrais visiter un peu la forteresse.

_J'ai autre chose à faire. Mon rôle est de veiller sur toi.

_Je ne risque rien ici, pas avec Gaara.

_Gaara n'a pas...

_Oui je sais « Gaara n'a pas fait le serment de me protéger ». On est au courant Sasuke. Mais je pense que là, je n'ai pas besoin de toi et que Gaara peut tout à fait s'occuper de ma sécurité, en admettant bien sûr que ma sécurité soit en danger dans une forteresse perdue en plein désert et abritant une armée!

_Je vois.

Sasuke avait tourné les talons, blessé. « Gaara n'a pas à te toucher ». Voilà ce qu'il avait été sur le point de dire. Mais apparemment si, Gaara pouvait. Gaara était tellement fort que l'héritier, celui qu'il protégeait depuis toujours, préférait sa compagnie. Et bien qu'il le garde, son enfant du désert.

On dit que le bruit que fit la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec le garçon résonna dans tout l'étage lorsqu'elle claqua.

_Tu as été un peu dur avec lui, héritier, ne crois-tu pas? Demanda prudemment le roux.

_Sasuke n'a qu'à me lâcher un peu la grappe. Il est toujours comme ça, inquiet pour moi, et complètement parano. Je ne le supporte plus.

_Il s'en fait pour toi. Il ne désire que prendre soin de toi.

_Je sais prendre soin de moi tout seul. J'ai passé l'âge qu'on soigne mes écorchures en faisant un bisou dessus.

_Peut-être, mais tu es celui pour qui il vit. Tu es capable de te rendre compte qu'il y a sous tes yeux quelqu'un qui tient énormément à toi et qui a dévoué sa vie à la tienne, non? Quelqu'un dont tu peux être sûr qu'il ne te laissera pas tomber, quoi qu'il arrive.

Naruto ouvrit des yeux ronds, étonné. Choqué. Gaara avait raison. Tout simplement raison. Sasuke avait toujours été là, et il y serait toujours. Il était chiant, et de plus en plus paranoïaque, s'inquiétant de tout et tout le temps. Mais c'était Sasuke. Il ne le laisserait jamais. Un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres quand il répondit au roux.

_Discutons encore un moment. Puis j'irai lui parler.

OOO

Sasuke fulminait. Il était en colère. En colère contre Gaara, car il avait touché Naruto. En colère contre Naruto car il avait laissé Gaara le toucher. Contre lui-même et ses réactions dignes d'un gamin colérique, contre cette maudite forteresse, ce sable insupportable, cette chaleur inhumaine, contre le monde entier, contre tout et n'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de passer ses nerfs. Puisque cet abruti était mieux avec le maitre de la forteresse, qu'il reste avec lui, et qu'il se fasse protéger par lui. C'est donc avec un regard noir qu'il accueillit Naruto quand celui-ci pénétra dans la chambre une bonne heure après leur dispute.

_Tu fais la gueule?

_Vas te faire foutre.

_Ok, tu fais donc la gueule.

_M'emmerde pas.

_Sas'ke je suis désolé. J'aurais pas dû te dire ça. Tu... tu as toujours été là pour moi. Je n'avais pas le droit de rejeter ton serment. C'est une chose à laquelle tu tiens, et qui est aussi très importante pour moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que tu arrêtes d'être autant sur tes gardes. Je ne risque absolument rien ici.

_Hum... C'est simplement mon rôle.

_Ton rôle c'est aussi d'être mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. Tu n'es pas simplement celui qui me protège, tu es bien plus que ça. Tu m'as sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois, mais ici, nous sommes enfin en sécurité. Seulement, des choses compliqués nous attendent. Alors là, j'ai besoin que tu quittes ton rôle de gardien, et que tu sois simplement mon ami. Et là, mon ami va venir avec moi dans les bains car j'ai affreusement chaud et que j'ai besoin de me détendre un peu.

_T'es chiant Naruto.

_Je sais!

Et c'est ainsi que, munis de serviettes, ils se dirigèrent vers l'étage abritant les bains publics. Alimentés par la nappe phréatique, comme tout ce qui nécessitait l'utilisation d'eau, l'eau des bains étaient chauffée par des feux avant d'être déversée dans de longs bassins. Des pierres posées sur des braises incandescentes et régulièrement arrosées d'eau fournissaient d'énormes nuages de vapeur qui rendaient l'atmosphère lourde et presque aussi chaude qu'à l'extérieur de la forteresse. Ils étaient en pleine discussion, se demandant s'ils iraient dans les bains mixtes ou pas, mais leurs interrogations furent de courtes durées. Seuls les bains mixtes étaient ouverts suite à un problème d'irrigation de l'eau dans les autres. Ils firent une halte aux vestiaires et pénétrèrent dans la pièce, leurs serviettes nouées autour de leurs tailles.

Sasuke rougit lorsqu'il retrouva Naruto. Car il était tout simplement beau. Son corps musclé et bronzé n'était masqué que par la serviette en équilibre autour de ses hanches et il pouvait voir les muscles rouler sous la peau hâlée au moindre mouvement. Ses cheveux blonds, déjà collés à son crâne à cause de la forte humidité, ne faisaient que faire ressortir la carnation de sa peau et la couleur de ses yeux. Troublé, Sasuke avait du mal à détourner son regard du corps de son ami. Naruto était face au même problème. Il avait toujours trouvé Sasuke terriblement beau, et quand il était petit, il entendait les filles des servantes qui aidaient en cuisine se pâmer d'admiration pour le jeune Uchiha. Le brun ressemblait à un fantôme, être pâle perdu dans la brume, et ses cheveux tranchaient avec toute cette blancheur. Son corps fin, légèrement musclé, élancé et gracieux, se déplaçait avec beaucoup de légèreté.

Ils sentirent tous deux la température montrer d'un cran.

La vapeur se répandait partout, lourd nuage chaud et humide masquant les corps nus et en sueur, rendant l'atmosphère étouffée et calme, étrange aussi, avec cet éclairage diffus qui perçait à peine le brouillard hantant les bains. On n'entendait que quelques chuchotements provenant de conversations échangées à voix basse, ainsi que le clapotis de l'eau qui s'écoulait par un tuyau dans le bassin principal. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours puis il prit la main de Sasuke pour l'entrainer dans un endroit tranquille et isolé. Il n'avait pas envie que quelqu'un les dérange.

Mais Naruto, dans son adresse légendaire, sa grâce et sa volupté, glissa. Sa serviette aussi, me direz vous. Et Sasuke était devant. Une malencontreuse chute, certes. Un pain de savon peut-être, laissé à l'abandon dans le fond du bassin, ou autre chose. Sasuke eu le temps de le retenir, ou en tout cas le croyait-il. Naruto tomba en avant, battant des bras pour se retenir, en vain. Il cria, tomba sur Sasuke, sa serviette glissa, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans l'eau, le blond à cheval sur le brun, entouré d'une impressionnante gerbe d'eau.

_Espèce d'abruti incurrable.

_J'suis désolé Sas'ke, j'ai glissé sur quelque chose!

_Parles moins fort!

_C'est toi qui parles fort!

_Fermes-là et fais-toi oublier!

_Mais Sas'keeee! J'ai pas fais exprès!

_Naruto tais-toi. Et descends de là aussi. Tu es nu.

_Toi aussi. C'est pour ça que tu es tout rouge?

_La ferme! Et moi j'ai encore ma serviette.

_Ça va tu m'as déjà vu nuHhumuumumuuu!

_Parle moins fort! Ordonna Sasuke en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de Naruto pour l'empêcher de déranger encore les autres personnes présentes, ignorant les moqueries du blond à propos de ses oreilles rouges. Il plongea sa main dans l'eau pour trouver la serviette de son ami et la lui balança à la figure. Naruto tenta de protester mais le brun lui donna un coup sur le crâne avant de le tirer énergiquement vers un endroit du bassin où ils ne risquaient plus de se faire remarquer à cause des imbécilités du blond.

Le soupir de délectation que poussa Naruto en se glissant dans l'eau chaude fit à nouveau se tourner quelques regards vers lui. Sasuke le rejoint plus silencieusement, gêné, et ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux, profitant simplement de cet instant de détente.

Ils étaient bien, là, tous les deux dans le silence, protégés de tout par cette brume qui s'échappait des pierres chauffées. Ils étaient seuls au monde.

Sasuke était étrangement conscient de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il ne distinguait que des silhouettes, dans ce brouillard sans cesse entretenu par de l'eau versée sur les cailloux chauffés, mais il entendait tout distinctement. Il entendait les deux hommes situés quelques mètres à leur droite discuter doucement de ce qu'ils avaient abandonné derrière eux pour tenter leur chance en suivant la caravane et arriver ici. Il entendait l'eau se mouvant autour d'eux quand ils changeaient de position. Il entendait un groupe de femmes situées à l'entrée du bassin, se plaignant de ne pouvoir utiliser que les bains mixtes, et racontant qu'un homme y trainait souvent, selon les dires de certaines femmes. Un homme un peu dérangé qui avait été délogé plusieurs fois du bain des femmes.

Il entendait une personne solitaire qui bougeait de temps en temps pour mouiller son corps ou se plonger entièrement dans le bain chaud.

Et il entendait Naruto. Naruto qui respirait, bougeait, Naruto qui frottait sa peau pour la nettoyer. Et Naruto qui se délectait de ce bain bienvenu après plus de deux heures passées sous la chaleur du désert. Il ferma les yeux, engourdit, écoutant simplement, se déconnectant peu à peu de tout ce qui l'entourait hormis le blond.

Sasuke se crispa lorsqu'il sentit les cheveux humides venir se coller à son cou. Naruto somnolait, et sa tête glissait sur son épaule. L'eau était à deux doigts de recouvrir sa bouche. Sasuke se sentait de plus en plus léger, comme emporté par la vapeur, balayé par elle. Les nuages qu'elle formait semblaient lui compresser le crâne, entourant son cerveau pour le déconnecter de la réalité et tout lui faire oublier. Tout sauf ces cheveux blonds et cette peau mouillée contre la sienne.

Il était engourdi. Terriblement engourdi. Et il avait chaud, même s'il ne savait pas si ça venait de lui ou bien de cette eau limpide qui recouvrait leurs deux corps.

Deux corps, beaucoup trop proches l'un de l'autre. Surtout après s'être retrouvés l'un sur l'autre à moitié nus.

La tête de Sasuke tomba mollement contre celle de Naruto, son crâne cognant doucement l'autre et leurs cheveux se mélangeant. D'un mouvement faible, Sasuke poussa la tête du blond pour le forcer à la relever. Son ami se laissa faire. Et son visage lui fit face. Un visage rougit dont le front était collé au sien. Oui, un visage rougit, des lèvres entrouvertes, et deux yeux bleus brillant, traversés par d'innombrables émotions.

Tout chavira. La chaleur monta, la brume s'épaissit, peut-être dans la pièce, ou bien dans son cerveau, il ne savait pas très bien. Tout tourbillonna, encore et encore, sans fin, se mélangeant en un carnaval de couleur. Le bleu de ses yeux, la couleur de sa peau bronzée contre la sienne, plus pâle, ses cheveux pris dans leurs homologues blonds. Et au milieu de tout ça, des lèvres.

Il était complètement déconnecté, il n'était plus dans les bains, il était quelque part ailleurs.

Il avait chaud, encore et toujours, de plus en plus chaud. Il sentait ses joues devenir rouge, et il s'engourdissait de plus en plus. Il avait des vertiges, mais il ne parvenait pas à sortir de cet atmosphère cotonneuse dans laquelle il baignait. Car seules ces lèvres et ces yeux existaient à présent. Incapable de réfléchir, il posa sa bouche sur celle qui lui faisait face, remuant doucement, prononçant des mots silencieux qui ne l'atteignaient pas, incapables de percer ce brouillard entourant son cerveau.

Une main serra l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Et une langue caressa la sienne.

Il lui répondit, doucement. Puis plus fort. Avec plus d'ardeur. Les bouches se cognaient, leurs lèvres se pressant l'une contre l'autre. Il avait chaud au milieu de cet engourdissement. Très chaud. La main sur sa cuisse le rendait fou, si proche de cet endroit « là ». Son bas-ventre bouillonnait. La main se déplaça, doucement, hésitante, tandis que le baiser se faisait de plus en plus passionné. Les doigts se glissèrent sous la serviette. Et ils frôlèrent « ça ». Et ce fut l'explosion. Sasuke mordit la lèvre de Naruto et ses mains se crispèrent, une sur sa serviette, l'autre sur le poignet du blond.

Il ne sut jamais si le gémissement qui montait dans sa gorge était finalement sorti ou pas. Le baiser prit fin, et Naruto détourna la tête, revenant la poser sur l'épaule de Sasuke toujours assis à côté de lui, évitant habilement son regard. La main se fit plus courageuse, et l'Uchiha ne pouvait voir les joues cramoisies du blond.

Il ne voyait plus rien. Rien que la brume qui était partout. Puis même la brume disparut.

Le néant.

Lorsque Sasuke se réveilla, les premières choses qu'il sentit furent quelque chose de frais sur son front et un poids sur son torse. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, cherchant à se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se rappelait des bains, de la chute de Naruto... Et du baiser. De ce qui avait suivit.

Tâtant ce qui se trouvait sur son front, il sentit un linge humide. Il avait dû faire un malaise à cause de la chaleur, c'était l'hypothèse la plus probable.

Restait à identifier le poids qui pesait sur lui, même s'il avait une petite idée de son identité. Un coup d'œil lui suffit pour tomber sur une touffe de cheveux blonds. Il sourit et passa une main dans les cheveux encore un peu humides. Oui, il sourit, car il était bien. Il n'avais plus envie de réfléchir, ni de se poser de questions. Il voulait simplement le blond, de toutes ses forces. Il ne voulait que lui, et il désirait retrouver ce bien-être qui l'avait envahit lorsque la langue de Naruto avait touché la sienne.

Sous l'effet des caresses, le blond ouvrit les yeux, les frottant paresseusement, puis il se redressa sur un coude pour faire face à Sasuke.

Ils étaient tous les deux vêtus de yukata légers aux motifs simple, sûrement prêtés par Gaara ou quelqu'un de la forteresse. Allongés sur un des lits de leur chambre, Naruto le fixait intensément.

_Tu es réveillé. Tu as fait un malaise dans les bains à cause de la chaleur. Jiraya m'a aidé à te ramener. Figure-toi qu'il était tapis dans l'eau en train d'espionner les femmes qui étaient à l'entrée du bassin!

_Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.

_Sas'ke?

_Hun?

Les joues de Naruto étaient en train de virer au carmin, mais il soutint le regard de Sasuke, continuant dans sa lancée avec courage.

_Tu vas encore me dire que ça n'aurait pas dû arriver?

_Je... non.

_Non quoi?

_Non je ne le dirais pas. Je... J'ai détesté quand Gaara t'a touché. Et j'ai perdu la tête en te sentant si proche de moi dans les bains. Je pense que je ne suis plus vraiment en mesure de me voiler la face...

_Tu sais, moi... moi aussi j'ai détesté quand Ino t'a touché.

_J'avais cru remarquer ça.

_Je te veux Sas'ke. C'est tellement fort... Je ne comprends pas tout, mais je sais que je n'en ai pas eu assez tout à l'heure.

_Rien ne presse.

_Si Sas'ke. Je suis pressé.

Le yukata de Sasuke était déjà entrouvert et la main de Naruto glissait doucement sur le torse pâle offert à elle. Une étrange attraction agissait entre eux. Quelque chose d'excitant et de dérangeant à la fois, car c'était son meilleur ami, son frère de toujours qu'il touchait, dont il avait terriblement envie. C'était Sasuke, celui avec qui il avait grandit. Cette sensation proche de l'interdit était grisante, et il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter même si la forteresse s'effondrait. Collant son corps à celui du brun, Naruto déposa des baisers dans le cou tendu qui s'offrait à lui, sa main libre se promenant toujours sur la peau céruléenne.

Naruto se positionna à cheval sur Sasuke, libérant ainsi sa deuxième main, et les caresses redoublèrent d'intensité.

_On devrait reprendre.

_Hun.

Lorsque leurs deux érections frottèrent l'une contre l'autre, Sasuke dû se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour retenir le gémissement de plaisir qui ne demandait qu'à franchir ses lèvres.

OOO

À cette heure-ci de la nuit, le Palais était extrêmement silencieux. Beaucoup trop. Orochimaru devait prendre de nombreuses précautions pour étouffer le son de ses pas. Il marchait pourtant le plus rapidement possible, aussi vite que le lui permettait sa luxueuse tenue d'intérieur.

Il grimaça lorsqu'il aperçu un énorme rat noir sortir d'il ne savait où. « Il » lui donnait toujours rendez-vous dans les endroits les plus immondes et insalubres du Palais et « Il » semblait en découvrir de nouveaux à chaque fois. Le traitre resserra un peu plus les pans de sa veste de soie brodée en jetant un regard de dégoût aux pierres froides luisantes d'humidité. Les sous-sols du palais étaient assurément un endroit dégoûtant.

Le couloir était tellement long qu'il paraissait sans fin, et le faible éclairage apporté par la lampe à huile qui se balançait au rythme de ses pas ne l'aidait pas à en voir le fond. Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes de marche pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'arrêta devant une porte bardée de fer et y inséra une grosse clé qu'il fit tourner sans bruit. La porte elle-même ne broncha pas, et pas le moindre grincement ne s'échappa. Orochimaru se félicita d'avoir décrété que les portes des sous-sols avaient besoin d'un peu d'entretien. Les soldats de la garde avaient un peu rechigné devant cette tâche ingrate, mais ils avaient obéis. Et heureusement pour eux. Si le moindre petit bruit était venu troubler le silence de plomb, il aurait convoqué les responsables, et ils n'auraient jamais eu le loisir de voir le prochain jour se lever.

Il se demandait parfois s'il n'était pas un peu radical et expéditif, mais il fallait ce qu'il fallait. Les hommes étaient là pour lui obéir, et s'il commençait à laisser passer leurs erreurs, le pouvoir commencerait à s'effriter entre ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il avait besoin de ce pouvoir pour lequel il avait rusé et comploté des années durant. Il s'était toujours montré ferme et sans pitié, c'est comme ça que l'on gouvernait une nation. Si Tsunade avait été un peu plus dure, elle ne croupirait pas en ce moment même dans une cellule aussi froide et humide que l'endroit où il se trouvait à présent.

Les rendez-vous n'avaient jamais lieu deux fois au même endroit par mesure de sécurité. « Il » était de nature prudente, et Orochimaru le comprenait, même s'il trouvait parfois ses précautions un peu disproportionnées. Ils ne se voyaient pas plus d'une fois par mois, sauf en cas d'urgence, et sa majesté aurait aimé voir son « associé » un peu plus fréquemment, surtout en ce moment. La situation s'envenimait considérablement, et il devait agir. Il détestait devoir rester là à attendre que les ennuis viennent à lui. Il était en mesure d'écraser cet avorton. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas l'air de contrôler la créature, et il fallait agir avant qu'il ne puisse se servir de sa puissance. « Il » disait qu'ils devaient attendre que les entraves soient levées, mais lui était persuadé qu'il y avait un moyen d'extraire la bête. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple s'ils pouvaient tuer le garçon sans perdre ce qui l'habitait. Mais tant que l'entrave était en place, si le garçon mourrait, la bête mourrait avec lui

Un problème bien embêtant contre lequel il ne pouvait tout simplement rien faire. L'impuissance lui donnait la nausée presque autant que la faiblesse, et encore plus quand c'était lui qui ne pouvait pas agir. Il passa nerveusement sa langue étrangement longue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier tout en s'avançant dans la pièce. Et c'est là qu' «Il» le vit. Tapit dans un coin d'ombre, il s'avançait maintenant dans le cercle de lumière que projetait la lanterne.

Comme à chacune de leurs rencontres, il portait un manteau aussi noir que la nuit et son visage disparaissait dans les profondeurs d'une ample capuche. Même ses mains longues et fines étaient gantées de sorte que pas la moindre parcelle de sa peau n'était visible.

Un sourire crispé apparut sur le visage d'Orochimaru et il s'inclina légèrement devant l'homme qui faisait de même.

_Voilà longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu.

_Un mois, jour pour jour. Comme à chacune de nos entrevues.

_Certes.

_Le garçon a bougé.

_Je suis au courant. Il a atteint la forteresse et y a retrouvé son semblable. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à se mettre en marche.

_Je n'aime pas beaucoup l'idée de rester bien sagement à attendre qu'il me tombe dessus avec une armée, je te l'ai déjà dis. Je tiens à garder le Palais sous ma domination, siffla Orochimaru.

_Et je t'ai déjà expliqué plusieurs fois que tu n'as rien à craindre. Aller le chercher est de toute façon exclu à présent. Tes hommes se font engloutir par le désert à chaque expédition armée que tu mènes contre cette maudite forteresse. Ils y sont à leur avantage. Laissons-les sortir. Il viendra à nous avec ses entraves levées. Et alors nous pourrons nous emparer de lui. Tu as la puissance nécessaire pour vaincre cette pitoyable armée. Elle viendra s'écraser contre les remparts du Palais et elle y sera détruite. Et tu prendras alors la place qui est la tienne. Le démon te reviendra. Car tu es l'Élu. Lui n'est qu'un imposteur, une erreur commise par le destin. Tu es celui qui lavera ce monde impur de la décadence qui s'abat sur lui.

_Le démon aurait dû être à moi.

_Oui, et le garçon va venir te le servir sur un plateau d'argent. Tu es voué à faire de grande choses. Et je t'y aiderais. Mais tu dois me faire confiance. Patiente. Laisse-le croire qu'il a une chance de t'anéantir. Laisse-le venir de sa propre volonté jusqu'à toi. Et là, il sera à ta merci.

Je dois m'en aller, j'ai à faire. Nous nous reverrons bientôt. Je te ferai savoir où et quand.

Et l'homme disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparut dans la lumière. Orochimaru sortit de la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, referma la porte à clé et prit le chemin de ses appartements. Il n'aimait pas cette histoire. Mais il devait « L »'écouter. Ses conseils avaient toujours été avisés, et c'était grâce à « Lui » qu'il était sur le trône.

Il ne put retenir un sourire carnassier de venir s'étaler sur son visage. Sa victoire approchait. L'enfant viendrait bientôt à lui.

Occupé comme il l'était, Orochimaru ne fit pas attention à la silhouette encapuchonnée qui se tenait immobile devant la porte qu'il venait de refermer à clé. Celle-ci le fixa un instant, et une grimace de dégoût se dessina sur ses traits. Ce pantin n'était rien, seulement un pion sur le complexe échiquier avec lequel il jouait. Toutes les pièces seraient bientôt réunies. Et alors viendrait le temps du Salut.

Des reviews siouplait?


	8. Déchirure

Chapitre 8, revu et corrigé!

Je tiens a dire a NoPe qui m'a laissé une review que je suis tout a fait d'accord avec elle sur ses critiques, et que j'essaye de me retenir pour les répétitions et les paragraphes trop longs, mais c'est pas toujours facile^^

Comme d'hab, un grand merci à ma bêta d'amour, Nowa Uchiha, qui met du rouge dans mon texte et qui me dit que je suis cruelle a cause de la fin:D

sur ce, bonne lecture!

OOO

Jiraya tournait en rond depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. Il devait être plus de deux heures du matin à présent, et il était encore là en train de se torturer les méninges. Il retournait le problème dans tous les sens depuis un temps infini, mais aucune idée acceptable ne lui venait, et ça le désespérait d'autant plus que ses deux compagnons n'avaient pas l'air décidés à l'aider à trouver une solution. Kakashi attendait patiemment qu'il « se rende à l'évidence » de lui-même, plongé dans un des livres que le vieil homme avait lui-même écrit dans sa jeunesse, à l'époque bénie des dieux où il pouvait encore entrer furtivement dans les bains des femmes et en ressortir comme si de rien n'était et sans s'être fait repérer. Ou presque.

Gaara, lui, était simplement assis, calme mais crispé, comme à son habitude, luttant en permanence contre la créature scellée en lui. Jiraya se sentait, en ce moment même, impuissant et terriblement inutile, et il détestait vraiment ça. Ça lui rappelait douloureusement à quel point il s'était retrouvé désarmé lorsqu'il avait dû fuir le Palais pour mettre Naruto en sécurité en laissant Tsunade seule et affaiblie face au Traitre. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça du tout.

_Je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen de vaincre sans le Démon Majeur, dit pour la cinquième fois le vieil homme.

_Arrête Jiraya, intervint Kakashi. Tu nous as déjà dis ça au moins cinq fois, on tourne en rond. Je ne suis pas plus emballé que toi à l'idée de lâcher le démon, mais, comme tu l'as expliqué toi-même, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. J'espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais.

_Je me dis juste que Gaara est déjà fort, et qu'on n'a peut être pas besoin de faire souffrir Naruto inutilement.

_Il apprendra un jour ou l'autre qu'il porte le démon, vous le savez bien Jiraya, expliqua Gaara avec calme. J'ai peut-être accepté de vous aider, mais je ne pourrai tenir tête à une telle armée à moi seul, et nous n'avons clairement pas assez d'hommes pour remporter une bataille rangée. Nous avons besoin de lui. Et puis, je pense que vous lui devez la vérité. C'est un lourd secret, et même si ça doit lui faire du mal, ce n'est pas une chose qu'il peut se permettre d'ignorer plus longtemps.

_Il va lui falloir le temps d'encaisser. Et celui d'apprendre à le contrôler. Et Sasuke va en souffrir aussi.

_Naruto est fort. Il surmontera ça avec le protecteur. Et je serai là pour le guider dans la maîtrise du démon. Nous prendrons le temps qu'il faudra, mais nous nous présenterons devant le Palais avec deux Démons Majeurs au maximum de leur puissance et une armée à leur suite, ou bien nous ne nous battrons pas. Je ne perdrai pas d'hommes inutilement.

_Hum... Je sais que vous avez raison. Mais ça me fait mal de le confronter à tout ça.

_Ça devait bien arriver un jour, prophétisa Kakashi. Mais Minato-sama et sa femme savaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils ont toujours été conscients de la force résidant en leur fils et je pense que l'Impératrice ne l'a pas non plus choisi par hasard pour lui succéder, elle a toujours su que Minato-sama était quelqu'un de fort et qu'il avait transmis ça à son enfant.

_C'est vrai, Kakashi, Tsunade et moi avons toujours cru en Naruto.

_Alors continue à le faire, repris l'homme de la garde. Le gamin est fort. Il aura mal sur le coup, puis il se relèvera et il encaissera. Honnêtement, je m'inquiète plus pour Sasuke que pour ce blond surexcité. C'est quand même la créature qui a tué sa famille en prenant le contrôle de son frère. Savoir qu'elle est portée par Naruto va être très dur pour lu mais il devra s'en remettre. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix.

_Tu es dur Kakashi... se désola le vieil homme.

_Nous allons entrer en guerre répliqua Kakashi, nous devons être durs sinon, nous nous ferons écraser comme de vulgaires insectes.

_Nous lui parlons donc demain? Demanda le capitaine de la garde.

_Oui. Je compte sur toi pour le soutenir Gaara. Il en aura besoin.

_Ne vous en faites pas, répondit le roux. Bien, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais tenter de prendre un peu de repos. Une rude journée nous attend demain.

_Sérieusement Gaara, tu devrais me laisser toucher à ton sceau. Je peux placer de légères entraves. Tu pourrais au moins dormir sans risques.

_Nous verrons plus tard. Je préfère ne pas brider la puissance de la créature. J'aurai besoin de toute sa force quand nous attaquerons le Palais.

_Je regrette de ne pouvoir modifier toute la structure du sceau, répliqua Jiraya. Il a été placé d'une manière tellement peu commune, je ne sais même pas si je pourrai te garder en vie en tentant de le modifier. Il est comme accroché à une partie de toi, mais au lieu d'être bien rattaché, il est fixé avec quelques clous rouillés mal plantés.

_Vous n'y pouvez rien et moi non plus. J'ai vécu comme ça durant des années, je tiendrai bien encore un peu. Bien, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

_Je te dirais bien « à toi aussi », mais ce serait une blague de mauvais goût.

Gaara se leva avec sa pondération habituelle et se dirigea vers la porte, mais il s'arrêta quelques pas avant celle-ci, et, se penchant légèrement en avant, il serra les poings. Lorsqu'il voulu repartir et que son pied bougea, une gerbe de sable s'envola du sol. Un autre de ses mouvements provoqua une nouvelle projection.

_Excusez-moi, ça m'arrive parfois quand je suis fatigué. Le pouvoir s'échappe accidentellement. En petite quantité, je vous rassure. J'ai toujours réussi à me reprendre avant que plus ne sorte de mon corps. Je vous vois demain.

Gaara parut faire un effort surhumain pour se contrôler, mais il quitta finalement la chambre de son pas lent et mesuré. Jiraya et Kakashi se retrouvèrent seul. L'homme masqué, sentant que la conversation n'était pas tout à fait finie et qu'il devrait attendre encore un peu pour se coucher et dormir un peu, referma son livre d'un coup sec et soupira.

_Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse encore?

_Je m'inquiète, c'est tout.

_Et c'est compréhensible. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Il nous faut faire confiance à Naruto. Il est l'élu, le porteur de cette atrocité, les prophéties le disent, il sauvera le monde et tout le tintouin.

_Ne joue pas avec moi Kakashi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce que disent les textes. « Par la violence et par le sang, il sauvera le monde ». La guerre va éclater, il y aura de nombreux morts et j'ai le sentiment que nous n'en aurons pas fini quand Orochimaru sera hors de notre chemin. Il y a toujours cette fameuse organisation, et je doute qu'il soit celui qui la dirige. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il soit de mèche avec elle. Il a toujours aimé diriger, et je ne le vois pas se mettre à la solde de ces hommes. Il a peu apprécié que Tsunade soit choisie à sa place pour gouverner, il n'est donc certainement pas notre seul ennemi. Beaucoup de souffrance attend ce monde et Naruto va devoir la provoquer délibérément.

_Nous tournons en rond Jiraya. Nous inquiéter maintenant pour des choses que nous savons inévitables ne sert à rien. Occupons-nous déjà de ce qui nous attend demain. Et pour gérer ça au mieux, nous avons besoin de repos.

_Tu as raison.

Le silence tomba bientôt sur la forteresse. Un peu partout dans les chambres des différents étages des colonnes de sable dormaient paisiblement les familles de réfugiés et les soldats. Quelques sentinelles montaient la garde à l'extérieur. Et lui, il veillait, incapable de trouver le sommeil depuis tant de temps, craignant à tout instant d'être englouti par le démon s'il se laissait aller une seconde de trop. Il veillait avec attention sur la forteresse qu'il avait bâti de ses mains, usant de son pouvoir. Ce havre de paix qu'il quitterait bientôt. Il redoutait ce départ. Les réfugiés seraient seuls, et les hommes qui l'avaient rejoint marcheraient vers la mort. Il tuerait lui aussi, fauchant des vies et laissant libre cours à la force en lui qui guettait la moindre faiblesse pour se déployer et tout engloutir, tout dévorer, lui y comprit. Il aimerait tellement dormir à nouveau... Dormir sur ses deux oreilles comme le faisaient en ce moment même tous ces pauvres innocents qui se croyaient en sécurité, assoupis entre l'étau des griffes ensanglantées de deux Démons.

OOO

Sasuke était bien. Il se sentait heureux, il était au chaud, dans un endroit confortable, accueillant, et il n'avait aucune envie de le quitter. C'est pourquoi il se sentait fort mécontent que quelqu'un soit en train de le secouer pour le tirer de là et l'empêcher de dormir encore et encore dans ce cocon de bien-être qui l'avait fuit durant des années et qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis que ses parents étaient morts. Il tenta d'ouvrir un œil. Puis renonça. Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour rester là, dans cet endroit paisible et coupé de tout où il ne risquait rien, il glissait lentement et sûrement vers la réalité. Réalité qui se présentait sous les traits d'un blond décoiffé au visage paniqué qui tirait sur son bras avec force pour l'obliger à se lever. Un blond décoiffé et à moitié nu, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Passant une main sur son visage pour essayer de se réveiller, il fronça les sourcils tandis que Naruto criait à moitié juste à coté de son oreille.

_Sasuke! Mais lève-toi putain! Jiraya attend à la porte, c'est la mort s'il nous trouve comme ça!

_Hein? Comme ça quoi?

_À moitié à poil connard! Et dans le même lit! Lève-toi putain! Et referme ton yukata!

_Referme-le tiens d'abord, crétin.

_Merde, le nœud a glissé! Allez debout!

L'Uchiha se leva paresseusement du lit tout en regardant d'un air absent le blond remettre les couvertures en place. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand le souvenir de la veille lui revînt. Naruto avait caressé sa peau, encore et encore, y avait déposé un nombre incalculable de baisers. Ils s'étaient embrassés avec de plus en plus de force, jusqu'à ce que leurs langues n'en puissent plus. Et ils avaient fait cette chose qu'il ne pensait jamais voir arriver entre eux. Quand leurs érections s'étaient heurtées, le plaisir avait été fort, si fort qu'il avait dû se mordre la lèvre pour se retenir de gémir. Il n'avait par contre pas réussi à rester silencieux quand Naruto les avaient toutes deux prises dans sa main pour les frotter l'une contre l'autre. Il avait jouit. Plusieurs fois. Car quand la chaleur entre eux retombait pour ne laisser place qu'à de simple baisers, ceux-ci finissaient immanquablement par faire naître à nouveau cette envie ardente en eux. La deuxième fois, c'était Sasuke qui avait prodigué ses caresses à Naruto. La troisième fois aussi. Ils n'avaient rien fait de plus. Mais c'était déjà bien suffisant. Un grand pas vers l'avant alors qu'il s'était démené de toutes ses forces pour reculer jusqu'à maintenant.

Cette nuit-là, quelque chose avait définitivement changé entre eux, Sasuke en était parfaitement conscient, et s'il trouvait toujours cela étrange, il ne voulait plus se poser de questions. Il voulait simplement le blond pour lui tout seul, il lui appartenait, maintenant plus que jamais, et il défendrait sa propriété, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Naruto, voyant que le brun ne se bougeait toujours pas, décida de le réveiller avec un peu plus d'efficacité. Au moyen d'une claque à l'arrière du crâne. Il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke comme ça, dans un tel état. Il semblait ailleurs, et un petit sourire en coin ne quittait pas ses lèvres. Naruto sourit à son tour. Il était heureux de ce qui s'était passé entre eux cette nuit et il comptait bien remettre ça, mais pour l'instant Jiraya frappait à leur porte pour il ne savait quelle raison, et il devenait urgent que Sasuke se décide à s'habiller convenablement pour qu'il puisse enfin lui ouvrir.

Son yukata était à peine refermé de manière décente que le vieil homme entrait déjà dans la petite chambre.

_Et bien, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps?

_Je... Heu...

_Naruto était en train de changer de sous-vêtements. Il devait mettre un slip propre, expliqua Sasuke avec un air des plus sérieux.

_Sas'ke! C'est... C'est faux!

_Je suis fier de toi Naruto, tu en changes enfin régulièrement, se moqua Jiraya.

_J'ai toujours changé de sous-vêtements régulièrement vieux décrépi débordant de perversion!

_Mais oui. En tout cas, maintenant que tu as les sous-vêtements, enfile un pantalon, une tunique et des chaussures. Gaara nous attend. Sasuke fera tes lacets si tu n'y arrives pas tout seul.

_Je sais faire mes la...

_On se prépare, Jiraya-sama. On en a pour cinq minutes, coupa le brun.

_Tu ne viens pas Sasuke. Gaara et moi-même avons à parler avec Naruto. Toi tu as rendez-vous avec la toute nouvelle «équipe de coordination des actions des mages » dans la troisième tour, au 8ème étage. Le nom sonne bien je trouve, pas vous? Nous avons besoin de connaître les pouvoirs de chacun pour savoir comment les exploiter au mieux quand nous attaquerons le Palais. Tu seras plus utile là-bas que derrière les talons de Naruto.

_Bien...

_Ne t'en fais pas, nous prenons soin de lui, personne ne le mangera, je te promets qu'on te le rendra ce soir. Allez, dépêchez-vous, j'ai encore des tonnes de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

Sasuke aurait voulu pouvoir parler un peu avec le blond de ce qui s'était passé la veille, mais il n'en eu pas l'occasion. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, la porte de la chambre se refermait déjà sur le blond, entrainé par le vieil homme, visiblement pressé d'emmener le jeune homme avec lui.

Le brun soupira et dénoua le yukata qu'il s'était empressé de refermer quelques minutes auparavant. Fouillant dans ses affaires, il sortit de quoi s'habiller, se couvrit de sa cape, et il prit la direction de cette fameuse troisième tour où il était attendu.

Il ne croisa que peu de gens sur le chemin, et il eut ainsi tout le loisir de se perdre dans ses pensées. Pensées qui revenaient irrémédiablement sur ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit. Il se sentait léger, et ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années, lui qui ne connaissait plus que l'angoisse de ne pas réussir à défendre Naruto.

Il arriva rapidement dans la tour, empruntant l'une des passerelles qui les reliaient ensembles à différents étages. Un garde lui indiqua quelle porte était la bonne. Il entra donc, et ce qu'il trouva dans cette salle fut loin de le rassurer, loin de là.

Un ensemble assez hétéroclite de personnes se tenait dans cette vaste pièce servant probablement aux réunions, bien qu'il se demanda en quoi une forteresse perdue au milieu du désert avait besoin qu'on organise des réunions. Quelques hommes ayant plus l'air de soldats que de mages, une poignées de personnes ressemblant à des paysans, deux femmes vêtues de loques, et une bonne vingtaine d'hommes vivant sûrement depuis longtemps dans la forteresse à en juger par leur tenue et la teinte foncée de leur peau brunie par le chaud soleil du désert.

Sasuke ne s'était pas attendu à trouver autant de mages dans la forteresse. Le don se perdait, et la maîtrise des sceaux aussi. Et il avait devant lui un peu plus de trente personnes, toutes maîtrisant au moins partiellement la magie. Trente-quatre exactement. Les hommes du désert portaient tous les mêmes tatouages sur les bras et autour de leurs chevilles, visibles sous le tissus qui drapait leurs hanches. Les deux femmes avaient le dessus des mains recouverts de sceaux ainsi que leurs index majeurs et annulaires. Le reste de leurs tatouages disparaissait sur leur avant-bras, masqué par leurs manches. Les autres cachaient avec soin l'emplacement de leurs sceaux. Sasuke replaça, dans un réflexe familier, sa mitaine qui cachait la source de sa propre puissance, un de ses sceaux, le seul visible.

Presque tous le saluèrent d'un mouvement de tête parfois accompagné d'un petit sourire aimable. Une table posée au milieu de la pièce était recouverte de cartes et Sasuke décida de commencer par y jeter un coup d'œil. Il connaissait le Palais, certes, mais le Palais d'il y a sept ans. Ils n'y étaient jamais retournés depuis. Ils avaient jugé ça d'un commun accord bien trop dangereux, et Orochimaru avait très bien pu faire modifier les lieux en rajoutant des fortifications supplémentaires. Il était peut-être désireux de détenir le pouvoir, mais il restait un lâche, et il ne serait pas étonné de découvrir au moins trois murs d'enceinte autour de la ville et autant autour du Palais en lui-même.

Il n'en était rien. Seuls quelques fossés avaient été creusés autour des murs d'enceinte et ils étaient renforcés au niveau des entrées Est et Ouest par la construction de ce qui semblait être des palissades et des tours de guet. La carte de la région, Sasuke la délaissa vite. Il connaissait l'endroit par cœur. Il constata simplement qu'un ou deux villages n'existaient plus. Un rapport lui apprit qu'un groupe était parti en éclaireur pour estimer le nombre d'hommes que comptait l'armée d'Orochimaru, le nombre de gardes postés autour de la ville, du Palais, la fréquence des rondes, ainsi que pour réaliser un inventaire des armes de jet disposées sur les remparts et du nombre d'archers à la disposition du Traitre.

Diverses manières d'employer ces quelques hommes et femmes pouvant maîtriser la magie tournaient déjà dans sa tête. Après tout, il avait été formé à ça dès sa plus tendre enfance. La famille Uchiha était au service du Trône depuis des générations, et il avait appris les techniques militaires bien avant de pouvoir invoquer sa première flamme. Il saurait utiliser au mieux ce qu'il avait sous la main. Restait à savoir de quoi étaient capable cette poignée de mages à l'aspect peu engageant.

Il avait à peine commencé à les interroger quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant place à une tornade blonde qui hurla un « bonjour » aussi tonitruant que ceux de Naruto. Temari, la soeur de Gaara.

Trente cinq mages à sa disposition. Et peut-être même pas la moitié de qualifié. Il allait y avoir beaucoup de boulot. Vraiment beaucoup. La furie blonde ajusta sa tunique et se planta devant Sasuke, les bras croisé, la tête penchée, et l'air perplexe.

_Alors c'est toi qui va nous diriger.

_Hun.

_Pas très bavard hein?

_Vas rejoindre les autres.

_Je me demande pourquoi Gaara a décidé que tu commanderais et pas moi. Je suis sa sœur après tout.

_Et moi je suis le dernier membre du clan Uchiha, en charge de la protection rapprochée du trône depuis la nuit des temps, j'ai grandi entouré par des hommes formés à être guerrier avant même de savoir marcher, et je suis aussi un mage, ce qui me rend plus qualifié qu'une fille hystérique qui a passé sa vie à bouffer du sable. Compris?

_Compris, répondit la blonde, amusée.

Temari alla se placer avec les autres, un sourire mutin accroché au visage. Sasuke sentait qu'il l'amusait et qu'elle se moquait de lui. Mais il s'en fichait du moment qu'elle obéissait à ses ordres. Il n'avait déjà pas beaucoup d'hommes sous la main, il n'avait pas en plus besoin que ceux-ci se montrent indisciplinés.

Se pinçant l'arrête du nez comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était stressé ou énervé, il s'appuya contre le bord de la table, croisa les bras, et fit face à ses troupes.

_Bien, si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous êtes des mages possédant une affinité élémentaire. Je veux savoir de quoi vous êtes capables, quel élément vous contrôlez, dans quelle mesure en êtes-vous maîtres, combien de temps vous tenez, et toute autre chose dont vous pensez que j'ai besoin de savoir.

Les hommes du désert étaient sans surprise des mages de la terre, tous entraînés par Gaara lui-même. Plus à l'aise avec le sable, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, ils étaient aussi capables, bien qu'avec un peu moins de puissance, de contrôler la terre ainsi que toute chose minérale. Certains étaient naturellement plus doués que d'autres, mais globalement , leur niveau semblait tenir la route. Ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas des cinq ou six personnes ressemblant à des paysans. Deux mages du feu, un de l'eau et deux de la foudre. Tous étaient des réfugiés arrivés ici en suivant la caravane de ravitaillement. Ils avaient des sceaux assez sommaires et n'avaient qu'un contrôle partiel de leur pouvoir, n'ayant jamais pu trouver de maitre pour leur enseigner son usage, et ne faisant pas partie d'un clan possédant des sceaux donnant accès à des techniques plus élaborées que celles qu'ils utilisaient actuellement. Il devrait parler à Jiraya. Peut-être pourrait-il faire quelque chose pour les sceaux. Lui-même pourrait aider dans une certaine mesure les deux mages du feu. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire de miracles. Les deux femmes, elles, étaient toutes deux mages de l'eau, et, aussi étonnant que cela paraisse, elles en avaient une assez bonne maitrise. Membres d'un clan autrefois puissant et aujourd'hui décimé par le traitre, ces deux sœurs avaient eu la chance d'avoir un maître. Elles s'occuperaient du paysan qui partageait la même affinité élémentaire. Pour les deux maniant la foudre, il ne pouvait rien, ils devraient se débrouiller avec ce qu'ils avaient.

Temari, elle, fut la meilleure surprise. Possédant une affinité élémentaire avec le vent, elle serait d'une grande utilisé en combinant sa force avec un ou deux mages du feu. Des plans se dessinaient, se mettaient en place, se défaisaient pour se reconstruire de manière légèrement différente. Aucune stratégie définitive ne pouvait se mettre en place tant que l'équipe d'espionnage n'était pas de retour, mais il pourrait certainement faire quelque chose de tous ces gens.

OOO

Naruto se faisait traîner depuis vingt bonnes minutes dans les couloir de la forteresse. Il avait questionné plusieurs fois Jiraya, mais celui-ci semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées et ne daignait même pas lui répondre. Le blond commençait à s'inquiéter. Le visage du vieil homme était anormalement crispé, et jamais il n'avait vu son grand-père adoptif dans un tel état. L'héritier se demandait où il pouvait bien l'emmener. Ils descendaient escalier sur escalier, et ils étaient à présent si profond sous la terre qu'ils ne croisaient quasiment plus de gardes et il ne sut où ils se rendaient que lorsque son guide s'arrêta.

Deux immenses portes noires, faites de métal et non du bois utilisé dans l'ensemble de la forteresse, bloquaient le passage. Ne comportant visiblement pas de poignée, elles étaient bardées de fer et profondément fixées dans les murs ne possédant pas cette couleur de sable mouillé si typique de tous ceux de la forteresse, elles donnaient l'impression à Naruto qu'elle ne bougeraient pas d'un millimètre même s'il essayait de la pousser de toutes ses forces. Jiraya se posta devant ces portes et frappa trois coups brefs mais qui résonnèrent avec force dans la galerie à l'éclairage doux.

Un bruit sourd retentit derrière la porte, comme si un géant frappait de son énorme pied sur le sol de sable compressé. De la poussière tomba du plafond et les portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir, se mouvant apparemment grâce au sable constituant le sol qui se déplaçait. Et il ne bougeait pas seul. Car rapidement, Gaara apparut derrière la porte.

Du sable bouillonnait autour de son pied gauche et se répandait jusqu'à la porte de fer pour la faire bouger. Jiraya poussa le blond à l'intérieur, et le sable se remit en mouvement pour sceller à nouveau l'entrée.

La salle dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était vaste et circulaire, sans le moindre ornement et sûrement située très loin sous la surface à en juger par le nombre d'escaliers qu'ils avaient descendu. La voûte que formait le plafond était simple, sans fioriture, tout comme les murs. Le blond fit quelques pas en avant, le nez en l'air, impressionné par les dimensions de la pièce. Il ne vit Kakashi assis près de la porte que lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire face à Jiraya et Gaara.

Il était assis à même le sol, le nez toujours plongé dans un de ses livres bizarres dont il ne voulait jamais raconter le contenu et dont il avait toujours un exemplaire à portée de main.

Naruto commençait à se sentir gêné. Le vieil homme et l'enfant du désert le fixaient sans ciller, et Kakashi lui lançait des coups d'œil furtifs lorsqu'il levait la tête de son bouquin. Il sentait l'atmosphère s'alourdir, s'appesantir sous l'effet de la gêne à peine masquée de Jiraya. Le vieil homme semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, et plusieurs fois il parut prêt à se lancer, mais il n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot. Ce fut Gaara qui le poussa avec douceur.

_Jiraya, il me semble que vous voulez parler à Naruto.

_Hum.. oui. Je... Par où commencer...

_Par le début vieux pervers! C'est si grave que ça? Vous avez l'air de sortir d'un enterrement!

_Tu... tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir.

Naruto hésita, puis, voyant que son grand-père adoptif avait l'air sérieux, il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, rejoint par l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Gaara préféra aller s'adosser contre un mur. Alors que la voix de Jiraya commençait à résonner dans la pièce, Kakashi posa son livre et tourna la tête vers lui. Gaara se redressa, et il sembla se crisper encore plus qu'il ne l'était d'habitude. Mais Naruto ne le remarqua pas. Il n'écoutait déjà plus que l'homme assis en face de lui, l'air grave et avec quelque chose de douloureux au fond des yeux. Naruto, attentif, se demandait ce qui pouvait être si grave pour bouleverser autant cet homme qu'il avait toujours connu fort et volontaire.

« Il y a sept ans, alors que tu n'étais encore qu'un pauvre gamin qui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à Sasuke, une menace est apparue. Celle de l'organisation. Nous ne savions rien sur elle, et nous n'en savons pas beaucoup plus aujourd'hui. La seule certitude que nous avions était qu'elle levait une armée. Et qu'elle devenait beaucoup trop puissante. Il nous fallait agir vite. Nous risquions d'être attaqués d'un moment à l'autre. Nous manquions de moyens, d'hommes, et la guerre était à nos portes. La paix était encore récente et fragile, seulement en place depuis quelques mois et nous ne pouvions pas déjà payer le prix de nouvelles batailles. C'est là qu'Orochimaru est intervenu.

Il était le conseiller de Tsunade. Il lui a fait une proposition qui réglerait tous nos problèmes si elle marchait. L'invocation d'un Démon Majeur. Tsunade l'a d'abord pris pour un fou, comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait à sa place, lui qui voulait provoquer des prophéties sacrées. Mais l'idée à fait son chemin rapidement dans l'esprit de Tsunade. Elle était simple, bien qu'un peu radicale, et elle pouvait donner rapidement des résultats. Tsunade était au pied du mur, et elle avait devant elle la possibilité technique de pratiquer une invocation. Orochimaru avait mis devant elle, comme servis sur un plateau d'argent, tous les éléments permettant le succès de cette entreprise. Un porteur potentiellement assez fort pour tenir le coup contre un démon majeur, et des personnes capables d'invoquer une telle créature avec le moins de danger possible. Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki. »

Naruto remua légèrement en entendant le nom de ses parents. Jiraya, le remarquant, lui tapota l'épaule d'une de ses grandes mains, dans un geste de réconfort maladroit, puis il reprit son récit :

« Minato a tout de suite été emballé par l'idée, et Kushina l'a suivit, comme toujours. J'ai essayé d'émettre quelques réserves, mais c'était trop tard. Nous nous sommes lancés avant même d'avoir pu souffler un peu pour réfléchir à tout ça. J'ai passé des jours et des jours à étudier toutes sortes de sceaux et de techniques d'invocation avec tes parents, et nous avons finalement lancé l'invocation. Tout le clan Uchiha était présent, réclamant l'honneur de voir un des leurs devenir l'instrument de la prophétie.

Mais tout a dérapé. Itachi n'était finalement pas l'élu, il a faibli, et le démon l'a submergé. Il a massacré le clan entier et, comme tu le sais, seul Sasuke a réussi à en réchapper. Le frère de Sasuke allait s'attaquer à toi quand tes parents sont intervenus. »

_Intervenus? C'est à dire?

_Tu étais là, caché sous une table alors qu'on t'avais interdit d'assister à l'invocation. Tu as été... blessé. C'est pour ça que tu ne te souviens pas de tout ça.

_Blessé?

_Oui. Comme je te le disais, tes parents ont dû faire quelque chose pour stopper la folie meurtrière de l'hôte. Itachi n'avait plus de contrôle sur la créature, le clan Uchiha venait d'être massacré, ils devaient agir. Vite. Tu... tu étais là, gisant sur le sol, la table qui te cachait en morceaux à quelques mètres de là. Tu sais, je crois que Sasuke ne doit la vie qu'à ta désobéissance. S'il n'avait pas été obligé de te courir après dans tout le palais, il serait mort avec le reste de son clan.

_Viens-en au fait, grand-père.

_Oui, oui, pardon. Et bien, tes parents ont choisi la seule option qu'ils avaient. Itachi était devenu fou, les hommes d'Orochimaru étaient en train de prendre le contrôle du Palais, et le Traitre ne voulait qu'une chose, être le nouvel hôte. Ils ont décidé d'extraire la bête du corps d'Itachi, seulement, Kushina ne pouvait pas la renvoyer, elle était trop entrée dans notre monde. Le seul moyen était de la placer dans quelqu'un d'autre afin qu'elle ne soit pas lâchée en liberté dans notre monde.

_Attends, tu es en train de me dire que le démon majeur se balade dans la nature, bien au chaud dans le bide de quelqu'un?

_Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de porteurs potentiels, le palais était attaqué par les hommes d'Orochimaru qui voulait qu'on transfère le démon en lui, tes parents avaient été blessés par Itachi, Tsunade était à la merci du Traitre... Ils ont choisi la personne en qui ils avaient le plus confiance.

_Qui?

_...

_QUI?

_Toi.

_Pardon?

_Toi. Tu es l'élu. Le porteur du Démon, celui qui sauvera le monde et le détruira.

La réaction première de Naruto fut l'incrédulité.

Puis il éclata de rire.

Toute cette histoire était absurde. Totalement absurde. Et les mines graves des trois hommes présents dans la pièce ne parvenaient décidément pas à lui faire croire à la véracité de ce récit effrayant. Tout cela était tout simplement improbable, un tissu de mensonges, une mauvaise plaisanterie, n'importe quoi, mais certainement pas la vérité. Lui serait le porteur du démon? La bonne blague! Il aurait passé sept années de sa vie avec un démon sanguinaire dormant en lui? C'était trop énorme pour y croire. Oui. Beaucoup trop.

Et pourtant...

Une boule d'angoisse pure se formait peu à peu dans le ventre du blond sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Son rire avait complètement disparu face au silence lourd et oppressant qui avait été la seule réponse qu'il avait obtenu depuis que Jiraya s'était arrêté de parler, s'éteignant en même temps que naissaient ses premiers doutes, ses premières peurs incontrôlées. Kakashi évitait à présent soigneusement de croiser son regard, et Gaara fixait le plafond, ne disant rien, mais écoutant tout, ne perdant pas une miette de ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Seul Jiraya osait le fixer, les traits tirés et la bouche crispée en une expression douloureuse terriblement réelle. Naruto aurait voulu disparaître, s'enfoncer dans le sable et ne plus exister. C'était comme si le monde s'ouvrait sous ses pieds et engloutissait tout.

_Naruto...

_Je t'en supplie, dis-moi que c'est une mauvaise blague.

_J'aimerais pouvoir. Mais la créature est bien là.

_Pourquoi je ne m'en suis jamais aperçu alors!

_Ton père a placé des entraves. Dans l'état actuel des choses, la créature est en sommeil, elle ne peut absolument rien te faire, et tu n'as aucune conscience de sa présence. Pour l'instant.

_Pour l'instant? Tu veux dire quoi exactement?

_Je vais lever la première série d'entraves. Et tu vas apprendre à contrôler sa puissance. Gaara t'aidera.

_Mais vous êtes COMPLETEMENT FOUS! Vous... Voulez libérer ce MONSTRE!

_Calme-toi Naruto. Essaie de comprendre. Il sera une source de puissance essentielle quand nous attaquerons le palais!

_MAIS C'EST UN DEMON MAJEUR JIRAYA! TU COMPRENDS CE QUE JE DIS? C'EST UN DEMON BORDEL!

_Tes parents sont morts en croyant en toi Naruto, et ils t'ont maudit par ce cadeau. C'est un don qu'ils t'ont fait, et tu dois l'utiliser au mieux. Je sais que c'est un démon, je suis conscient de ce qu'est cette créature, mais nous serons là pour t'aider. Nous trois. Et Sasuke aussi sera là pour toi.

_Sasuke...

Sasuke. Sasuke qui avait vu sa famille périr de la main ensanglantée du démon qui possédait son propre frère. Son clan avait disparu. Et il portait en lui rien de moins que la cause de ce massacre, l'être qui avait provoqué la disparition de tous les êtres chers à ses yeux. Si Sasuke apprenait ça, il... Non, QUAND Sasuke apprendrait ça. Il devait le lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher une telle chose, lui cacher que dormait en lui la bête qui avait tué ses parents et qui avait rendu son frère fou. Il devait le lui dire. Maintenant. Ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Il devait sortir de cette salle et retrouver Sasuke, lui dire, et espérer qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas trop longtemps, prier pour qu'il n'ait pas trop mal. Ou en tout cas pas plus que nécessaire, car le brun souffrirait nécessairement.

Non, non il était stupide, Sasuke n'allait pas simplement souffrir, il aurait mal, terriblement mal, ravagé par la douleur, il irait supporter sa douleur seul, en le laissant, il le connaissait par cœur. Il serait déchiré en apprenant que celui qu'il protégeait depuis tout ce temps avec tant de force, tant d'ardeur, était l'hôte du démon majeur. Sasuke allait le laisser. Alors il serait avec lui une dernière fois. Puis il le laisserait le haïr autant qu'il le voudrait, autant qu'il en aurait besoin.

_Je... je n'arrive pas à croire que je me balade avec un démon quelque part dans mon corps depuis plus de sept ans...

_Viens-là. Je vais faire apparaître les sceaux. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu ais le temps de t'habituer à leur présence. Minato a tracé ceux constituant les entraves avec son propre sang. Ceux-là ont agit comme une sorte de camouflage et les sceaux fixant la bête ont disparu.

Jiraya se releva et s'approcha de Naruto. Il le força à relâcher ses poings qui s'étaient crispés sur ses cuisses sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte à en juger par son air étonné quand son grand-père adoptif desserra doucement sa poigne, le forçant à se relever et le soutenant à moitié pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule.

Il souleva la tunique du blond afin de dévoiler son ventre bronzé et musclé, il se mordit le bout du pouce gauche jusqu'à ce que du sang s'en écoule et il s'en servit pour tracer une série de symboles dans la paume de sa main droite. Puis plaça celle-ci sur le ventre du blond. Naruto espérait que tout cela serait sans effet, que Jiraya se moquait simplement de lui, que tout cela n'était qu'une très mauvaise blague, ou bien un cauchemar dont il allait sortir sous peu. Il espérait, certes, mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Et il avait raison.

En quelques secondes ses espoirs se brisèrent.

De la lumière filtra entre les doigts de la main de Jiraya, une lumière ressemblant trait pour trait à celle qui émanait de la main gantée de Sasuke quand celle-ci se couvrait de sceaux. La lumière brilla plus intensément encore pendant une seconde, puis elle s'éteignit. Et, en un court instant d'horreur et de panique, elle se propagea sur la peau hâlée, traçant des symbole en cercles concentriques autour de son nombril, eux même entrecoupés d'une autre série de sceaux d'un rouge sang, placé en diagonales et entourant étrangement la première série de symboles, un peu comme si ces marques rouges étaient une espèce de lierre grimpant qui voulait recouvrir les sceaux placés en rond.

Quand Jiraya retira sa main, Naruto chancela. Le vieil homme le rattrapa, l'empêchant de se laisser tomber sur le sol. Le blond était en état de choc extrême. Ses grands yeux bleus aussi grand ouverts que sa bouche, il ne pouvait visiblement pas croire à ce qu'il voyait, c'était tout simplement impossible. Sous ses yeux, la lumière disparaissait, faiblissant progressivement jusqu'à ne plus être là, mais les sceaux, eux, étaient toujours présents, comme gravés dans sa peau avec de l'encre indélébile. Ils étaient là, et ils allaient probablement y rester.

Tout cela devenait étrangement réel, et cette réalité était plus qu'effrayante. Naruto n'en voulait pas, il aurait aimé l'oublier, la mettre dans un coin de sa tête pour continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était. Oui, il aurait beaucoup aimé faire ça. Mais il était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne le pourrait pas. Au lieu d'oublier, il allait faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il devait lui parler. Parler à Sasuke.

_Je retourne dans ma chambre.

_Naruto, je...

_Tu n'y peux rien. Personne n'y peux rien. J'ai besoin de réfléchir et de parler à Sasuke.

_Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais tu dois apprendre à maîtriser le démon. C'est important.

_JE LE SAIS! Je... pardon. J'essaierai. Mais pas maintenant. J'ai quelque chose à faire.

_Hum. Viens ici demain. Nous nous occuperons de la première série d'entraves. Sois fort. Et garde espoir. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me trouver dans ma chambre.

_Merci Jiraya.

Le blond quitta l'étrange salle en trébuchant à moitié, ne sachant même pas quand et comment la porte de fer s'était ouverte pour le laisser passer, et il s'engouffra d'un pas rapide dans le couloir sombre sans prendre la peine de saluer les trois hommes qui le fixaient maintenant sans retenue. Ses poings était serrés si forts que ses phalanges blanchissaient à vue d'œil, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper. Il ne devait pas craquer. Pas encore. Quand il serait seul, il se laisserait aller. Juste une fois. Puis il ferait ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Il se relèverait, lutterait, il se battrait et donnerait le meilleur de lui-même. Mais pour une fois, juste une seule et unique fois en sept ans, il voulait juste être faible et se laisser aller au désespoir. Quand la porte de sa chambre claqua dans son dos, il s'écroula, se laissant glisser contre elle, touchant mollement le sol.

Et il pleura.

Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, maudissant ses parents, maudissant le destin, et maudissant le traitre qui avait poussé Tsunade à pratiquer l'invocation de cette immonde créature. Il maudissait tout et tout le monde. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues humides, mourant quelque part dans son cou, tout de suite remplacées par d'autres venant à leur tour se perdre sur la peau bronzée.

La tête appuyée contre le bois dur, les yeux fermés, il voulait hurlait sa peine mais restait cloitré dans une agonie silencieuse. La bouche ouverte dans un cri étranglé, il ne se rendait qu'à peine compte qu'aucun cri ne sortait de sa gorge. Quelques sanglots étouffés résonnèrent finalement. Puis des pleurs à nouveau, plus profonds et déchirants, témoins du désespoir de l'héritier, de sa déchéance intérieure qui lacérait son cœur. Mais ces hurlements désespérés, personne ne les entendit.

Finalement, à bout de force, il se replia sur lui-même, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras, agrippant ses cheveux par poignée dans ses mains, ses jambes repliées et son front reposant sur ses genoux.

Et il pleura encore et encore sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé quand ses larmes se tarirent enfin, et il s'en fichait. Le temps n'existait plus. Ne comptait plus que le moment où Sasuke rentrerait, ce moment maudit qu'il redoutait tant. Car ce serait le début de la fin entre eux. Une fin alors que ce même début qu'ils connaissaient depuis peu était encore fragile et tremblotant. Bientôt, il briserait tout cela de ses propres mains, et il n'y pouvait rien.

Anxieux, rongé par l'attente, il avait fini par se planter devant le miroir présent dans la pièce pour voir à quel point ses yeux étaient rougis après avoir tant pleuré. Puis il avait eu l'idée terrifiante en même temps que l'envie malsaine de soulever sa tunique, fixant dans son reflet ces étranges symboles qui retenaient par leur simple présence un démon majeur quelque part en lui. Là, gravés dans sa chair, il le savait, ces maudits sceaux tracés par son père, ces sceaux entourés d'entraves contenaient la créature. Et bientôt, Jiraya ôterait ces barrières protectrices. Alors commencerait son combat, et son agonie. Une lutte semblable à celle de Gaara, et qui mettrait en jeu sa vie. Seulement, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir remporter cette bataille.

Il avait oublié quand l'idée lui était venue. Il avait aussi oublié comment. Mais le premier raclement de ses ongles contre la peau de son ventre ne lui avait pas suffit. Peut-être que s'il lacérait sa peau assez fort pour faire disparaître ces marques maudites, le démon disparaîtrait tout simplement, tout cela n'existerait plus et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

La première goutte de sang qui coula jusqu'à son nombril aurait dû lui faire peur, le faire réagir. Elle ne lui procura qu'un peu de joie. Son sang allait effacer ça s'il coulait assez, c'était certain.

Naruto était comme pétrifié. Son cœur battait à tout rompre alors que la porte s'ouvrait, poussée par une main à la peau pâle. Sasuke était rentré. Bientôt il lui dirait. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes, de secondes peut-être. Il lui parlerait de cette chose immonde en lui, de cette créature dont on lui avait imposé la présence. Le fardeau de la prophétie. Il était l'hôte du démon qui avait décimé le clan Uchiha. Le 9ème Démon Majeur qui l'avait détruit presque dans son intégralité. Il ne restait plus que Sasuke, et c'était la faute au démon.

Naruto sursauta, et son cœur sembla cesser de battre quand la porte se referma. Sasuke était là.

_C'est moi. Je suis épuisé. Tu peux pas imaginer à quel point Temari peut être lourde. Elle ne s'arrête jamais. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de mages, mais je pense qu'on pourra se déb... NARUTO!

Sasuke vit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Comment aurait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Le blond était prostré par terre, face au miroir accroché à un des murs sombres, la tête baissée, les yeux rouges, les joues couvertes de larmes, un air triste sur le visage qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Naruto n'était jamais triste, il souriait et se battait quoi qu'il arrive. Le voir dans un tel état était le signe que quelque chose de grave avait dû arriver.

Quand deux bras l'entourèrent avec force, Naruto sentit à nouveau la tristesse le submerger. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau. Passant à son tour ses bras autour de Sasuke, il s'agrippa au tissus de sa tunique, il s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, l'étouffant dans l'étreinte, le serrant encore et encore, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, s'agrippant au brun avec une énergie désespérée. Les sanglots qui s'étaient éteints réapparurent, déchirant tout, transperçant Sasuke d'une douleur sourde. L'étreinte fut interminable, et Sasuke se contentait d'y répondre avec la même ardeur, la même force.

Ses mains tentaient d'essuyer les larmes mais plus elles s'y employaient, plus celles-ci se déversaient, couvrant le visage bronzé de sillons humides et salés. Sasuke murmurait des paroles de réconfort à l'oreille du blond, caressant ses cheveux doucement, espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

Il voulut aider le blond à se relever pour l'emmener sur le lit. C'est là qu'il vit le sang. Les mains de Naruto en étaient pleines et son ventre était griffé et ensanglanté.

_Naruto qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais! Ça ne va pas? C'est quoi tout ce sang? Et qu'est-ce que tu as sur le ventre? Il s'est passé quoi? PARLE!

_Sasuke... Il... il y a sept ans, quand Itachi a été possédé par le Démon Majeur, mes parents l'ont extrait de son corps pour l'empêcher de nuire. Il était impossible de le renvoyer, et il ne devait pas tomber entre les mains du traitre. Alors ils ont fait un choix avant de mourir. Le seul qu'ils avaient. J'étais caché sous une table pour observer l'invocation, je ne voulais pas rater ça. J'ai été blessé par Itachi et j'ai perdu connaissance. Je ne me suis réveillé qu'après que nous aillons fuit du Palais. Quand j'étais évanoui, mes parents ont décidé de placer le démon dans un hôte en qui ils avaient confiance. Moi. Ma... Ma mère l'a placé dans mon corps. Je porte en moi la créature qui a rendu fou Itachi et l'a poussé à tuer ton clan.

_...

_Je sais que c'est fou. Jiraya a fait apparaître les sceaux. Ils sont là. La créature est là, quelque part dans ma chair. C'est... ces sceaux sont la marque du démon. Je voulais la faire disparaître, faire qu'elle n'existe plus! Je suis désolé Sas'ke, j'ai pas réussi... J'ai pas pu les enlever!

_Tu...

Sasuke touchait du bout des doigts ces symboles qui maintenaient le démon, les frôlant à peine, comme s'ils pouvaient le brûler ou que le moindre contact avec eux pouvait libérer le démon sanguinaire. Le visage se ferma tout d'abord, perdu dans l'incompréhension. Puis il se crispa de douleur et de souffrance. Ses poings se serrèrent, quittant à regret mais aussi avec un dégout mal contenu la peau blessée du garçon en pleur assis devant lui. Et il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas anormalement lent.

_SASUKE!

_Tais-toi.

_Sasuke! Je t'en supplie... Je sais que je suis ignoble et répugnant! Je n'ai pas choisi... Je n'en veux pas.

_ Peut-être, mais c'est là. Ne m'en veux pas, j'ai besoin d'être seul. Je vais appeler Jiraya, tu as besoin de soins.

_SASUKE!

_MERDE NARUTO! LAISSE-MOI!

Et l'Uchiha quitta la pièce, les oreilles emplies par le son des pleurs désespérés de Naruto.


	9. Douleur

Chapitre 9 revu et corrigé

Bonjour bonjour! Et bien voilà le nouveau chapitre de Démons! Bon il a un peu tardé, mais j'ai moins de temps en ce moment, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas ! Rien de spécial à dire pour ce chapitre, on avance petit à petit et puis voilà^^

Juste un détail, le « maître » dont un des persos parle à la fin, ne cherchez pas, c'est un personnage inventé, ce sera d'ailleurs certainement le seul, et il n'interviendra pas puisque, comme vous le verrez, il est mort :D

Voilà, sur ce, je remercie ma chère bêta d'amûr, Nowa Uchiwa, et puis ben bonne lecture!

OOO

Sasuke se sentait complètement perdu et anéanti. Il avait frappé à la porte de Jiraya. « Il te l'a dit? ». En effet, il lui avait dit, et à voir la tête du vieil homme, le brun était en train d'avoir exactement la réaction que tous espéraient qu'il n'aurait pas sans vraiment y croire pour autant. « Allez vous occuper de lui. Il saigne ». Jiraya était partit au pas de course dans la chambre voisine et avait laissé Sasuke s'en aller sans un mot, sans un regard de plus. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire, absolument rien. Le mal était fait, irrémédiablement.

Tout cela était beaucoup trop énorme, trop incroyable, trop il ne savait quoi. Trop quelque chose, et voilà tout. Et pourtant... Il avait vu les sceaux tracés dans sa chair et la panique de Naruto, son désespoir face à ces écritures qui ne disparaissaient pas, quoi qu'il fasse, et quelque soit la force qu'il mettait à les rejeter. Il avait vu, et il ne pouvait plus douter.

Lorsqu'il était monté tout en haut d'une des trois immenses colonnes de sable, il avait fait une peur bleu à la sentinelle en lui hurlant dessus à plein poumons, lui ordonnant sèchement de s'en aller, de le laisser seul. Il s'était assis, regardant la nuit s'approprier peu à peu le ciel rouge, embrasé par le soleil couchant qui disparaissait tout doucement à l'horizon, loin, là-bas, derrière les hautes dunes du désert.

Il était resté là. Et il avait pensé. Pensé à Naruto et au démon, à Itachi, son frère. Le premier hôte du démon.

Il n'avait jamais su ce que son frère était devenu après l'accident. Quand il était arrivé dans la salle où s'était pratiquée l'invocation, il n'avait vu que le chaos, des corps déchiquetés partout sur le sol, des marres de sang imbibant les tapis, l'Impératrice à la merci du Traître et de ses hommes. Naruto, couché à terre à coté des corps sans vie de ses parents... Et au milieu de toute cette folie, au milieu de la mort elle-même, se tenait Itachi. Les yeux presque révulsés, secoué par un rire de fou, il tenait dans sa main les restes du corps de quelqu'un de son propre clan. Le démon n'était apparemment plus en lui, mais il restait là, immobile, riant encore et encore, sans que personne ne parvienne à savoir s'il était conscient ou non de tout ce qui l'entourait. Et tout s'était enchaîné très vite, et quelques minutes plus tard, il courrait dans une succession de couloirs avec Kakashi et Jiraya, le vieil homme et le soldat portant à tour de rôle le corps inanimé du petit garçon blond.

Ce jour-là, il avait tout perdu. Sa famille, son futur... Sans tout cela, il aurait continué à veiller sur l'héritier, il l'aurait accompagné jusqu'à ce qu'il monte sur le trône, il aurait suivi les traces de son frère, serait devenu un soldat, aurait prit soin du blond.

Mais Itachi lui avait tout enlevé, jusqu'au plaisir de pouvoir lui faire payer de ses propres mains. Personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu. Peut-être était-il mort de folie, ou bien croupissait-il quelque part dans une prison crasseuse? Sasuke aurait presque fini par espérer qu'il ait eu assez de bon sens pour se donner lui-même la mort. Presque, oui, car s'il l'avait fait, le brun n'aurait pas la satisfaction de sentir son cou entre ses doigts et de le voir suffoquer, payant pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Depuis ce jour maudit qui avait vu son clan mourir, il haïssait son frère. Il le détestait, et lui en voulait d'avoir été aussi faible. Il l'avait toujours tellement admiré, adulé, il avait même été jaloux que leur père le préfère lui. Mais il avait aussi été son modèle, la personne à qui il désirait ressembler. Mais il avait trahi la confiance aveugle que le jeune garçon qu'était Sasuke à cette époque avait placé en lui. Il s'était parjuré en faisant preuve de faiblesse. Il avait été choisit, alors il aurait dû se battre plus, lutter plus fort encore pour dépasser le démon et ne pas se laisser emporter.

Il le détestait pour avoir échoué. Oui, il le détestait de tout son être.

Et Naruto, le détestait-il? Il n'avait pas la réponse. Sa réaction était peut-être disproportionnée. Après tout, Naruto n'avait pas choisi d'être l'hôte d'un démon, ses parents n'avaient visiblement pas eu d'autre choix que de lui imposer ce fardeau. Mais c'est ce même démon qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer, c'est de sa main que toute sa famille était morte, que son frère avait failli. C'est à cause de cette créature sanguinaire que parfois, la nuit, au milieu de ses rêves, il lui semblait encore entendre l'horrible rire d'Itachi. Le démon était foncièrement mauvais, appelé parmi les humains uniquement pour servir d'arme, et il était en Naruto, son ami, son frère, celui avec qui il avait commencé à partager un peu plus que de l'amitié. Et cette idée lui était insupportable. Il ne pouvait rien contre ça. Il aimait le blond, peut-être même un peu trop, mais il haïssait profondément cette bête en lui. Et il avait peur.

Peur qu'un jour, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, tout recommence. Que les quelques personnes qui restaient dans sa vie soient à nouveau détruite par la furie du Démon Majeur.

Il fuyait, il en était conscient. Naruto avait besoin de lui dans cette épreuve, mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas être à ses côtés, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Apprendre que le blond était l'hôte du démon l'avait troublé et avait remué beaucoup trop de souvenirs désagréables à son goût. Il avait besoin de s'accorder du temps. De toute façon, Naruto n'était pas seul, Jiraya et Kakashi seraient là pour lui, et Gaara aussi, sûrement. Ils avaient l'air de s'entendre.

Sasuke soupira et laissa son regard se perdre dans le ciel de plus en plus sombre. Le soleil avait presque disparu maintenant, et la chaleur étouffante de la journée laissait place à la fraîcheur de la nuit. Serrant sa cape autour de lui, il continua à ruminer ses sombres pensées, si bien qu'il n'entendit qu'au dernier moment le bruit des pieds nus glissant sur les grains de sable. Gaara.

_Je pensais te trouver avec Naruto.

_C'est un peu... compliqué pour l'instant. C'est lui qui t'a demandé de venir me parler?

_Il n'était pas vraiment en état de demander quoi que ce soir. Il va mal.

_Je le sais. Jiraya partait s'occuper de lui quand j'ai quitté la pièce.

_Il aura besoin de toi.

_Et bien il devra attendre. Je sais qu'il n'a pas choisi, mais je ne peux pas, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Ce démon m'a tout pris...

_Celui que je porte m'a aussi pris beaucoup de choses. Et pourtant, je supporte ce poids, et les gens qui me sont proches le portent avec moi. Ne lui en veut pas trop longtemps pour une chose contre laquelle il n'a jamais rien pu. Il a besoin de ta présence plus que n'importe quelle autre.

Sasuke ouvrait de grand yeux, se demandant s'il avait bien comprit. Gaara, debout derrière lui et entouré par la lumière orange, ne dit pas un mot de plus. Seul un de ses doigts alla s'égarer tout doucement sur ses abdominaux, suivant distraitement les contours des tatouages qui serpentaient sur sa peau. Des tatouages étrangement semblables à ceux de Naruto, mais avec quelque chose d'un peu différent tout de même, de gênant.

_Alors vous êtes pareils.

_Pas tout à fait. Le démon que j'abrite est moins puissant, et il est fixé de manière moins efficace, expliqua le roux. Je manque de sommeil depuis plusieurs années si tu veux tout savoir. Celui qui m'a imposé sa présence ne connaissait pas grand choses aux sceaux. L'invocation a réussi, mais les liens sont imparfaits. C'est différent pour Naruto. Son père savait ce qu'il faisait. Ce sera plus facile pour lui de maintenir et de contrôler le démon. Même quand les entraves seront levées, il finira par oublier qu'il est là, par s'habituer à cette présence hostile qui ne cherche qu'à vous dévorer.

_Mais moi, est-ce que j'oublierai sa présence ?

_Il ne tient qu'à toi de le faire. Ça prendra peut-être du temps, mais Naruto a besoin de toi. Un besoin dont personne ne peut comprendre la force. Alors ne soit pas trop long.

Gaara resta longtemps debout dans le dos de Sasuke, discutant avec lui, lui parlant de son démon, de son passé et du fardeau qui était le sien, puis de tout et de rien, de la vie dans la forteresse, de la bataille qui les opposeraient au Palais, aidant Sasuke à oublier, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, l'épreuve qu'il avait vécu, les tourments qui le torturaient. Le roux était conscient de ne pas être le meilleur des compagnons pour Sasuke, mais ça valait mieux que de le laisser broyer du noir tout seul. Ils restèrent là longtemps. Des heures et des heures. Sasuke ne voulait pas rentrer. Pas encore. Il ne voulait pas revoir le visage de Naruto, ne pas être face à son visage crispé par la douleur et ravagé par les larmes.

Quand enfin il se décida à quitter son refuge, l'aube pointait à peine, et l'air se réchauffait déjà.

_Je vais dormir un peu. Tu pourrais me donner une autre chambre à un autre étage? J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul.

_Oui, je comprends. Je vais t'y accompagner. Je ferai porter tes affaires par quelqu'un.

_Merci.

Soulagé mais honteux, Sasuke se leva, bien décidé à dormir un peu pour oublier tout ça. Oublier que son meilleur ami portait le démon, et qu'il l'abandonnait lâchement, juste parce qu'il n'était pas capable de faire face à cette réalité juste un peu trop affreuse.

Quand il se glissa dans son lit, seul dans sa chambre, il sombra dans un sommeil étrange, peuplé du rire de fou d'Itachi et des grognements du démon.

OOO

Naruto se sentait mal. Atrocement mal. Il avait à peine conscience de la présence de Jiraya qui nettoyait ses blessures, rinçant un linge imbibé de sang dans un bac d'eau fraîche posé à ses pieds. Il avait passé délicatement le tissus sur son ventre lacéré et nettoyait à présent ses mains, s'appliquant à faire disparaître le sang séché coincé sous les ongles du blond. Naruto ne bronchait pas, il se laissait faire, inerte, un peu comme un pantin dont on manipulait les membres. Il se sentait seul et perdu, car l'improbable s'était produit et Sasuke l'avait abandonné. Il l'avait laissé seul, lui qui devait toujours être à ses côtés. Il avait grandi avec la certitude que Sasuke ne serait jamais loin de lui. Le brun l'avait accompagné dans chaque pas de sa vie, le soutenant, le poussant en avant encore et encore. Il entendait depuis qu'il était en âge de comprendre que « Sasuke sera toujours avec toi, il te protégera » et que « Sasuke veille sur toi, il sera toujours là pour prendre soin de toi ». Tout ça n'était finalement que mensonges. Il y avait pourtant cru, il avait toujours été persuadé que oui, Sasuke serait toujours là, quelque part à coté de lui. Mais il n'y était plus.

Il avait essayé de le retenir, et il avait été douloureusement conscient qu'il n'y parviendrait pas, quoi qu'il fasse, même s'il vidait toutes les larmes de son corps, même s'il parvenait à arracher de sa chair ces symboles qu'il voulait ne jamais avoir vu. Il était parti, et il ne savait pas s'il reviendrait vers lui.

Quand la porte s'était refermée en claquant, le monde s'était écroulé. L'espoir était venu, traître, quand la porte s'était réouverte quelques instants après, avant de se briser net quand Jiraya était apparu et non Sasuke.

Là, Naruto ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qu'il s'était passé. Kakashi était venu aussi, peut-être, il n'était pas sûr. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que Jiraya avait dû le maintenir fermement pour qu'il arrête de griffer sa peau en sang. Il se revoyait, allongé sur son lit, pendant que Jiraya lui parlait. Il ne se souvenait plus de ses paroles. Il revoyait nettement sa bouche bouger, mais c'est comme si aucun son ne lui était parvenu. Les minutes avaient passé, et quelqu'un était venu dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas Sasuke, c'est tout ce qu'il savait.

L'eau froide sur son ventre l'avait un peu tiré de sa léthargie, juste un peu, avant qu'il n'y retombe. Il était mieux dans cet engourdissement où il pouvait ne penser à rien et juste attendre. Il était pourtant conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas rester là, il avait des choses à faire. Mais ce soir, il avait décider de se laisser aller, juste une fois.

Après plusieurs heures, Jiraya avait finalement quitté sa chambre, mais Naruto était sûr que lui ou Kakashi se trouvait adossé à sa porte par mesure de sécurité. Il se sentait un peu plus calme à présent, même s'il était conscient des blessures sur son ventre et de ce qu'elles recouvraient. Il n'avait pas eu la force de faire face aux sceaux. Il gardait sa tunique à manches courtes bien tirée vers le bas afin d'être absolument sûr qu'elle recouvre la source de sa honte.

Pour la première fois, il dormait seul, vraiment seul. La respiration lente de Sasuke qui ne venait pas accompagner son sommeil lui manquait, et il ne sentait sa présence nulle part, alors que, en temps normal, il n'aurait pour rien au monde laissé le blond dormir tout seul sans surveillance. Naruto se tourna et se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit, attendant que le sommeil vienne. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder, la tasse vide posée sur la table de nuit en témoignait. Il la distinguait à peine dans la pénombre. Jiraya lui avait fait boire ce qu'elle contenait, tout en lui assurant qu'il pourrait dormir tranquillement avec ça. Il n'avait pas bronché. Il voulait dormir et oublier son devoir jusqu'au lendemain, oublier cette histoire folle qui avait mis sa vie sans dessus dessous en quelques instants à peine.

Il sentait sa tête devenir lourde, ses membres s'engourdir, et il entendait déjà la voix de la créature hantant ses rêves lui chuchoter des paroles qui lui donnaient la nausée alors qu'il glissait dans un sommeil profond qui l'engloutissait impitoyablement.

_Une salle immense, au plafond si haut qu'il se perdait dans l'obscurité et qu'il ne pouvait pas le distinguer. Une salle semblable à celle où il était cet après-midi même en compagnie de Jiraya et de Kakashi, et où les sceaux s'était révélés à lui. Semblable, oui, mais différente à la fois, comme le sont toujours les endroits familiers que l'on voit en rêve. Des paroles à la limite du chuchotement, et une voix rauque, grave et gutturale, qui a le son de la mort._

_« Tuer, dévorer. Bientôt. Je prendrai ton corps et je les tuerai tous. Je boirai leur sang et dévorerai leur chair »_

_Naruto n'aurait su dire d'où venait la voix, et il ne distinguait presque rien dans la salle sombre tant les murs et le plafond étaient loin de lui. Il entendait encore et encore les mêmes mots répétés avec ardeur, entrecoupés par un souffle saccadé, comme si la personne dont il émanait était tellement excitée qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir en place. L'atmosphère était lourde, électrique, comme si un orage allait exploser là, dans cette pièce fermée, que le sol allait s'ouvrir sous ses pieds et que les murs de pierre allaient s'effondrer. _

_« Tuer, dévorer. Tous les tuer. Du sang. Répandre la mort, encore et encore. » _

_Des bruits, des froissements résonnant sous la voûte, mille fois amplifiés, comme s'ils venaient de toutes les personnes à la fois. L'excitation devait être trop forte, et celui qui parlait s'était mis en mouvement, bondissant d'un mur à l'autre, caché par l'obscurité, et, quand il se montrait, c'était trop rapide pour que le blond puisse distinguer autre chose qu'une masse noire. Il essayait de le voir, tournant sur lui-même pour suivre les déplacements, cherchant frénétiquement des yeux cette chose qu'il ne pouvait voir. _

_Puis, d'un coup, plus rien. Plus de bruit, plus de bruissement. Seulement la respiration rauque et, alors qu'il se sentait partir, s'éveillant sûrement de sa nuit forcée, neuf queues battant l'air accompagnées d'un rire qui lui fit froid dans le dos. _

Quand Naruto s'éveilla en sursaut, se souvenant parfaitement de son rêve, il vit que Jiraya était en train de le secouer. Et qu'il était trempé de sueur. Les draps étaient en désordre, enroulés autour de ses jambes, froissés au-delà du possible, et aussi trempés que l'était son corps. Désorienté, il ouvrit de grands yeux en essayant de comprendre où il était. Puis tout devint clair, et, pour la première fois, ses cauchemars récurrents prenaient un sens nouveau et qu'il aurait préféré ignorer.

_Naruto, tu es réveillé?

_Oui. Je... Je faisais un rêve...

_Tu parles d'un rêve, Kakashi t'a entendu gémir et t'agiter depuis l'extérieur. Il est venu me chercher et j'ai essayé de te réveiller.

_Je... heu, Jiraya?

_Quoi?

_Est-ce qu'il serait..possible... que le démon s'introduise dans mes rêves? Demanda prudemment le blond.

_Hein? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

_Et bien, ce cauchemar, j'en fais des semblables depuis notre fuite du Palais. Ce n'est jamais vraiment le même mais...

_Mais?

_Je crois que le démon provoque ces rêves. Il y a toujours une créature que je ne vois pas et qui me chuchote des paroles qui me glacent le sang. Il parle de tuer, de faire couler le sang...

_Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt, abruti de gamin sans cervelle! S'énerva son grand-père.

_Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne me suis pas dis que j'avais un démon dans le bide qui pourrait me forcer à rêver de lui pour qu'il puisse m'expliquer qu'il a envie de tuer des gens...

_Excuse-moi Naruto. Je... Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

_En effet, pas vraiment.

_Bon, je... Je vais te laisser te préparer, une rude journée t'attend.

Jiraya, confus et gêné, n'avait pas tardé à quitter la chambre, laissant Naruto seul avec les souvenirs de son rêve, avec sa peur de ce qui allait arriver aujourd'hui, et son dégoût de lui-même. Il se leva sans hâte, et remarqua que les affaires de Sasuke avaient disparu. Il s'en doutait, mais c'était quand même douloureux de voir que le brun avait déserté leur chambre, et c'est le cœur serré qu'il se dirigea vers les salles de bain communes, emportant une pile de vêtements, désireux d'ôter la tunique imbibée de sueur qui collait désagréablement à sa peau.

Son bain fut beaucoup plus long qu'il ne l'avait souhaité au départ. Il avait voulu qu'il soit rapide afin d'exposer sa peau le moins longtemps possible à sa vue, puis il s'était trouvé lâche et ridicule, se traitant mentalement d'imbécile. Il avait un devoir à accomplir, et ses parents avaient eu confiance en lui en lui imposant ce fardeau, il devait se montrer digne d'eux et des espoirs qu'ils avaient placé en lui. Et ça commençait par arrêter de vouloir ignorer l'existence de ces choses sur son ventre. Il devait se ressaisir. Ok, il avait un démon dans le bide qui avait tué le clan Uchiha au grand complet et du coup Sasuke ne voulait plus l'approcher, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser aller... Non? Il affrontait épreuve sur épreuve depuis qu'il avait dû fuir le palais, ce n'était qu'un obstacle de plus à franchir, celui-ci était simplement un peu plus gros que les autres. Il avait flanché hier soir, maintenant, il était temps qu'il regarde la réalité en face, et qu'il encaisse, qu'il se relève, et qu'il botte l'arrière train du Traître à coup de Démon Majeur.

Facile à dire...

Il avait commencé par passer un doigt hésitant sur la peau bronzée de son ventre, suivant doucement les courbes concentriques tracées par les sceaux, puis les avait fixé attentivement, tentant de déchiffrer un quelconque message dans les écritures imprimées dans sa peau. Il s'était forcé à les regarder, encore et encore, et, quand il se rendit compte que l'eau de son bain avait refroidi, il aurait pu jurer qu'il pouvait les redessiner les yeux fermés. Ou presque.

Naruto espérait avoir quelques instants de répit, mais Jiraya l'attendait devant la porte de sa chambre, adossé au mur, les bras croisés et fixant le plafond bas, l'air pensif. Quand il vit Naruto approcher, se tirant de ses pensées, il lui adressa un sourire qui sembla forcé, un peu faux, et plein de douleur. Puis, hésitant sur les mots à employer, il se lança.

_Naruto, habille-toi et rejoins-moi. Nous... nous avons à faire.

_Ça ne peux pas attendre hein?

_On ne sait pas combien de temps il te faudra pour le contrôler sans les entraves, et nous ne pouvons pas nous mettre en marche tant que tu n'es pas en mesure de maîtriser cette force. Je suis désolé Naruto, crois-moi, j'aurais voulu t'épargner tout ça, mais je crains que tu n'aies pas le temps d'être abattu ou faible. Tu as toujours surmonté les obstacles qui se présentaient à toi depuis que tes parents sont morts et que nous sommes partis du Palais, je ne t'ai jamais vu baisser les bras, et j'espère sincèrement que tu vas faire ce que tu as toujours fait. Te relever et te battre, avec la même force que tes parents avaient et t'ont donné.

_C'est ce qui était prévu, même si c'est assez difficile à avaler.

_Je comprends, et encore une fois, je suis vraiment affligé à l'idée de t'imposer ça. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous avons besoin d'une puissante force de frappe, et toi et Gaara allez nous la fournir. Il nous attend dans la salle où il s'entraîne. Il faut lever la première série d'entraves. Il te guidera dans le contrôle du Démon.

_Bien. Je m'habille et j'arrive.

_J'ai demandé à ce qu'on t'apporte des vêtements plus fins, tes tuniques sont trop chaudes pour le désert.

_Hum. Merci

Naruto avait laissé ses affaires trempées de sueur à l'une des quelques domestiques de la forteresse et avait rejoint sa chambre avec une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Il remarqua immédiatement les vêtements impeccablement pliés posés au coin de son lit. Le pantalon du même rouge que le vêtement de Gaara était ample et agréablement léger, et le haut noir sans manche moulait ses muscles et les mettaient en valeur. Il se sentait mieux que dans sa tunique, et fut reconnaissant envers Jiraya d'avoir pensé à lui fournir d'autres vêtements. Farfouillant dans son sac, il resta quelques instants indécis, soupesant le parchemin qui contenait son épée. Il le coinça finalement dans la ceinture de son pantalon. Son épée était son arme, et il comptait bien continuer à s'en servir, démon ou pas. Jetant un dernier regard au lit vide de Sasuke, le cœur serré, il s'engouffra dans le couloir, suivant Jiraya jusqu'à la salle ronde si loin sous la terre, avançant dans un silence de mort seulement rompu par les bruits des froissements de tissus de son ample vêtement.

OOO

Sasuke était désespéré. Si certaines des recrues étaient un minimum douées, comme Temari ou les hommes de Gaara, et encore, pas tous, d'autres étaient incroyablement incapables. Paysans indécrottables, à peine maîtres de leurs pouvoirs, ils provoquaient catastrophe sur catastrophe. Il avait d'abord essayé de leur donner des conseils purement technique sur l'emploi des sceaux, leur expliquant qu'il valait mieux qu'ils apprennent à leur rythme, et qu'attirer trop de magie à eux ne servait à rien. Un de ceux contrôlant la foudre avait jugé bon de ne pas l'écouter. Sasuke ne savait pas d'où il avait sorti ses sceaux, mais ils s'étaient révélés plus puissants que ceux des autres, et il avait failli tous les tuer en voulant fanfaronner. Il avait beaucoup crié.

Il ne s'était pas emporté de la sorte depuis des années. Depuis que Naruto était encore assez jeune et stupide pour faire des choses qui lui étaient interdites dans le Palais. La dernière fois qu'il avait dû se mettre en colère contre lui, c'était quand le blond avait failli se noyer dans les douves du Palais après avoir échappé habilement à sa surveillance. Il l'avait retrouvé de justesse, et lui avait hurlé dessus comme jamais.

Et voilà, ça recommençait. Il avait réuni tous les mages à l'aube dans une salle d'entraînement pour commencer à les préparer à la bataille juste pour ne pas penser à Naruto, pour oublier ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit, et essayer de faire en sorte que ces mages servent à quelque chose était tout ce qu'il avait sous la main pour penser à autre chose. Seulement, il était énervé, fatigué, et il avait atrocement chaud. Ainsi, au fil des minutes et des heures passées dans cette salle, son humeur se dégradait et sa colère augmentait.

Il avait finit d'incendier cet abruti de mage de la foudre, il pouvait maintenant le laisser travailler avec son congénère pendant qu'il vérifiait où en étaient les deux mages du feu qui travaillaient en binôme. Il leur avait appris des exercices simples, très simples. Ceux qu'il avait exécuté maintes et maintes fois dans son enfance sous la direction de son père. Les deux hommes étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, maintenant à tour de rôle une boule de feu, de taille modeste afin d'éviter tout accident, au creux de leur main. Ils devaient apprendre à travailler ensemble vu leur faible puissance s'ils espéraient faire un tant soit peu de dégâts dans les troupes ennemies. Une boule de feu de cette taille pouvait blesser un homme, mais une faisan fois la taille de celle-ci pouvait aisément en tuer 3 ou 4. C'était peu, mais c'était toujours ça de pris.

S'approchant doucement pour ne pas les déconcentrer, il observa avec attention la sphère incandescente. Et il soupira.

Les deux hommes y mettaient certainement toute la bonne volonté du monde, mais la sphère vacillait prête à s'éteindre, pour se mettre à flamber, manquant d'enflammer les vêtements des deux malheureux, pour être à nouveau à deux doigts de s'évanouir. Ils ne parvenaient pas à maintenir un flux de magie constant, ne mettaient pas en pratique ce que Sasuke leur avait expliqué. Ainsi, dès que celui qui alimentait le feu allait passer le relais à l'autre, la magie faiblissait, et la sphère diminuait. L'autre homme, de peur de la laisser s'éteindre, mettait trop de puissance, et elle grossissait beaucoup trop, pour à nouveau être à deux doigts de disparaître au moment de la rendre à l'autre, et ainsi de suite... C'était désespérant.

_Ça suffit, on fait une pause, allez prendre l'air.

Quand il fut enfin seul dans la salle d'entraînement, Sasuke se pinça l'arrête du nez, exaspéré, et s'adossa a un des murs de sable. Le chemin allait être long. Très long. Et il sentait qu'il allait étriper un ou deux de ces hommes avant la fin de la journée. Mais au moins, il oubliait. Il n'avait pas à réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était se concentrer sur eux pour éviter que son esprit ne dérive. C'était aussi simple que cela. Tant pis s'il passait pour un tortionnaire sans cœur. Au moins, il ne pensait plus, et avec de la chance, peut-être même qu'il finirait par faire de cette bande d'incapables des mages à peu près utiles au combat. Peut-être.

OOO

Naruto se sentait mal, car pour la première fois, le Démon était réveillé. Les cercles d'entraves les plus grands et par conséquent les plus éloignés de son nombril finissaient de se dissiper peu à peu. Et quelque part à l'intérieur de lui, le Démon bougeait. Sortant d'un sommeil long de sept ans, et bien qu'il n'y en ait aucun signe extérieur, la bête se levait et s'étirait, laissant doucement l'engourdissement la quitter.

Naruto, allongé à même le sol au milieu d'un sceau complexe tracé par Jiraya, avait le regard vide et une expression ahurie, il ne semblait plus être conscient de ce qui l'entourait. C'était étrange comme sensation. Le blond avait l'impression d'être à l'intérieur de lui-même tout en sentant qu'il n'y était pas vraiment et en ayant conscience de son corps. C'était lointain, comme un écho, un bruit résonnant en lui. Il ne le voyait pas, mais il sentait d'une certaine manière le démon bouger, comme s'il inspectait les lieux qu'il ne connaissait pas et prenait ses marques. Il sentait chacun des muscles du corps de la bête en même temps qu'il sentait chacun de ceux de son propre corps, comme s'il était deux, mais un à la fois.

Subitement arraché à son autre lui, il eut un haut-le-cœur et, se tenant douloureusement le ventre, il vomit.

Jiraya lui tendit une serviette et Naruto, tremblant, s'essuya la bouche tout en marmonnant des excuses. Gaara l'avait prévenu, mais il ne pensait pas que ça serait à ce point.

ooo

Pendant que le vieil homme recouvrait le sol avec les écritures antiques, copiant un dessin complexe préparé sur une feuille de papier, le roux lui donnait une infinité de recommandations afin de le préparer au mieux à une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas appréhender et dont il ne comprendrait l'ampleur qu'une fois qu'elle serait accomplie.

_Tout se passera mieux pour toi. Ton père a fait un travail remarquable avec le sceaux. Jiraya ne va lever que la première série d'entraves, aussi je pense que tu n'auras qu'une conscience partielle de la présence du démon. Ce sera assez troublant au début, tu verras. Tu auras l'impression d'avoir deux corps à l'intérieur d'un seul. Quand je me suis éveillé, j'aurais pu vomir même mon estomac. C'était comme si ma tête tournait, encore et encore, après que j'ai passé des heures à faire des tours sur moi-même. Tout tremblait, tanguait, et ma perception des choses était altérée par celle du démon. J'ai subit sa présence de plein fouet, une présence écrasante, cherchant à casser l'attache imparfaite qui la retenait à moi. Imparfaite mais solide. Il a tellement lutté, tellement remué en tout sens pour trouver un moyen de sortir que j'ai passé je ne sais combien de jours allongé, couvert de sueur, dans une demi conscience, vomissant tout ce que je tentais d'avaler. Pour toi ça sera beaucoup moins dur, mais prépare-toi à te sentir mal.

_Ça s'est passé comment quand tu as perdu le contrôle de ton démon?

_Mal. Il m'a écrasé, tout simplement. Sa conscience a pesé sur la mienne de tout son poids, de toute sa force, et la dernière chose dont je me rappelle est une vague de panique terrifiante qui s'est emparée de moi. Puis, tout a disparu, et je suis tombé dans le néant. Parfois, des images de ce qu'il voyait me parvenaient, comme des rêves, mais c'est tout.

_Et comment tu as repris le contrôle?

_En me battant. C'est une lutte Naruto, un combat perpétuel pour garder le dessus. Je ne me rappelle pas de ma dernière nuit de sommeil. Mais, encore une fois, pour toi c'est différent de moi. Mon père ne savait pas s'y prendre. Le tien oui.

_Et... est-ce que ça fait mal?

_Mal physiquement? Pas à proprement parler. Tu as conscience du lien, de la bête qui bouge. Les premières heures d'adaptation seront éprouvantes, et tu ressentiras un certain malaise. Ça s'estompera. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment décrire ça. Tu devras t'en rendre compte par toi-même.

C'était un blond peu rassuré qui avait pris place sur les sceaux. Quand Jiraya avait posé sa main sur son ventre, il avait voulu lui hurler d'arrêter, crier qu'il ne voulait pas de la créature, partir, s'enfuir en courant. Il avait aussi voulu que Sasuke soit là, qu'il le soutienne, qu'il lui dise que tout irait bien, qu'il pouvait le faire. Mais rien de tout cela n'était possible. Alors il était resté silencieux, et avait serré les dents à s'en faire craquer la mâchoire tandis qu'une conscience inconnue et agressive venait se joindre à la sienne avec une seule et unique envie, un but, clair et évident : la dévorer.

ooo

Tout tremblait, et il sentait que ses jambes cotonneuses ne le soutiendraient pas s'il tentait de se lever, aussi préféra-t-il se laisser tomber en arrière afin de s'allonger sur le sol. La créature était maintenant bien réveillée, et elle avait fait la première chose à laquelle elle avait pensé, c'est à dire chercher une sortie. Elle se mouvait avec lenteur et souplesse, arpentant l'endroit où elle se trouver, quel qu'il soit et où qu'il soit. Elle grattait, poussait, cherchant désespérément une issue qu'elle ne trouvait pas.

Naruto, lui, alternait entre le malaise et la nausée. D'après Gaara, cela allait durer un petit moment. Puis la bête se lasserait et arrêterait de s'agiter de la sorte. Alors, à ce moment-là, il pourrait commencer à s'habituer à sa présence. Mais à l'heure actuelle, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était laisser Jiraya éponger la sueur sur front avec une serviette et essayer de ne pas vomir à nouveau.

Il sut plus tard qu'il avait passé trois jours allongé sur le sol de cette salle. Jiraya, Kakashi et Gaara s'étaient relayés pour prendre soin de lui en permanence. Trois jours. Trois longs jours à être conscient de deux êtres à la fois, à ne plus savoir si c'était sa tête qui tournait et son ventre qui se retournait ou bien ceux de la créature. Trois jours qu'il préférait oublier.

Pour la première fois dans ces trois longues journées, le silence s'était fait dans son esprit. Bref, mais bien réel. La créature était lasse, fatiguée de chercher ce qui n'existait pas. Elle lui laissait un peu de repos. Il allait enfin pouvoir se remettre. Et commencer à lutter avec le Démon Majeur à neuf queues.

OOO

L'homme sous la cape jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, examinant rapidement la rue en contrebas puis laissa tomber le rideau. Il détestait cette ville crasseuse, et son compagnon aussi. Il le lui avait assez fait savoir. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il aurait volontiers envoyé un des autres, mais il était le seul que leur « ami » connaissait. Il s'imaginait encore qu'ils étaient alliés et qu'ils partageraient la gloire, crédule qu'il était. Même celui qui l'accompagnait n'était pas assez stupide pour s'imaginer qu'il serait sur un pied d'égalité avec lui à la fin. Il savait qu'il aurait sa part du gâteau, autant qu'il trouvait raisonnable de lui en accorder, mais lui au moins était conscient qu'il avait toujours été et qu'il resterait toujours son élève, son inférieur. C'était comme ça et pas autrement, et ce, depuis le commencement. Il avait vu le Traître quelques jours auparavant. En temps normal, ils seraient rentrés immédiatement, mais il attendait des nouvelles de son espion, et il devait être sur place pour agir en conséquence le plus rapidement possible.

Réajustant sa cape autour de son corps, il s'approcha du jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées, planté devant la deuxième fenêtre de la pièce et regardant la rue d'un air absent, et ne l'entendit même pas venir vers lui.

_Tu rumines encore de sombres pensées n'est-ce pas?

L'homme sursauta, prit par surprise par les paroles de son maître. Gêné d'avoir était surpris à laisser s'égarer son esprit, il se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, tentant maladroitement de masquer son malaise. L'homme à la cape s'approcha de lui et tira d'un coup sec sur le rideau écarté auparavant par son élève. Ils devaient rester cachés, et regarder ce qu'il se passait dans la rue était certes distrayant mais dangereux pour des gens comme eux. Dangereux pour lui. Il était loin d'avoir toute sa force, et même si son élève était doué, il n'égalait pas sa puissance d'antan.

_Tu devrais arrêter de penser à tout cela. C'était il y a longtemps.

_Excusez-moi, je n'y arrive pas.

_Je sais que tu n'y arrives pas. Mais tu ne peux pas continuer à te torturer avec ça. C'était un accident, et tu as de grandes choses à accomplir. T'enfermer dans le passé ne sert qu'à t'affaiblir.

_Oui maître. Mais... Je...

_Je sais parfaitement ce que tu as fait, et je ne t'en ai jamais tenu rigueur. Je t'ai pardonné, tu dois faire de même et t'accorder ton propre pardon. T'affliger sur ce que tu as fais dans un moment d'égarement ne les fera pas revenir. Ni lui, ni elle.

_Pardon maître.

_Viens-là, approche.

Le jeune homme avança sans hésiter dans la direction de son maître, déjà très proche de lui. Ainsi en avait-il toujours été. Le maître commandait et il lui obéissait. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. L'être encapuchonné souleva un bras, et quand sa manche glissa, elle laissa apparaître une main à la peau atrocement blanche. La peau d'un homme malade. Les longs doigts osseux se déplièrent et vinrent se poser sur la joue de l'élève. Celui-ci frissonna à peine. Il était habitué depuis longtemps à ce contact étrangement désagréable mais enivrant à la fois.

_Tu « Lui » ressembles tu sais.

_À votre maître?

_Oui. Il était plus beau que toi. Beaucoup plus beau. Et infiniment doux. Tu possèdes un peu la même douceur tu sais. Mais il était stupide, il ne comprenait rien au pouvoir et à la puissance. Il n'avait que des mots futiles à la bouche tels que la paix ou la sérénité. Ça a été terrible de devoir le tuer. Vraiment terrible.

Le doigt décharné glissa peu à peu le long de la joue jusqu'à glisser sur les lèvres, suivant leur contour. L'homme savait que son élève ne bougerait pas d'un pouce, qu'il ferait tout ce dont il avait envie. Il lui obéissait aveuglément. Même pour « ça ».

Au tout début de sa nouvelle liberté, il avait pensé pouvoir se contrôler, il s'était dit qu'il n'en arriverait pas là, mais le souvenir de son maître était trop fort. Beaucoup trop fort. Cet abruti avait tout gâché. Absolument tout. Il ne pensait qu'a « le ramener sur le droit chemin ». Un rêve ridicule qui lui avait coûté la vie. Sa mort avait été une pure perte.

Sa mort, au lieu de le soulager, l'avait laissé frustré, et totalement perdu, seul devant des envies inaccomplies et à présent inaccessibles à jamais. Il n'avait certes jamais été jusqu'à avoir des relations charnelles avec son élève, ça aurait été comme tromper la mémoire de son maître. Mais il s'accordait parfois un certain relâchement afin de calmer un peu la frustration intense qui le rongeait.

Avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, sa langue glissait sur la peau tendue du cou du jeune homme. Il aimait goûter à cette peau plus que de raison, mais il était sûr sans jamais avoir pu le vérifier, et sans possibilité d'en avoir enfin la certitude, que la peau du maître était plus belle et plus douce. Son maître, bien que disparu depuis tant d'années, serait toujours supérieur en tout point aux substituts qu'il utilisait pour réussir à calmer quelques instant ses envies.

Sa langue avait tracé un sillon humide sur la peau et s'attaquait maintenant avec voracité à la bouche déjà entrouverte et prête à l'accueillir. Sa main glissa vers l'entrejambe éveillé du garçon. Il n'avait pas toujours été aussi réceptif, mais il avait su l'habituer à ses caresses.

Il en aurait presque grogné de frustration quand il fut interrompu par quelqu'un frappant à sa porte. Presque, s'il n'avait pas été sûr que son espion avait enfin des nouvelles à lui communiquer.


	10. Départ

Et bien voilà la suite tant attendue (oupa^^) de Démons! Elle s'est faite attendre, mais j'ai du boulot, quelques problèmes aussi et j'avance moins vite. Mais normalement d'ici la moitié du mois de juin ça ira mieux. Donc ici un chapitre, le prochain, ça sera un spécial Sasuke, et celui d'après commencera à rapprocher un peu nos deux sex symbol préférés! Alors, ne les ratez pas! Et laissez des reviews parce que ça fait plaisir à l'auteur (qui n'est autre que... moi)

et pis comme d'hab un grand merci tout gros tout mignon à ma bêta d'amour, l'irremplaçable Nowa Uchiwa!

Un grand merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui me lisent, et surtout à celles qui prennent la peine de laisser une pitite review!

Bonne lecture

OOO

Trois jours à avoir la tête qui tourne et à être continuellement nauséeux, c'était long, même quand on passait les trois quarts de ce temps allongé et avec l'esprit ailleurs. Naruto le savait maintenant. Trois jours et deux nuits à se sentir mal et à être, aussi étrange et improbable que cela puisse paraître, à la fois conscient de lui-même et de la bête. Mais maintenant, ça semblait fini. La créature, lasse, s'était roulée en boule quelque part à l'intérieur de lui et prenait du repos après autant de temps passé à essayer de trouver une issue pour sortir du corps dans lequel on l'avait parquée.

Naruto, tremblant et couvert de sueur, serait retombé mollement sur le sol si Gaara ne le soutenait pas pour l'empêcher de s'étaler. Il se sentait terriblement faible, et il détestait ça. Le sceau du fils du désert brilla brièvement et, donnant un coup de pied dans le sable fin constituant le sol, il en fit sortir un bloc compact sur lequel il fit asseoir le blond. Il sortit quelques instants, lui jetant régulièrement des regards pour vérifier qu'il ne tombait pas de son siège, puis revînt tout aussi vite, muni d'une serviette humide et d'un petit baquet contenant une eau claire et fraîche, tous deux apportés par un serviteur qui passait ses journées à faire des allers et retours pour amener à Gaara tout ce dont il avait besoin. Le garçon roux s'approcha de Naruto et lui passa une main qu'il voulait rassurante dans le dos, et qui l'aidait par la même occasion à tenir sur son siège sans tanguer.

_Comment te sens-tu? Demanda le roux, inquiet.

_Je vais vomir. Je crois.

_Charmant.

_Merci, toi aussi, plaisanta le blond malgré sa pâleur.

_Tu as l'air d'aller mieux dis-moi. Il y a encore quelques heures tu étais à deux doigts de t'étouffer dans ton propre vomi et maintenant tu fais de l'humour.

_Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas. N'empêche que mon estomac est encore sans dessus dessous, mais ma tête a l'air d'arrêter de tourner.

Naruto réfléchit quelques instants puis repris :

_Tu crois que la bête en a eu assez?

_Probablement. Elle reviendra à la charge, mais cette fois tu seras préparé à lutter. Seuls les premiers jours sont aussi difficiles à endurer. Il faut un temps d'adaptation, expliqua l'enfant du désert.

_J'ai cru que j'allais mourir...

_Il en faut plus pour t'achever. Bon, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces, je vais t'emmener dans ta chambre et demander qu'on t'apporte quelque chose. Quand tu iras mieux, nous irons dans le désert, et ton entraînement commencera, mais en attendant, partons d'ici, l'odeur commence à être gênante.

Gaara trempa le linge dans l'eau et entreprit de rafraîchir sommairement le blond qui en avait grandement besoin. Il épongea son front et son torse trempés de sueur puis laissa tomber l'étoffe dans le baquet.

_Tu te sens capable de marcher?

_Pas tout seul, avoua Naruto.

_Je vais t'aider. Allons-y. Tu as besoin d'air frais.

Naruto aurait cru qu'il était à deux doigts de vomir à nouveau s'il n'avait pas eu la certitude qu'il n'y avait absolument plus rien dans son estomac. Il passa une main bronzée sur son visage pour se sortir un peu de la torpeur dans laquelle il nageait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Se soulevant légèrement pour tester son équilibre, il se mit finalement debout, chancelant, et fit quelques pas autour de son siège de sable. L'enfant du désert entoura sa taille d'un bras afin de l'aider et il se dirigèrent lentement vers la porte.

Naruto avançait tant bien que mal, de plus en plus désireux de se sortir de ce trou à rat et de respirer un peu d'air frais, même s'il savait pertinemment que celui-ci serait chaud et désagréable. Il voulait fuir le lieu où il avait vécu son enfer, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait pour l'instant. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces murs aussi unis et sombres que la voûte que formait le plafond qui avaient contemplés silencieusement son agonie alors qu'il nageait dans un demi sommeil permanent dont il ne sortait que pour rendre tripes et boyaux. Il dut retenir un soupir de soulagement quand il dépassa les lourdes portes de métal restées entrouvertes.

Le blond entendit plus qu'il ne vit le sable se mettre en mouvement sur le sol pour aller repousser les deux lourds battants de la porte qui se refermèrent dans un bruit sourd qui résonna longtemps dans le couloir. L'air lui parut tout à coup plus respirable, lesté des effluves répugnantes laissées par ses vomissements successifs. Marcher lui faisait beaucoup de bien, mais il se savait encore faible, et il trébuchait souvent. Ils durent faire de nombreuses pauses durant lesquelles Gaara laissait Naruto s'asseoir parterre pour reprendre son souffle, mais ils atteignirent finalement la chambre du blond. Celui-ci franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son lit en titubant et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le matelas. Il se sentait extrêmement fatigué et n'aspirait qu'à dormir, là, dans son lit, et non à deux doigt d'une énième étendue de flaque de bile. Il voulait dormir, là, et ne plus penser à la bête, profiter du repos qu'elle lui laissait enfin, et reprendre des forces pour pouvoir la réprimer quand elle reviendrait à la charge. Car elle reviendrait, ça, Naruto n'en doutait pas une seconde. Il était le porteur d'un démon majeur, et un être d'une telle force n'allait pas lui laisser le moindre instant de répit et allait probablement lutter pour gagner le moindre petit bout de terrain qu'elle pourrait obtenir.

Naruto était exténué et il sursauta quand une main fraîche se posa sur son front. Le blond ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage de l'enfant du désert qui le fixait, une expression neutre sur le visage.

_Tu n'as plus de fièvre. Je vais te chercher à manger aux cuisines, tu dois reprendre des forces. Repose-toi en attendant.

_Où sont Jiraya et Kakashi? Ça m'étonne qu'ils ne soient pas déjà là à vérifier si je suis bien en un seul morceau.

_Ils sont en réunion. Nous mettons au point diverses stratégies de combat. Tu participeras à tout ça quand tu te sentiras mieux. Et quand nous ne serons pas en entraînement.

_En entraînement? Demanda le blond.

_Tu vas devoir apprendre à utiliser sa puissance. Je peux t'apprendre, mais ce sera dangereux. Nous nous retirerons dans le désert pour plus de sécurité.

_Quand partirons-nous pour la capitale?

_Quand tu seras prêt. Pas avant. J'ai mis des mois à imposer un tant soit peu de contrôle au démon que je porte. Il ne tient qu'à toi de raccourcir ce délai.

Et sur ces mots, Gaara quitta la pièce, silencieux, ses pieds ne faisant aucun bruit en touchant le sol. Seul le froissement du tissus qui entourait sa taille indiqua à Naruto que le roux quittait effectivement la pièce. Et Naruto se retrouva seul. Seul, sans Sasuke. Il allait devoir surmonter tout cela sans lui cette fois. Certes il n'aspirait qu'à le voir entrer dans la pièce pour venir le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire que tout irait bien, mais il ne pouvait plus lui demander ça. Il n'en avait plus eu le droit à partir du moment où Sasuke avait franchi la porte de leur chambre, où il l'avait laissé là, en pleurs, complètement effondré. Il avait décidé que c'était trop dur pour lui de rester aux cotés du blond et Naruto ne pouvait en aucun cas le lui reprocher. Il ne pouvait que laisser du temps à Sasuke et espérer qu'il finirait par revenir vers lui. Alors il allait se remettre sur pied, botter les fesses au démon et apprendre à le contrôler. Il le ferait sans son ami puisqu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait le laisser réfléchir à tout ça, lui accorder le temps de s'en remettre. Il devait se concentrer sur le plus urgent et apprendre à se servir de la puissance qu'on lui avait offert sur un plateau. Et vite. Car leur départ pour la capitale avec leur armée dépendait entièrement de lui. Il allait arrêter de se lamenter, de regretter le départ de Sasuke, il deviendrait fort, et il reprendrait tout ce que lui avait arraché Orochimaru. Mais avant ça, il allait manger un peu. Et dormir. Comater dans son propre vomi n'apportait pas vraiment de repos.

Quand Gaara revint dans la pièce, il trouva le blond en train de ronfler bruyamment et il se félicita d'avoir pris des plats froids. Il était à peu près sûr de trouver Naruto endormi à son retour, et il ne l'en blâmait pas. Il l'enviait presque. Lui-même n'avait pas eu droit à un vrai sommeil réparateur depuis beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût et il aurait tout donné pour avoir pu tomber endormi après que le démon eût pris le contrôle de son corps. Il n'avait pas le droit au repos et il se devait de porter nuit et jour le poids du pêché de son père. C'était sa destinée, il l'avait compris, et jamais il n'avait songé une minute à tenter de lui échapper.

Le garçon posa un plateau contenant du pain, un peu de fromage et de la viande séchée sur la petite table de nuit située entre les deux lits et prit un siège. Jiraya et Kakashi n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à arriver. Il avait envoyé quelqu'un les prévenir que Naruto allait mieux, et le maître de la forteresse était sûr et certain que les deux hommes allaient accourir pour voir de leurs propres yeux dans quel état se trouvait Naruto. Il n'eut en effet que peu de temps à attendre car une dizaine de minutes plus tard la porte de bois sec s'ouvrait doucement et le vieil homme et son compère pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

_Où est-il? Interrogea Jiraya, inquiet.

_Il s'est endormi. Il a l'air d'aller mieux.

_Je suis rassuré. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux de lui avoir imposé cette épreuve. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir l'épargner.

_Malheureusement nous n'avions pas le choix, regretta Kakashi.

_Kakashi a raison. Arrêtez de vous fustiger. Il surmontera ça.

_Je l'espère. Quand partirez-vous?

_Je l'emmènerai dans le désert dès qu'il sera assez fort pour faire plus de 10 mètres sans chanceler. Bien, je vous le laisse. J'ai du travail.

_Bien. Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui, lui dit Jiraya, sincère.

_Hun.

Et le roux quitta la pièce, laissant Naruto au bon soin des deux hommes. Jiraya ne s'occupa plus longtemps de Gaara et ne l'entendit même pas quitter la pièce. Il avait pris un des sièges bas qui se trouvait autour de la table et s'était assis au chevet du garçon blond, passant doucement une main sur son front pour vérifier sa température. Il sentit Naruto s'agiter faiblement et se demanda de quoi il pouvait bien rêver. Le laissant prendre tranquillement du repos, le vieil homme retourna auprès de Kakashi qui regardait dans le vide, pensif.

_Tu es bien silencieux.

_Je m'en fais pour le gamin. Tout comme toi.

_Bien sûr que je m'en fais, tout ça est dur pour lui. Si au moins Sasuke n'était pas aussi mal embouché... ça serait mieux pour Naruto si ce cher Uchiha daignait lui adresser la parole, pesta le vieil homme.

_Ne le blâme pas Jiraya, c'est aussi compliqué pour lui. On parle quand même de la créature qui a tué son clan tout entier et qui est la cause de tous ses malheurs, ce n'est pas rien.

_Mais on parle aussi de la personne à qui il s'est lié depuis son enfance. Il a passé sa vie à le protéger, il a juré sur sa vie et sur son sang d'être toujours là pour Naruto. Et au moment où le gamin à le plus besoin de lui il fait quoi? Il le plante, tout seul avec un démon majeur!

_Laisse-lui le temps d'y réfléchir. Il reviendra vers lui. Il y a quelque chose de très fort entre eux, et Sasuke finira par s'en souvenir.

_Mouais... En attendant, essayons d'être là pour lui. Il n'affrontera pas ça tout seul.

Jiraya posa son regard sur le corps endormi de Naruto, parfois agité de légers tremblements. Le vieil homme se leva, prit la couverture du lit inoccupé et la déposa doucement sur le blond. Il devait protéger le gamin, c'était son devoir, et il ne l'abandonnerait pas.

OOO

_Il faisait froid là où il se trouvait. Extrêmement froid. Tout était noir et vide, silencieux. Ou presque. Une sorte de ronronnement lointain dont l'écho se répercutait en tout sens, comme un chuchotement, des paroles murmurées bas, si bas qu'on ne pouvait en comprendre le sens. Naruto regardait partout, plissant les paupières pour tenter de discerner quelque chose dans l'obscurité. Il sentait son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine, et des gouttes de transpiration s'écoulaient de son front jusque sur ses joues. L'air se réchauffait peu à peu, se rapprochant des températures fréquentes dans le désert. Il mourait de chaud alors qu'il grelottait il y a peu de temps, et l'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus étouffante à mesure que l'étrange son se rapprochait. Naruto s'imaginait une sorte gros chat, un félin énorme progressant dans l'obscurité et se dirigeant vers lui pour le dévorer. Il réprima un frisson et chercha le rouleau contenant son épée dans sa ceinture. Il ne le trouva pas et une vague de panique monta en lui, forte et irrépressible. Il déglutit avec difficulté et redoubla d'effort pour réussir à percevoir quelque chose dans l'obscurité. Les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement, très lentement, et le ronronnement gonfla, enfla, jusqu'à emplir l'espace d'un vacarme assourdissant. Naruto avait peur, et il commençait à sérieusement paniquer. Il ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'une énorme patte apparut dans le cercle de lumière qui l'entourait. _

_Le blond avait imaginé un gros, un très gros chat. Il n'était finalement pas bien loin de la vérité. Un museau avait suivi la patte, puis deux yeux rouges s'étaient ouverts, le fixant avec cruauté. La deuxième patte apparut, puis, à mesure que Naruto reculait, la bête entra dans la lumière. Pas un chat, non. Un renard. Un gigantesque renard dont les neuf queues battaient furieusement l'air. S'il l'avait pu, Naruto aurait écarquillé encore plus les yeux. La tête gigantesque s'approcha, et la truffe humide frôla son nez. Lorsque la voix de la bête s'éleva, le sol trembla, tout s'ébranla, et la puissante voix grave et gutturale s'élevait si fort qu'elle semblait résonner à la fois dehors et à l'intérieur de sa tête._

__Te voilà donc, ignoble humain. Tu t'offres enfin à ma vue. Tu es encore plus répugnant que je ne l'imaginais. _

__Qu... qui..._

__Qui je suis? Je suis ton cauchemar, je suis celui qui te hante et qui ne peut te quitter que par delà la mort. Je suis Kyuubi, le Neuvième Démon Majeur. _

__Le.. tu es le démon?_

__Écoute-moi bien attentivement. Je suis ici pour te donner un avertissement. Ma puissance n'est pas à ta disposition, aussi devras-tu m'arracher la moindre parcelle de force pour pouvoir en profiter. Je reviendrai te parler, le sommeil m'appelle encore. Nous aurons une conversation bien plus intéressante la prochaine fois. _

_La mâchoire du renard s'ouvrit, béante, et laissa voir des crocs acérés qui paraissaient pouvoir le déchiqueter en un seul coup de dents si l'envie lui en prenait. Les babines se retroussèrent en un rictus presque pervers, et de grosses gouttes d'une bave transparente et épaisse s'en écoulèrent lentement, tombant avec lourdeur et un bruit humide sur le sol de pierre brute. Avec un dernier ricanement grave et profond, la bête disparut d'un coup, et son rire résonna longtemps dans l'obscurité. L'air était redevenu froid. Mais tout vacilla avant que Naruto ne commence à trembler. _

OOO

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois avant celle-ci. Il avait l'habitude de se faire tirer du sommeil par Sasuke quand ces rêves arrivaient. Il y avait eu de nombreuses nuits durant ces dernières années où de semblables rêves l'avaient tourmenté, il y avait toujours eu cette pièce sombre et le cercle de lumière dans lequel il se trouvait, une pièce si obscure qu'il n'en voyait ni les murs ni le plafond. Et il y avait la menace lourde et pesante de cet animal, le bruit d'une queue fouettant l'air, accompagnée de huit autres, exprimant l'énervement de la créature qu'il devinait à peine et dont il n'avait au mieux qu'entrevu la silhouette. Et quand tout basculait et que la bête cherchait à l'engloutir, Sasuke le réveillait, immanquablement. Il le faisait sortir de sa nuit d'angoisse et était là pour le rassurer. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. La bête lui avait parlé Et Sasuke n'était pas là pour mettre fin à son cauchemar.

Aujourd'hui c'était différent.

La bête s'était dévoilée, et Sasuke n'était pas venu pour l'aider.

Aujourd'hui, il était seul. Atrocement seul. Et ça lui serrait le cœur.

Lorsque Naruto s'éveilla, une sueur froide et désagréable trempait son dos et il sentait le drap coller à sa peau. Il regarda autour de lui, les yeux grand ouverts sous le coup de l'étonnement, ne comprenant plus où il se trouvait. Il s'était attendu à voir les murs et le plafond de la grande salle, et il lui fallut quelques instants pour se remémorer que Gaara l'avait ramener ici quelques heures plus tôt. Les dernières bribes du rêve s'en allaient avec lenteur, et il lui semblait que s'il tendait un peu l'oreille il entendrait la respiration grave et profonde du monstre, et il n'aurait pas été surpris de le voir tapis dans un coin de la pièce, prêt à bondir pour l'engloutir. Naruto se sentait désorienté, et il se souvenait à peine s'être allongé sur le lit. Il remarqua une assiette contenant un peu de nourriture et l'attrapa alors que son ventre gargouillait bruyamment comme pour lui rappeler qu'il était vide depuis un peu trop longtemps à son goût. Il avala en quelques bouchées les bouts de fromage et la viande séchée et contempla l'assiette vide d'un regard penaud, déçu de ne pas avoir un peu plus à se mettre sous la dent. Il se leva avec une lenteur calculée, guettant le moindre petit vertige avec anxiété et se demandant s'il arriverait à se traîner jusqu'aux cuisines pour avoir un peu plus à manger. C'est ce moment-là que choisirent Jiraya et Kakashi pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Le vieil homme se précipita sur lui et le serra dans ses bras avec force.

_Tu es réveillé gamin! Ça fait plusieurs heures que tu dors, nous étions partis nous dégourdir un peu les jambes. Tu te sens bien? Tu peux marcher? Tu as faim? Soif? Tu veux te recoucher?

_Du calme vieux pervers pas net! Alors, je me sens bien, je dois pouvoir marcher, mais pas courir un marathon, j'ai plutôt faim, éventuellement soif, et je refuse de retourner dans ce lit. De toute façon, j'ai tellement transpiré dedans que même le plus crasseux des vagabonds n'en voudrait pas pour passer la nuit. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour des habits propres et de quoi me remplir l'estomac!

_Je te reconnais bien là, plaisanta son grand-père. Ça fait plaisir de te voir sur pied petit. Change-toi, je vais te chercher de quoi manger. Kakashi, tu peux aller chercher Gaara?

_Hun, j'y vais.

_Pourquoi Gaara?

_Il veut te parler. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller, ce bout de tissus imbibé de je ne sais trop quoi est vraiment immonde.

_Merci de me le rappeler... ironisa Naruto.

Les deux hommes quittèrent à nouveau la pièce, laissant Naruto seul avec lui-même. Une bien mauvaise idée. Il était torse nu, ne se souvenant pas qui avait bien pu lui ôter le t-shirt qu'il portait avant que Jiraya ne lève les premières entraves, et il pouvait voir les écritures qui entouraient son nombril. Il aurait tout donner pour les voir disparaître là, maintenant, juste sous ses yeux, même s'il savait ne pas avoir le droit de penser ça. La victoire reposait à présent sur lui et sa capacité à contrôler cette immonde bête. Sa disparition serait leur perte à tous, car alors personne ne se dresserait devant le Tyran. Il avait un devoir, mais celui-ci s'avérait beaucoup plus lourd à porter que prévu. Il ne se défilerait pas, il se l'était promis, il allait se battre, quoi qu'il en coûte, mais malgré sa résolution, Naruto se sentait totalement abattu.

Son rêve avait été beaucoup plus éprouvant que tous les précédents. Pour la première fois, la bête lui était apparu et n'était pas restée une vague silhouette, et elle lui avait adressé la parole directement. L'échange avait été bref, mais il se sentait encore glacé d'effroi. La bête avait dit qu'elle reviendrait, et à part se priver de sommeil pour le restant de ses jours et faire concurrence aux cernes de Gaara, il ne voyait pas comment lui échapper. C'était vraiment troublant de savoir qu'un tel monstre vivait là, en vous, et que la seule preuve tangible de son existence soit quelques tatouages sur votre peau. Naruto se laissa tomber sur le lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains, ignorant sa peau recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur qui collait à ses mains. Tout cela était insensé. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai... Et pourtant...

Il avait passé trois jours horribles à avoir conscience de deux corps en même temps, l'un des deux étant celui d'un animal, démon à ses heures perdues, et à se sentir affreusement mal, et il n'était qu'au début de tout cela. Les prochaines semaines allaient être longues, et il allait avoir besoin de toute la détermination et de tout le courage dont il était capable pour s'en sortir. Seulement, en cet instant, il ne se sentait pas capable de grand chose.

Le blond était simplement abattu, car il était seul. Seul sans Sasuke, sans la personne qui l'avait toujours accompagné dans le moindre instant de sa vie. Le brun avait déserté leur chambre et n'y était visiblement pas revenu depuis. Il l'avait abandonné à l'instant même où il avait réalisé tout ce qu'impliquait la présence de la créature. Et le pire, c'est que Naruto ne pouvait même pas se faire pardonner pour espérer faire revenir Sasuke vers lui. Il n'y avait rien à pardonner, aucune raison de s'excuser, pas d'argument, pas de discussion possible. Juste cette horrible constatation : il y avait en lui un monstre qui était la cause de toute la souffrance du brun. Il était impuissant face à ça, et rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire à son ami n'y changerait quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait pas d'issue possible. Il ne savait même pas s'il était possible d'enlever le démon sans y perdre la vie, et de toute façon ils avaient besoin de sa puissance. Oui, aucune issue, et simplement de la souffrance en échange d'un peu de puissance.

Et puis, Sasuke lui manquait énormément. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à lui durant son agonie, et il n'était même pas sûr que la moindre pensée claire ai traversé son esprit à ce moment là. Il n'y avait eu que la souffrance et le malaise qui engloutissaient tout. Mais il était revenu à la réalité. Et l'absence de son ami se faisait cruellement sentir, surtout après les choses qu'ils commençaient tout juste à partager, ces choses que Naruto n'avait jamais vraiment réalisées, que Sasuke avait rejeté de toutes ses forces, mais qui les avaient finalement rattrapés. Il voulait voir Sasuke, entendre sa voix, et le convaincre de poser à nouveau ses mains sur son corps. Mais ça n'arriverait peut-être plus jamais, et il n'avait pas le droit d'essayer de changer ça, pas le droit d'imposer sa présence à Sasuke, et plus que tout, pas le droit de l'obliger à vivre avec sous ses yeux la cause de la mort de son clan.

Naruto ne remarqua la présence de Gaara que lorsqu'un poids se fit sentir sur le lit à ses côtés. Le jeune homme était assis juste à côté de lui, légèrement penché en avant, les mains jointes et les avant bras reposant sur ses genoux. Il avait la tête baissée et un air pensif sur le visage. Celui-ci entama la conversation d'une voix calme et posée.

_Tu ne devrais pas trop réfléchir à tout ça. Les choses finiront par se tasser. Peut-être même par s'arranger.

_Je doute que quoi que ce soit ne s'arrange tant que j'aurais cette chose dans le bide.

_Tu resteras son porteur, cela, ça ne pourra être autrement. Mais tu libéreras l'impératrice et tu rendras sa liberté au peuple opprimé par le Traître. Et Sasuke finira par revenir vers toi.

_J'en doute. Il a toujours été très... têtu, chiant, et tout un tas d'autres choses dans le même genre.

_Il faut lui laisser du temps pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. C'est pourquoi je te propose de partir avec moi.

_Partir? Où ça? Je peux à peine me traîner à l'autre bout de la pièce...

_Dans deux jours, le temps que tu te remettes complètement. Puis nous partirons dans le désert pour débuter ton entraînement. Jiraya n'a levé que la première série d'entraves, alors tu n'auras pas accès à la pleine puissance du Démon Majeur, mais tu dois cependant acquérir un minimum de contrôle. Ainsi, les prochaines étapes seront ainsi moins pénibles pour toi.

_Quelqu'un d'autre viens avec nous?

_Non. Seulement toi et moi. Emmener quelqu'un serait dangereux, on ne sait pas jusqu'où s'étend la force de ton démon ni quel contrôle tu exerceras sur lui. Viendras-tu?

_Comme si j'avais le choix...

_Pas vraiment. Mais rien ne t'empêcherais de rester ici. Tu participerais aux préparatifs de départ tout en t'efforçant de repousser la présence du démon dans un coin de ta tête. L'armée marcherait vers le Palais, et elle affronterait celle d'Orochimaru. Nous aurions le dessus pendant un moment, je pourrais faire beaucoup de dégâts à moi seul. Puis, épuisé, je perdrai le contrôle, j'attaquerai aussi bien mes amis que mes ennemis, beaucoup périraient avant que je ne parvienne à m'arrêter. Ou alors l'armée adverse prendrait simplement le dessus et nous écraserait. Il y a une infinité de possibilités pour que l'attaque tourne mal. Cependant, c'est avec ta présence et la puissance que tu vas acquérir que nos chances sont les plus fortes. La décision est entre tes mains.

_Ne sois pas stupide. Je vais venir. Jamais je ne me défilerai, et surtout pas quand les vies d'autant d'hommes sont en jeu.

_C'est ce que je pensais. Tiens-toi prêt dans cinq jours, je viendrai te chercher à la tombée de la nuit. Autant profiter de la fraîcheur pour voyager dans le désert.

_Je serai prêt.

_Tu es sûr?

_Oui, je n'ai pas le droit de me laisser abattre. J'apprendrai à cet abruti de renard qui est le maître.

Gaara eut un léger rire, amusé par les paroles de Naruto. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond et la serra brièvement, puis il quitta la chambre, appelé par son devoir et tous les préparatifs qu'exigeaient son départ prochain.

OOO

Bien que Naruto se soit endormi paisiblement après qu'il lui eut apporté une nouvelle assiette de nourriture, Jiraya ne parvenait pas à cesser de s'inquiéter. Il faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, se retenant toutes les deux minutes d'aller ouvrir doucement la porte du blond pour vérifier si tout allait bien pour lui. Kakashi, qui n'en pouvait plus de voir le vieil homme s'agiter autant, s'était plongé dans un de ses livres préférés que d'aucuns auraient qualifié de clairement louche. Ils étaient là depuis au moins une demi heure, et il ne savait pas quand Jiraya allait craquer et partirait jouer les mamans protectrices avec Naruto, ni quand Gaara allait enfin se décider à les rejoindre, et se changer les idées avec un « bon » bouquin était, selon lui, une excellente solution. Il avait besoin de se détendre et Jiraya aussi. Les derniers jours avaient étés particulièrement stressant pour eux. Gaara les avaient tenu éloignés de Naruto par mesure de précaution, au cas où des fuites de pouvoir auraient eu lieu, et tout ce qu'ils avaient pu tirer du roux c'était que Naruto n'était pas en danger de mort, qu'il vomissait, et qu'il comatait. Rien de bien engageant. Jiraya avait très mal vécu ces quelques jours et avait insisté extrêmement lourdement auprès de Gaara pour voir quand même Naruto. L'enfant du désert avait fait très peur à Jiraya ce jour-là, et il avait renoncé subitement à ses envies d'aller regarder Naruto dormir et vomir quand des bras de sable avaient commencés à s'enrouler autour de son corps dans une attitude relativement menaçante.

Le soir du deuxième jour, Sasuke était venu leur parler, leur demandant l'air de rien comment allait Naruto, essayant sans succès de leur faire croire qu'il s'en fichait complètement. Jiraya, particulièrement sur les nerfs à ce moment-là suite à un énième refus de la part de Gaara de le laisser voir son petit-fils, lui avait répondu « Mal! » avant de lui demander d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était. Ils n'avaient plus revu le brun depuis, hormis durant les quelques réunions qui avaient eu lieu pour mettre en place le plan de bataille le plus efficace. L'Uchiha pouvait se montrer aussi entêté que Naruto, et Kakashi avait très envie de le forcer à recopier son serment des dizaines fois pour ensuite l'étouffer avec les feuilles. Il s'était retenu. Mais il y réfléchissait encore.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils étaient maintenant tous deux beaucoup moins nerveux, et soulagés de voir Naruto dans une relative bonne santé. Le gamin était fort, et ils étaient sûrs que dans quelques jours ils le trouveraient en train de courir partout dans la forteresse pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui s'entrainer, braillant à tue-tête et plaisantant avec n'importe qui qui voudrait bien lui accorder un peu d'attention.

Alors que Jiraya étouffait un juron après avoir été à deux doigts de se diriger vers la porte, Gaara arriva enfin. Les poings serrés et la démarche raide, il se dirigea vers un siège et prit place. Jiraya ne se fit pas prier pour entamer la conversation, pressé d'avoir des nouvelles du blond.

_Comment va-t-il?

_Aussi bien que possible. Le démon est endormi pour l'instant, répondit leur hôte.

_C'était à prévoir, affirma Jiraya. Il a dû utiliser beaucoup d'énergie pour chercher à sortir, et il se réveillait d'un long sommeil. Il reprend des forces et le laisse tranquille pour l'instant, mais quand il sera réveillé...

_C'est pour ça que je vais emmener Naruto.

_L'emmener? Où ça? Il est encore faible et tu veux le traîner quelque part.

_Du calme Jiraya, laisse parler Gaara, l'intima Kakashi.

Kakashi avait préféré intervenir, le vieil homme étant un peu trop tendu pour rester calme et poli. Gaara lui fit signe que ce n'était rien, déglutit, et reprit la parole.

_Je pars avec lui dans le désert dans cinq jours. Je vais l'entraîner.

_Il ne sera pas remis d'ici-là!

_Il le sera Jiraya. Naruto est fort, et même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte, la force du démon le soutient déjà. Comment croyez-vous que je tienne le coup avec aussi peu de sommeil? Un démon scellé à besoin de son hôte, même si ça lui en coûte énormément de l'admettre. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à son porteur alors qu'il est encore scellé, il disparaît avec lui. Et inversement, la mort du démon semble également entraîner plus ou moins directement la mort du porteur. Je ne possède que très peu d'information sur des cas d'extraction de l'entité, mais du peu que j'ai pu apprendre à ce sujet, on n'a qu'une infime chance d'y survivre. Il n'a donc pas le choix. Soit il contrôle la créature avec mon aide, soit il vit un enfer en essayant de lutter, et si personne n'est là pour le guider, au moindre petit instant de relâchement, il se fera submerger. Et là, plus rien ni personne ne pourra l'arrêter.

_Je pourrai peut-être replacer les entraves après la bataille et...

_Arrêtez Jiraya. Vous savez que vous n'en avez pas les capacités. Si elles sont levées, elles le sont définitivement, et nous avons besoin de les faire sauter une à une pour accéder à sa pleine puissance. Nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut vous faire une raison.

_Hum... Je sais...

OOO

Une fois réveillé, Naruto était sorti hors de son lit avec une énergie nouvelle, une force qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Il ouvrit une des portes du petit placard de la chambre et fut heureux d'y trouver les habits qu'il avait l'habitude de porter durant leurs voyages et, posé sur la pile de vêtements, le rouleau contenant son épée. Il se saisit des vêtements, délaissant cette fois les amples habits portés par les hommes du désert. Il enfila une tunique à manches courtes propre, sa paire de mitaines en cuir et un pantalon dont il enfonça le bas dans sa paire de bottes basses. Enfin, il glissa le rouleau dans sa ceinture et prit d'un pas résolu la direction de la cuisine, affamé et désireux d'avaler tout ce qu'il pourrait. Puis il irait s'entraîner. Il s'était ramolli ces derniers jours, et un peu d'exercice lui ferait le plus grand bien avant son départ. Dans cinq jours, il partirait d'ici pour aller vivre un enfer, il allait donc en profiter pour se détendre un peu. Et alors, il ferait face à ses responsabilités ainsi qu'il l'avait toujours fait. Bientôt, il serait capable de délivrer le peuple, son peuple, du Tyran. Il devait juste être patient, et se battre. Et ça, il était plus déterminé que jamais à le faire. Après tout, il était Uzumaki Naruto, et jamais il ne décevrait l'espoir que ses parents avaient placés en lui en même temps que cette malédiction. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la prophétie résonna à ses oreilles comme la promesse d'un changement futur, douloureux, mais salvateur.

« Et il viendra, possédé par le Démon. Et par la violence et le sang, il sauvera le monde ».

OOO

La nouvelle de leur départ s'était assez vite répandue. Le Maître quittait la forteresse, ça ne pouvait décidément pas passer inaperçu. Les préparatifs pour leur départ n'avaient que peu concerné l'aspect pratique de leur voyage. Ils n'emportaient que quelques gourdes d'eau et de la nourriture enfermée dans une dizaine de rouleaux. De quoi tenir plusieurs semaines d'après Gaara. Quand Naruto lui avait demandé comment il comptait qu'ils boivent avec un nombre si réduit de gourdes, le roux avaient eu un sourire énigmatique et Naruto ne s'était pas plus inquiété, voyant que le garçon était confiant. L'essentiel de la préparation avait concerné la gestion de la forteresse en l'absence de Gaara. Il avait prit grand soin de donner des consignes précises à chacun de ses hommes, et il partait avec la certitude qu'ils pourraient s'en sortir sans lui si un problème survenait.

Naruto attendait en bas d'une des tours avec impatience, son sac bien en place, attendant que Gaara soit prêt à partir. Le garçon était venu le chercher une demi heure plus tôt, lui demandant de se tenir prêt. Naruto avait rapidement rempli son sac et il était directement descendu. Jiraya et Kakashi se tenaient non loin de là, discutant avec un groupe de gardes. Ils lui avaient donné mille recommandations et Naruto avait dû leur certifier des dizaines de fois qu'il ferait attention et qu'il prendrait bien soin de lui avant de réussir à se débarrasser d'eux. Un nombre important de personne était rassemblé dehors au pied des tours. Des hommes en grand nombre, guerriers ou simples réfugiés, ainsi que des femmes avec leurs enfants s'accrochant à leur jupes. Tous venaient dire au revoir à l'Enfant du Désert et lui souhaiter un bon voyage, espérant qu'il ne les laisse pas seuls trop longtemps.

Alors que la foule grossissait toujours, Gaara apparut enfin, toujours vêtu d'une étoffe rouge qui s'enroulait autour de sa taille pour couvrir ses jambes et ses pieds, et dont un pan lui barrait la poitrine. Quelques chaînes entouraient ses poignets et ses chevilles, cliquetant au rythme de ses pas tranquilles. Après quelques dernières recommandations à ses hommes et un salut à Jiraya et à Kakashi, il posa son regard cernés sur Naruto. Le blond n'hésita pas et emboîta le pas à Gaara dont le tatouage luisait déjà alors que le sable bouillonnait à peine, se façonnant en marches qui leur permettraient de quitter le gouffre dans lequel la forteresse s'abritait. Naruto agita une dernière fois la main en direction des deux hommes qui le regardaient partir d'un œil inquiet. Pas une seconde il ne pensa à lever la tête vers les étages des tours. S'il l'avait fait, il y aurait vu un jeune homme accoudé dont la chevelure sombre cachait un regard noir un peu perdu.


	11. Serments

Chapitre 11 revu et corrigé !

Il s'est fait attendre mais voilà le nouveau chapitre spécial Sasuke ! Je suis désolée pour le temps que ça a prit, mais j'ai ballotté entre une vie privée un peu merdique, des exams, un mémoire a terminer et a rendre, puis j'ai profité un peu de mes vacances bien méritées.

Quoi qu'il en soit voici la suite de Démons, avec un petit retour vers Sasuke histoire de voir où lui il en est.

Comme d'hab, merci à ma bêta d'amûr, Nowa Uchiwa, parce que c'est la plus forte !

Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des review:)

OOO

_Sasuke regardait d'un œil torve le petit garçon qui jouait non loin de lui avec quelques animaux sculptés dans du bois brut et riait aux éclats chaque fois qu'il prenait une des bêtes entre ses petites mains potelées. Le brun, du haut de ses cinq ans, ne comprenait pas tout à la situation, et ça avait le don de vraiment l'embêter. Il avait demandé à Itachi de lui expliquer ces mots qu'il avait dû prononcer devant ce petit garçon blond. Il ne les avait pas compris quand il les avait appris pour les répéter durant la cérémonie, et leur sens était encore flou. _

_« Mon sang coulant jusqu'à la dernière goutte et ma vie donnée avant que la sienne ne soit en danger. Que je meure pour qu'il vive, car il est tout et je ne suis rien. Je le protégerai. Sur ma vie, je le jure. » _

_Une boule d'angoisse naissait en lui et lui nouait l'estomac à chaque fois que ces mots résonnaient dans son esprit. Il lui semblait que le devoir qu'il avait à porter sur ses épaules était beaucoup trop lourd pour lui, trop important, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais être à la hauteur de ce qu'il avait juré de faire. Il avait promis sur sa vie de protéger ce petit blond qui jouait à quelques pas de lui. Le protéger, oui, mais il percevait quelque part dans ces paroles quelque chose de plus, une chose juste un peu plus forte cachée quelque part et dont toute la portée lui échappait encore. _

_Lorsque le petit blond leva la tête de son jeu pour planter son regard bleu dans celui de Sasuke, le cadet des Uchiha, et qu'il se leva maladroitement pour venir lui tendre une de ses statuettes, l'invitant à participer à son jeu, le petit brun souffla de lassitude. Une voix en lui lui disait qu'il aurait simplement pu laisser ce gamin à la garde d'une des nourrices du Palais pour partir s'entraîner avec son grand frère. Mais la petite voix, étouffée par le poids d'un devoir dont l'on ressent la présence sans encore en comprendre toute la portée, se tut lorsque le brun vint s'asseoir à côté du blond pour le regarder rire devant les animaux qu'il lui agitait sous le nez. _

ooo

_Sasuke laissa échapper un énième soupir exaspéré devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Un jeune garçon blond, les joues gonflées de contrariété se tenait droit devant lui en faisant la moue, frottant d'une main ses fesses meurtries. Les fessées de Kushina pouvaient faire très mal et Naruto venait d'en faire les frais. Mais il l'avait mérité. Il faut dire qu'il avait eu une idée particulièrement stupide aujourd'hui. Une parmi tant d'autres... Il avait décidé de faire « comme papa et pépé Jiraya », et il avait utilisé un bâton de rouge à lèvres subtilisé dans la chambre d'une noble quelconque pour tracer lui aussi plein de jolis sceaux, espérant qu'ils se mettent eux aussi à briller et à faire « des jolies couleurs ». L'idée en elle-même n'était pas forcément louable, mais elle le fut encore moins lorsque la mère du garnement découvrit que celui-ci, profitant des heures d'entraînement de Sasuke, avait décidé que le tapis de la chambre de ses parents serait un parfait endroit pour ses __expérimentations. _

_Sasuke était dans la chambre de Naruto et se désespérait devant le désordre régnant dans les lieux. Le sol était jonché d'une tonne de peluches et de jouets en tout genres et des tuniques d'enfant traînaient un peu partout, propres ou sales. Le petit garçon enfilait son pyjama après avoir étalé sur ses fesses meurtries et d'un rouge prononcé un baume que Sakura avait donné à Sasuke avec un joli sourire. Sasuke aimait bien Sakura, et Naruto aussi, seulement elle avait atteint l'âge ou on laisse les vêtements d'enfant et elle suivait à présent les enseignements de Tsunade depuis bientôt 5 ans. Elle avait laissé échapper un grand éclat de rire quand elle avait demandé au blond pourquoi il pleurait et qu'il le lui avait expliqué. Elle avait alors sorti d'une de ses poches le baume et l'avait donné à Sasuke, lui recommandant de veiller à ce que Naruto en mette avant de se coucher, puis elle avait déposé un baiser bruyant sur la joue bronzée et rebondie. _

_Sasuke soupira lorsque le blond vînt comme tous les soirs se planter devant lui en levant bien haut les bras. Le brun se baissa en grommelant pour lui-même et attrapa Naruto, le portant dans ses bras. Deux petites mains vinrent alors se placer derrière sa tête tandis qu'une bouche mouillée déposait un bisou sur sa joue. Levant les yeux au ciel, Sasuke porta Naruto jusque dans son lit et remonta bien haut les couvertures tout en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. _

_Le brun suivait maintenant Naruto depuis presque deux ans, et il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il se rappelait des premiers jours de son serment où s'occuper de cet enfant intenable lui avait paru être le pire des fardeaux. Il râlait encore beaucoup, surtout que Naruto ne tenait pas en place, mais il sentait sa résistance fondre un peu plus chaque jour. Il devait se l'avouer, il tenait énormément au petit garçon. Il se rappelait de son serment, prononcé des années auparavant. À l'époque, ça n'avait été que quelques mots appris par cœur et pas réellement compris, mais aujourd'hui, il entrevoyait la portée de ce que cela impliquait. Et, plus que ça, il comprenait jour après jour la place que Naruto s'était fait dans son cœur. Plus qu'un enfant embêtant, il était devenu son compagnon de jeu, son ami, presque son frère. Quelqu'un qui serait toujours là, et pour qui il serait également présent. Tout le monde finissait par s'attacher à cette petite bouille aux cheveux blonds, et Sasuke n'avait pas fait exception à la règle, même si cet « abruti de gosse » l'insupportait de plus en plus souvent. Mais lui plus que quiconque était lié à Naruto, lui et pas un autre. Sa place était à ses côtés, et il lui avait fallu deux années pour comprendre enfin un peu mieux ces mots lourds de sens qu'il avait un jour prononcé._

_Là, dans la pièce obscure, porté par la lente respiration de l'enfant endormi, il s'agenouilla, et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille, rien que pour lui, répétant une nouvelle fois ces mots, comme la promesse renouvelée qu'il ne le laisserait jamais._

_« Mon sang coulant jusqu'à la dernière goutte et ma vie donnée avant que la sienne ne soit en danger. Que je meure pour qu'il vive, car il est tout et je ne suis rien. Je le protégerai. Sur ma vie, je le jure. » _

OOO

Sasuke se passa une main sur le visage, comme pour chasser les souvenirs qui venaient le persécuter. Repenser à tout cela ne servait strictement à rien pour l'instant. Que pouvait-il faire de toute façon? Visiblement pas grand chose d'utile. Il pouvait voir au loin les silhouettes de Naruto et de cet abruti de « fils du désert » s'éloigner doucement et tout ce qu'il parvenait à se dire, c'est qu'il était le dernier des imbéciles. Il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi à Naruto dans ce maudit désert, une bestiole venimeuse pouvait le tuer en moins de deux minutes par exemple, sans compter les horreurs qu'ils avaient tous les deux au fond du bide et qu'ils comptaient visiblement faire sortir pour se taper mutuellement dessus une fois qu'il n'y aurait plus que des lézard et des vautours pour les observer, attendant patiemment de pouvoir se repaître de la chair du premier qui y passerait. L'Uchiha se sentait inutile, complètement impuissant et comme le dernier des abrutis, trop fier et trop têtu pour revenir à temps vers celui qu'il avait juré de protéger.

Détournant le regard de l'horizon, il s'enfonça dans le couloir désert. Il ne croiserait certainement personne. Tous étaient trop occupés par le départ de ces deux idiots et par l'organisation et la gestion de l'armée qui se rassemblait ici même. Lui-même avait encore beaucoup de travail. Les mages dont il gérait l'entraînement progressaient pour la plupart à une vitesse acceptable mais il y avait encore beaucoup à faire avec eux, et les réunions stratégiques s'enchaînaient les unes avec les autres, menant à des discussions interminable sur la meilleure façon d'attaquer le Palais. Et il devait aussi trouver du temps pour son propre entraînement, qu'il devait à présent gérer tout seul, ayant perdu son partenaire habituel. Toute cette histoire l'embêtait réellement et même s'il était vraiment blessé par cette horrible découverte, une voix ne cessait de lui hurler de plus en plus fort qu'il avait laissé Naruto dans le moment où il aurait eu le plus besoin de lui. Il avait été faible et lâche quand on avait eu besoin de sa présence. Juste comme Itachi. Il ne valait finalement pas mieux que lui, ce frère indigne de l'honneur accordé au clan et à cause de qui tout avait basculé. C'était la faute d'Itachi si ce démon avait fini en Nauto, son ami n'y était pour rien. Absolument pour rien. Et voilà qu'il l'avait laissé partir seul comme un abruti au milieu du désert pour se battre à coup de démon majeur avec un autre abruti. Quelle idée lumineuse... Pour un peu, il se serait mis des claques.

Sasuke tenta d'ignorer la boule d'angoisse qui se formait dans son estomac. Naruto allait revenir, il était loin d'être faible, et il se montrait souvent plus entêté que de raison quand il se trouvait un but à atteindre, mais le combat qu'il était parti mener était bien différent d'un banal duel à l'épée. Bien plus risqué aussi, car les entailles, ça se soigne, se recoud, mais quand c'est une chose qui vous détruit de l'intérieur... Il ne savait même pas si sa présence aurait pu aider ne serait-ce qu'un peu le blond à avoir le dessus. Il ne pouvait peut-être rien faire face à un Démon Majeur, mais au moins il aurai pu être là pour Naruto, pour le soutenir, et lui dire que tout irait bien.

C'était lui l'abruti. Oui. Un abruti profond.

Il ruminait encore quand il arriva dans la cour aménagée au bas d'une des tours où s'entraînaient les mages qu'il était en charge de former. Ils étaient présentement occupés à s'échanger quelques coups sous la direction des mages de la terre formés par Gaara. Maîtriser la magie et sa force était une chose, mais si ces gens voulaient vraiment être utiles lors d'un combat, ils devaient être capables de se défendre tout seul, et ça impliquait de pouvoir prendre le dessus au corps à corps en cas de problèmes, au moins le temps qu'un soldat intervienne, et les soldats seraient déjà assez occupés avec ceux du Palais.

Ses hommes transpiraient toute l'eau de leur corps, accablés par la forte chaleur de ce début de journée et plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient laissés tomber au sol, respirant bruyamment pour reprendre leur souffle. Sasuke était dur et exigeant avec eux, peut-être un peu trop, mais il n'avait que ça pour soutenir Naruto. Qu'il s'occupe de son démon. Lui, il allait tout faire pour s'assurer que les hommes, les soldats tout comme les mages, soient à la hauteur et pour que leur stratégie se montre infaillible le jour de la bataille. Il y travaillait, nuit et jour.

Remettant sa mitaine de cuir en place, Sasuke rejoignit d'un pas lent les mages du feu qu'il entraînait personnellement. Deux des hommes faisaient preuve d'un minimum de talent, et les autres, membres du groupe hétéroclite de paysans dépenaillés qui s'étaient rassemblés dans la forteresse, essayaient de suivre tant bien que mal. Les deux premiers étaient en fait frères. À peine plus vieux que le brun, ils avaient eu un maître pendant un peu moins d'un an. Celui-ci les avaient chassés, las de leur effronterie et de leur indiscipline constante. Si les quelques paysans s'étaient montrés farouches et soumis, avides d'apprendre, les deux autres étaient, sans mauvais jeu de mot, des têtes brûlées. Persuadés de leur talent prétendument sans limites, ils étaient réfractaires à toute autorité. L'Uchiha avait donc dû les mater. Et ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Il leur avait fallu plusieurs affrontements dont ils étaient sortis roués de coups et couverts de brûlures pour comprendre que Sasuke les dépassait, que ce soit en force pure ou en force magique. Ils s'étaient assagis depuis, au moins lors des entraînements, et ils avaient même retenu leurs fanfaronnades quand Sasuke avait demandé à Jiraya de modifier leurs sceaux, réadaptant les tatouages que lui-même portait dans la paume de la main que sa mitaine masquait. Il surveilla d'un œil expert leurs échanges, rectifiant le tir quand cela était nécessaire. Ils étaient loin d'égaler sa propre maîtrise, mais au moins ils faisaient des progrès visibles et encourageants. Il prit en charge les autres maîtres du feu pendant deux bonnes heures, usant de plus de patiente qu'il ne s'en savait capable, puis il continua son tour d'inspection.

Les hommes de Gaara manipulaient sans peine le sable qui recouvrait le sol à perte de vue. Gaara avait été un très bon maître. Leurs sceaux, parfaitement visibles sous les bouts de tissus drapant leurs hanches, brillaient régulièrement et par intermittence chaque fois que des masses de sable se soulevaient. Plus loin, de gros blocs de roches les attendaient. Contrôler le sable était bien beau, mais là où ils allaient, le seul sable qu'ils auraient, serait celui qu'ils transporteraient avec eux. Le sol serait de roche et de terre et ils devaient être prêt à utiliser ces armes aussi efficacement que celles que leur fournissait le désert. Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps devant le groupe des mages de l'eau. Le groupe, dirigé par les deux femmes aux tatouages recouvrant trois de leurs doigts et leurs avant-bras, avait l'air de très bien se débrouiller sans lui.

Restaient les mages de la foudre. Au début, il n'avait pas su quoi en faire. Ils étaient les premiers qu'il rencontrait à posséder cette affinité, et lui-même n'avait pas la moindre connaissance à ce sujet. Les laisser tenter de se débrouiller en observant les autres avait été une idée désastreuse. L'un d'eux avait passé plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie et les autres avaient eu si peur qu'ils refusaient de continuer l'entraînement.

Contre toute attente, c'est Kakashi qui avait apporté la solution.

Et il avait bien caché son jeu. Découvrir Pakkun, son démon personnel, avait déjà été une immense surprise pour tout le monde, mais lui trouver des affinités élémentaires avec la foudre en avait été une autre, et de taille. Il avait très clairement expliqué que ses pouvoirs connaissaient une certaine limite, éludant les quelques questions de Sasuke concernant la provenance de ses sceaux. Le brun ne lui en avait pas voulu. Après tout, lui-même ne montrait pas tout.

L'ancien soldat avait passé beaucoup de temps avec la poignée de mages de la foudre qui faisait partie des troupes. « Toi aussi tu pourrais apprendre », lui avait glissé Kakashi. L'Uchiha avait repoussé l'idée dans un coin. Son clan était traditionnellement lié au feu, et, pour ce qu'il en savait, manier deux éléments était possible, certes, mais extrêmement compliqué, et la nature de ces éléments entrait en compte. Un mage maîtrisant l'eau n'aurait jamais la moindre affinité avec le feu, et inversement. La foudre... C'était peut-être bien faisable, qui sait, mais Sasuke avait beaucoup trop à penser pour l'instant.

« Tu as beaucoup maigri », ça aussi Kakashi le lui avait dit. « Tu devrais te reposer ». Il n'en avait pas le temps. Pas la volonté. Le repos signifiait laisser le temps à son esprit de penser, et se torturer ainsi ne servait qu'à l'empêcher de dormir. Il préférait nettement remplir ses journées au point qu'il tombait simplement de fatigue quand il se couchait dans son lit et que le sommeil l'assommait aussi efficacement qu'un coup de masse.

Il se levait tôt le matin, et il s'occupait de son propre entraînement. Il passait ainsi deux bonnes heures à rouer de coup un mannequin perché sur un socle de bois et manier le feu, ses sceaux brillant dans la semi obscurité d'un jour où le soleil se lève à peine. Il prenait sa douche avant que les salles d'eau communes ne soient envahies de monde, puis il partait s'occuper de ses élèves. Il leur consacrait une bonne partie de la journée, les aidant à perfectionner leur affinité avec le feu. Puis il allait constater les progrès des autres.

Et alors, quelques heures avant que le soleil ne disparaisse à l'horizon, les interminables réunions stratégiques commençaient. Il en sortait tard et épuisé. Il s'accordait alors quelques heures de sommeil avant de se lever pour entamer une nouvelle journée, suivant le même rythme que la précédente.

Ça faisait deux semaines. Deux semaines qu'il vivait à ce rythme impossible pour ne pas voir le temps passer et ne pas passer son temps à scruter l'horizon pour guetter leur retour. SON retour. Lui seul importait après tout. Ils étaient liés, et s'il avait failli cette fois, ça n'arriverait plus. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas. Par deux fois il avait juré, et il comptait bien tenir sa promesse.

Ce soir-là, c'était le 18ème après son départ. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et la salle circulaire éclairée par des bougies, la lumière douce habituelle n'étant pas suffisante pour leur confort, se vidait peu à peu. Une réunion, une parmi tant d'autres, venait de prendre fin. Il y avait beaucoup de travail, et Kakashi semblait être devenu maître dans l'art de cacher ses livres plus que louche derrière un document qu'il prétendait examiner. Plusieurs cartes dépliées étaient éparpillées sur les tables, marquées de cercles et de traits tracés à l'encre rouge. Et d'innombrables feuilles de notes noircies de différentes écritures, des rapports, des listes... De quoi faire perdre la tête à Sasuke. Il y avait une quantité de choses inimaginables à régler, et même s'il n'était pas seul pour le faire, cela représentait quand même une tâche titanesque.

Alors que l'Uchiha était occupé à rassembler les différentes parties d'un rapport concernant la gestion des provision durant la marche vers le Palais, une main se posa fermement sur son épaule.

_Sasuke, tu devrais dormir. Je veux dire, plus de 3 heures par nuit.

_Je dors largement assez Kakashi.

_Je ne crois pas. Tu en fais beaucoup trop. Et ça ne le fera pas rentrer plus vite.

_Mais quand il rentrera il trouvera tout parfaitement en ordre, prêt pour le jour où nous nous mettrons en marche.

_Sauf que tu ne peux pas tout organiser tout seul en gérant en plus l'entrainement des mages. Tu dois te reposer Sasuke. Tu crois que Naruto sera heureux de te retrouver avec plusieurs kilos en moins et des cernes énormes sous les yeux?

_Ce qui compte, c'est lui. Moi, je passe après.

_Tu as le droit de vivre un peu pour toi tu sais.

_Plus maintenant, et pas après tout ça. Il est le plus important, et il l'a toujours été. J'ai juré de le protéger, et j'ai échoué. Et je compte bien que ça n'arrive plus.

_Tu t'en veux hein.

_Ça ne te regarde pas.

_Ce n'était pas une question. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tu sais, je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir, mais ça reste une situation assez délicate, et il est normal que tu ais réagi de cette manière. C'est compréhensible, et surtout dans ce cas-là. C'est quand même ce démon qui...

_Je sais. Mais il n'empêche que je n'aurais pas dû le laisser seul. J'aurais dû être fort et mettre mes sentiments de côté, ne pas être aussi faible que mon frère.

_Tu es aussi têtu que Naruto tu sais ?

Sasuke soupira. Plaçant la liasse de document à côté des cartes à présent repliées. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter de tout ça. Il comprenait que Kakashi s'inquiète pour lui, mais il n'y avait tout simplement rien à faire pour l'aider. C'était une erreur, et, à défaut de la réparer, il allait tout faire pour contrebalancer le mal qu'il avait fait au blond. Il tenait énormément à lui, beaucoup plus qu'il ne le devrait, et surtout plus qu'il n'était prêt à se l'avouer, même après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, et il ne devait rien lui arriver. Il devait tout faire pour que tout soit prêt lorsque cet idiot reviendrait, tout faire pour qu'il lui pardonne. Il était le Protecteur, et il allait reprendre cette place.

Vérifiant une dernière fois que tous les documents étaient en ordre, Sasuke se dirigea enfin vers la porte. Il devait être plus de deux heures du matin. Il pourrait dormir trois ou quatre heures, ce serait suffisant. Kakashi le suivit dans les couloirs sombres et ils cheminèrent ensemble, saluant parfois silencieusement un garde qui faisait sa ronde. Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint le couloir où leurs chemins se séparaient, Kakashi prit à nouveau la parole.

_Tu as discuté avec Jiraya ces derniers temps?

_Non. Il m'évite je crois. Il m'en veut, et c'est normal. Il est le grand-père de Naruto après tout, et moi je suis celui qui l'a abandonné.

_Il s'inquiète simplement pour Naruto. Beaucoup de choses reposent sur les épaules du gamin, et il se sent coupable de ce qui est arrivé il y a sept ans. Il ne veut plus que Naruto souffre même s'il est conscient que de nombreuses épreuves l'attendent encore. Il veut seulement le protéger. Essaye de discuter avec lui. Tu te sentiras mieux et lui aussi.

Sasuke s'était contenté de froncer les sourcils, pensif, puis il avait regagné sa chambre vide, froide, sans la chaleur du blond pour l'éclairer.

Parler à Jiraya. Pour lui dire quoi? « Désolé, j'ai laissé l'héritier du Trône patauger tout seul dans ses problèmes, c'était mal et complètement débile, je le referai plus. Oh et en passant, vous savez qu'il a frotté son appareil génital contre le mien avant de se barrer lutter contre son Démon Majeur dans le désert? » Sasuke était en faute, quelle que soit la manière dont il retournait tout ça dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas eu la force de le faire quand celui-ci s'était découvert des envies étranges dépassant les bornes de la simple amitié, et il l'avait rejeté de toutes ses forces juste quand il n'aurait pas dû le faire.

Il était fautif en tout point de vue, et ça, un Uchiha ne l'avouait jamais, sauf en son for intérieur. La solution était donc toute trouvée. Éviter Jiraya autant que possible pour laisser l'affaire se tasser.

Il n'en eut pas l'occasion.

Des coups frappés à sa porte le réveillèrent. La bouche pâteuse et les yeux à moitié ouverts, il se traîna jusqu'à la porte afin de découvrir qui était celui qui était assez fou pour venir le réveiller.

La réponse lui fut rapidement donnée. Jiraya se tenait devant lui, ses longs cheveux gris retenus en arrière et vêtu d'un yukata léger. Un air étonné se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il vit apparaître un Sasuke avançant au radar et absolument pas réveillé.

_Uchiha.

_Jiraya sama.

_Je ne pensais pas te trouver endormi à cette heure-ci. Je t'ai cherché sur le terrain d'entraînement des mages mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne t'avaient pas vu ce matin. Tu sais qu'il est presque midi?

_Midi? Merde...

_Tu devrais prendre plus de repos Sasuke. Tu vas te tuer à la tâche.

_Ne vous fatiguez pas, Kakashi m'a déjà fait la morale. Vous vouliez quelque chose en particulier?

_Oui. Une réunion extraordinaire a lieu dès que tout le monde sera rassemblé. Shikamaru est arrivé à la forteresse ce matin. Et il n'est pas venu seul. Il ne doit plus rester grand monde dans son repaire vu tous les hommes qu'il a ramené. Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu pouvais t'habiller rapidement et me suivre...

_Oh oui, bien sûr. Laissez-moi deux minutes.

Sasuke referma la porte et enleva sa cape de sur le globe de verre contenant les champignons qui diffusaient de la lumière – c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour dormir dans le noir – et la laissa tomber sur son lit défait. Laissant ses yeux s'adapter, il attrapa des vêtements propres et les enfila rapidement puis mit sa cape en place sur ses épaules. Son ventre gargouilla, lui confirmant qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé à l'heure habituelle, mais il s'appliqua à l'ignorer. Il remit rapidement ses cheveux en place avec ses doigts puis ré-ouvrit la porte. Le vieil homme l'attendait toujours. Il rangea précipitamment le carnet de notes qu'il examinait avec le plus grand sérieux quand Sasuke apparut enfin.

L'homme se mit en route sans plus attendre, guidant Sasuke à travers les couloirs du bâtiment de sable. Ils franchirent un des ponts extérieurs pour pénétrer dans une autre tour. Sasuke se demandait s'il devait lancer la conversation, expliquer au vieil homme les raisons de son geste, pas pour se justifier ni chercher un pardon qui ne le ferait certainement pas se sentir mieux. Simplement pour lui dire pourquoi. Et pour qu'il sache qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais Naruto. Il prit une inspiration, décidé à se lancer, mais Jiraya le coupa dans son élan, le laissant pantois.

_Ne te fatigues pas Uchiha. Je pense savoir ce que tu vas me dire. Ton clan a toujours été têtu et terriblement arrogant, tu ne t'excuseras donc pas. Je sais ce qui t'a poussé à réagir ainsi, et je le comprends. Mais le résultat est là. Tu l'as abandonné et il est parti seul pour essayer de dominer l'immonde créature que l'on a dû sceller en lui par la faute de la stupidité de plusieurs personnes, moi y compris. Je t'en veux, Uchiha. Tout comme je m'en veux d'avoir participé à tout ça. Mais nous ne pouvons actuellement rien faire. J'espère simplement pour toi qu'il rentrera en vie. Sinon, je me verrai dans l'obligation de t'envoyer rejoindre le reste de ton clan.

_Il reviendra. Et je ne le laisserai plus.

Jiraya ne lui répondit pas. Il accéléra cependant le pas, sûrement désireux d'échapper le plus vite possible au malaise qui s'était installé entre eux. Sasuke se sentait blessé, mais il ne lui en voulait pas, il avait raison après tout. Et il avait aussi toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir.

Sasuke leva la tête, fixant le plafond bas tout en marchant. Il espérait que cet idiot de blond allait bientôt rentrer. Ça faciliterait la vie de tout le monde. Et puis... il avait des choses à lui dire. Beaucoup de choses.

OOO

Shikamaru était exténué. Il avait fait avancer ses hommes aussi vite que le terrain et les conditions climatiques le permettaient. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser son repaire vide et sans surveillance, mais il n'avait pas pu se permettre d'y laisser des hommes, ce qui impliquait également que les civils ne pouvaient pas non plus y rester sans défense. Ils avaient donc fait leurs sacs et emporté tout ce qui pouvait être utile. La guerre qui se préparait nécessitait qu'ils utilisent toutes les ressources à disposition, ce n'était donc pas le moment d'être avare.

La traversée du désert avait été pénible. Les civils n'étaient pas habitués à de telles chaleurs, et beaucoup de ses hommes non plus, même s'ils résistaient plus facilement. Leur caravane avançait à une allure d'escargot, et il fallait s'arrêter régulièrement, beaucoup trop régulièrement, pour déblayer le sable enlisant les roues des charrettes. Shikamaru avait cru qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais. Il avait éprouvé un soulagement sans nom quand la forteresse avait enfin été en vue. Il avait envoyé un messager pour prévenir de leur arrivée, et les soldats de l'Enfant du Désert étaient venus les escorter.

Ils prenaient actuellement un repos bien mérité, mais qui serait de courte durée. Une réunion extraordinaire qu'ils avaient dit. En ce moment la forteresse était en effervescence afin de dénicher et de rameuter toute personne susceptible de participer à cette réunion, et de faire de la place aux réfugiés qui avaient suivi Shikamaru. De ce qu'avait compris ce dernier, Naruto et Gaara étaient absents, et ce n'était certainement pas un hasard si ces deux-là manquent à l'appel. Impossible que ça en soit un. Les choses allaient bientôt bouger, et le pays ne s'en relèverait peut-être pas.

Déjà fatigué par ce qui l'attendait, le jeune homme sortit de sa chambre après s'être sommairement débarbouillé. Il attendit que Chôji et Ino le rejoignent, puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle de réunion, guidés par un garde qui avançait d'un pas lourd et le dos bien droit. Il stoppa sa marche devant une grande porte de bois sculptée et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

La salle était remplie, par des gens, mais aussi par des cartes recouvertes d'annotations, des piles de feuilles, des notes volantes, et des listes. Des listes sans fin pour les vivres, les armes, les soldats, et une infinité d'autres choses.

Shikamaru prit place et observa Sasuke du coin de l'œil. Celui-ci avait l'air fatigué. Il était plus pâle que d'ordinaire, et il semblait avoir perdu du poids depuis la dernière fois. Un air soucieux ne quittait pas son visage, et il ne doutait pas que ça avait un rapport avec l'absence de Naruto. Si les réponses ne venaient pas, il irait les chercher en temps voulu. Mais en attendant, il devait se concentrer. On ne préparait pas une guerre en bâillant aux corneilles.

OOO

Les jours s'écoulaient lentement et dans l'attente angoissée du retour de Naruto pour Sasuke. Cependant, si le temps lui paraissait s'étirer à l'infini, ses journées était relativement bien remplies. Shikamaru n'était pas venu seul et il avait amené à sa suite de nouveaux mages venus grossir les rangs de ceux qu'il entrainait déjà, leur donnant plus de chance de vaincre, mais lui apportant encore plus de travail. Shikamaru avait également été suivi par ses hommes et quelques mercenaires, des civils et des réfugiés. Mais surtout, il avait avec lui deux personnes que Sasuke ne s'était absolument pas attendu à voir.

Alors que Naruto commençait à se dire que courir partout dans le Palais était une activité fort amusante, surtout quand Sasuke était obligé de le poursuivre pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises, une famille de noble avait élu domicile au Palais. C'est ainsi que le blond et lui-même avaient fait la connaissance de Neji et Hinata Hyûga. Sasuke se souvenait d'Hinata comme d'une petite fille réservée qui ne parlait que quand elle y était obligée, et encore, avec une voix faible et douce, comme si elle espérait que parler aussi bas allait pousser son interlocuteur à l'oublier et à regarder ailleurs. Et Neji, et bien, il lui ressemblait sur beaucoup de points. Peu causant et assez sérieux, il suivait « Hinata-sama » partout où elle allait tout comme Sasuke suivait Naruto à la trace. Elle était l'héritière du clan Hyûga, et il s'était donné pour devoir de la protéger.

Il le faisait encore, même après qu'ils aient été chassés du Palais.

Neji lui avait rapidement conté leurs déboires. Leur famille, un puissant clan noble, avait tenté de s'opposer au Traitre. Sans succès. Une grande partie du clan avait été emprisonnée ou simplement mise à mort, et Hinata n'était vivante que parce que Neji avait réussi à les faire sortir du Palais. Ils étaient en fuite depuis et la jeune et frêle Hinata était maintenant devenue une femme avide de vengeance, bien déterminée à participer à la guerre pour défaire Orochimaru et venger les morts de son clan.

Sasuke passait beaucoup de temps avec Shikamaru, Neji et Hinata, et il lui semblait qu'auprès d'eux, son fardeau s'allégeait sensiblement.

Il était en réunion avec eux et quelques autres personnes pour déterminer le rôle joué par les mages dans l'assaut prochain quand un des hommes de Gaara pénétra dans la salle sans prendre la peine de frapper, essoufflé, et visiblement paniqué. Ses mots rendirent l'air irrespirable pour Sasuke.

_Gaara-sama est rentré!

_Naruto?

_Gaara le transporte. Il semblait évanouit et très faible, mais il est en vie. Gaara-sama ne m'a rien dit, il m'a simplement envoyé vous chercher.

Sasuke renversa sa chaise quand il se leva, et il bouscula le garde et s'élança dans les couloirs sans plus attendre. Il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre que le garde le conduise jusqu'au blond, pas le temps de réfléchir ou d'attendre les autres. Non, il devait juste courir. Courir jusqu'à en perdre haleine pour le rejoindre et reprendre la place qui était la sienne. Il faillit percuter plusieurs personnes, mais il s'en fichait, et il ne se retourna même pas. Sa cape battait l'air derrière lui et le son de ses pas rapides résonnait dans les couloirs presque vides. Il sentait son cœur tambouriner, et il était incapable de réfléchir à autre chose qu'à sa course et à Naruto.

S'il était blessé, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il dévala une série d'escaliers, et il arriva enfin en bas de la tour. Gaara était impassible, comme à son habitude. Agenouillé aux côtés de Naruto, il planta son regard dans le sien assez durement. Sasuke l'ignora. Il oublia tout le reste, tous les autres, la chaleur, les murmures et les regards.

Ses pensées s'emmêlaient, s'embrouillaient, et il ne comprenait plus rien, ne pensait plus à quoi que ce soit de rationnel. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était Naruto allongé dans le sable, le teint pâle et les traits tirés, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours et des jours. Il respirait à peine, et semblait atrocement faible.

Sasuke ne savait pas ce qu'il avait, mais il était sûr et certain que si le blond ne s'en sortait pas, sa vie entière n'aurait servi à rien. Sa vie était à lui, et elle lui avait toujours été dédiée. C'était sa faute. Son unique faute.

Son cœur était serré, et une boule d'angoisse grandissait au creux de son estomac, lui donnant envie de vomir.

Lentement, il vint s'agenouiller auprès du corps inerte et, tout doucement, il passa un bras derrière la tête de Naruto pour le soulever un peu.

La bouche de Sasuke vint frôler la joue bronzée, la touchant à peine tandis que sa main se perdait dans la chevelure blonde. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de son ami. Il ne savait pas si Naruto était conscient de sa présence, ni s'il pouvait l'entendre. Il s'en fichait, il le lui répéterait quand cet abruti serait réveillé. Il le lui dirait autant de fois que nécessaire, et il ne quitterait plus jamais la place qui était la sienne.

Le cœur battant, l'angoisse l'étreignant, il les prononça encore une fois, ces mots qui avaient changé sa vie.

_« Mon sang coulant jusqu'à la dernière goutte et ma vie donnée avant que la sienne ne soit en danger. Que je meure pour qu'il vive, car il est tout et je ne suis rien. Je le protégerai. Sur ma vie, je le jure. » _


	12. Complots

C4est avec énormément de retard que je vous présente ce nouveau chapitre de Démons ! Il en a mit du temps hein ? J'espère que je mettrais moins de temps pour la suite, mais je ne promet rien, ma rentrée arrive, et je sais pas du tout si j'aurais le temps. 'fin bon, stop aux bavardages, bonne lecture, et oubliez pas les review!^^

Le vent soufflait avec une force inhabituelle sur le désert. Naruto, afin de garder une visibilité correcte, enroula un bout d'étoffe de couleur claire autour de sa tête, ne laissant qu'une étroite fente pour ses yeux... et constata que ce n'était pas franchement mieux qu'avant. « Tant pis », se dit-il, ça devrait suffire. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas à deux mètres devant lui, et il soupçonnait fortement Gaara d'être responsable de ce brouillard de sable. Le vent soufflait fort, certes, mais pas assez pour soulever de tels nuages. L'enfant du désert se trouvait donc là, quelque part dans le sable, nullement gêné par les grains s'insinuant absolument partout, ses tatouages brillant d'une lumière vive, mais sûrement pas assez pour percer l'écran opaque qui masquait tout, et avec un démon prêt à attaquer. C'est lui qui l'avait voulu, il le savait parfaitement et ne regrettait pas sa décision. Seulement là, tout de suite, il était dans une merde royale.

Il n'y voyait absolument rien, il n'avait aucun espoir que le vent retombe et le sable par la même occasion, et Gaara pouvait surgir de n'importe où et n'importe quand. Le blond fit rouler les muscles de ses bras et de son dos et fit sauter le scellé du parchemin qui était jusque-là coincé dans sa ceinture pour en sortir sa lourde épée. Il la saisit fermement, la lame pointée devant lui, et il fit un premier pas, prudent, ne prenant pas garde à ses bottes légères qui s'enfonçaient dans le sol. Il savait qu'elle ne lui serait pas d'un grand secours et que son arme serait d'une autre nature, qu'il le veuille ou non, mais sentir le poids de l'arme dans sa main le rassurait.

Il comptait beaucoup plus sur son ouïe que sur sa vue, aussi cessa-t-il de scruter l'épaisse brume sablonneuse pour se concentrer uniquement sur les sons. Mais rien. Rien à part le vent hurlant à ses oreilles et son cœur battant plus fort sous l'effet de la tension. Il avança prudemment, guettant le moindre signe de la présence de son adversaire. Les minutes s'écoulaient, et il faisait tout pour ne pas relâcher sa concentration, se disant que peut-être il aurait Gaara sans avoir à recourir à « ça ». Pourtant il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Tôt ou tard, il aurait à puiser dans la force du démon.

Ça faisait presque dix jours qu'ils étaient là, et, bien que sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Naruto rechignait encore à se servir de la force colossale de la créature.

Le premier contact avec cette puissance avait été... immonde. Il en avait encore la nausée. Il lui avait fallu un temps d'adaptation afin d'apprendre à vivre en étant deux et en sentant la présence du monstre en lui. Mais ce n'était rien, vraiment rien face à ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait voulu utiliser pour la première fois dans cette énergie. Ça avait été une lutte sans merci du moment où la première goutte de puissance s'était écoulée en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse complètement de l'utiliser.

Le démon l'avait prévenu qu'il devrait lutter de toutes ses forces pour lui soutirer la moindre goutte d'énergie, et il n'avait pas menti. Il s'était imposé dans son esprit, hurlant, criant et vomissant sur lui tout ce qu'il savait d'insultes, lui chuchotant aussi parfois des choses horribles, glissant dans son esprits des images de tueries, de corps déchiquetés et démembrés. Naruto avait dû user de toute la force de sa volonté pour le repousser dans un coin de son esprit et l'empêcher de le submerger. Puis il avait dû se battre encore et encore pour lui soutirer la moindre petite once de force. Quand enfin le démon, las de lutter, lui avait laissé le contrôle, le blond n'avait pu que tomber à genoux et vomir sur le sol.

Cette force était dégoutante, écœurante, comme souillée par les pulsions meurtrières de la bête, et elle était écrasante, pesant de tout son poids, trop énorme pour un corps d'humain. Naruto avait eu beaucoup de mal à supporter l'afflux qui traversait son corps, et c'était encore pour lui une expérience éprouvante.

Il avait tenu trois minutes. Puis il avait laissé le démon majeur retourner là où il nichait, au plus profond de son esprit.

Gaara, impuissant, avait regardé son ami à genoux sur le sol, les membres tremblants et crispés, comme s'il essayait de soulever une chose extrêmement pesante installée sur ses épaules. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette sensation. Les premiers contacts qu'il avait eu avec le démon qui l'habitait avaient été une épreuve qu'il ne désirait revivre pour rien au monde et qu'il ne souhaitait à personne. La souillure de cette âme ne pensant qu'au sang et à la mort, les mots susurrés et la puissance bien trop forte et trop agressive pour qu'un corps humain ne puisse la supporter longtemps... Il avait confiance en Naruto, et il savait que le garçon y arriverait, mais il était aussi sûr que les prochaines tentatives ne seraient pas beaucoup plus concluantes. Il fallait du temps, et ils en manquaient, mais ça, aucun des deux ne voulait y penser.

Naruto avait passé les jours suivants dans un état proche de celui dans lequel il s'était retrouvé après que le premier sceau ait été levé. Puis il avait fait ce dont lui seul était capable. Il s'était relevé et s'était battu avec entêtement, quelle que soit l'épreuve. Ses nuits étaient agitées et ses journées épuisantes, le rendant presque aussi cerné que le roux, mais il avait poursuivit ses efforts, jusqu'à réussir à enfin utiliser toujours un peu plus de cette énergie dévorante qui semblait vouloir brûler son âme et engloutir son corps.

Le blond était conscient qu'il avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, mais il était sur la bonne voie.

Naruto déglutit avec difficulté. S'il voulait s'en sortir sans bleu ni égratignure, il devait le faire. Ils avaient maintenant combattu plusieurs fois et il savait parfaitement que Gaara n'avait pas de pitié. Il était dur et froid en combat et il n'hésiterait pas à utiliser toutes les armes à sa disposition pour pousser le blond dans ses derniers retranchements. Resserrant les doigts sur la poignée de son épée, faisant par là craquer le cuir de ses mitaines, Naruto ferma les yeux pour se concentrer plus facilement. Il le sentait, là, au fond de lui. Il remuait, parcourait ce qui lui servait de cage de long en large, arpentant inlassablement sa cellule pour tromper l'ennui de son enfermement, ses neuf queues battant rageusement l'air, comme animées d'une vie propre.

Il ne laissa pas au Kyuubi le temps de prononcer un mot et alla droit au but, entamant la bataille enragée qu'il devait mener à chaque fois qu'il voulait approcher de cette source infinie de pouvoir. Il n'aurait pas su expliquer exactement comment il s'y prenait, mais il repoussa le Kyuubi dans un coin de son esprit et extirpa de la créature un mince filet d'énergie qu'il relia à son propre corps sans lui laisser l'occasion de se rebiffer. Il savait qu'il était capable d'en puiser un peu plus, mais il espérait que ça suffirait pour l'instant. Il avait failli perdre le contrôle deux jours auparavant, alors qu'il avait utilisé trop de force en une seule fois, et il ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Ses muscles se crispèrent instantanément sous l'afflux de l'énergie du démon. Puis ils se tendirent subitement, réagissant au quart de tour.

Gaara avait senti l'augmentation de sa puissance. Et il attaquait.

Naruto eut tout juste le temps d'éviter l'immense bras fait de sable compact qui s'abattait sur lui. Il toucha le sol avec fracas, le faisant trembler sous les pieds du blond, et se disloqua en un nuage de poussière. Un éclair rouge passa sous les yeux du blond et il eut tout juste le temps de parer un nouveau coup grâce à son épée. Il ne réussit cependant pas à échapper à l'autre bras qui le prit en traitre et lui faucha les jambes avec une violence inouïe.

Le blond roula maladroitement et se remit sur pieds avec un peu plus d'agilité que dans sa chute, ignorant la douleur et déjà prêt à encaisser le prochain assaut. La situation n'était pas à son avantage et il le savait. Il avait l'habitude de se battre contre un mage grâce à ses entrainements avec Sasuke, et il était évident qu'il devait faire face à Gaara pour espérer s'en sortir. Il n'arriverait à rien dans ce brouillard de sable où il était à la merci de l'enfant du désert, et la seule solution pour l'en sortir, à savoir le provoquer et l'énerver pour qu'il quitte sa cachette, ne marcherait pas sur le roux qui savait faire preuve d'une maîtrise de soi incroyable.

Naruto laissa échapper un ricanement nerveux. Gaara ne lui laissait pas d'autres options, pas de choix, aucune alternative. Alors, résigné mais ne pouvant retenir une grimace de dégoût, il fit enfler le flux d'énergie.

Le changement fut brutal et violent, et il lui comprima l'estomac à tel point que l'Héritier crut qu'il allait s'évanouir, mourir et vomir puis se disloquer tout à la fois. Il se sentait écrasé par cette puissance si forte qu'elle le faisait souffrir, imprimant une douleur sourde dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Il n'en avait encore jamais appelé autant à la fois, et il frissonna en pensant que ce n'était que le début, que la première série d'entraves qui avait sautée.

Il avait l'impression que sa sensibilité à ce qui l'entourait était décuplée. Il sentait le moindre souffle de vent caressant sa peau et faisant bouger le tissus de ses vêtements, chaque petit grain de sable se laissant porter dans l'air... Et Gaara. Il savait exactement où se situait le garçon et il ressentait la puissance qui se dégageait de lui. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Laissant son épée trainer derrière lui dans le sable, traçant un profond sillon derrière lui, il s'élança avec une rapidité qui l'étonna et bondit dans la direction de l'enfant du désert. C'était comme si son corps était devenu celui de l'animal en lui et qu'il s'était appuyé sur quatre pattes pour s'élancer.

Gaara, le sentit arriver plus qu'il ne le vit et mit en place un écran de sable protecteur plus dur que la roche. Naruto abattit une première fois son arme, puis encore et encore. Gaara, immobile et confiant, semblait narguer Naruto qui tentait de détruire le bouclier qui lui résistait. Il entendit distinctement le roux ricaner derrière la barrière protectrice.

_« Tuer. Dévorer. Tue-le ! Laisse-toi faire. Nous devons nous laisser aller, et goûter au sang et à la chair. Tuer et déchiqueter le corps de l'humain. Lécher le sang chaud et le sentir couler le long de notre gorge. Tu es à moi, nous sommes un. Tu dois tuer avec moi. Dévorons-le ! »_

Il s'acharna de toutes ses forces sur le bouclier, frappant encore et encore, ne s'arrêtant que pour esquiver les bras de sable que Gaara envoyait par moments, les contrôlant depuis son cocon protecteur. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Il devait briser cette chose pour atteindre le garçon, et il le ferait. Il raffermit sa prise sur le manche de l'arme et asséna des coups avec toute la force dont il était capable.

_« La chair qui se déchire sous mes griffes et les os qui craquent et se déchiquètent. Les hurlements et la mort. Tuer et dévorer tous ceux qui passent à ma portée. Le sang chaud et la mort. Nous devons tuer. »_

Des craquement se firent entendre là où il attaquait en continu la coque de sable. Sans réfléchir, il planta l'épée dans le sable à ses côtés et continua son œuvre à main nue. Il remarqua à peine ses ongles plus longs que la normale, presque semblables à des griffes aiguisées, et entreprit de marteler à coup de poings le sable de plus en plus friable. Il s'acharna encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'enfin...

Le sable craqua et se fissura, laissant enfin voir un Gaara ébahit, les paupières grandes ouvertes, et ses tatouages brillant avec force. Naruto lui donna un coup de poing dans les côtes et le fit tomber au sol. Saisissant son épée, il en appuya la pointe contre la gorge du garçon, faisant perler une goutte de sang.

Il avait gagné.

Avec un soulagement non dissimulé, mais également avec une pointe de réticence qui lui retourna l'estomac et l'emplit de peur, il laissa le flux d'énergie se disloquer et disparaître tandis qu'il sentait que Gaara faisait de même. Tombant à genoux, il s'étala sur le sable aux côtés de son ami. Il dut fournir un effort surhumain pour ne pas se pencher sur le côté et vomir. La tête lui tournait, et le Kyuubi ne l'aidait pas en s'agitant en tous sens, furieux de n'avoir toujours pas réussi à prendre le contrôle.

Le vent soufflait toujours sur eux, mais le sable qu'il charriait était retombé au sol à l'instant où les tatouages du roux avaient cessé de luire. Naruto regarda les siens s'éteindre doucement, leur lumière traversant le tissus fin de sa chemise.

_Alors ?

_C'était mieux. Mais tu as hésité, et tu ne peux te le permettre, je te l'ai déjà dit. Le Démon est ton arme, sa force est à toi, et tu dois t'en servir.

_Je le sais.

_Alors fais-le et cesses d'attendre d'être acculé. Je sais que ça n'a rien d'agréable et que le corps d'un humain n'est pas fait pour supporter tant de puissance, mais tu dois oublier la douleur, les nausées et ne penser qu'à faire tienne cette force, à la laisser emplir ton corps sans pour autant te laisser submerger.

_Il est fort tu sais, et il me chuchote des choses tellement...

_Tu devras t'y habituer. Il est impossible de faire marche arrière, et ce n'est que le début. Autant te faire tout de suite à l'idée que tu ne seras jamais débarrassé de ce monstre et que ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant quand les autres entraves ne seront plus là. Soit tu prends le dessus et tu lui montres que tu ne cèderas pas, soit tu te dis que c'est injuste, tu laisses ta douleur et la colère prendre le dessus, tu lui montres l'impuissance que tu ressens, et il finira par engloutir ta conscience et prendra le contrôle. C'est à toi de choisir.

_Comme si j'avais le choix...

_On a toujours le choix Naruto. Toi comme moi n'avons pas décidé de nous retrouver avec ces créatures, mais dès l'instant où nous avons été au courant de leur présence, nous avons eu le choix de nous battre ou de nous laisser dévorer. C'est à toi de voir ce que tu préfères.

_Jamais je ne laisserai cette bête prendre le contrôle.

_Alors bats-toi et mets de côté la douleur.

Le regard de Gaara était dur comme l'acier, et Naruto commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il souffla de soulagement quand le jeune homme se détourna enfin de lui pour retourner vers leur campement.

Le silence régnait. Gaara n'était pas d'un naturel très causant, et Naruto n'était pour une fois pas d'humeur à parler. Plongé dans ses pensées, il s'employait à ignorer avec soin les chuchotements incessants du démon renard.

Quand la nuit vint, et avec elle l'heure du couché, Naruto fut heureux de se glisser dans ses couvertures. La journée avait été épuisante tant physiquement que psychologiquement, et il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il ne s'étonna même pas du calme intérieur que lui accordait le démon.

Oui, il était tant fatigué, qu'il vit pas venir les cauchemars.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Le Palais, splendeur de la capitale et demeure de sa Majesté l'Empereur, était endormi et sa masse noire écrasait la ville et ses habitants avec autant de poids que le faisait le Traitre. Seules les rondes des gardes venaient, à un rythme régulier, troubler la tranquillité des couloirs, ponctuant le silence de la nuit d'intermèdes métalliques joués par le fer des cuirasses portées par les soldats et il semblait que même la clarté de la lune ne voulait pas pénétrer en ce lieu maudit.

La salle du trône, centre du Palais et interdite à tous sauf aux plus nobles d'entre les nobles, était vide depuis des années. Depuis le jour de la déchéance de Tsunade à vrai dire. Orochimaru n'aimait pas vraiment cette pièce et il la trouvait beaucoup trop chargée du souvenir de l'Impératrice, ainsi la mettait-il mal à l'aise. Il avait donc tout naturellement installé ses quartiers dans une autre aile du Palais afin de fréquenter le moins possible ce lieu, mais il était à présent obligé de s'y rendre, poussé par des choses plus fortes que le frisson qui le traversait dès qu'il était dans cette pièce. L'autre avait insisté pour qu'ils se retrouvent ici sous prétexte que c'était le dernier endroit où on viendrait les chercher. « Il » prenait toujours un grand soin à ne pas être vu et lui donnait d'habitude rendez-vous dans un quelconque couloir abandonné et humide que l'on trouvait à foison dans les sous-sols du château, et Orochimaru, même s'il n'appréciait pas cet endroit, était heureux de ne pas avoir à salir ses habits de soie dans des souterrains insalubres. Il serait fâcheux que quelqu'un ait vent de leur projet, c'est pourquoi Orochimaru ne s'était jamais plaint et se rendait sans rechigner là où son associé le lui indiquait.

Le « traitre » comme on l'appelait quand il avait le dos tourné, était déjà bien assez mal vu depuis sa prise de pouvoir et il n'avait nul besoin que les imbéciles sur lesquels il régnait apprennent ses intentions envers l'Héritier et ce qu'il se trimballait dans le bide. Un nombre relativement réduit de personne était au courant pour le démon et les autres avaient toujours étés persuadés que la créature était retournée de là où elle venait après que l'invocation ait mal tourné, et c'était une bonne chose qu'ils pensent ça. Il serait fâcheux que tout le pays sache qu'un gamin se promenait librement avec un démon majeur, et encore plus qu'il comptait bien le récupérer pour l'utiliser afin de les persécuter encore un peu plus, et éventuellement d'aller persécuter aussi un peu les pays voisins afin d'étendre son territoire.

Orochimaru scruta avec insistance le long couloir plongé dans l'obscurité, redoutant de voir apparaître la lumière d'une lanterne annonçant une ronde de la garde. Lorsqu'il fut sûr et certain que personne ne viendrait, il poussa la lourde porte et se faufila en silence dans la salle vide.

Le Traitre déposa la lampe à huile qu'il avait apportée avec lui sur une table basse posée à l'entrée et qui supportait autrefois le poids d'un imposant vase de fine porcelaine ou une quelconque babiole hors de prix, promettant une mort prématurée au serviteur qui aurait le malheur de la briser en faisant le ménage.

Comme à son habitude, son associé surgit de nulle part, sortant d'un recoin mal éclairé, comme s'il avait surgit de l'obscurité elle-même. Il ne le salua pas, il n'en prenait jamais la peine, et il s'installa simplement sur un des gros coussins poussiéreux qui jonchaient le sol et qui servaient autrefois à recevoir les proches de l'Impératrice. Lui-même s'était vu de nombreuses fois convié à prendre place sur ces sièges moelleux et confortables disposés sur de riches tapis. Seulement les tapis avaient disparus et plus personne ne prenait la peine de faire le ménage dans cette pièce depuis longtemps. Tout était couvert de poussière et d'innombrables toiles d'araignée s'étalaient dans chaque coins de la pièce si bien qu'elles recouvraient presque tout le plafond. Orochimaru prit le temps de lisser sa tenue d'intérieur avant de s'installer avec un dégoût affiché sur un coussin sale, puis il attendit patiemment que son associé prenne la parole, ce qui ne tarda pas.

_Comment avancent les préparatifs ?

_Nous serons prêts dans les temps impartis. Les tranchées autour de la ville sont quasiment terminées, beaucoup de nouveaux soldats ont été recrutés dans les campagnes environnantes et entrainés afin d'en faire autre chose que des bouseux seulement aptes à tenir une fourche, des tours de guet ont été construites et toutes les forges des alentours tournent à plein régime.

_Mais? Car il y a un « mais » n'est-ce pas ?

_Et bien, j'ai cru comprendre que les hommes s'inquiètent. Ils craignent un siège et seraient rassurés si nous nous approvisionnions en conséquence. S'il y a effectivement un siège, nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps, certainement moins d'un mois et...

_Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y aura pas de siège, ils n'auront jamais la force de frappe nécessaire. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de nous coincer dans cette ville, et nous n'avons aucunement l'intention de nous y cloitrer. Notre but est justement de les faire venir à nous, pas de nous cacher en attendant qu'ils dépérissent, se lassent et partent. Trouves un moyen de rassurer tes hommes. Tu peux me croire, il n'y aura en aucun cas à tenir un siège.

_Et tant mieux. Les sièges sont toujours atrocement longs et épuisants.

_Raison de plus pour nous en passer.

_Et pour le garçon, comment allons-nous le faire venir ? Jusqu'à nous je veux dire. Je suppose que tu as une idée, sinon tu ne serais pas là.

_Nous allons lui présenter un appât auquel il ne pourra pas résister.

_Un qui se trouverait dans une de nos cellules par exemple ?

_Exactement. L'envie de la libérer sera plus forte que tout une fois qu'il aura la confirmation qu'elle est en vie et qu'elle n'est pas logée dans un lieu des plus confortables.

_Il sera furieux, laissera son armée se débrouiller sans lui et viendra à nous tout seul comme un grand.

_Veilles bien à ce que tes hommes reçoivent l'ordre de le laisser franchir nos ligne dès qu'il tentera de passer. Il serait plus que fâcheux qu'il soit tué par accident avant qu'il n'ait vu Tsunade à deux doigts de se faire écarteler.

Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur la face du Traitre sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Il en aurait ri s'il ne devait pas rester discret. Quand l'autre serait reparti, il irait dans les cachots annoncer lui-même la nouvelle à sa prisonnière. L'évocation du mot « écarteler » réveillait en lui un sentiment plus que plaisant. Se frottant les mains, un ricanement silencieux secoua ses épaules. Il se réjouissait d'avance et c'était une source de joie sans fin pour lui de voir Tsunade dans une telle position de faiblesse.

L'associé du traitre, quant à lui, en avait plus que marre. Il s'était éclipsé dès qu'il l'avait pu. La vue du Traitre le dégoûtait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il était obligé de le côtoyer et il attendait le jour où il pourrait enfin l'écraser comme la vermine qu'il était. Il s'était tassé dans un recoin où l'obscurité était particulièrement profonde après s'être levé sans bruit de son coussin et avait activé son pouvoir. Sentir la magie affluer dans son corps était une expérience de plus en plus pénible et il regrettait amèrement le temps où il était un mage puissant et redouté. Seulement les regrets ne menaient à rien et il avait trop donné de sa personne pour en arriver là où il en était à présent. La fin de tout ceci était proche et très bientôt il n'aurait plus à supporter la vue de cet Orochimaru ni la souffrance et la faiblesse occasionnées par la moindre utilisation de la magie. Dans peu de temps le démon serait à lui et alors tout allait changer.

Comme il s'y attendait son élève avait guetté son retour et il passait déjà une main sous ses bras pour l'aider à se relever. Ce petit était un bon garçon et il éprouvait presque quelques infimes remords à l'idée de le tromper comme il trompait l'Empereur. Oui, presque. Au moins le garçon avait-il réellement les moyens de l'aider et, plus important encore, il lui était fidèle, complètement dévoué. Orochimaru était un abruti fini qui ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était écrit sur son front en grosses lettres « je veux doubler mon associé » et qui profiterait de la première occasion pour récupérer le démon renard. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne savait pas qu'il mourrait dès que cette occasion se présenterait.

Se remettant sur ses pieds, toujours soutenu par son élève, l'homme fut prit d'un vertige et manqua de rejoindre à nouveau le sol.

_Maître, vous devriez faire attention avec vos techniques de téléportation, elles vous épuisent.

_Je suis obligé de m'en servir, mais c'est de plus en plus éprouvant pour moi.

_Désirez-vous manger quelque chose ?

_Plus tard. As-tu reçu les nouvelles que j'attendais ?

_Oui, un pigeon voyageur est arrivé il y a un peu moins d'une demi heure. Le porteur du démon est toujours dans le désert avec le chef des rebelles et les préparatifs se poursuivent dans la forteresse de sable. Le nombre de leur soldat n'est encore qu'approximatif, de nouveaux hommes arrivent chaque jour, cependant nous n'avons aucune raison de nous inquiéter pour l'instant, nous leur restons supérieurs. Seuls leurs mages pourraient présenter quelques problèmes si la bataille venait à durer. C'est apparemment Sasuke Uchiha qui les entraine. Le Protecteur lui-même.

_Intéressant... Je pensais qu'il aurait suivi le porteur du démon dans le désert. Peut-être y aura-t-il là une faille inespérée à exploiter le jour où le démon viendra à moi. Peut-être se montrera-t-il plus utile que son abruti de frère. C'est sa faute si tout a échoué. La honte de tout un clan et des années de travail fichues par terre par sa faute ! J'aurais dû me douter qu'il trahirait le clan... Il a toujours été trop...

_Il ne sert à rien de ressasser tout cela Maître. Il a payé le prix de ses actes, et bientôt les dégâts qu'il a causé seront réparés. Le démon sera bientôt en votre possession.

_Hun. Viens, aide-moi, j'ai besoin de m'allonger.

L'homme pesa de tout son poids sur son élève qui le porta presque jusqu'à un des deux lits que contenait la petite chambre qu'ils louaient dans une auberge miteuse. Le jeune homme, après avoir prit soin d'installer son maître convenablement, saisit une coupe en fer bosselée et la remplit d'eau avant de la donner à l'homme sur le lit. Celui-ci la vida lentement. L'eau lui fit du bien, et il se sentait les idées un peu plus claires. Il avait du pain sur la planche et absolument pas le temps de lambiner sur ce lit. Il avait des ordres à donner. Il devait envoyer des espions dans le Palais pour surveiller cet abruti d'Orochimaru et faire parvenir de nouvelles instructions à son espion dans la forteresse de sable. Il fallait surveiller Sasuke et apprendre pourquoi il n'avait pas suivi Naruto dans le désert. Et puis il avait ses propres hommes à rassembler et une multitude de choses à mettre en place pour être prêt le jour où le Kyuubi serait à portée de main. Il s'en emparerait, et les efforts d'Itachi pour ruiner ses plans seraient effacés, soufflés en un rien de temps. Ce gamin avait tout gâché, lui avait fait perdre le démon et avait décimé presque tout le clan, mais il était sur le point de réparer son erreur. Il lui fallait seulement encore un peu de patience. Juste encore un peu.

_Petit, prends du papier et de l'encre. J'ai des messages à te dicter.

_Bien...Madara-sama.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto comprit tout de suite qu'il était à nouveau dans un de ces rêves provoqués par le Kyuubi. Il était dans une pièce aux dimensions si impressionnantes qu'elles lui donnaient le vertige. Une eau claire s'écoulait sur le sol et recouvrait ses pieds jusqu'aux chevilles et le glaçait jusqu'à la moelle tant sa température était basse. Le blond chercha le parchemin scellé contenant son épée dans un réflexe défensif, mais il ne le trouva pas à sa place habituelle, à savoir coincé dans sa ceinture. Un étrange son lui parvenait, de loin, très loin, comme si un grognement résonnait et était amplifié des centaines de fois contre les parois rocheuses. Naruto n'était pas dupe et il savait parfaitement d'où provenait ce bruit, ou plutôt de qui. Le démon renard rôdait sûrement quelque part, tapis dans les ténèbres les plus épaisses

_Tu es une vraie plaie tu sais, sale gosse. Tu ne veux pas me laisser la place, et tu as l'air d'être plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mules. J'ai été patient, mais maintenant je vais devoir employer les grands moyens.

_Ta gueule ! Je ne te laisserai en aucun cas prendre le contrôle, et tu ne peux rien tenter avec les deux séries d'entraves qui sont encore là.

_Ma liberté d'action est peut-être grandement réduite, gamin, mais elle n'est pas nulle.

Le démon ouvrit grand la mâchoire tandis que ses yeux s'étrécissaient jusqu'à se fermer complètement. Un rire sauvage et guttural s'échappa du fond de sa gorge et retentit si fort que le sol et les murs tremblèrent en même temps que l'eau aux pieds du blond s'agitait. Le monstre en face de lui n'en finissait pas de répandre sa joie féroce et Naruto devait lutter pour retenir les frissons glacés qui lui parcourraient le corps. Quand finalement le rire cessa et que la gueule hérissée de crocs aiguisés se referma, Naruto pensa être soulagé, mais une boule d'angoisse pure se forma au creux de son estomac quand il tomba sur les yeux brillants et cruels du démon renard. Le blond ne put empêcher son corps de bouger. Un de ses pieds glissa sur le sol, suivit du deuxième, en un mouvement de recul instinctif et incontrôlable.

_Ne recule pas, pauvre humain. Où que tu ailles, tant que tu seras en ce lieu, tu ne pourras échapper à la souffrance.

Naruto vit la créature se tasser sur elle-même et il comprit qu'elle se préparait à bondir. Il aurait voulu courir et s'enfuir quelque part, mais cela impliquait de tourner le dos à la bête et il était certain que s'il faisait cela il sentirait les dents pointues déchirer sa chair. Malgré les claques mentales qu'il se donnait, il ne parvint pas à bouger le moindre muscle. La bête retroussa ses babines en un sourire carnassier, et en un bond puissant, ses queues battant l'air comme avec joie, la gueule se refermant sur lui. Puis ce fut l'obscurité et le rêve dans le rêve.

L'atrocité.

Le blond avait disparu à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il n'était plus et flottait dans le rien, mais il voyait, et s'il avait encore un estomac, il aurait vomi tripes et boyaux. Il sentait le démon renard fouiller dans sa tête et tenter de lui arracher des souvenirs. Naruto n'était plus qu'une conscience avec un corps invisible et impalpable mais qu'il sentait encore d'une certaine façon. Le démon était dans sa tête et il était dans la sienne. Dans la tête de la bête, il préféra ne pas y regarder plus que nécessaire. Il n'y avait visiblement rien à y trouver de toute façon. Rien mis à part des meurtres et la souvenance d'une délectation sans fin provoquée par le goût du sang chaud et bouillonnant sur sa langue. Le porteur du démon retint un haut-le-cœur et repoussa aussi loin qu'il le put ces images abominables qui peuplaient la tête du Kyuubi.

Le démon par contre se plongeait avec un entrain visible dans les souvenirs de Naruto, il sembla en choisir un premier, et tout bascula une première fois sans que le blond n'y comprenne rien.

La pièce sombre où il se trouvait un instant auparavant avait maintenant disparu et il se sentit flotter un instant dans le néant, perdu entre le tout et le rien. Puis une image apparut, d'abord floue et indistincte qui devint petit à petit plus précise. D'un coup Tsunade se tint devant lui. Naruto se demanda quel intérêt le démon pouvait bien trouver à lui montrer l'image de l'impératrice.

Il le comprit très vite quand il vit à travers ses propres yeux la femme mourir. Il lui semblait sentir dans chaque parcelle de son corps qui n'existait pas le sang chaud s'écoulant du ventre déchiré de la femme et descendant le long de son avant-bras enfoncé dans les entrailles de la femme, à présent morte, presque jusqu'au coude. Ses yeux étaient révulsés d'horreur et un filet de sang s'échappait du coin de ses lèvres serrées. Le regard du blond se fixa sur la plaie béante. C'est un long cri d'horreur qui s'échappa de sa gorge immatérielle et qui déchira le vide dans lequel il flottait.

Naruto savait que ce n'était pas lui, il savait que Tsunade était quelque part enfermée dans le Palais et non ici dans le rêve du Kyuubi, il savait que ce n'était pas ses mains qui étaient couvertes du sang et que tout cela n'était que des illusions provoquées par le Démon Majeur, mais le sang humide qui gouttait lentement de ses doigts et la blessure immonde qui s'étalait dans le corps mort de Tsunade paraissaient tellement réels... Il tenta de se secouer et c'est d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu ferme mais qui partit légèrement dans les aigus, qu'il s'adressa à la créature qu'il ne pouvait voir mais qu'il sentait farfouiller un peu partout dans sa tête. La voix de celle-ci explosa dans sa tête, amusée.

_Arrête ça tout de suite !

_Hahaha, tu me menaces pauvre humain ? Et que vas-tu faire ? Tu es impuissant ici, et d'autant plus faible que ton corps est endormi. Je peux jouer avec toi autant que ça me plaira. Voyons voir ce qu'il y a d'intéressant dans ta tête, gamin.

_Je peux te contrôler, tu n'as pas réussi à prendre le contrôle jusqu'à maintenant ! Je suis plus fort que toi et tu le sais.

_Tu es plus fort grâce à ces foutues entraves, et j'attends avec impatiente que le vieux fasse sauter les autres. Et je ne prends pas le contrôle de ton corps, je m'amuse simplement, mais il serait regrettable pour toi que mon petit divertissement soit la cause de ta perte de contrôle à venir. Si tel est le cas, saches que je m'en excuse platement.

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de répliquer au rire du Démon Majeur. Une nouvelle vision s'imposait à lui, et cette fois c'est Jiraya qui se trouvait debout devant lui.

Il vit mille et une morts et autant de souffrance, toutes provoquées de sa main. Il sentit encore et encore le sang couler le long de ses doigts et les organes palpiter au creux de sa main. La folie, le meurtre et le sang s'étalaient sous ses yeux et dans ses membres et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Toutes ces images tourbillonnaient dans sa tête à une vitesse ahurissante et il vivait et revivait ces meurtres qui ressemblaient de plus en plus à des boucheries et pouvait voir la joie immense qu'y prenait le Kyuubi. Son esprit était emporté, balloté comme une feuille un jour de grand vent entre tous ces instants d'horreur, impuissant physiquement et mentalement, prisonnier des rêves du démon renard.

Sa seule victoire,bien mince mais une victoire quand même, sur cette domination complète de son esprit coincé dans son corps endormi et fatigué était le souvenir qu'il était parvenu envers et contre tout à protéger. Celui de Sasuke. Dès qu'il avait compris ce que le démon était en train de faire, il avait tenté de repousser loin, très loin dans un recoin tout ce qui était en rapport avec le brun, mais il faiblissait et il lui semblait qu'il se regardait éventrer des gens qu'il aimait depuis des heures et des heures.

Ce n'est que longtemps, bien longtemps après que le Kyuubi fit tomber ses dernières défenses avec une lenteur si pleine de délectation que Naruto fut persuadé que s'il avait voulu, il s'en serait pris à Sasuke dès le début mais qu'il trouvait beaucoup plus drôle de lui laisser espérer qu'il y échapperait .

_Tiens tiens, qu'avons-nous là ? C'est donc ça que tu tentes de me cacher depuis tout ce temps ! Amusons-nous avec lui aussi. Je sens que ça va être merveilleux de le faire mourir de tes mains.

Naruto était complètement à bout et il avait la certitude qu'il était à deux doigts de sombrer dans la folie. Il fallait que tout cela cesse, c'était la seule certitude qu'il parvenait à garder en tête.

Il avait pu entendre les os craquer un à un, il avait vu la peau se déchirer petit à petit pour parsemer le corps pâle d'une myriade d'entailles rouges et sanguinolentes. Il avait senti son nez se plisser à cause de l'odeur dérangeante du sang qui avait également investi sa bouche lorsque sa langue était venue lécher une des plaies. Il avait vécu comme si elle était sienne la jubilation du démon, superposée à sa propre horreur. Il avait envie de crier, de hurler, de s'arracher les cheveux et de se frapper jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive si cela lui permettait d'oublier le spectacle qui se jouait juste devant lui. Seulement il n'était que le spectateur impuissant de ce corps dans le rêve.

Le Sasuke créé par le Kyubi – il ne cessait de se répéter que ce n'était pas vraiment Sasuke – se tordait de douleur sur le sol et devenait de plus en plus pâle. Ses traits étaient déformés par une grimace de douleur et sa voix devenue rauque à force de hurler implorait à présent une pitié qu'il n'était pas en mesure de lui donner. Il était le passager de son propre corps, condamné à regarder son ami périr de sa main.

Le blond sentait la conscience flottante qu'il était se déchirer et son âme était en larme. Il ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Il ne le voulait pas. Mais ça le démon s'en fichait, et il sentit que le coup de grâce était venu quand il vit et sentit ses doigts s'enrouler autour du cou rougi par le sang séché.

Ce fut une longue et terrible agonie. Le corps se tordait et convulsait tandis que ses doigts serraient de plus en plus fort.

C'en était trop. Beaucoup trop. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il accueillit l'obscurité et l'oubli avec bonheur et soulagement.

Naruto n'aurait su dire combien de temps il était resté inconscient. Son réveil fut lent et douloureux et il avait l'impression que quelqu'un tentait de percer son crâne tant celui-ci le faisait souffrir. Sa bouche était pâteuse et la moindre parcelle de son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il tenta de bouger son bras, mais il n'y réussit pas, et ce simple effort lui causa un vertige tel qu'il fut à deux doigts de retomber dans l'inconscience.

Laissant son bras et ses autres membres de côté, Naruto décida que lever ses paupières était déjà un bon début. Sa première tentative se solda par un échec. C'était comme si tout son corps ou presque était écrasé par un poids phénoménal qui alourdissait tous ses membres.

Il mit une éternité à entrouvrir les yeux et il était si faible qu'il les referma presque aussitôt.

Il eut juste le temps de voir le visage de Gaara recouvert de sang, éclairé par la lumière du feu qu'ils avaient fait quand la nuit était tombée.

Il écouta avec épouvante ce que Gaara lui murmura avant de sombrer à nouveau dans un sommeil noir et sans rêves.

_Le Démon est sorti. Je te ramène à la forteresse.


	13. Retour

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeettt... le voilà ! Le nouveau chapitre ! Oui il a été long à venir, je sais, et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai beauuuuuucoup de boulot à la fac depuis la rentrée et j'ai moins de temps pour écrire mais vous en faites pas, j'abandonne pas la fic^^

Comme d'hab, un énormissime merci à ma bêta d'amour à moi, Nowa Uchiwa, qui est la plus gentille des beta du monde !

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et hésitez pas à reviewer !

L'agitation régnait partout dans la forteresse, et tout le monde jusqu'à la plus humble des femmes de chambre s'entassait tant bien que mal dans la cour presque entièrement plongée dans l'ombre des tours de sable. Chacun avait délaissé son travail et attendait avec impatience que des nouvelles leur parviennent enfin. Une foule grossissante, grouillante, comme un énorme monstre, conglomérat de corps transpirant sous le soleil de plomb de cette fin d'après-midi, ne cessant de prendre du volume. L'origine de ce rassemblement massif ? Le retour du maître des lieux, l'Enfant du Désert en personne, que l'on n'attendait pas avant au moins deux semaines. Quelque chose n'allait pas, tout le monde en était pleinement conscient. Chacun essayait discrètement de pousser un peu son voisin de droite ou de gauche pour se faufiler plus en avant et ainsi découvrir quelque chose à propos de tout ce remue-ménage. Des murmures provenaient des premiers rangs, mais ils se perdaient dans le bruit de centaines de personnes se marchant dessus, trépignant sur place et échangeant des théories farfelues sur le retour anticipé de Gaara. Un palefrenier arrivé quelques mois auparavant avec une caravane de marchands affirmait à quiconque voulait l'entendre que le Maître avait été dominé par le démon et que celui-ci venait réclamer son lot de meurtres et de sang et une aide de cuisine rondelette lui répliquait qu'il était complètement fou et que l'héritier avait été kidnappé dans le désert par Orochimaru lui-même et que Gaara venait chercher son armée pour la mener dans les terres du Traitre et aller le délivrer. Bien d'autres histoires passaient d'une bouche à l'autre dans les rangs serrés et chacune semblait disparaître dès qu'une nouvelle se présentait pour peu que celle-ci soit un peu plus grandiose que la précédente.

Gaara avait marché longtemps au milieu de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève, et même bien après. Il n'avait pas cessé d'avancer, pas même sous le soleil de plomb de midi, et il avait à peine pris la peine de grignoter un bout de viande séchée. Il aurait tout le temps de manger une fois arrivé à la forteresse. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand il avait enfin reconnu les barrières de dunes qui masquaient à la vue des voyageurs égarés l'emplacement de son monument de sable. Dès qu'il avait été assez près pour le faire, il avait envoyé le signal. Un geyser de sable d'une bonne dizaine de mètres avait jailli du sol quand son pied s'était enfoncé avec force dans le sable, comme si le désert lui-même avait craché ses entrailles, et en quelques minutes ses hommes sortirent de leurs cachettes pour le débarrasser de son fardeau inanimé qui reposait sur un brancard de sable bouillonnant.

Gaara avait bien essayé de porter Naruto, et il y avait réussi, mais après une dizaine de kilomètres il était devenu évident que le blond l'avait blessé un peu plus gravement qu'il ne le pensait d'abord. Il avait cru qu'ils allaient mourir tous les deux dans la lutte qui les avait opposé, et il avait dû faire appel à son propre démon qui s'était montré plus agressif que jamais, déchainé par la présence d'un autre démon majeur et sentant l'occasion de prendre définitivement possession du corps de son hôte. Le roux avait été poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, et même plus loin encore, mais il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle. Il avait réussi, après une lutte acharnée qui avait ravagé les alentours, à faire rentrer le Kyuubi, et il était certain que c'était simplement grâce aux entraves sur le sceau du blond, mais Naruto était mal en point. Il lui avait fait plusieurs bandages sommaires pour empêcher le blond de se vider de son sang, et il avait dû recoudre lui-même une plaie béante, déchirure impressionnante provoquée par un rocher aiguisé sur lequel Gaara avait envoyé valdinguer le blond dans la furie du combat. Il n'avait pas voulu le blesser aussi gravement, mais l'affaiblir avait été le seul moyen de faire rentrer le démon.

Une fois sûr que la bête ne sortirait plus avant un bon moment, une seule solution s'imposait, aussi n'avait-il pas hésité. Le ramener était la seule chose à faire. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour lui au beau milieu du désert et Sasuke l'aurait traqué jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive pour lui faire payer la mort du blond s'il n'avait pas agi.

La marche avait été pour lui longue et éprouvante, aussi fut-il extrêmement reconnaissant à ses hommes quand ils prirent en charge le brancard de sable. Un des soldats tendit une outre pleine d'eau au roux qui la vida d'une traite, puis, terriblement las, il emboita le pas aux soldats transportant Naruto à sa place. La forteresse n'était plus très loin, et heureusement pour lui car il se sentait faiblir de minute en minute. Il avait besoin de s'allonger, de boire, de manger autre chose que de la viande séchée, mais surtout de dormir. Il savait que le repos lui était refusé, mais en cet instant il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour simplement fermer les yeux et dormir des heures durant.

C'est donc avec assez peu d'aisance qu'il suivit les hommes et le brancard de sable dans les escaliers menant aux pieds des trois tours de sa forteresse. Gaara ne fut qu'à peine étonné de voir la foule rassemblée au pied de celle-ci. Un quelconque serviteur avait dû voir son signal – un geyser de sable passait relativement peu inaperçu – et s'était précipité pour répandre la nouvelle dans les couloirs, et, tout naturellement, tout le monde était sorti pour connaître les raisons de son retour. Il aurait certainement à faire taire beaucoup de rumeurs, mais plus tard. Il avait des choses plus urgentes à régler. Posant la main sur l'épaule d'un soldat à la peau tannée, il lui dit d'une voix calme mais ferme :

_Soldat, cours chercher l'Uchiha. Dis-lui que je lui ramène l'Héritier.

_Bien Gaara-sama.

L'homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Dévalant les larges marches de sable qui disparaitraient une fois que plus aucun mage ne les soutiendraient, il se précipita, courant à en perdre haleine vers l'intérieur d'une des tours. Il n'y avait pas besoin de plus d'indications. Sasuke allait débouler en quatrième vitesse dès qu'il comprendrait que leur retour anticipé ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise nouvelle.

Il ne savait pas où se trouvait le Protecteur, aussi préférait-il être prudent et l'envoyer chercher. Celui-ci était peut-être déjà quelque part dans la foule, peut-être avait-il eu vent de son arrivée et hurlait-il même déjà sur un médecin pour qu'on lui donne des informations précises sur l'état de santé de son protégé. Et dès qu'il serait sûr et certain que Naruto ne serait pas frappé d'une mort subite et prématurée dès qu'il détournerait le regard, il viendrait le chercher pour lui tirer les vers du nez et qu'il lui raconte l'incident dans les moindres détails.

Quand le petit cortège stoppa au pied d'une des tours, Gaara fit signe à ses hommes de poser le blond. Il ne donna pas d'autre ordre. Il savait que l'équipe médicale avait déjà été envoyée chercher, aussi se laissa-t-il tomber à genoux aux côtés du blond, feignant de vérifier son état de santé pour éviter de montrer la faiblesse de ses membres. Il était lui-même peu reluisant avec des bleus et des contusions un peu partout ainsi que quelques coupures sanguinolentes, mais il se devait de faire bonne figure. Ses genoux lui donnaient l'impression d'être en coton et des points noirs papillonnaient devant ses yeux, mais il réussit à ne pas flancher.

Gaara, un peu revigoré maintenant que ses jambes n'avaient plus à le soutenir, jeta un œil à Naruto. Celui-ci respirait avec peine et ses pansements avaient besoin d'être changés. Il était pâle comme la mort et faisait peur à voir, mais Gaara connaissait bien les effets des démons majeurs sur le corps humain, et il était persuadé que Naruto allait un peu mieux que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Oui, lui le savait, mais celui qui fendait la foule et qui se trouvait maintenant face à lui, le regardant comme s'il allait le déchiqueter à mains nues, n'avait aucun moyen d'être au courant.

Gaara regarda d'un air absent le brun s'agenouiller aux côtés du blond et passer un bras derrière sa tête. Il le vit lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, mais il n'entendit pas quoi, et il ne chercha pas à entendre. C'était leur affaire, pas la sienne. Une affaire qui semblait d'ailleurs aller bien plus loin qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, mais encore une fois, ça ne le regardait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait pour l'instant, c'était un peu de repos.

Quand enfin l'équipe médicale déboucha au pied de la tour, les infirmières écartèrent avec vigueur les badauds curieux, et ils emportèrent l'héritier, suivi de très près par un Sasuke visiblement très inquiet. Gaara ne se préoccupa pas plus d'eux et se laissa tomber sur le sol les bras et les jambes en croix. Il avait bien mérité un peu de repos. Fixant le ciel bleu au-dessus de lui, il plissa les paupières pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière éclatante de cette fin d'après-midi dont quelques rayons pénétraient encore au fond du trou béant qui abritait son refuge. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour l'instant, aussi resta-t-il là, écoutant le bruissement de la foule se dispersant peu à peu. Chacun retournait à ses occupations, le laissant là, seul et au calme.

Il resta allongé là un moment, écoutant le brouhaha en provenance de la forteresse diminuer doucement, laissant le soleil brûler sa peau. Il aimait sa morsure chaude et violente. Elle lui rappelait qu'en ce monde tout pouvait se montrer mortellement cruel et qu'il devait être continuellement sur ses gardes. Ce fut une ombre lui cachant le sujet de ses réflexions qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

_Bon retour parmi nous, petit frère.

_Que fais-tu là Temari ?

_Je suis venue te chercher, idiot. Tout le monde attend le retour du maître des lieux.

_Ils savent tous que je suis rentré non ?

_Oui, mais les rumeurs ne cesseront que lorsque tu seras en sécurité dans les tours. Et que tu seras un peu plus présentable que tu ne l'es. Tu sais que j'ai entendu un homme affirmer à un soldat qu'Orochimaru s'était caché dans un trou de sable pour te tendre un piège et qu'une armée de je ne sais combien de milliers d'hommes traversait en ce moment le désert pour venir nous attaquer ? Qui sait ce que seront devenues les rumeurs dans une heure ou deux.

_Tu as raison. Je vais rentrer.

Gaara attrapa le bras tendu de sa sœur qui le hissa sur ses pieds. Il était décidément bien plus affaibli qu'il ne le croyait, et même s'il pouvait le masquer jusqu'à un certain point, Temari était très perspicace.

_Tu as trop forcé, abruti.

_J'ai besoin d'un peu de repos.

_Tu serais rapidement en forme si tu dormais une heure ou deux.

_Ma veille habituelle suffira, dormir est trop risqué, tu le sais.

_Peut-être... mais tu es faible, et tu as besoin de calme et d'un vrai sommeil réparateur. Si tu voulais bien laisser Jiraya regarder tes sceaux peut-être que...

_Je survivrai Temari. Et nous avons déjà discuté de ça, c'est non tant que la guerre qui se prépare ne sera pas terminée. Allons-y maintenant, Sasuke doit me chercher partout pour tenter de me tuer à coup de regards noirs.

_Je crois qu'il est trop occupé à essayer d'entrer de force dans la salle de soins. J'ai cru comprendre qu'une infirmière mal embouchée lui avait expliqué avec fort peu de sympathie qu'on ne voulait pas de lui dans les pattes du docteur.

_Il l'a mal pris ?

_Bien sûr que oui. Le couloir où il attend est désert. Personne n'ose l'approcher.

_Tant mieux. Je doute qu'il ait besoin de compagnie pour l'instant, et je préfère éviter tout incident. Aide-moi, j'ai besoin de manger, de me laver et d'enfiler des vêtement propres.

Ils quittèrent à leur tour la cour à présent vide. Gaara aurait voulu marcher sans avoir à se faire aider par Temari.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke était... comment dire ? Angoissé ? Non, pire que ça. Il était complètement terrorisé. Son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens et semblait noué par un millier de nœuds serrés si fort que jamais ils ne se déferaient. Il avait à peine aperçu Naruto alors que les hommes de l'enfant du désert le portaient jusqu'à la salle de soins et il ne savait même pas si le blond avait entendu ce qu'il lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille. Il avait tenté d'entrer de force dans la salle où le médecin s'occupait du blond, mais les infirmières s'étaient montrées assez dures et violentes. Et également très claires. Elles ne voulaient pas de lui dans la salle, un point c'est tout, et il était contraint d'attendre là, tournant en rond comme un abruti, totalement impuissant.

Il avait cru mourir quand il avait vu le corps inanimé de son ami passer sous ses yeux. Le garçon habituellement si énergique était pâle comme la mort. Son torse nu était maculé de tâches de sang séchées et un imposant bandage recouvrait son flanc droit. Un morceau de la tenue de Gaara servait également de garrot sur un de ses bras, et de multiples entailles de taille plus minime barraient son corps en tous sens. Naruto faisait vraiment peur à voir, et lui qui était censé le protéger n'avait pu que le regarder disparaître derrière les portes maintenant closes de la pièce où le médecin de la forteresse soignait ses patients. Étrangement, le couloir était complètement vide et plongé dans le silence, il était donc seul à ruminer sa colère et son désarroi. Le brun pensait que beaucoup seraient venus s'enquérir de l'état de santé de l'héritier. Ils étaient à la forteresse depuis peu de temps, mais une foule impressionnante de personnes s'étaient déjà attachées au jeune blond survolté. Naruto attirait l'affection des gens sans rien avoir à faire de particulier, c'était comme ça tout simplement. Il ferait un bon roi.

S'il survivait...

Sasuke s'en voulut à l'instant même où cette phrase traversa son esprit. C'était le genre de chose qui pouvait vous porter la poisse, et même s'il n'avait jamais été particulièrement superstitieux, le brun préférait ne prendre aucun risque. Sans réfléchir, il se mit sur ses pieds et entreprit d'arpenter le couloir de long en large. Naruto devait s'en sortir, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions envisageables. Le démon ne le laisserait jamais mourir, ça, il en était certain, mais il ne savait pas dans quelles mesures il pouvait intervenir sur le corps du blond.

Naruto n'avait tout simplement pas le droit de mourir. Jiraya et Kakashi, et toute l'armée massée dans la forteresse comptaient sur lui, Tsunade, enfermée dans les cachots du Palais, l'attendait et lui... il avait tout simplement besoin de lui. Il s'était voilé la face bien trop longtemps. Il avait des choses à dire à Naruto, et si celui-ci mourrait, il ne les entendrait jamais. Il devait s'en sortir. Il le fallait.

Incapable de contenir sa rage et ça douleur, il enfonça son poing gainé dans son éternelle mitaine de cuir dans un mur. Celui-ci s'effrita sous la puissance du coup et une douleur sourde irradia dans la main du brun qui entreprit de la masser sans grande conviction tout en continuant de faire les cent pas.

C'est une main sur son épaule qui le tira de ses noires réflexions.

_Tu vas user le sol si tu continues.

_Shikamaru... tu m'as fait peur.

_Tu dois être vraiment inquiet pour ne pas m'avoir entendu arriver.

_Comment pourrais-je ne pas être inquiet ? Naruto est peut-être entre la vie et la mort et personne ne veut rien me dire !

_Laisse-les faire leur travail. Je suis sûr qu'ils viendront te prévenir dès qu'ils le pourront.

_Mais si jamais Naruto...

_Il s'en sortira. Je ne pense pas que le démon laisse notre cher héritier y passer. Et puis Naruto est très fort. Cesse donc de te ronger les sangs. Naruto va vivre.

_Il le doit. J'ai beaucoup de choses à lui dire. Et des excuses à lui faire.

_Commence par t'asseoir. Tu me donnes la migraine à tourner en rond comme ça.

Sasuke hésita, puis obtempéra. Rester assis ne servait à rien, mais tourner en rond non plus. Il reprit donc place sur son siège tandis que Shikamaru s'installait sur la chaise voisine. Tous les sièges étaient dépareillés, ensemble hétéroclite de divers sièges et tabourets bas en bois alignés le long du mur de sable, mais Sasuke s'en fichait bien.

Il observa son compagnon du coin de l'œil. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait paraître si calme alors que son monde était peut-être à deux doigts de s'écrouler. Shikamaru était toujours comme ça. Il avait l'air flemmard, et il l'était sans conteste, mais cela cachait aussi une attitude réfléchie et une très grande intelligence. Un peu trop peut-être, il se montrait parfois légèrement trop perspicace au goût de Sasuke. Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis qu'il participait aux réunions stratégiques, il donnait toujours d'excellents conseils que l'Uchiha aurait été bête de ne pas prendre en compte. Neji Hyûga, malgré une apparente arrogance était aussi d'excellent conseil. Il avait grandi en baignant dans les intrigues du Palais et des hautes familles nobles, et même si c'était à sa cousine Hinata que l'on destinait la succession de leur famille à présent détruite, ils avaient suivi les mêmes enseignements et il en connaissait tout autant qu'elle sur la façon de gérer une armée. La jeune fille laissait donc son cousin participer aux réunions à sa place, préférant aider à l'accueil des réfugiés qui affluaient de plus en plus souvent à mesure que les rumeurs circulaient et que des hommes les rejoignaient.

Shikamaru ne disait rien et Sasuke était de plus en plus tendu, ainsi tenta-t-il de continuer la conversation. S'il restait dans ce silence à attendre, il allait tuer quelqu'un.

_Tu es venu prendre de ses nouvelles toi aussi ?

_Je suis surtout venu voir comment tu allais en fait. Je me suis douté que tu serais d'assez mauvais poil et j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais un peu de soutien.

_Hum.

_Sasuke ?

_Quoi ?

_C'est ta faute hein ?

_Quoi donc ?

_Votre dispute. Celle qui a fait qu'il est parti sans toi dans le désert. Je suppose qu'il a tenté de te faire part de ces choses qu'il y a entre vous et que tu ne sembles pas disposé à accepter pour l'instant. Mais je pense qu'il y a aussi quelque chose de plus grave, parce que tu l'aurais probablement suivi si ce n'était qu'une question de sentiments, et tu ne serais pas dans un tel état. Je pense que tu t'en veux terriblement pour quelque chose. J'ai entendu dire que vous ne partagiez plus la même chambre avant que Naruto ne partes avec Gaara dans le désert. Je ne sais pas quelle est la chose que tu as à te faire pardonner, mais je suis sûr qu'il acceptera que tu retournes à ses côtés. Et tu pourras aller t'excuser puisqu'il va survivre. C'est un dur à cuire.

Sasuke était bouche bée. Shikamaru était vraiment terrifiant.

_Je... Tu es un monstre Shikamaru.

_On me le dit souvent.

_J'ai mal agi envers Naruto, c'est vrai, mais ça n'arrivera plus. Je ne le laisserai plus jamais seul.

_Je n'en doute pas.

Le silence se réinstalla et Sasuke ne tenta plus de le briser. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était voir Naruto. Et le voir en vie. Il lui sembla que les minutes étaient des heures et que jamais on ne viendrait lui donner des nouvelles du blond.

« De mon blond. »

Il se sentit rougir à cette pensée et détourna la tête. Il fut reconnaissant à Shikamaru de faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une telle pensée, et, à en juger par la couleur de ses joues et l'emballement de son cœur, ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière. Les rougeurs s'attardaient encore sur ses joues quand la porte de la salle de soin s'ouvrit enfin. Un médecin lui fit signe d'entrer et il se précipita dans la pièce. Il fut reconnaissant à Shikamaru de ne pas le suivre. Il avait besoin de parler avec Naruto. Seul. Et longtemps.

Le docteur se sécha les mains qu'il venait visiblement de laver avec un linge propre et conduisit Sasuke devant une rangée de lit isolés les uns des autres par des rideaux. Naruto était étendu sur l'un d'eux. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de la lente respiration du sommeil, et Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Naruto était vivant, et il semblait même moins pâle que lorsque Gaara l'avait ramené. Certaines de ses coupures disparaissaient sous des pansements et le bandage de la blessure sur son flanc avait été changé.

_Comment va t-il ?

_Relativement bien. Il était surtout faible. Certaines de ses coupures semblaient impressionnantes mais elles commencent déjà à se refermer. Il a besoin de quelques jours de repos. Il a l'air de récupérer assez vite. Il sera sur pieds dans moins d'une semaine. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un cicatriser à cette vitesse...

_Je peux rester avec lui ?

_Hum ? Oui, oui, mais ne le fatiguez pas.

Sasuke laissa le médecin retourner à ses patients. Il prit un tabouret qui trainait devant une table, l'installa devant le lit du blond et tira le rideau afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Le brun prit place sur le tabouret qui s'avéra assez peu stable et après un instant d'hésitation, il prit la main du garçon dans les siennes. Il allait attendre qu'il se réveille, et après, il lui dirait toutes ces choses qui tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête depuis si longtemps. Et alors, plus jamais il ne le quitterait.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto se sentait comme hors de son corps, comme si son esprit était dedans, mais qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle, qu'il était tout juste capable d'être conscient qu'il existait. Tout était noir et il n'y avait plus rien à part des flash colorés, des images trop floues pour qu'il ne soit capable d'y voir quelque chose. Il était comme écrasé, dominé par quelque chose de plus gros et de beaucoup plus puissant que lui, et parfois cette chose l'étouffait tellement qu'il sentait sa conscience vaciller, presque à deux doigts de disparaître. Il s'était accroché, difficilement, mais il l'avait fait, et après une lutte interminable la chose qui voulait l'annihiler avait simplement disparue, mettant fin à la lutte. Il avait réintégré son corps et reprit conscience quelques instants, juste assez pour voir le visage couvert de sang de Gaara dans la lumière tremblotante d'un feu. « Le Démon est sorti. Je te ramène ». C'est tout ce qu'il avait entendu avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Il s'était senti balloté, trainé, porté dans ses rares moments de lucidité. Il était extrêmement fatigué et son flanc le faisait souffrir à chaque mouvement. Son corps était comme une écorchure géante. Tout ce dont il se rappelait du trajet de retour c'était le ciel bleu, le crissement du sable, des voix, une voix...

Sasuke, son visage, flou, mais il savait que c'était lui. Et un chuchotement. Puis plus rien à nouveau. Il avait voulu lui sourire, mais il ne savait pas s'il y était parvenu. Il l'espérait. Si Sasuke était avec lui, tout irait bien, il en était sûr depuis le jour où l'Uchiha avait prêté son serment.

Naruto tenta de bouger. Rien. Son corps lui donnait l'impression d'être complètement englué, mou et flasque, et la tête lui tournait. Il visa plus petit et tenta d'ouvrir les paupières, mais, découragé par la lumière un peu trop forte à son goût, il décida que faire bouger un doigt ou deux serait déjà respectable. Sa main n'avait pas l'air prête à obéir, mais après quelques efforts, elle répondit enfin et il sentit son index et son majeur se soulever légèrement. Aussitôt une pression légère se fit sentir sur eux en les entourant et une voix l'appela.

_Naruto ? Naruto tu es réveillé ?

Il connaissait cette voix mieux que nulle autre. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine puis se serrer douloureusement. Tout, absolument tout lui revînt en mémoire, comme un coup de fouet cinglant meurtrissant son cœur et son âme. Les sceaux, les entraves et le démon qui avait causé la disparition d'Itachi. L'abandon. Les rêves dans le désert... le rêve de trop, celui où il avait vécu mille et une fois la mort de ceux qu'il aimait. La mort de Sasuke, donnée de ses propres mains encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le supporte plus. Le Kyuubi en avait profité et il avait pris le dessus. C'est à partir du moment où sa conscience avait été presque dévorée par celle du renard que ses souvenirs étaient flous et discontinus et il ne se souvenait clairement que de la voix de Sasuke lui renouvelant son serment.

Naruto, après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, ouvrit péniblement les yeux, luttant contre la lumière pourtant peu vive de la pièce. Il devait y arriver. Sasuke s'inquiétait sûrement pour lui, il fallait lui dire qu'il allait bien. La main qui tenait la sienne serra un peu plus ses doigts et une autre passa sur son front, sa joue puis dans ses cheveux. Naruto appuya sa tête contre la main de Sasuke pour prolonger le contact et profiter un peu plus de celui qui lui avait tant manqué.

_Sas'ke..

Sa voix était rauque et sa gorge sèche et lui fit presque peur. Il était sûr qu'il pourrait boire un tonneau entier d'eau si on lui en laissait la possibilité. Sasuke sembla comprendre et porta un verre d'eau claire et fraiche à sa bouche, le renversant avec lenteur pour laisser à Naruto le temps d'avaler. Celui-ci manqua malgré tout de s'étouffer à plusieurs reprises et le brun l'aida à se mettre dans une position semi-assise, le dos appuyé contre un gros coussin.

Puis Sasuke reprit place sur son tabouret et replaça machinalement la main du blond dans la sienne, visiblement trop troublé pour se rendre compte de son geste. Il avait l'air pensif, et ses sourcils froncés montraient bien qu'il était en train de réfléchir intensément.

_Pas la peine de préparer de grands discours Sas'ke.

_Hein ?

_Tu...as l'air pensif. Je te connais. Tu es en train de te prendre la tête sur toute cette histoire. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de quoi.

_Je t'ai abandonné Naruto !

_Et j'ai parfaitement compris pourquoi tu l'as fait. Je porte en moi la créature qui a causé la mort de tout ton clan. Tu es fort Sasuke, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, mais si tu penses que tu peux apprendre ça et rester impassible, c'est que tu es complètement débile. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça.

_Moi je m'en veux. Je ne me le serais pas pardonné si...

_On s'en fiche puisque j'ai survécu. J'allais pas me laisser faire par un renard à la con !

Sasuke ne put réprimer un sourire. Il reconnaissait bien là Naruto et son optimisme, son entrain, sa manière de ne pas se laisser abattre, ou tout du moins, pas devant les autres. Naruto lui sourit en retour et serra un peu plus la main qui étreignait la sienne. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que le brun sembla se rendre compte qu'il tenait la main du blond dans la sienne. S'il ne retira pas sa main, ce qui était pour le blond un très bon signe, une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues et il détourna légèrement la tête.

Le blond se sentait bien en cet instant, même si son corps était encore plutôt douloureux. Le kyuubi s'était retiré dans un coin reculé de son esprit, ses blessures guérissaient à un rythme hors du commun et, le plus important, Sasuke était avec lui. Il n'était pas dupe, des moments compliqués les attendaient puisqu'il allait devoir faire comprendre à Sasuke qu'il ne tolèrerait plus de sa part qu'il nie ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Et puis il n'avait toujours pas assez de contrôle sur la force du kyuubi et il allait devoir trouver une solution à ça aussi. Mais pour l'heure, il se sentait las et il avait besoin de quelques heures de sommeil réparateur. Avec un sourire malicieux qui ne dit rien de bon à Sasuke, il s'allongea sur le côté et dit d'un ton innocent au brun :

_Sas'ke, je voudrais dormir un peu.

_Et bien dors, baka.

_Tu restes avec moi ?

_Bien sûr. Je... Je ne te laisse plus.

_Je suis donc condamné à te voir me suivre comme mon ombre partout où j'irai ?

_Hn.

_Tu comptes rester sur ce tabouret tout le temps où je vais dormir, Sas'ke ? C'est pas confortable.

_Tu es aussi subtil que Jiraya quand il va se rincer l'œil dans les bains des femmes.

_Tu viens oui ou non ?

_Oui, Usuratonkachi.

_Baka.

Sasuke se leva, poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, et contourna le lit d'un pas lent. Il n'était pas sûr que c'était une bonne idée, mais il savait que refuser ça à Naruto n'en était pas une. Et de toute façon, il savait qu'il devait arrêter de se voiler la face, car même s'il trouvait toujours ça extrêmement étrange d'avoir envie de contact physique avec le blond, il ne désirait plus se retenir. Il s'allongea sur le lit et colla son torse contre le dos de Naruto, passant un bras par dessus la taille de celui-ci.

_Si quelqu'un me voit comme ça, tu es mort.

_Mais oui Sasuke.

Quand Naruto glissa ses doigts dans ceux du brun en poussant un soupir d'aise Sasuke sentit ses roues virer complètement au rouge et, gêné, il enfouit son visage dans le cou du blond et attendit que celui-ci trouve le sommeil.

Sasuke n'avait bougé que plusieurs heures plus tard. Naruto dormait encore, mais il commençait à gigoter dans son sommeil, signe qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. Sasuke se glissa hors du lit et, ôtant sa cape, il en couvrit le blond qui était en train de s'enrouler consciencieusement autour des draps d'un blanc immaculé. Sasuke était persuadé qu'à son réveil le blond serait affamé. Il se dirigea donc d'un pas rapide vers les cuisines, espérant être de retour avant le réveil de la marmotte sous sédatif qui lui servait de... De plein de choses, peut-être un peu trop, mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et nier cette attirance qu'il éprouvait pour ce blond survolté que le suivait depuis son enfance.

Il savait qu'il voulait Naruto de cette façon-là, et même si l'admettre lui avait pris plus longtemps qu'au blond, ses sentiments avaient évolué, et il allait être obligé de mettre sa fierté de côté même si ça lui plaisait moyennement.

Au détour d'un couloir, le Protecteur fut tiré de ses pensées par Jiraya et Kakashi qui revenaient apparemment des cuisines puisqu'ils avaient avec eux du pain chaud et un bout de fromage. Ce fut le vieil homme qui l'interpella.

_Hoy Sasuke ! Comment va le gamin ?

_Il va bien Jiraya-sama Il cicatrise plus vite que nous d'après ce que j'ai vu.

_Oui, j'ai parlé avec le médecin. Ses blessures sont déjà pratiquement refermées. C'est sûrement l'œuvre du Kyuubi. Si son porteur meurt, il disparaît avec lui. Il doit accélérer la guérison du gosse.

_Hun.

_Tu es venu lui chercher à manger ?

_Oui, il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller et comme je le connais, il sera affamé.

_Comme c'est gentil et prévenant de ta part « Sas'ke ».

Sasuke lança un regard noir à Kakashi. Il avait nettement senti la moquerie qui était à peine dissimulée et il serra les dents pour ne pas lui renvoyer une réplique cinglante. Il leur tourna le dos pour continuer son chemin, mais les deux hommes n'en avaient visiblement pas terminé.

_Je suppose que maintenant que vous vous êtes retrouvés vous allez, comment dire... aide-moi Kakashi...

_Passer à l'étape supérieure ?

_Oui tout à fait ! Essayez de rester discret.

_C'est pas possible, tout le monde est au courant de ça ou quoi ?

_Tous ceux qui ont un peu de jugeote et voient plus loin que le bout de leur nez.

_Et bien, Jiraya-sama, si ces gens plein de « jugeote » pouvaient s'occuper de leurs affaires, ça m'arrangerait.

Entendre les deux hommes ricaner dans son dos après une nouvelle plaisanterie un peu déplacée n'arrangea pas l'humeur de Sasuke qui fit la peur de sa vie à la cuisinière à qui il soutira un plateau de nourriture.

oooooooooooooo

Jiraya se tenait encore les côtes à cause de son fou rire quand Kakashi et lui aperçurent l'Uchiha chargé d'un plateau débordant de nourriture qui retournait vers l'infirmerie. Il savait que le brun était susceptible, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le taquiner un peu. Il était passé par l'infirmerie avec Kakashi une heure plus tôt et ils avaient trouvé Naruto et Sasuke endormis l'un contre l'autre, et il en avait déduit que l'Uchiha était enfin devenu raisonnable. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se moquer de lui, mais il le méritait bien. Il avait abandonné le gamin quand il avait le plus besoin de lui et n'avait pas été là pour le protéger contre le démon. Il comprenait sa décision, et c'était une mauvaise foi dont il était parfaitement conscient qui lui faisait se dire que l'Uchiha aurait pu être plus fort et rester auprès de Naruto.

oooooooooooooo

Quand Naruto ouvrit les yeux, il comprit tout de suite qu'il manquait quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. La cape de Sasuke était posée sur lui, mais son propriétaire avait déserté les lieux. Repoussant la cape et les draps qui étaient enroulés autour de son corps, Naruto se mit en position assise, vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas de vertiges et qu'il pourrait tenir debout tout seul. Il avait des décisions à prendre, et pour ça, il devait avoir les idées claires. S'étirant, il se gratta le crâne et constata que ses cheveux étaient atrocement emmêlés. Il avait besoin d'une douche. Et d'un repas à en juger par le cri de douleur et d'agonie poussé par son estomac. C'est alors que Sasuke apparut avec de quoi lui sauver la vie. Mais ce n'est pas le plateau de nourriture qui attira son regard, mais plutôt celui qui le transportait. Sasuke était beau. Ça le frappait comme une évidence de plus en plus souvent. Il était beau avec ce torse et ces bras finement musclés mis en valeur par les tuniques noires près du corps qu'il portait et avec cette peau si pâle et ces cheveux noirs qui encadraient son visage. Son cœur rata un battement quand Sasuke s'approcha de lui pour poser le plateau au bout du lit puis prit place sur le tabouret, frôlant le blond au passage.

Naruto se souvenait de la première fois où son cœur s'était emballé après un simple regard, un simple contact avec Sasuke. Il avait environ douze ans. C'était l'époque où il aurait dû courir après les filles de son âge pour leur voler un baiser et en apprendre éventuellement un peu plus sur l'anatomie féminine, et pourtant, c'était la période où il avait passé le plus de temps avec le brun. Il regardait souvent Sasuke à cette époque, car après tout, « Sas'ke » était toujours le plus fort pour lui et l'admiration qu'il ressentait pour son protecteur étant enfant n'avait pas disparu. Il regardait l'adolescent plus vieux et désespérément plus grand que lui d'au moins vingt centimètres – il se mesurait chaque matin pour guetter le moindre signe de croissance qui le ferait rattraper Sasuke – plus fort aussi, plus puissant. Il regardait Sasuke comme un ami, comme son frère, mais aussi, depuis peu, comme un adversaire.

Et puis un jour, il l'avait regardé comme un homme.

Si Naruto ne lâchait plus son « Sas'ke » d'un pouce c'est parce que sa mère avait enfin accepté, après des mois de demandes suppliantes, que son « tout petit » apprenne l'escrime et le combat au corps à corps. C'était tout naturellement l'Uchiha qui avait été désigné pour accomplir cette tâche. Sasuke s'entrainait donc avec le petit blond dans une des cours intérieures du palais, maniant une épée en bois légère mais solide que les jeunes soldats inexpérimentés utilisaient à leurs débuts. Sasuke était un mage puissant pour son âge, mais il savait aussi bien se battre avec une lame qu'à mains nues.

Naruto avait une fois de plus fini en sueur et couvert de bleus et après un énième coup cinglant sur son derrière de la part de son ami, il était finalement allé s'assoir pour reprendre son souffle en s'efforçant de ne pas grimacer et avait regardé le brun s'entrainer seul, certifiant à l'Uchiha qu'il se reposait juste un peu et qu'il n'abandonnait pas. Il détestait perdre face à Sasuke.

Naruto attendait l'air de rien que la douleur qui le lançait dans la fesse droite diminue un peu pour reprendre le combat. Sasuke était un bon professeur, certes, mais il était dur et intransigeant, comme son père l'avait été avec lui quand il lui avait donné ses premières leçons.

Naruto apprenait vite, mais il était d'un caractère vif et emporté et oubliait toujours de réfléchir avant d'attaquer. Sasuke prenait son mal en patience et le laissait le charger comme un abruti, laissant une quantité d'ouvertures incroyable pour sa lame de bois. Naruto était aussi têtu et le brun savait que quand il en aurait assez d'être couvert de bleus de la tête aux pieds il se déciderait enfin à faire un peu attention.

Il cherchait une solution pour se masser la fesse sans que Sasuke ne s'en aperçoive quand étaient arrivées trois servantes du Palais, transportant des draps propres pour une des innombrables chambres de l'imposant bâtiment. Elles s'étaient arrêtées derrière une colonne non loin du blond, tombant en pâmoison devant l'Uchiha torse nu et en sueur qui exécutait quelques mouvements de base en attendant que l'héritier se décide à revenir le défier. Elles avaient passé un long moment à détailler et à commenter ses muscles bien dessinés, sa peau délicate, ses beaux cheveux et ses yeux si noirs et combien il serait plaisant pour elles d'être étreintes par ces bras puissants.

Naruto n'avait jamais regardé Sasuke. C'était Sas'ke, il le connaissait depuis toujours. Il était avec lui depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait. Le brun avait toujours été avec lui, et, quand il y réfléchissait, il ne l'avait jamais vu avec une fille. Une pointe de jalousie lui pinça le cœur quand il s'imagina devoir partager l'Uchiha avec une de ces filles niaises. Sasuke était à lui, il était là pour lui. Seulement, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment regardé.

Alors il l'avait fait. Et il s'était demandé comment il avait pu passer à côté de ça aussi longtemps. Sasuke avait un visage très fin qui le rendait vraiment beau et il comprenait que son corps musclé fasse envie aux jeunes filles.

Troublé, Naruto se leva pour reprendre l'entrainement. Il n'y avait rien de tel qu'un peu d'exercice pour lui remettre les idées en place. Étrangement les trois filles avaient détourné leur regard de Sasuke et le fixait maintenant lui. Ne s'en préoccupant pas, il laissa Sasuke leur lancer un regard noir qui les fit retourner à toutes jambes à leur travail, accompagnées sur un commentaire acide de Sasuke.

Il manqua étrangement de concentration durant le reste de l'entrainement.

Naruto sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir et ignora l'air interrogatif de Sasuke devant sa soudaine gaieté. Il attaqua avec entrain le plateau de nourriture, bénissant le brun d'avoir pensé à aller lui chercher quelque chose à manger. En était à peine à la moitié de son repas quand un jeune homme se glissa dans l'entrebâillement du rideau entourant son lit qui était resté ouvert au retour de Sasuke.

_Uchiha-sama, on vous demande. Gaara-sama a organisé une réunion et votre présence est nécessaire.

_Merci. Vous pouvez disposer.

L'homme se retira aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé. Sasuke fixait Naruto et avait l'air ennuyé. Il hésitait visiblement à se rendre à cette réunion.

_Vas-y, je ne vais pas m'envoler.

_Je ne veux pas te laisser.

_Je reste là, j'ai encore besoin de repos. Et je dois réfléchir à certaines choses à propos du Kyuubi. Nous parlerons quand tu auras fini.

_Tu es sûr ?

_Bon... Envoies quelqu'un me chercher si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

_Je ne suis pas en sucre Sasuke. Je ne vais pas fondre si tu me laisses une heure ou deux.

_Tss, abruti.

_C'est toi l'abruti. Dépêche-toi, ils t'attendent.

_Hn.

Sasuke se leva et récupéra sa cape qu'il plaça soigneusement sur ses épaules. Vérifiant d'un coup d'œil que Naruto ne manquerait de rien, il se dirigea vers le rideau entourant le lit, puis s'arrêta, semblant hésiter sur quelque chose. Brusquement, il fit demi-tour et revînt vers Naruto, toujours assis sur le lit, un bout de pain dans la main à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Une des mains de Sasuke vint se poser en un léger frôlement tandis que ses lèvres se pressaient sur sa tempe. Naruto eut à peine le temps de voir les joues complètement rouges de Sasuke avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse derrière le rideau. Un immense sourire ne le quitta plus tandis qu'il terminait son repas. Il lui tardait que Sasuke revienne de sa réunion. Ils avaient visiblement énormément de choses à se dire.


	14. Décision

Coucou tout le monde ! Oui, je sais, je sais, ça fait des mois et des mois que j'ai pas posté sur Démons, et je m'en excuse. J'avais d'autres projets en tête, et j'ai eu une période de baisse de fangirlisme sur notre couple préféré. De plus, des partiels et un déménagement n'aidant pas, bah voilà... Mais je vous livre enfin un tout nouveau chapitre ! Je vous préviens cependant : Les fics a chapitre,c 'est définitivement pas pour moi, je n'ai pas la patience de rester dans une histoire aussi longtemps. Donc je fais tenter de tenir le coup jusqu'à la fin de Démons (ma chère Nowa Uchiwa me tuera si je ne la termine pas de toute façon^^) mais après ça, je ne ferai plus que des OS ou des fics en 2 ou 3 chapitres, et j'attendrai d'avoir terminé pour éviter de vous laisser en plan aussi longtemps.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke ne cessait de tapoter du bout des doigts sur la table de bois un peu bancale, ne se rendant visiblement pas compte qu'il horripilait profondément toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. La réunion, organisée à la demande de Gaara, s'éternisait et cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il était enfermé dans cette pièce en compagnie de toutes les personnes assez haut placé pour participer aux réunions au sommet.

Si la première heure avait naturellement été consacrée à l'état de santé du blond et à la situation à adopter vis à vis de son contrôle encore insuffisant sur le Kyuubi, nécessaire pour rendre suffisante la force de frappe qui mettrait à genoux le Palais et son occupant, ils débattaient maintenant depuis près de trois heures sur la quantité de vivres à emporter, sur le rationnement des repas, sur le meilleur chemin à emprunter une fois sortis du désert, et sur une multitude de choses nécessaires, certes, mais qui mettaient actuellement les nerfs de l'Uchiha à rude épreuve. En ce moment, il aurait dû se trouver aux côtés de Naruto et pas dans cette stupide salle de réunion. Et toute la salle semblait en être consciente.

A vrai dire, il était plus que difficile de ne pas remarquer que le brun n'attendait que le moment où il pourrait partir. Il fulminait littéralement, et il semblait émaner de lui une étrange aura, lourde et sombre, menaçante comme un orage qui va éclater. C'est quand il changea pour la cinquième fois de position sur sa chaise en moins de deux minutes que Jiraya, plus qu'agacé par son impatience, décida d'intervenir. Et tant pis pour la fierté de l'Uchiha.

_Un problème Sasuke ? La chaise n'est pas confortable ?

_Un problème autre que le fait que nous soyons dans cette maudite salle de réunion depuis environ quatre heures à débattre de choses dont nous avons déjà parlé plusieurs fois?

_Nous avons presque terminé. Prends ton mal en patience.

_Et puis, tu sais Sasuke, rajouta Kakashi avec un sourire en coin, Naruto ne va pas s'envoler... Je suis sûr qu'il t'attend sagement. Ou qu'il dévalise les cuisines...

Un air outré se peignit sur le visage de Sasuke tandis que ses joues se teintaient violemment de rouge. Les moqueries en privé au détour d'un couloir passaient encore, mais les réflexions plus qu'explicites, en public, et devant plus de vingt personnes, étaient intolérables pour le brun. Il se jura de le faire payer cher à l'ancien capitaine de la garde, serrant les poings pour se retenir d'en coller une à l'homme, séance tenante. Il jeta à l'homme un regard meurtrier, mais celui-ci s'appliqua à l'ignorer et replongea le regard dans le livre qui ne le quittait jamais. Jiraya, pour sa part, n'arrangea pas son humeur quand il ajouta avec le ton d'un professeur excédé par des élèves turbulents :

_Bien, on peut reprendre maintenant ? Sasuke ?

_Hum...

Un simple grognement mécontent. Pas plus. S'il ouvrait la bouche il ne répondait plus de rien, il le savait. Il prit donc son mal en patience, supportant en guerrier courageux l'inventaire lent et interminable de la nourriture, des charrettes et d'il ne savait quoi d'autre.

Ce n'est qu'une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tard que la réunion la plus longue de sa vie s'acheva enfin. Ce fut pour lui un effort surhumain que de se retenir de partir en courant dans le couloir mal éclairé en cette fin de soirée. Il était à bout, mais il avait encore sa dignité. C'est donc un pas d'une vitesse modérée qu'il s'imposa pour rejoindre sans plus tarder l'infirmerie.

Il était sur les nerfs, et il lui tardait de pouvoir se retrouver enfin un peu seul avec Naruto, même si cela impliquait d'avoir la conversation un peu gênante qu'ils auraient dû avoir depuis un bon moment. Mais quand il souleva enfin le rideau isolant son lit du reste de l'infirmerie, il constata que la discussion serait pour plus tard. Il trouva en effet le blond en grande discussion avec une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé retrouver ici, dans l'infirmerie de la forteresse de sable de l'Enfant du Désert.

Peu après leur fuite du Palais lors de la nuit fatidique où le clan Uchiha avait été décimé, et où Naruto avait hérité du démon, des rumeurs avaient circulé dans le pays, remontant jusqu'aux villages les plus reculés où ils avaient momentanément trouvé refuge. Le Traître, non content d'avoir emprisonné l'impératrice Tsunade et d'avoir contraint son compagnon à fuir avec le capitaine de la garde, avait ordonné que toute personne témoignant ne serait-ce que la plus infime marque de loyauté envers celle qu'il avait détrôné devrait en subir les conséquences.

On avait parlé de dizaines de familles nobles fuyant le Palais, n'emportant que ce qu'elles pouvaient avec elles, dépossédées de leurs titres et de leurs biens, de leurs terres... Déshonorés, totalement impuissants, ces hommes et femmes habitués à la riche et douce vie menée jusque-là, avaient été complètement perdus. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, ils avaient trouvé refuge ici ou là, s'adaptant tant bien que mal à la vie plus dure des gens du peuple. Beaucoup de chefs de famille, ne supportant pas l'affront, s'étaient donnés la mort. C'est ce qui était arrivé au chef du clan Hyuuga.

Sasuke et Naruto connaissaient bien les derniers nés du clan. Naruto avait souvent joué avec la douce Hinata étant enfant et Sasuke avait partagé ses premiers entraînements à l'épée avec le dur et froid Neji, plus âgé de quelques années que sa cousine, et qui était un peu à Hinata, l'héritière du clan, ce que lui-même était à Naruto. Un protecteur prêt à donner sa vie avant qu'une seule goutte du sang de l'autre ne soit versée.

Ce fut un choc étrange pour Sasuke que de les trouver tous deux en grande conversation avec un Naruto plus souriant que jamais. Le blond était apparemment en train de leur expliquer, en braillant et en gesticulant dans tous les sens, comment lui-même et « Sas'ke » avaient échoué au beau milieu du désert. Sasuke était sûr et certain qu'on devait entendre le blond jusque dans les couloirs, mais après tout, Naruto était Naruto. Le côté bruyant et énervant était fourni avec tout le reste, il fallait faire avec et prendre le tout ou bien renoncer. On ne négociait pas avec Naruto. Sasuke avait décidé depuis bien des années qu'un mal de crâne de temps en temps était un bien faible prix comparé à tout ce que le garçon lui avait apporté.

S'approchant du lit en silence, il donna une tape sur l'arrière du crâne du blond qui ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

_A peine remis et déjà aussi turbulent. Tu es irrécupérable, dobe.

_Sas 'ke ! Tu m'as fait mal, crétin ! Je suis convalescent !

_Mais oui.

_Ta réunion est terminée !

_Hun. J'ai cru que ça n'en finirait jamais.

_Tu arrives juste à temps ! Tu te souviens de Hinata et de Neji ? Ils sont arrivés hier. Juste un peu après Gaara et moi semble-t-il.

_Sasuke.

_Neji. Hinata-sama.

Les joues de la jeune fille se teintèrent d'un rouge assez soutenu tandis qu'elle répondait au salut de l'Uchiha par un signe de tête. Elle avait toujours été d'une extrême timidité, et Sasuke, sûrement trop habitué aux cris éternels de Naruto, se sentit agacé par la jeune fille. Il s'était bien gardé de faire part de sa pensée à quelqu'un, son statut ne le lui permettait pas, mais il avait toujours trouvé la jeune fille trop fragile pour prendre la succession du clan. Elle était beaucoup trop effacée, et elle avait besoin d'affirmer son autorité si elle espérait obtenir le respect qui lui était dû. Le pouvoir et la stabilité ne s'obtenaient pas en rougissant. Il fallait de la force de caractère et de la détermination, et c'était là la seule chose que son clan pitoyable avait pu lui apprendre avant d'être décimé.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le « bonjour » timidement murmuré l'avait tout de suite hérissé. Et peut-être que le fait qu'elle soit assise juste à côté du lit de blond et que celui-ci ait posé sa main sur son épaule jouait un peu dans son énervement. Peut-être... Il allait y réfléchir. Ou pas. Il allait garder ça pour la discussion en suspens qui ne viendrait que trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite.

Sasuke alla chercher un tabouret bas et le plaça de l'autre côté du lit du blond, en face des deux Hyuuga. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite le récit de Naruto qui lui expliquait en long en large et en travers comment Hinata et son cousin étaient arrivés dans la forteresse du désert. Sasuke apprit ainsi que les rumeurs étaient vraies, et que le Traitre avait chassé un grand nombre de familles après son coup d'état. Après le suicide du père d'Hinata, Neji avait emmené la jeune fille hors du Palais et avaient fui en compagnie de quelques membres du clan, tandis que d'autres avaient préféré suivre leur chef dans la mort. Ils s'étaient cachés à divers endroits, se débrouillant comme ils le pouvaient pour s'en sortir. Ils avaient participé à la résistance dans la mesure de leurs faibles moyens, et avaient finalement entendu parler de Gaara et de son armée. Ils étaient donc partis prévenir leurs compagnons, éparpillés dans tout le pays, avant de prendre le chemin de la Forteresse.

Sasuke nota mentalement qu'il faudrait prévoir, lors de la prochaine réunion, la venue de renforts. Il signala à Neji qu'il faudrait qu'ils se parlent pour connaître précisément le nombre de personnes qui allaient les rejoindre et les capacités de chacun. Naruto, lui, était parti dans une conversation animée avec Hinata, se remémorant leurs souvenirs d'enfance. Le blond enchaînait les anecdotes, faisant rire la jeune fille, mais Sasuke nota qu'il oubliait bien de préciser que chacune de ses bêtises avaient obligé le brun à réparer les dégâts pour lui éviter les ennuis.

La soirée s'écoula doucement, bercée par la joie du blond de retrouver des amis perdus. Sasuke se plongea donc lui aussi dans les souvenirs, profitant de la joie de l'héritier, rayonnant, qui lui offrait le plus beau des spectacles. Il était bon de le voir sourire après toute la souffrance qu'il avait endurée. Il laissa donc Naruto raconter histoire après histoire, jusqu'à ce que, au milieu de la nuit, Neji décide que « Hinata-sama » avait besoin de repos. Ils sortirent donc tous deux de l'infirmerie, laissant enfin seuls l'héritier et le protecteur. Seuls avec tous les mots qu'ils avaient à se dire et qu'ils s'étaient appliqués à taire jusqu'à maintenant.

Alors, quand enfin ils se retrouvèrent en tête à tête, noyés par le silence de l'infirmerie, éclairés seulement par un de ces bocaux fluorescents, une gêne manifeste s'installa bien confortablement entre les deux hommes. Naruto, toujours assis dans son lit, se grattait distraitement l'arrière du crâne tandis que Sasuke mettait un soin particulier à plier sa cape correctement. Aucun d'eux ne savait par quel bout prendre toutes ces choses qu'ils devaient se dire depuis si longtemps.

Naruto s'était pourtant senti sûr de lui et de ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait qu'il désirait Sasuke d'une manière différente de l'amitié, et qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis là-dessus. Pourtant, son assurance première avait fondu comme neige au soleil dès qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en tête à tête. Son ventre faisait des nœuds et son cœur battait à un rythme légèrement trop rapide. Et il avait chaud. Très chaud. Il savait que c'était ridicule de se sentir aussi stressé. Après tout, il savait très bien que Sasuke partageait les mêmes sentiments, même si celui-ci montrait plus de réticence à l'avouer. Et pourtant, un flot ininterrompu de questions assaillait l'esprit de Naruto. « Et s'il avait changé d'avis ? », et « et si ça ne marchait pas ? » ou encore « Peut-être que je ne lui plais pas... ».

Questions stupides, mais impossibles à ignorer. Le blond, décidant de se ressaisir, frotta ses joues avec ses mains vigoureusement, se forçant ainsi à reprendre ses esprits. Sasuke le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Naruto rougit. Sasuke aussi. Mais leurs regards ne se lâchèrent pas. Le brun, gêné, se racla la gorge, ce qui fit sursauter Naruto.

Puis celui-ci éclata de rire.

Un rire nerveux pour expulser la tension, pour ramener le calme et faire partir la tempête. Un rire pour s'apaiser et se donner du courage. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il lança enfin les mots amorçant la conversation tant attendue.

_Il... Il faut qu'on parle hein ?

_Je crois oui. Ça semble plus que nécessaire.

Le silence à peine soulevé retomba entre eux, lourd comme la pierre. Aucun ne savait trouver les mots à mettre sur ce trop-plein de sentiments qui débordait entre eux. Aucun n'était même sûr de comprendre quelque chose à tout cela. C'était troublant cette chaleur qui les envahissait en pensant à l'autre. Troublant et stupéfiant, surpuissant, et terriblement excitant. C'était nouveau pour Sasuke, ça ne datait que de leur arrivée dans le repaire de Shikamaru, et jamais il n'avait pensé à Naruto de cette manière. Pas consciemment en tout cas. Et là, après cette conversation, tout cela allait être bousculé, chamboulé et retourné sans aucuns scrupules par ces choses qu'il ressentait. C'était, en revanche, moins nouveau pour Naruto. C'était pour lui la simple évolution logique de leur relation, de cette proximité avec son protecteur, avec celui qui le suivait partout depuis aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait se le rappeler. Mais c'était quand même étrange. Étrange et excitant. Et il voulait Sasuke, il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Il était quelqu'un de simple et d'entier, il n'avait pas pour habitude de s'encombrer avec des choses inutiles. Il n'avait pas à réfléchir là-dessus. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, un point c'est tout.

Mais il connaissait Sasuke, et il savait qu'il n'échapperait pas à une conversation qui mettrait des mots concrets sur tout ça. Sasuke était quelqu'un de logique et de carré. Il aimait que tout soit clairement exposé. Maudit soit cet esprit pensant trop et ne ressentant pas assez.

Le cœur de Sasuke s'accéléra sensiblement. Celui de Naruto battait déjà très fort. Et puis l'un des deux se lança enfin dans la tempête, balloté par ses sentiments comme le serait un bateau par le vent.

_Depuis combien de temps tu...

_Est-ce que ça importe vraiment de savoir depuis quand Sas'ke ?

_Je voudrais savoir.

Naruto réfléchi quelques instant, plongeant dans ses souvenirs, et très vite le souvenir de l'entrainement avec Sasuke quand ils étaient plus jeunes lui revînt en mémoire.

_Et bien... J'ai commencé à te regarder, un jour parmi d'autres, comme ça sans prévenir. Ça paraissait normal. C'est le jour où j'ai compris que tu étais beau.

À ces mots, une rougeur discrète s'étala sur les joues du blond, et, à la grande surprise de celui-ci, sur celles du brun qui regardait fixement ses mains, posées à plat sur ses genoux, visiblement gêné. Sasuke n'était pas du genre à rougir. Le blond se frotta le nez, un large sourire sur les lèvres, et continua :

_J'ai commencé à détester toutes les femmes de chambre qui bavaient devant toi pendant nos entraînements, et j'ai voulu obtenir toute ton attention, et ne te laisser à personne d'autre.

_Tu avais déjà toute mon attention, abruti. Je passais mon temps à t'entraîner, à te courir après pour t'empêcher de faire des conneries, et à te couvrir quand je n'arrivais pas à t'empêcher de les faire.

_Peut-être... Mais elles m'énervaient à raconter à quel point tu étais grand, beau et séduisant.

_Tu sais, tu ne les laissais pas indifférentes non plus. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs. Un abruti pareil... Et intenable en plus. C'était incompréhensible.

_Pfff... Crétin. J'ai toujours été très beau.

Naruto bomba le torse et releva la tête, se pavanant depuis le lit de l'infirmerie comme un coq dans un poulailler, gonflant ses plumes pour séduire toutes les poules. Sasuke l'observa quelques instants, l'air perplexe, puis laissa un rire moqueur lui échapper. Naruto était ridicule, mais Naruto était Naruto après tout. Le ridicule était livré avec le reste, formant une sorte de tout indissociable. Puis, reprenant un peu de son sérieux, le brun enchaîna :

_Tu l'as toujours été. Tu... Tu l'es encore. Et je... Je sais que tout ça n'est pas simple, mais c'est là, et je ne peux plus fuir. C'est simplement compliqué pour moi. C'est nouveau, et ça va tout changer. Notre relation ne sera plus vraiment la même après ça.

_Pas changer. Évoluer. Et en mieux. Ça devait arriver Sasuke ! J'ai passé ma vie à entendre que tu n'étais là que pour moi, et à être sûr d'être le centre de ton monde. Tout comme tu es le centre du mien.

_Naruto, je...

_C'est comme ça Sasuke. Il faut l'accepter. Ma vie n'est rien si tu n'en fais pas partie.

_Et j'ai besoin de toi.

_Alors arrêtons de nous poser des questions. Voyons où ça nous mène. Ça ne peut pas être quelque chose de mauvais. Je ne le pense pas. Je te veux. Et je sais que tu me veux aussi, et de la même manière.

_Donc on est...

_Ensemble. On est ensemble. Et si quelqu'un t'approche, je le mords.

Sasuke parut hésiter quelques instants, puis, un air à la fois doux et déterminé se peignit sur son visage. Effleurant le dos de la main de Naruto, il lui dit d'une voix calme et sûre :

_Alors essayons.

_Bien. Commençons par dormir un peu. Viens.

Naruto, tout sourire, se poussa au bord du lit pour laisser la place de s'allonger à Sasuke. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel devant le peu de sérieux du blond, soupira, et se leva finalement pour rejoindre le blond.

Finalement, la discussion avait été relativement courte. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire. Ces choses étaient là, ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Que dire de plus ? Ils allaient simplement arrêter de se voiler la face.

Cette nuit fut paisible pour chacun d'eux. Naruto dormit du sommeil du juste, entouré des bras de Sasuke, bercé par sa simple présence et par la douce chaleur de son corps pressé contre le sien. Rien de plus et rien de moins au creux de cette nuit paisible qui les vit, chanceuse indiscrète, partager leur première nuit teintée de sentiments avoués. Ils restèrent là, profitant simplement d'être près de l'autre, d'être enfin ensemble, deux mais un seul. Une promesse dépassant tous les serments avait été faite, et ils se sentaient tous deux plus liés que jamais.

Naruto s'endormit en pensant qu'il aurait aimé dire ces quelques mots qui résonnaient dans sa tête à Sasuke, pour que celui-ci sache sans détours ce qu'il ressentait. Sasuke, lui, s'endormit en se disant que jamais il n'arriverait à dire ces mêmes mots à Naruto. Il avait déjà du mal à se les avouer à lui-même. Mais peu importait pour l'instant, il avait d'autres problèmes plus urgents. À savoir un blond avec qui il entretenait une relation qui n'allait plus le lâcher. Sa dernière pensée fut que Jiraya et Kakashi allaient le poursuivre dans tous les couloirs de la Forteresse du Désert juste pour pouvoir se moquer de lui encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Sa première pensée, en revanche, alors qu'il s'éveillait lentement, fut qu'il se sentait incroyablement bien. Pourtant, il n'avait presque pas de place sur le lit et était à deux doigts de tomber parce que Naruto l'avait poussé pendant la nuit, il n'avait plus de couverture, le blond squattait le seul oreiller... Une nuit horrible. Et pourtant... Il était habité par une bonne humeur aussi étrange qu'inhabituelle pour lui. Les réveils étaient ses ennemis de toujours, et il avait encore du mal à s'éveiller, malgré un dur entrainement imposé par son clan qui l'avait rendu fort. Tandis qu'il ouvrait difficilement les yeux, il vit que Naruto dormait toujours, un bras pendant dans le vide et la bouche ouverte, laissant s'écouler un filet de bave disgracieux. Sasuke soupira. Essuyant la bouche du blond avec un coin du drap, il lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le tirer du sommeil. Il ne savait que trop bien que la manière douce ne fonctionnait absolument pas.

Pas surpris, à peine troublé, le blond ensommeillé ouvrit un œil bleu, puis l'autre, puis referma les deux sans vergogne. Les deux billes azur se ré-ouvrirent presque immédiatement. Les coups de coude avaient fait leurs preuves. Il bailla donc à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de lancer un regard désespéré à Sasuke.

_Pourquoi tu me réveilles Sas'ke ? C'est déjà l'heure de manger ?

_C'est le matin.

_Alors c'est encore l'heure de dormir. Reviens te coucher.

_Je ne peux pas.

Sasuke accrochait déjà sa cape sur ses épaules. Il réajusta quelques mèches noires, se coiffant sommairement du bout des doigts, puis attrapa le rideau de l'infirmerie pour le tirer. Naruto se redressa sur le lit, grimaçant légèrement, et l'arrêta.

_Tu vas où ?

_J'ai des mages à entrainer. Et je vais devoir assister à une autre de leurs maudites réunions. Gaara et Shikamaru semblent mettre un point d'honneur à compter jusqu'à la moindre roue de charrette. Mais au moins, le départ approche.

_On a assez d'hommes pour assiéger le Palais ?

_Avec les renforts de Neji et Hinata, les mages et les Démons, nous devrions avoir une force de frappe suffisante. Gaara sera certainement très réticent à utiliser le sien, mais même sans ça, on devrait tenir le temps d'atteindre Orochimaru.

Naruto parut réfléchir un moment, se grattant nerveusement le bout du nez. Il sembla hésiter, ce qui était assez inhabituel pour quiconque le connaissait, puis il se lança enfin.

_Sas'ke. Emmène-moi à la prochaine réunion. J'ai besoin de savoir où on en est exactement.

_Tu dois guérir.

_Je suis pratiquement guéris. Le démon a besoin que je reste en vie, il accélère la cicatrisation. Je sens sa force. Je ne veux pas être tenu à l'écart de tout ça plus longtemps. Je ne suis peut-être pas un fin stratège, mais je suis l'héritier du trône, et ma place est là, parmi vous, pas à l'écart.

_Hun. Tu as sûrement raison... Je ne suis pas sûr que ça plaise à Jiraya sama et à Kakashi mais bon... Repose-toi un peu et habille-toi. Je passerai te chercher après l'entrainement.

_Merci Sas'ke.

Sasuke adressa un sourire au blond. Un simple soulèvement au coin des lèvres, c'était le maximum dont il était capable, mais un sourire quand même. Il souleva le rideau pour rejoindre le terrain d'entrainement, mais il fut à nouveau arrêté par le blond.

_Sas'ke... tu... heu...

_Quoi, baka ?

_Et bien...

Une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues du blond et un sourire taquin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sasuke eut un instant de blanc, puis il comprit enfin. Lui devînt complètement cramoisi. Baissant la tête pour tenter de cacher sa rougeur et sa honte, il s'approcha du lit d'un pas rapide, passa une main derrière la tête du blond, déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, puis quitta l'infirmerie comme une tornade, si vite qu'il effraya plusieurs infirmières. Celles qui osèrent passer la tête par le rideau entourant le lit de Naruto découvrirent celui-ci toujours assis dans son lit, l'air absent et le sourire aux lèvres.

Sasuke réajusta sa cape une dernière fois avant de pénétrer dans la cour servant aux entrainements des mages. Ils avaient beaucoup progressé, même si certains avaient encore du mal à ne pas blesser leur partenaire d'entrainement. Le brun remarqua Kakashi, posté dans un des coins de la cour, expliquant aux quelques mages de la foudre il ne savait quoi. Un jour, il faudrait qu'il interroge Kakashi sur ces capacités en magie. Et sur les autres secrets qu'il cachait peut-être encore. Il s'était avéré être un excellent professeur, et les mages de la foudre feraient de terribles ravages quand ils attaqueraient le Palais. Les hommes de Gaara seraient également de précieux alliés. Ils connaissaient bien leur travail, avaient une formation militaire, ou presque, et ils savaient obéir aux ordres. De toute façon, ils n'avaient plus vraiment le temps d'améliorer la formation des nouvelles recrues. Le départ approchait, et bientôt ils se mettraient en marche. Il faudrait se contenter des progrès effectués. Ils n'étaient pas en position de faire les fines bouches. Ils avaient une guerre à gagner, et ils le feraient avec les moyens qu'ils avaient à disposition.

Sasuke cessa de ruminer et rejoint le groupe de mages du feu dont il s'occupait personnellement. Le temps manquait cruellement, et ça lui suffisait pour faire redoubler d'effort ces hommes et ces femmes dont il avait la charge. Le destin du royaume était entre leurs mains à tous, et la vie de Naruto était entre ses mains. Sa vie entière dépendait de Naruto, maintenant plus que jamais, et il savait avec une certitude claire et absolue que jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans lui. Alors, pour lui, pour Naruto, il allait faire de son mieux pour que ces mages qui, quelques temps auparavant, étaient à peine capables de lancer une boule de feu avec une trajectoire correcte, fassent pencher la balance en leur faveur quand viendrait le temps de l'affrontement. C'était son devoir.

C'est en sentant le poids de ses responsabilités peser sur ses épaules qu'il débuta l'entrainement, assommé par la morsure cruelle du soleil du Désert. Les tatouages sur sa main se mirent à luire d'une lumière intense. Alors débuta la séance de torture quotidienne des mages du feu entrainés par Sasuke.

Naruto, lui, tournait en rond. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Il était habillé et lavé depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, prêt à suivre Sasuke à la réunion dès que celui-ci viendrait le chercher. Il n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir après le départ du brun, trop excité par les projets qui avaient germé dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas comment les autres allaient prendre sa décision, mais lui, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Ils avaient besoin de la force du démon, et il allait la leur offrir. Gaara serait plus qu'utile, mais trop employer la puissance ravageuse du monstre dormant en lui serait plus que dangereux. Il devait faire quelque chose, et il savait exactement quoi. Seulement un problème de taille subsistait : Sasuke. Le brun n'allait vraiment pas du tout aimer son projet. Et il doutait que tous les arguments du monde viennent à bout de son refus. Et il faudrait aussi convaincre Jiraya, Kakashi et Gaara. Shikamaru était intelligent, lui se rendrait peut-être à l'évidence, mais les autres allaient poser problème, c'était sûr et certain.

Sasuke retint un soupir de désespoir quand il se retrouva encore une fois assis dans la salle de réunion en compagnie de Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Kakashi, et de toute personne concernée par les préparatifs. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces réunions interminables. Il était extrêmement las des inventaires détaillés de tout ce qui pouvait se trouver dans la forteresse.

Heureusement, celle-ci ferait partie des dernières. L'heure de se mettre en marche approchait enfin. Les préparatifs touchaient à leur fin, et ils avaient, selon Shikamaru, un nombre maintenant suffisant d'hommes pour assiéger le Palais. De plus, le jeune homme était sûr que, une fois l'armée en marche, d'autres mercenaires les rejoindraient. Il était en effet probable que certains aient préféré ne pas s'aventurer au cœur du désert pour venir grossir leurs rangs. Il ne restait plus que quelques préparatifs à faire, et quelques ajustements stratégiques sur leur plan d'attaque. Bientôt il serait débarrassé de ces réunions insupportables.

Et, pour une fois, Naruto était assis dans la salle.

Pas à côté de lui, non. Il aurait été trop distrait. Il se surprenait déjà bien assez à contempler les yeux bleus et la chevelure blonde de l'héritier. Non, Naruto se trouvait aux côtés de Gaara. L'Héritier, assis à la droite de l'Enfant du Désert, le maître des lieux. Là où était sa place.

Un peu avant de commencer, Shikamaru s'était employé à leur faire, à Neji et à lui, fraichement arrivé lui aussi, un résumé complet mais rapide de la situation, du nombre d'hommes à leur disposition ainsi que de leur plan d'attaque. Naruto avait écouté avec beaucoup d'attention, l'air soudain sérieux et grave, se mâchouillant la lèvre inférieure, et hochant de temps en temps la tête pour approuver certaines des remarques de Shikamaru.

Sasuke avait dû lutter pour réprimer un sourire qui, s'il avait été remarqué par Kakashi et Jiraya, lui aurait valu assez de moqueries pour les mois qui suivaient. Au moins.

Les discussions commencèrent, interminables, toujours sur les mêmes sujets ennuyeux. Puis vint l'inventaire des troupes, le nombre de soldats, de mages. Et puis la date de leur départ.

C'est ce moment que choisit Naruto pour lancer sa bombe.

_On ne peut pas partir tout de suite. J'ai quelque chose à faire avant.

_Et on peut savoir quoi ? Demanda Jiraya, étonné de l'intervention de son petit-fils et sentant venir les ennuis.

Le blond déglutit, inquiet des réactions, et surtout de celle de Sasuke, mais il reprit vite confiance en lui. Il devait le faire, quoi que disent les autres. Fronçant les sourcils, l'air plus sérieux que jamais, il enchaîna :

_Prendre le contrôle du Démon. C'est vital. Je vous demande deux semaines. Si d'ici là je n'y arrive toujours pas, nous partirons avec les hommes que nous avons.

Ces quelques paroles furent le déclencheur d'un flot de paroles et d'un brouhaha phénoménal. Une vague de protestations. Un océan d'indignation.

_Il faut agir tant que nous le pouvons ! Attendre ne nous aidera pas. Tu as déjà échoué, et si tu n'y parviens pas, nous aurons perdu un temps précieux en vain.

_Je n'échouerai pas cette fois.

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_Je le sais c'est tout. Il faut lever une autre entrave et me laisser prendre le dessus sur le démon. Il avait une arme la dernière fois. Mais ce point faible n'existe plus. C'est même devenu ce qui me donnera la force de lui imposer ma volonté.

Naruto se força à ne pas regarder dans la direction de Sasuke, mais il ne se fit pas d'illusion. La moitié de la Forteresse devait savoir qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble, et tous les gens présents dans la salle les avaient vus arriver ensemble. Personne ne le prononça à voix haute, mais le nom de Sasuke flottait dans l'air et se pressait sur toutes ces bouches qui n'osaient le laisser sortir.

_Si je puis me permettre, lança Kakashi, il y a peut-être une solution qui arrangerait tous nos problèmes.

_Et peut-on connaître cette solution miracle ?

_Et bien, elle se nomme « Sharingan ».


End file.
